Winter Moon
by moonlightsnow
Summary: Misaki is an average girl. What made her not-so-average anymore? She's the only girl who hates Ryoma. But what would she do once she finds out that he resembles the man of her dreams? Would her hatred grow stronger or would it be the other way around?
1. Fantasy and Reality

Okay so this is my first attempt to orderly write a story about Ryoma Echizen...hope you enjoy it!

* * *

One in a Million

Chapter 1

Fantasy and Reality

There is an anime series aired Mon-Fri at 8:30 in the evening, and Sat-Sun at 12 noon. This anime is all about a certain place in this world where extraordinary people train their extraordinary abilities for the sake of the world. This place is a magical school that only appears in the human world whenever the moon on winter turns blue. This anime is none other than the Winter Moon -the anime series which Misaki Sakura loved so much.

An autumn-colored leaf falling from the Maple tree starts the whole opening sequence of the 1st season of Winter Moon.

"Oh there he is! Aaahh!" Misaki Sakura shrieked on top of her lungs as she got sight of her beloved anime character in Winter Moon, Tsubasa Konomi.

Name: Tsubasa Konomi

Alias: The Chosen Star

Description: Aside from having a very handsome face, he's just an ordinary person who's believed to be the one destined to save the world.

Extraordinary Ability: Ability to control and use Cyclone as a fighting weapon.

"He is Tsubasa Konomi. The destined pillar of the world. The chosen star. He possesses a very powerful magic that even his own body couldn't take. The thrill is this, if he would save the world, he would require an immense amount of power to do so, right? And since his body couldn't take it, he'd just die…NOOO! I can't let my love die!" Misaki almost freaked out as she impatiently wait for the commercial to be through. Finally the commercial was over and so she continued to watch her favorite anime character dreaming that someday someone like him would come to her life.

"He's just so…so perfect you know!" Misaki dreamily said after finding time to tell her two best friends Rie and Liara her thoughts on the episode of the Winter Moon aired last night.

"Perfect? Yeah-well he is good at everything. He's so smart to think such tactics to save other people and to be the youngest person in the elite army of nine, and umm… he's good at all types of sports; basketball, football, tennis, badminton, volleyball, even pool and bowling and really everything…his dark hair and hazel eyes really makes him so handsome, and everyone loves him –yup he's perfect."

"Totally!" Misaki bursts in admiration as she approves the statement of her best friend, Rie.

Liara sighed. "Yeah, whatever. He's perfect but he's only an illusion you know that. There's no person in this world that is exactly like him."

"There is! Someday…he will come." Misaki said half dreaming again.

"Yeah, sure. Tell me if you already saw him okay." Liara snootily said. Misaki childishly let out her tongue to irritate Liara but Liara just raised her left eyebrow in reply.

"Anyway, wanna come with us? Rie and I are going to watch Seigaku tennis club practice. They said the regulars had finally arrived yesterday bringing with them the championship trophy of the Prefecturals Tournament. Gosh! They are so good." Liara fondly stated.

Misaki gave a forced smile. "Maybe, I could catch up with you." She said but already having the plan of not doing so.

"You know you should watch them play sometimes. They're good. Especially the regulars, you couldn't even believe that they're studying here at Seishun Gakuen (SEIGAKU) doing assignments and taking hard tests like us!" Rie addressed to Misaki as they head towards their room.

"Yeah. Most especially that 1st year regular, Echizen Ryoma. He's just about our age yet he already defeated the greatest and fearless player in Yamabuki, Jin Akutsu, in the finals." Liara added.

"Yeah. Too bad we didn't manage to watch that. My mom didn't allow me."

"Yeah, me too." Liara joined Rie in disappointment of not being able to watch the finals of the Prefectural tournament which is Seigaku vs. Yamabuki.

Misaki sighed. "I hate it when they're talking about something I can't and don't want to relate," she said to herself since no one seems to care.

*** F * A * N * T * A * S * Y * * * A * N * D * * * R * E * A * L* I * T * Y ***

"Oi Echizen!" The young tennis regular, Ryoma Echizen looked back to find his friend who always boast his two years of tennis experience.

"YO!" Horio waved as he near himself to Echizen.

"Why?" Echizen asked.

"Jeez, Ryoma you never change. You're always as snooty as ever. Anyway, we have English test first period right? I'm so nervous! I'm pretty sure it's going to be as hard as it was the last time."

"Ah, okay." Ryoma said then walked away.

"My…my! I can't believe this guy. You aren't even a bit nervous about our test? Oh well, you're Best in English anyway. What do I expect? –Ah HEY! ECHIZEN Wait for me!" Horio shouted catching up to Ryoma as they head towards their class.

* * *

Krrriinnggg!

The bell rang in the middle of the day to signify not lunch but the dismissal of all High school students of Seishun Gakuen...this also signified the start of the tennis practice of the Seigaku tennis club.

"I can't. I need to go home early." Misaki wanted to say that to Liara and Rie when they asked her to come with them in the practice of Seigaku tennis club, but then her conscience just couldn't bear the fact that when her two best friends are having fun watching the practices, she's all alone at home, bored to death while waiting till five for her neighborhood/childhood friends to go home from school. Why is today's class half-day anyway?

"Okay. I'll just go buy some Ponta. I'll catch up with you later, okay?" Misaki answered with a little doubt on her own statement.

"Yeah, make sure you do. It'll be fun! I'll go introduce you to our friends Tomoka and Sakuno, they're fun to be with." Rie added as they separate.

"Sure, I'll see you soon!" Misaki waved at Liara and Rie before she turned her back and find some vendo machine.

* * *

A little thing called detour was what Misaki did after getting a Ponta drink on a vendo machine near the cafeteria. This is what she loves in her school, aside from its large area and the completeness of the sports and laboratory equipments, it still has trees and flowers all over…a nature friendly indeed… and her favorite part?

"Wow. It's been a while since I visited this place. You all look so lively today." Misaki talked at the plentiful cherry blossom trees surrounding the lagoon. It was a place located at the easternmost part of their school. There are so many beautiful and nature friendly places on Seishun Gakuen but for a place so serene like this, it's so surprising to find no one staying here.

Misaki sighed. "I hope the next time I came back, there would be cherry blossom flowers surrounding all over you," she said to the trees. The trees swoon with the wind as if understanding her. Misaki smiled. "This is just so magical…Tsubasa, you better hurry up and come to my life already," she demanded talking to no one in particular.

"Alright a little bit crazy out here. I think I should already go the tennis courts to watch." Misaki awakened herself up then started to put on her earphones to listen to her OST collection of Winter Moon.

**If there was an eternally falling snow**

**Could it hide my feelings for you?**

**Hold me tight, tight enough to break me**

**So that even in an icy wind or blizzard**

**I won't feel cold**

**I love you- my tears won't stop**

**And so I wish**

**That I had never met you**

"Oh yeah, still gets to me." Misaki chuckled after singing together with the singer on the ending song of Winter Moon anime series. She's getting near the tennis court but she didn't mind if people would see or hear her sing. After that track, a song sung by her favorite anime character, Tsubasa Konomi, played out on her iPod. She closes her eyes a bit to feel the music.

"Aaahhh!" Misaki screamed in surprise as a raging tennis ball closely pass through her face. It bounces to the wall just right next to hers and was successfully held back by a boy with a red tennis racket wearing a white cap, red shirt, and a blue wrist band on his left hand. He was about the same age as she is.

"Uh-I-"

"Oi O'chibi! You're up next already!" A childish male voice coming from the flimsy red haired tennis player with a Seigaku regular shirt called out the attention of the boy in front of Misaki. The boy then disappeared from a bunch of people scattered in the place as he abruptly head to play on one of the five tennis courts leaving Misaki stunned, quiet as she stand near the back wall of the tennis club's locker room.

* * *

"Finally! I thought you'd never intend to go here." Liara greeted the moment Misaki found them.

"Why are you so late? You missed Oishi senpai and Kikumaru senpai's practice match." Rie said in disappointment of Misaki's lateness.

"Yeah, it's so awesome! It's acrobatic player Eiji Kikumaru versus Vice Captain Oishi Syuichiro. It's a game everyone here couldn't miss!" Liara added.

"Yeah, added the information that they're the national level doubles pair of Seigaku; Seigaku's Golden Pair. Am I right, Sakuno?" Rie asked the braided girl beside her.

"Yes it is." The girl with auburn, braided hair enthusiastically said although her voice isn't as energetic as Misaki's are.

"Umm…o-kay…" Misaki answered slowly, giving no interest at all.

"Oh yeah! Umm… Misaki –Sakuno, Sakuno- Misaki." Rie properly introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Misaki-san." The soft-spoken braided girl greeted.

"Nice to meet you too!" Misaki energetically smiled back.

"Bad news! Sakuno, bad news!" A girl with same brown eyes as Sakuno's intensely went near the four of them.

"Oh yeah Misaki, this one is Tomoka, the president of Ryoma's fans club." Rie introduced.

"Hi!" Tomoka raised her arm in order to show appreciation even if she's already strained from running.

"What is it about Tomo?" Sakuno softly and gracefully asked as Tomoka gasped for breath.

"Ka-karupin…KARUPIN IS MISSING!"

** * F * A * N * T * A * S * Y * * * A * N * D * * * R * E * A * L* I * T * Y ***

"Nya! Again!" The acrobatic tennis regular, Eiji Kikumaru screamed as his old co-regular Momoshiro Takeshi informed him the news about Ryoma missing his cat once again.

"Yeah, that's why –senpai, if you don't mind –since you already know what it looks like, could you please help us search for him? Ryoma didn't actually know how, but his cousin went here to tell him that. I pity him. He's so gloomy, as if all his energy were drained flat empty. This is way too serious. It's much harder to look now because we're staring at approximately the whole Tokyo here! Please senpai, help us!" Momoshiro begged.

"You don't need to beg Momo, because you bet I will! Besides, I can't just let you all have the fun on searching. Oh, O'chibi must've been undergoing such a hard time." Eiji worried as his childish energy reverted to pity. "But we've got the team with us; as long as we work together we would and will find her." He energetically said back.

* * *

"Karupin who?" Misaki innocently asked.

"Umm…I think that's Echizen's cat." Liara guessed.

"Yes, and it's missing! Please oh please help us- Misaki!" Tomoka grabbed Misaki's hands as she pleads for her help.

"Ahm…I…okay…" was all Misaki could say.

As they, Misaki, Liara and Rie, were rounding up the whole school looking for Ryoma's cat, Misaki thought about the episode of Winter Moon where Tsubasa's cat, Leona, went missing. Tsubasa was so worried sick about it that he almost lost his concentration in both magic and studies, good thing his good friend, Yuuya, found her. Yuuya took Leona to Tsubasa's home and so he became happy once again.

"Remember Misaki, it's a spotted Himalayan cat, about this size…a furry one." Rie reminded.

"Okay, okay…even if I don't know what a Himalayan cat looks like, as long as I find a spotted one I'll inform you." Misaki said for Rie to stop reminding her what Ryoma's cat looks like.

"OHhh…skibbles…!"

"What –why?" Rie asked as Misaki gave out her shocking word.

"M-my, lunch bag!, I left it inside the classroom! AHH! I left it inside the classroom!" Misaki said in pressure as she rush out and head towards their building which would be a long way to where they already were.

"Um…okay! Just catch up with us later okay?" Rie shouted far back to the running Misaki.

"Okay!" Misaki shouted back.

* * *

"Have you seen my lunch bag?" Misaki asked her ever trustworthy friend and classmate Diana who's still inside the classroom chatting with her other classmates about nothing else but the Seigaku Tennis regulars.

"Oh, so it is yours! –On the teacher's table." Diana pointed.

"Thanks a lot! Oh and can I have some money for Ponta?" Misaki appealed with a smiling dog face.

"What are you –lucky? No way, I'm saving my allowance." Diana denied but Misaki grabbed her hand and pleaded with twinkling eyes. "Puh-leasee!"

Diana chuckled at Misaki's face. "Same old Misaki… Yeah- why do I have to ask if you're lucky if most says you already were? In my bag I have some Ponta. Go ahead and take it, I don't feel like drinking it anyway."

"Oh you're the best Dee!" Misaki flattered. She hurriedly went to get the Ponta inside Diana's bag right after getting her lunch bag on the teacher's table.

"Still ice cold! –Love it! Thanks Dee! Bye everyone!"

"Bye!" was all her other classmates could say as she hurriedly run down the hallway, towards the stairs, down their building, and towards the grounds.

She placed on her earphones. After all, for Misaki, there's nothing much better way to search for a missing cat than listening to your favorite music, drinking your free-given favorite drink.

She reached that place once again -her favorite place -the place where the lagoon and the Sakura trees are. She sat under one of the Cherry Blossom trees. After all, it's almost 2 o'clock in the afternoon, the sun is so hot! Lost in the music she loudly sang the lyrics of the song playing in her iPod, no one could see or hear her sing and loosely dance anyway.

**"When the world is nothing else but DARKNEEEEEEESSSS!**

**I~I will BEEEE with you! Ooohh yeaah!**

**"If you get scared! If you get lost! If you ever loose your self in this night!**

**I will find you! I WIIILLL Find You!**

**Coz I~ I -wow a cat. CAT!-A CAT!**

Misaki freaked out at the sight of the white fluffy cat. "It could be Rozen Echi-whatever's cat!" She thought as she keeps on pointing at the cat in front of her; she was gaping big time as her voice gone out from surprise. She took a deep breath. "Alright Misaki, be calm and just draw the cat closer to you to grab it and give it to Rozen Echi-whatever so this thing could finally be done," she said to herself in order to be calm.

"Oh…skibbles! What's that name again?" She slammed her head in order to remember what the cat's name is.

"Well I hope this one works out… Karupin! Karupin! Karupin, come here, meow!" She imitates a cat's sound but the white fluffy cat just stood still looking at Misaki.

"She'll surely run if I close myself to her. Oh! Is it really Karupin? Oh well, whatever your name is…COME HERE!" She impatiently called but her call just made the cat took a few steps backward.

"NO! NO! Um…how did Yuuya did that…LEONA! LEONA! MEOW… MEOW… MEOW!" As Misaki keeps on calling Tsubasa's cat's name, Leona, and as she keep on imitating a cat's sound, the cat finally took a step closer to Misaki, purring her as she reached her hand.

"Finally" Misaki grabbed her, raised her and hugged her. After that, she faced the cat in front of her, "tell me…you're Himalayan right?"

"Meow" the cat purred but not as an assurance that she understands Misaki's question.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that –Hey YOU!" Misaki halted the moment a squeaky voice called her from the back.

"Um…it's because it's like this. That cat you're holding, it actually belongs to one of our friends," the boy with brown hair that's the same as Tomoka, lead the talking as his two other company follow through his back.

"A-are you three member of Seigaku tennis club?" Misaki obediently asked.

"Yeah, well-"

"Then no worries, I was actually here to help. This guy Rozen -your clubmate… this is his missing cat right?" Misaki continued as she stopped the brown haired guy from talking.

"Rozen? There's no such person with the name of Rozen present in our club…is there?" the brown haired guy scratched his head with uncertainty.

"No! I mean, it's Rozen Echi-whatever. I'm not that familiar with his name," Misaki explained.

"Horio, I think what she's talking about is Ryoma Echizen. He's the only one in our tennis club who has a missing cat." The other boy on the left side of the boy called Horio, guessed.

"Whoever he is that's missing a cat, this is his cat right? I just found her while I was umm…walking?-yup walking, heading my way towards the tennis courts to look for my two best friends, Rie and Liara, and since Tomoka asked me to atleast look for her even though I don't know what a Himalayan cat looks like, I grabbed her once I saw her. I just hope I'm right to find that this cat I'm carrying is a Himalayan." Misaki rapidly explained. She lied about the place where she found Ryoma's cat because she doesn't want anyone else aside from Ryoma's cat to know the place where she heads during her pastime.

"Yeah. You're lucky to find her and not to mistake her from a raccoon just like what we had done the last time. I'm Horio by the way. This is Katou and Mizuno." He introduced. He arrowed the boy to his right who has the smaller height and harder voice Kachiro. Mizuno is the taller black-haired guy and has a softer voice.

Misaki smiled. "Misaki Sakura, it's nice to meet you three!"

* * *

Horio, who was the same age as Misaki, was walking proudly ahead the three. Misaki, who was walking in between Mizuno and Kachiro, carries out Karupin as they head towards the tennis courts.

"You don't know how much you'd make Ryoma so happy." Mizuno proudly stated.

"I guess so…I just want to end all this commotion, that's all" Misaki answered back with the same energized and cheerful voice she always has.

As they reached the tennis courts, Horio abruptly raised his right hand to draw attention.

"Everyone, we've found Echizen's cat! It's right over here!" He pointed over Misaki's arms and soon Misaki was surrounded by tennis regulars she knows not.

"It is Karupin. I must tell this to Echizen." Momoshiro declared and left before anyone could say a word.

"Misaki Sakura, right?" Fuji Syusuke, the titled tennis prodigy among the tennis regulars, asked with a full pledge smile.

Misaki's eyes opened wide. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Fuji, do you know her?" Eiji, the acrobatic tennis player with flimsy red hair and active blue eyes, asked in concern.

Fuji chuckled. "Let's just say it's a lucky guess."

Misaki suspiciously looked at his smiling innocent face and soft brown hair.

"Well let's just take—waah!" Eiji held back his arms before Karupin makes red marks on it. "Meow" she madly wailed.

"Jeez, you're so picky!" Eiji complained rubbing the arm Karupin almost hurt.

"Maybe she's just—" but before Misaki could finish her sentence the crowd split into two, revealing a guy her age in Seigaku regular shirt, wearing a white cap, a blue wrist band on his left hand that seems so familiar.

As Misaki watch him approach her, get his cat and played with her, she wondered. "Is he the one who almost hit me? No, maybe not. That one is wearing a white and red shirt, this one's wearing a regular shirt, but they have the same cap and wrist band…he may be him. But then…"

"Oh, major headache"

"Huh? Misaki are you okay?" Eiji asked in concern. Misaki rapidly distanced her fingers to her head, and smiled innocently. "Yup!" she energetically replied.

"Misaki!" Misaki turned her back and found her two best friends Rie and Liara who are also followed by her newly found friends, Sakuno and Tomoka.

"Rie, Liara! Tomoka, Sakuno! Wow –"

"HOLD UP!" Tomoka gave a stop sign and Misaki shut at once.

"Misaki, is it true that you actually found Karupin?" Tomoka strongly asked. Misaki stiffly nodded back in fear.

"What?"  
"When?"

"Where?"

"How?"

The four gave each of their short questions in shock but before Misaki could answer, Karupin's owner came close to Misaki.

"Ryoma…" Sakuno whispered low enough for Misaki to hear and realize that the owner of the cat she retrieved is the certified heartthrob of their batch, the talked about youngest of the three tennis genius of Seigaku tennis team, the smart and handsome, Echizen Ryoma.

"So Echizen, what are you going to say to your schoolmate who patiently looked for your missing cat?" Momoshiro Takeshi, one of the power tennis players of the Seigaku tennis team, asked the guy before him.

Ryoma bowed, "Arigatou Gosaimasu! (Thank you very much)" he said.

Everyone stared at both Misaki and Ryoma. Misaki was dumbfounded and iced. Liara had to push her forward in order to regain her ownself back.

"Uh-umm…sure! Your welcome!" definitely not knowing what to say, she gave a very cheerful smile to front out.

* * *

"Regulars, what are you doing over there? Why aren't you practicing?" A deep, loud voice from afar made the crowd around Misaki tinge their bones in fear.

"Nuts, it's Captain Tezuka!" Momoshiro mumbled with others after which, the regulars rushed towards their captain.

"Sorry Tezuka, but our attention got caught when Momo told us that Echizen's cat is once again missing," Oishi Syuichiro, the vice captain, explained as they reached him.

"But it seems like Echizen finally found his cat," Tezuka strictly observed.

"Yeah, thanks to Misaki," Fuji said with a smile and made Tezuka's look anxious.

"B-but we were about to continue our practice when you came," Kawamura Takashi, the power player who's known for his Hadokyou techniques, added for clarification.

Tezuka looked over the players from left to right. "I'm impressed for the teamwork you've shown but I will still not tolerate you're unwariness. We have a game over Hyotei two days from now. We should be more than prepared and be in good shape till that day. We must not let our guard down. 20 Laps around the court." He ordered and all the regulars followed suit.

* * *

"Captain Tezuka?" Misaki asked her friends after the crowd around her moved out.

"He's the captain of Seigaku tennis team. Misaki, are you even listening to me and Rie when we're talking? We've said his name a thousand times!" Liara, who's standing right beside her, complained.

"I'm sorry! You know I'm not that attentive in this kind of stuff." Misaki reasoned as she watches the regulars run around the court. "He punished them? No wonder all the people are scared of him." Misaki stated just right before Tezuka looked beyond her.

Misaki felt her bones tremor. "D-don't tell me, he heard me?" She frighteningly asked the rest of her friends.

"No, of course he didn't! He's two courts away from us and the regulars are so noisy running. How could he possibly hear you?" Liara answered.

"Then why did he look at me like that…like...he was going to kill me!" Misaki ran at Sakuno's back for cover, which made Rie, Liara, Sakuno and Tomoka laugh in tears.

Sakuno looked beyond her back, "Misaki, Captain Tezuka's face really portraits a snooty and strict being but he's actually kind and passionate once you get to know him."

"Really?"

"No, Misaki. He looks like that because he heard what you said to him." Rie stiffly said which made Misaki wail in fear. "But it's just an opinion! I didn't intend to hurt his feeeeelings!"

"Misaki, it's just a joke! Sakuno's telling the truth," Rie revealed giving a hard laugh after.

"RiEE!" Misaki's voice waved in mixed emotions, making her old and newly found friends laugh on her. They all talk about different stuffs and sooner or later, they laugh. This makes their bond even closer. However, as they keep on talking, Misaki's attention got caught by the youngest person with a white cap and blue wrist band running laps around the court. She never met him before, but why does his aura seem so familiar to her?

Soon a leaf came softly falling in front of her and as she caught it by hand she was awakened…this leaf… she looked back from where the leaf came from and her hunch is right. There was indeed a Maple tree behind them.

She tightly holds the leaf as she looks around the place, the people, everything that surrounds her.

...could this be the start?

***END***

"Hello there! My name is Sakura, Misaki –oh no! Not the main character here in One in a Million…the main character here is just a borrowed character from the story the author made with her best friend whose title is Constellations –the anime where Winter Moon is mostly based…

"That! Yup, that is the series where I came from so to be short, the main character here borrowed my beautiful name...and I'm so glad she did! I've been an avid fan of the Prince of Tennis and I soo love Echizen-kun so, I hope, if Misaki-here could ever have a love team in this fanfiction, I sooo like Echizen to be the one!" Misaki brought out a peace sign. "Sorry to all those RyoSaku fans out there but I support RyoSaki here!" As Misaki keeps on smiling, someone with a blonde hair and green eyes appeared in her back pulling Misaki's hair in the process.

"OUCH! SAURI!"

But before Misaki could take her revenge, Sauri pushed her out of the camera.

Sauri smiled. "I'm so sorry for the early disturbance of that stupid student. I still can't believe she has something great to pull out on the latter part of our Constellations." She said addressing to no one in particular, just then she gave a full smile to the camera.

"Anyway, Constellations is not the thing why we're here, we are here to-"

"TO TELL YOU THAT PRINCE OF TENNIS ISN'T OWNED BY THE AUTHOR OF THIS FANFICTION!" Fumiko shouted as she popped in front of the camera lens completely covering Sauri.

Sauri stiffly pushed Fumiko to the side of the camera. "Fumiko, stop being so attention-seeker."

"Attention-seeker? Well, I would stop it if you stop being so self-centered!" Fumiko retorted back and soon a fight started on the two.

Hotaru walked in front of the fighting Fumiko and Sauri, in her left hand she drags the unconscious Misaki, and her face is still calm and emotionless. As she reaches the center of the camera she faced it.

"Prince of Tennis is owned by Takeshi Konomi, that is the anime series where Ryoma, the whole Seigaku regulars (Eiji Kikumaru, Oishi Syuichiro, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syusuke, Inui Sadaharu, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kawamura Takashi, and Kaidoh Kaoru), the trio (Horio, Katsuo, Kachiro), Sakuno, Tomoka, and Karupin came from. The only thing the author of this story owns is the Winter Moon (since she's a co-creator of Constellations. An original made story that can be found on quizilla), Misaki, Liara, and Rie. Thank you for reading this and we hope you'll read the next chapter." She continued her walk after, still dragging the unconscious Misaki in her hand.

* * *

Again thanks for reading this!

for those who are wondering what Constellation is, feel free to message me!

Chapter 2 is here! Read it okay!

thank you very much! :)


	2. Fight!

Let's go back...

An Autumn leaf started the opening sequence of the anime Winter Moon -the anime series Misaki Sakura loves so much. This is also the same leaf that fell in front of Misaki right after she met the Seigaku tennis club.

Could this be the start of her fantasy? Could this be the start of her story? Could this be the signal of her fantasy in reality?

Here comes the 2nd chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 2

Fight!

"Hurry up, Misaki! I don't want to miss any match between the regulars."

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Just wait a little bit longer," Misaki yelled back to Rie from the middle of their classroom. Liara and Rie are waiting for her at their classroom door for almost five minutes.

"What's taking you so long anyway?" Liara grumpily asked in vexation.

"Found it!" Misaki raised a piece of paper in her hands.

"What's that?" Rie questioned.

Misaki gave a very bright smile. "The article that contains some spoilers on Winter Moon: Tales of the Two Samurai Movie!"

"Really? Wow, may I read it!" Rie tried to take the two-page article off Misaki's hand but Misaki distanced it from her. "Later, when we reached the tennis courts; I haven't read this article myself either," She decreed.

Liara raised her eyebrow. "Nonsense! Whatever that is written in that paper, there's still no guarantee that it would really be in the Winter Moon Movie. You'll only know what really is inside the Winter Moon Movie once it's DVD has been released in the market."

Misaki let out her tongue. "So what? Still, if there's some hint that my Tsubasa Konomi's going to have a partner and if it's going to be someone like Siony in my story-

"-which is you-"

"Not that right Rie. Of course, it's not just me. It could be anyone. Any girl who dreams that someday the man of their dreams would come and show up to their lives. So anyway, as I was saying, if there's some hint that my Tsubasa Konomi's going to have a partner and it's someone like Siony…well it's going to be the happiest moment of my life!" Misaki dreamily hugged the piece of paper in her hand.

"Yeah sure whatever. Let's go now! They might've been starting their afternoon practice already." Liara demanded.

"Fine," Misaki snorted.

* * *

"Hi Tomo! Hi Sakuno!" Misaki cheerfully greeted when they reached the tennis court. "Wow! Everyone's training really hard for tomorrow's game. Look! They're running laps around the court once again!" She added after seeing the situation.

"Oh Misaki! How are you three? What took you all so long?" Tomoka inquired after hearing Misaki's loud, energetic voice.

"All Misaki's fault, -shut up Misaki it is your fault –anyway what did we missed?" Liara snootily said back to Misaki's complaint before questioning Tomoka and Sakuno.

"Talk about what we luckily missed. What happened to Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro?" Misaki talks about her three batchmates who are also tennis members, lying unconsciously on the grass.

"Inui juice attack." Tomoka answered and both Liara and Rie shuddered in fear.

Misaki looked from the three unconscious boys to her four friends. "Inui juice?"

"Aaaarrrrgghhh!" Soon the rest of the tennis club members shouted in agony as they run towards the sink located near the locker room. But as they run sorrowfully, each of them starts to wither one by one, thoroughly fainting down to the ground even before reaching that fated sink.

Liara and Rie iced up in fear. "It's worse!"

Misaki's eyes we're wide in surprise. "W-WHY? WHAT'S WORSE? W-WHAT IS HAPPENNING?"

"Regulars! -By senpai-Inui's rule, the last to run the last lap shall drink 1 pitcher of Inui juice." After Momoshiro shouts that information from the Inui juice stand located at the front center of the whole tennis club's area, (the place where the boards are located) the running regulars shivered and motivated to run much faster than the usual.

"The Inui juice…it really is the ultimate weapon for mass destruction…I really want to have that kind of formula…hehehe" With an evil laugh, Rie took up pictures every now and then.

"Yeah, but it brings out good motivation. Look!" Misaki pointed the heated regulars as they run pass them. Everyone followed her finger.

"It's a good thing Momo-senpai finally feels okay about Inui-senpai taking his spot at the regulars." Tomoka stated.

"Yeah, now the nine we're back to the usual friendship they had. It's much fun when Momo-senpai's around." Sakuno added.

"I really don't want to drink that. Whatever you say, you could never have me drink that kind of stuff -unless of course for 1 million dollars, I'll gladly but sorrowfully would." Liara stated to others but more to herself.

"Why? It looks kinda tasty." Misaki innocently said and Tomoka almost hurled up at her statement.

"What are you Misaki, an alien? Didn't you just saw what that Inui juice did to Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro? Didn't you just saw what that juice did to the other tennis members? MISAKI, we don't know what is in that drink -That drink has a very horrifying taste! I tell you, don't plan to drink that DRINK! You know why? Because whoever drinks the juice that senpai Inui made will find rest in peace! I repeat, REST IN PEACE!" She madly explained.  
Misaki looked from the fast running regulars, to the fainted tennis members, to Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro, and to the mad face of Tomoka, then concluded, "Oh so Inui senpai made the juice" and with that sentence everyone stumbled in witnessing Misaki's stupidity.

"Duh. That's why it's called Inui juice." Liara said back to her posture.

"Did they really drink it? Wow, I wanna try it!" Misaki suddenly became energized.

"Um, are you serious Misaki? Do you really want to drink senpai Inui's juice? It's better if you try to think it over." Sakuno warned softly.

"Didn't you just hear me Misaki? I said if you drink that juice, you'll find REST IN PEACE!" Tomoka loudly added.

"Well, half of me wanted to try it, half of me don't want to. But I'm so curious about the taste! Maybe one sip may do. Uh wait a minute-" Misaki's attention soon got caught by the piece of paper lying beyond the paved road just meters away to where Momoshiro and the juices are. She moved her feet, and gave a few steps away from Tomoka whose causing commotion with her other friends which is probably about her weird idea of drinking that Inui juice.

"Uh- wait! Misaki don't!" Sakuno loudly halted as got sight of Misaki approaching near the Inui juice stand; the three heads followed her sight.

"Sakuno, you'll just waste your effort on stopping her. She really is stu – WATCH OUT!" Rie shouted from the corner but it was too late. After Misaki grab hold of her piece of article, she leaned back just enough to bang on one of the regular's forehead, whose force, drive her backwards just enough to bump the stand of all the Inui juices, making it all fall down to the ground soaking both Misaki and the regular she just bumped, wet.

"Ryoma, Misaki, are you two alright?" the childish worried voice of Eiji echoed from above.

"Aw-ouch!" Misaki moved her arm a little to touch her hurt forehead, she opened her eyes a little bit and found dark shadows surrounding them. She moved but before she realizes what has happened, there was Ryoma's body fully placed above her skinny one.

Ryoma tried to rise a little and as he looks beyond, it was Misaki's face and soaked hair that was facing him.

"Ah-AHHHHHHH!" Misaki, surprised by Ryoma's face, abruptly pushed Ryoma away from her, hitting his face flat with her hand that has the piece of paper she just picked up.

"Ah-no! Sorry Ryoma!" Misaki apologized after realizing what she has done. She tries to rise but falls down after.

"Misaki, Ryoma, are you okay?" Sakuno asked from Misaki's side.

"Ye-yeah, I think so," Misaki answered.

Ryoma stood up. "What are you doing anyway? Why aren't you looking to where you're heading?" Ryoma addressed to Misaki as he seized his fallen cap on the ground. He shook off its dirt, wore it, then finally gave a hand to Misaki.

Misaki looked from his hand to his face, but it was too bright, all she could see are its features, "Now I'm sure that he really is that brat from before," she thought.

"Look who's talking! You we're the one who's running fast and not looking at your way." Misaki retorted as she rejects Ryoma's hand and stand on her own.

"No. You stupidly stopped there even though you knew I was going to bump you so it's all you're fault," Ryoma coolly answered back.

"B-but- but…Well, atleast I said sorry unlike you, you're the one who almost hit me with a raging tennis ball but you didn't even try to apologize." Misaki stutters, loosing her cool.

Ryoma grumped up. "I- I was going to but senpai Eiji called me at that time."

"No! It's because you're really a brat with a high level of pride and thinks so high of himself! If you really are that sincere on apologizing, you should've apologized at me when we met once again that day." Misaki answered.

"Hey, how could I be certain that it's you? I mean, why would I expect someone that I owed to an apology, help me retrieve my cat? That's just stupid." Ryoma answered back.

"What's so stupid about it? You should be thankful that I retrieved your cat even if I hate you?" Misaki snootily said.

Ryoma coolly fixed his hat. "Fine." He went near Misaki. "Thank you." He derisively retorted, turning his back to walk off.

"Because I'm kind, not like you" Misaki pompously answered, and Ryoma stopped walking at once. "That's the reason why, I retrieved your cat," she continued.

"Yeah. It's because you're stupid and not like me!" Ryoma coolly answered back.

"You…really…ARrrgh!" Misaki was about to attack Ryoma in madness but Rie and Liara grasped her uniform and elbows to hold back.

"MISAKI DON'T!" Rie halted, seizing Misaki's uniform.

"Yeah, Misaki. Be Patient. Patience is a virtue." Liara added as she helps Rie.

"A virtue alright. A virtue which I do not posses. So just LET ME HIT HIM OOONCE!" Misaki aggressively shouted in uncontrolled madness. She tried to free herself from her two best friends but Eiji soon went between her and Ryoma.

"Wait. Misaki, Ryoma may I just ask something. If you're not sure if each other's the one you saw the other day, how did you knew that each other's the one you saw that same day today? –wait did that come out right? Yeah isn't it you saw each other the day before yesterday, so how come today you realized that each other's the one you saw the other day when on the same day you already saw each other –oh headache!" Eiji slammed his head after talking in confusion.

"Yeah, how did you know that Misaki's really the one you saw the other day -well setting aside your meeting that day -that is. Arrghh! I hate formulating questions like these!" Momoshiro, slightly irritated in confusion of the question, asked Ryoma.

"Yeah, how did you know that Ryoma's the one you saw that 'meeting on that other day' you're saying Misaki? Setting aside your meeting at retrieving Karupin" Rie also asked.

"Simple…" both Ryoma and Misaki replied in the same form of sentence but with a slight difference in reason.

"Because the only person who I'd bump to is someone as stupid as her" was Ryoma's answer.

"Because the only person who would bump me is someone as airy as him" was Misaki's answer.

After both saying that sentence, they looked at each other and a flash of lightning emerges between the two.

"Regulars, what are you standing out there for? Why aren't you practicing?" soon the frightening voice of the Seigaku tennis club's captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka, echoed from afar and everyone stiffly looked at his voice's direction. But, before the regulars, Sakuno, Tomoka, Rie, Liara, and Misaki, could move a muscle, Captain Tezuka himself went his way to where the soaked Ryoma and Misaki are.

"Ryoma, what are you doing? Why are you wet?" Tezuka strictly asked to the staring Ryoma. For a minute there, Misaki thought that Ryoma would blame her on this mess. She started to get nervous. "This Tezuka guy, he seems so powerful, I even fear him more than my parents," she thought.

Ryoma pulled his cap down. "I was tripped by a small rock, stumbled, making all the Inui juices rain on me and her."

Misaki's eyes stared blank in disbelief. "What? Why didn't Ryoma pointed on me? It was, in someway, my fault why all these things happened," her thoughts jumbled.

"Very well then, 100 laps around the court." Tezuka commanded and Ryoma started to move out.

"No wait!" Misaki yelled to Captain Tezuka before Ryoma could move meters away from her.

Misaki closes her eyes then approached Tezuka the minute she opened it. "Tezuka-senpai, don't punish Ryoma. It's my fault why we're both soaked in Inui juice. I was the one who interrupted their smooth training. If you're going to punish someone, it should be me," Misaki courageously confessed surprising everyone around her, especially her friends.

"What are you saying out there? It's my fault why all these things happened." Ryoma calmly said back with his usual deep, tantalizing voice.

Misaki looked at Ryoma as if his nuts. "What are you stupid? If it weren't because of me stopping when I knew you're about to bump me, these things wouldn't have happened!" Misaki aggressively said.

"No, it's all because of me. If it weren't because of me not thoroughly looking where I as heading, then I wouldn't have bumped you," Ryoma answered back.

"No! It's because of me!" Misaki said loosing her cool.

"No! It's because of me!" Ryoma retorted back.

"My, my….just awhile ago they're arguing about who's fault it was." Momoshiro Takeshi, the power tennis player with spiky dark hair stated as he watch the two create bickering fights once again.

"Yeah, and now they're fighting because they both claim it's their fault." Kaoru Kaidoh, the tennis player who always use snake shots, has a bandana on his hair, and is Momoshiro's rival, agreed with Momoshiro for the rarest time.

"Stop." Tezuka ordered and both Ryoma and Misaki followed at once.

Tezuka looked at Misaki. "I appreciate you're bravery for telling me the truth and so as to Ryoma. I appreciate that both of you are willing to sacrifice oneself for the sake of the others—"

"For the sake of Ryoma? You'd got to be-" Misaki interrupted Tezuka's sentence.

"Not gonna happen." Ryoma added.

"Yeah, because you just think of yourself and nothing else," Misaki scorned.

"No because helping a stupid person like you is not worth it at all." Ryoma answered back.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on young man." Misaki aggressively said, loosing her cool.

"—BUT!" Tezuka strained his voice to get both Misaki and Ryoma's attention back. "Ryoma, I wouldn't tolerate this situation. You let your guard down even in the easiest situation. Still, 100 laps around the court." He ordered.

Ryoma sets his cap in agreement. "If you say so," he coolly said then went off to run.

"What? But Captain Tezuka!" Misaki stomped her feet, placed her arms on her hips, then look on Tezuka in disappointment.

"Ryoma's at the club I'm heading at that's why I had him run laps nevertheless, I can't say the same thing to you," he explained.

Misaki's face gloomed up as Tezuka turned his back to move inside the tennis court just like what the rest are doing.

Tezuka stopped for a while. "But if you really want…" Misaki gazed upon Tezuka's back as he speaks. He turned around and faced her. "5 laps should be fine."

"5? How about 10?"

Tezuka sighed. "It's up to you."

Misaki's gloomy face reverted to a big smile. She rushed towards Tezuka Kunimitsu and gave him a huge hug which made him so surprise. "Thank you very much, Tezuka-senpai!" She said then went to run laps.

* * *

"Misaki's really exaggerated –and weird. I mean, hello! Is there a person who really wanted to get punished? She even added laps to her punishment! She's the only person I knew who'd love that." Liara spoke in bewilderment.

"Yeah. I can't believe she got upset because Tezuka-senpai didn't punish her." Tomoka agreed.

"Well, that's Misaki. Slowly, she's starting to inherit Tsubasa Konomi's competitive attitude, I sure hope she continues to be like that." Rie added as they all gaze upon Misaki.

"Hey Misaki! Are you nuts? Why are you running laps?" Tomoka yelled as Misaki passed them. Misaki sustained her run for a bit. "I don't know. It seems kind of fun! Besides Tezuka-senpai adhered to it, he said 10 laps should be fine so why not go for it? Well then see ya!" She waved then went for another lap.

"It does seem like she's having fun but in a mere second I'm starting to think that Misaki is becoming wilder and crazier by the day." Sakuno delicately stated.

* * *

"She's really in to it, right Tezuka?" Tezuka took a glance to his right and found Fuji's smiling face letting go of that sentence.

"Misaki Sakura." Fuji stated with no hesitation. His blue eyes woke up for a second in analyzing the oddity of Tezuka's action but managed to get back to his pleasant smile after. "Doesn't her name sounds familiar, huh Tezuka?"

Tezuka's eyes glanced at Fuji for a second then got back to watch over his team.

Fuji's eyes, on the other hand, were set unto the quirky girl running laps beyond their club area. "I don't know why, but she makes me think of someone from before… someone who left a very significant mark on us," he continued. Tezuka's face is still and serious as he silently observes the person Fuji's referring to.

* * *

From afar, Momoshiro Takeshi, the power player who uses Jack Knife and Dunk Smash special and has deep purple eyes gave a noticeable chuckle.

"What's happening to you Momo? Why are you smiling so bright? Are you mental?" Eiji asked his fellow naughty regular. He looked towards where Momoshiro's looking and smiled at the sight, "that girl Misaki, she really is extraordinary, she asked for punishment even if she doesn't have to, and look how happy she is. She even asked Capt. Tezuka to double the punishment. Weird, but she kinda makes me feel so energized on playing the game with Hyotei tomorrow." Eiji honestly advocated.

"Not just that Kikumaru-senpai, I figured… she's also a good match to Echizen." Momoshiro said with a very comic smile.

"Match? What type of match?" Eiji Kikumaru observed the two people Momoshiro's referring to, then gave a nice annoying chuckle after. "Nice one Momo!" He praised. "Hey-hey! Who do you think got the better approach?" He asked in between guffaws.

Momoshiro spent some minutes to think clearly about the answer.

"Misaki" both of them answered in chorus continuing their laughs after.

"But then…" Momoshiro loudly thought as their laughs faded. "It could be either of them…"

"Really? What makes you think that?"

Momoshiro's eyes set off to Ryoma for a second. "Well, because when it comes to life besides tennis… Ryoma's just dumb."

"Uh- I heard that!" Echizen gruffly addressed as he heard the two, the moment he passes by the court they are using. Eiji and Momoshiro secretly giggled after.

"I hate to say you're right, Momo." Eiji approved in between guffaws. "So, what do you think about it?" Eiji stands up firmly, acting like a detective and an interviewer at the same time. "Do you think they have a chance?" He asked.

"Maybe…" then they both turn up their heads to observe the two.

* * *

"Oi, stupid girl with a cat-like face. Go home already; you don't need to strain your stick-like skinny body."

Misaki looked back and found Ryoma running so fast that he caught then passed by unto her running. She rushed after him. "Hey, cocky-cockatoo... just because you're better at tennis you're already better at everything. Don't think so highly of yourself." She teased back. "How many laps have you done already?" She asked.

"I'd be reaching the 36th lap after passing the edge of the third tennis court." Ryoma answered.

"What? But I'm just about to finish my tenth? How come-?" Misaki asked stopping from a distance.

"I'd be reaching 100th soon as you come home from school -that is, if you can still come home." Ryoma teased.

"And what are you trying to imply by that?" Misaki snootily asked.

"Is there something I'm supposed to imply?" He gave a wave to Misaki then dashed off, finishing his 36th lap.

Misaki stops finally finishing her last lap. "COCKY AND INSENSITIVE! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU WOULDN'T PLAY A GAME WITH HYOTEI TOMORROW SO THAT YOUR FACE WOULD FALL DOWN FLAT ON THE GROUND!" She yelled out in suppressed anger then walked off.

* * *

"Aye! O'chibi, what have you done?" Eiji expressed in irritation, after watching Misaki walk away.

"Like I said. Ryoma's dumb in terms of life besides tennis." Momoshiro reconsidered in full dignity.

"But, still-it's already been a good chance for O'chibi but he blew it up-OI! O'chibi! Why do you even fancy to make Misaki angry?" Eiji yelled out to Ryoma in childish tantrums. Ryoma, then, after loudly hearing his name, paused his running to talk. "What is it, Eiji-senpai?" He innocently asked.

Eiji was already wailing in irritation. "I said! Why DO YOU FANCY MAKING MISAKI ANGRY?"

Ryoma's expression became stagnant. "And now I thought it's something so important." He said then went off to continue his punishment.

"But O'chibi! Oi! O'chibi! Oi!" Eiji keeps on calling but Ryoma didn't try to listen. "Jeez…" Eiji sighed as he finally gave up.

"Hai, he's really that snob" Momoshiro rationalized Ryoma's acts to Eiji. "But you know, Eiji-senpai, I just noticed another." Momoshiro seriously said looking down, his hand on his chin, thinking like a very observant detective.

Eiji looked to him, and from a normal one, his face transformed into a cat-like one as he purrs along Momoshiro for information. "Really? Really? What is it, Momo?" He childishly asked.

"I figured…" Momo deeply fades. Even, he himself was curious of what he just found out.

He looked at Ryoma. "Ryoma's…never been…this intimidating to a person. If it were other girls, he would just keep quiet and voice out his opinions only when necessary…but when it comes to Misaki…he's just so…different…"

* * *

"Why?" Misaki asked to herself as she walks home from school alone. Rie and Liara are still on the tennis area watching the Seigaku regulars play. She, on the other hand, needs to come home now. Among the three of them, she has the farthest home from Seishun Academy. Her school bus had left already. She's riding home alone, yet thinking…thinking way to deep from her usual self. "Why do I feel so…different…"

* * *

Saturday morning awakened Misaki with a familiar ringing tune.

Misaki slides off to her other side of the bed then lazily got up. "That's my cellphone," she casually said burying her head under the pillow. As she grabs it, she looks out at the screen of her phone and found that Rie was calling her almost a thousand times now.

"Good morning…" her sissy voice answered. It was Liara who's on the line.

"Misaki where are you? Why aren't you answering your phone? The game between Hyotei and Seigaku has already started. Inui-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai have lost the doubles 2 match however Kikumaru-senpai and Momoshiro-senpai won the doubles 1…we're really nervous! It's already singles three! Takashi-senpai will play. Oh I hope he wins. We don't know how the result of this game will turn out! It maybe true that the Seigaku team is a seeded team, but they lost to Hyotei last year! History might just repeat itself! But we believe in Seigaku…we're just nervous that's all!"

"Misaki?" Liara checked for Misaki's voice but it seems like Misaki already dozed off leaving the phone on her hand.

"Hey are you still sleeping? Wake up! It's already 11 in the morning!" She yelled from the cellphone

"Let me." Rie grabbed her cellphone from Liara. "WAAAKEEE UUUPP!" She yelled. "WAAAKKEE UUPP!" both of them joined forces to wake Misaki up.

Misaki buried her head to the pillow uttering, "Later, 15 minutes more" to no one in particular.

"WWWAAAKE UUUPP!" Now it's not just Rie and Liara who's on the phone, Sakuno and Tomoka joined them too.

"You are noisy." Misaki said bringing the phone back to her ears. "I'm awake…" she slowly and uneasily said back,

"Atlast! Hey, aren't you planning to come here? The venue of the game is just near your place! Even nearer than Seishun. It's just one bus ride away from here! C'mon! Come here, let's support the Seigaku! They need it, especially your luck!" Rie invited.

"Why what's the event?" Misaki asked; her voice still uneasy.

"It's Hyotei versus Seigaku!" This time it was Liara who was talking to her.

"It's just Hyotei, they can take care of it themselves." Misaki said putting down her phone to sleep.

"NO! IT'S NOT OKAY! Mr. Inoe, the reporter from Pro Tennis Magazine, one of our friends, calculated that there's a 75% chance for Seigaku not to win! To make matters worse, Ryoma's not playing!" Liara shouted in worriness.

Misaki then snapped out from drowsiness. "WHAT? Ryoma's a reserved player? Serves him right! HAhaha" Misaki happily said in surprise followed by a strong evil laugh after.

"MISAKI!"

"What?" Misaki asked as she transfers her cell phone to her other ear. Liara and Rie are being so sensitive to Ryoma, she was just telling them her opinion, no need to get mad and yell at the cell phone right? These two probably has a crush on him.

"Misaki be sensitive! Hyotei's a big team. If Ryoma wouldn't play, their chance of winning is minimal!" Liara loudly said to her cell phone.

"Why? Is Ryoma really that good in tennis?" Misaki innocently asked.

Liara switched the cell phone to her right ear. "If you aren't going home early enough to not see them have practice matches against each other, you would know."

"But-"

Tomoka then grab hold of Liara's cell phone. "WHERE ARE YOU, MISAKI? WHY AREN'T YOU HERE? THE MATCH HAS ALREADY STARTED!"

Hearing Tomoka's loud voice, Misaki placed the cell phone away from her ear, "D-do I really have to go there?" She asked after.

"DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO ASK THAT QUESTION OF COURSE—"

"Misaki, the venue of the tennis match is just close to where you are! All you have to do is ride a bus through here! Why is that a problem? It's just one bus ride" This time it was Rie who's talking, she seized the phone from Tomoka.

"Fine. It might be fun watching them… I'll try." Misaki snorted.

"Hey Misaki! If you're not here by fifteen minutes we are going to pick you- No- DRAG you all the way down here!" Tomoka said back.

"Fifteen minutes? But I just woke up!" Misaki crammed.

"THEN DO IT NOW!" Tomoka madly yelled before hanging up.

"B-but Tomoka!" Misaki yelled back but the phone was already hung up. "Why do they keep on insisting for me to go there…it's not like I would play a match or anything, I'm just an audience to that boring sport." Misaki thought standing up from her bed. "Not to mention, I've got to watch Winter Moon series that will be aired at 12 noon. What am I supposed to do?"

"Jeez, that girl just woke up! She's fooling around at their house when there's a very important game happening over here." Tomoka placed her hands at her hips in frustration.

"Be calm, T-Tomo" Sakuno softly apprehended the raging Tomoka. "I'm pretty sure she's dashing off to bed now." She said negating her sentence with the uncertainty of her voice.

"There's nothing you could do. That girl never wakes up early except for School days. In fact the only thing that could get her out of bed is when her favorite anime Winter Moon is about to start which is at 12:00 p.m. so Good Luck!" Liara informed.

"L-Liara…now that you mentioned it, I'm starting to think that Misaki might just leave after her favorite anime had arrived…" by saying that everyone looked upon Sakuno and soon red covers up to her face.

* * *

"11 in the morning they woke me up to tell me that I should go to the match and cheer with them. Tell me, how am I supposed to watch Winter Moon now?" Misaki asked her cute little dog Sam as she combs her shoulder-length black hair.

She looked at the mirror and found a simple looking girl of black hair and green eyes. She smiled like those naughty smile of acrobatic tennis player Eiji Kikumaru, then gloomed up. "I don't want to go." She talked to herself. "I still feel sleepy," she rapidly laid down to her bed. "Saturday's the only day where I could find comfortable sleep… but it was still taken from me." She complained as she closes her eyes to rest. "Not to mention Tsubasa…."

* * *

"And this is where I end up." Misaki thought to herself as she finally get inside the said venue of the tournament. "To sacrifice my winter moon just for this –oh I do hope this would be worth it…"

"Why are you late?"

Misaki looked back and found Ryoma, drinking a can of Ponta, standing coolly behind her. "You slept late last night didn't you?" He speculated.

Misaki plainly looked at Ryoma for a second, examined his regular jersey then started to laugh scornfully. "You're a reserve player! You wouldn't play a game! Am I right? Yes I am! GO MISAKI!" She cheered in an annoying tune, pointing at Ryoma every now and then.

"You didn't answer my question." Ryoma murmured as Misaki keeps on cheering.

"You're a reserved player! You wouldn't play a game! Am I right? Yes I am! GO~

BAM!

A raging tennis ball soon went to Misaki's forehead. "Ouch-ouch! Hey that hurts!" Misaki complained.

"Are you okay nee-chan? I'm sorry!" the little boy apologized to Misaki after getting his tennis ball.

"Ah—it's okay…I thought well-" her eyes searched for the face of Ryoma. He was calm and at his usual, drinking ponta, as if nothing happened to Misaki.

"I'm so sorry." The little boy repeated.

"I'm fine! No worries about it!" Misaki said and the boy went back to his play. "J-just be careful next time okay!" She shouted.

"Tennis balls are really attracted to idiots." Ryoma coolly said after the little boy was gone.

"W-what? You-You're just annoyed, aren't you? HA! Ryoma's annoyed! Ryoma's annoyed!" Misaki continued being on insulting him in an annoying tune almost similar to her first cheer.

"Blab all you want, but the match is about to start now so if you don't want to go, then I'm going." He said walking his way to the tennis court.

Misaki stopped. As Ryoma noticed this, he leaned back and gazed upon her.

"U-um…where are Liara and Rie?" She asked innocently, accompanied by a big grin.

"Probably at the tennis court now, if not inside the canteen, eating." He answered.

"Where are the canteen and tennis court?" She asked smiling in stupidity.

"Just go to the tennis court, they'll probably be back there to support anyway." He said in his usual cool self then resumed his walk.

Misaki caught up. "That's where you're going right?" She asked trying to look at the peaceful face of Ryoma but Ryoma hesitated by closing his eyes and looking on a different direction.

Misaki moved away from him, walking rhythmically as her head look up to the trees and the skies above. "Well, going or not going, you have supplied me with enough information so Ryoma…" By that call Misaki faced herself in front of Ryoma. Closing her eyes and smiling brilliantly, she said, "THANK YOU!" In her sweetest voice.

Ryoma, a bit surprised by her smile, looked back to the direction where they're both heading. He turned his head down till his hat covered almost entirely his face, and when no one was looking or taking notice, secretly, he gave a small sweet smile.

* * *

"Who's playing now?" Misaki curiously implied minutes after.

"Fuji-senpai just finished singles 2. It's Captain Tezuka's turn after this 20 min. break." Ryoma answered formally. Misaki observed Ryoma's behavior as he mentions them and by the looks of him, there's no doubt that he has full respect and trust to his senpais especially to Captain Tezuka. "That's wonderful Ryoma," Misaki thought.

"Ah! There it is!" Misaki blissfully yelled out the moment she saw some tennis club members clustered in that one tennis court arena. The arena was wonderful. The tennis court itself is excavated from the ground where Misaki and Ryoma stand. It was surrounded by elevated bleachers whose ends where both stairs for going up or down.

"I didn't know there are such beautiful tennis courts around here." She uttered in awe.

"Well that's normal. You know nothing anyway."

"What?" Misaki's face cranked up. "And I thought you've changed. You're still an evil, cheeky brat that you are! Why did I even thought that you could be good sometimes?" Misaki thought as she angrily looks at Ryoma as she tails him towards the bleachers.

"Oi! Ryoma, where have you been? The match is about to start and you still have the guts to loiter? Woah! I am so nervous, Captain you cold do it! Defeat Hyotei's Captain, Atobe Keigo, –ah Yo! Misaki!" Momoshiro gave a big "Hi!" to Misaki right after crushing Ryoma's whole body. Misaki greeted him back cheerfully.

"Misaki!" Misaki looked and found all of her friends surround her.

"Late! Very Late! Didn't I tell you to call me when you get here? Good thing you didn't get lost." Rie informed in concern.

"I forgot to charge my cellphone I'm sorry. As for getting lost…well…it's thanks to him I guess." Misaki said as her eyes set forth to Ryoma who's walking straight to the bench's coach. "No kidding! Can I sit there too?" Misaki asked minutes after.

"Nope. Only the assigned player could sit there besides the coaches." Liara explained.

"Oh- so Ryoma got assigned."

"Well actually he gets to assign himself. Coach Ryuzaki allowed him though." Rie corrected.

"Such a cheeky person. Oh well, where is coach Ryuzaki?" Misaki asked in curiosity.

"At the hospital, helping Kawamura-senpai check his wrist up." She answered.

"WHAT? What happened to Kawamura-senpai?" Misaki almost shouts out in concern.

"Over-use of Hadokyou. But, I guess he would be fine. Right now, it's all about them." Rie answered her.

At that statement Misaki's eyes searched for the team Captain of Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu. By looking at him alone, Misaki could tell that he's really strong and resilient, there's no wonder why Ryoma respects him a lot. She really fears him.

She tilted her head to the other side of the court and found Hyotei's captain, Atobe Keigo, standing up from his seat, making a lot of fans, or so called cheerers, dominate the whole area with their cheer.

"He looks just as strong as Tezuka-senpai." Misaki placed her left arm in front of her chest. She could feel it. The tension is all over the area but there's something more that she could feel…it's an indescribable feeling that only her heart knows of.

"One-set match, Hyotei -Atobe to serve!"

"Senpai Tezuka…" Misaki whispers his name in silent prayer as Atobe sets himself on his line and take his form to serve.

He releases the ball.

"Be careful…"

Atobe swung his right hand, and by the touch of his racket, the most awaited game has finally started.

* * *

"I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!" :D

I'm afraid it might take awhile before I upload Chapter 3 for I have to prepare for my upcoming finals...but I promise I'll upload it as soon as my finals are over! :D

By the way here are some peeks taken from the upcoming chapters (mostly Chapter 3) of One in a Million: Winter Moon.

"Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! The Winner would be Hyotei! The Winner would be Hyotei! The Winner Would be Atobe! The Winner would be Atobe!..."

Atobe snapped and everybody from Hyotei stopped cheering at once.

"There's nothing else."

"Echizen, look…" Momoshiro said panting after minutes of running rapidly. In his side was Echizen Ryoma also gasping for breath but was stunned after looking at the Seigaku regular playing at the court.

"Ca-Captain…"

"Yeah, now that you've said it. He does resemble Tsubasa Konomi."

"No...it can't be..."

"You are stupid." Ryoma teased looking on the dark-haired girl in pretty pigtails beside him.

"It's not nice you know." Misaki glowered childishly.

- I promise I will really try my best to update as fast as I could. For the meantime, just stay tuned for the upcoming chapters and please wait patiently! Thank you guyz!


	3. A Game of Sacrifice

Chapter 3

A Game of Sacrifice

"Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! The Winner would be Hyotei! The Winner would be Hyotei! The Winner Would be Atobe! The Winner would be Atobe!..."

Atobe snapped and everybody from Hyotei stopped cheering at once.

"There's nothing else."

By that line, everybody from the Hyotei gave out their scream of support, most girls shrieked out of redness, and three men soon rose up the flag of Hyotei.

"Satisfied?" Tezuka asked in a friendly manner.

"Yeah, that would probably be it." Atobe brushed his gorgeous hair as he faces Tezuka on the net.

"Which?" Tezuka rolled out his racket.

"Smooth" as soon as Atobe said it, Tezuka's racket landed on the ground with its beautiful T lying right up on the floor. The crowd goes wild as Atobe came to serve.

Misaki quietly sat down to the bleachers as everyone gave out their shouts of support.

"Misaki…" Misaki leaned to know who called her. She looked up to find Momoshiro talking, though his eyes were set on the court.

"Have you ever seen a real game?" He asked her.

"Umm…no? I think? Maybe. Why?" Misaki almost laughed at her answer.

"You'd better stand then. Stand and keep your eyes open." Momoshiro's voice was deep and tantalizing.

"What Momoshiro was trying to say is that if you haven't seen a real game you must carefully watch this game because there's no other game as good as this would be." Inui further explained and Misaki's eyes looked upon the two players on the game.

Atobe serves the ball. He gives out a very perfect figure for service and soon the ball was nowhere to be seen but on Tezuka's side. Tezuka, being a professional, got hold of it and gave out a good comeback. Atobe was already expecting for that return. He gave a perfect smash to Tezuka. Tezuka caught it, but his grip was not tight enough to counter that attack. His racket flew, making Atobe earn a point.

Jaw-dropped, Misaki freaked out it surprise. "A-amazing…hey! How come they- Hey how come that- How-"

"Oi baka (stupid), can you just be quiet? You're causing a lot of distraction here." Misaki abruptly covered her mouth to shut herself up. Realizing what she just did, she looked for the person who made her do it. Soon her eyes caught the little boy on the coach's bench and her face almost bursts out in madness.

It's always been Tezuka-senpai whom the Seigaku regulars look up to. He's a very active, handsome, strict but kind leader. He's so good in playing tennis but there's something about him…and Misaki just can't decipher what it is.

* * *

"I know now what your weakness is…" Atobe said as his hands place up close to his eyes.

"He said what?" Misaki asked her companions as she became deaf about what Atobe said.

Commotions filled the whole court. "Could it be true? Then, Atobe's amazing! How could he know Tezuka's weakness so easily?" Liara said in line with the others.

Tezuka didn't give even a flinch of fear about what Atobe said, though Atobe on the other hand is smiling pleasantly.

"That left arm of yours…" Everyone, even Misaki, stopped to hear what Atobe was saying.

"It still hurts…doesn't it?"

And then there was nothing heard but murmurs of vague questions.

"No! You're wrong! Tezuka's arm was now fully recovered!"

With that shout, everyone from the Seigaku team stared at vice captain Oishi, hoping to gather further information.

"H-how come?" Misaki utters in shock like everyone else. In that perfect body and tennis play, Tezuka-senpai's still has injury?

"It happened when we were first years…" Oishi started to tell them and as Misaki listens, her heart slowly weakens.

* * *

_"Game Tezuka 6 games to 2!"_

_"Really, this freshman is good!" _

_"Thank you for the good match, Sugiyama-senpai.." The young Tezuka approached the net, his racket in his right hand, as he thanks his senpai for playing with him._

_The blue haired 3__rd__ year tennis club member gave out his hand. Tezuka, surprised, then moved his tennis racket to his left and shook hands with his right._

At that point Tezuka was already better than any of the seniors.

_The sun sets beautifully as Oishi and Tezuka walks home from school._

_"You…you're great, Tezuka-kun. You beat like 5 of our senpais today." Oishi praised._

_"But is that good Tezuka?" Tezuka leaned to Oishi's question. "If you beat our senpais too easily, they might become hostile towards you." Oishi continued with a smiling face._

_"Is that so?" Tezuka answered back in unawareness. _

_"The Seigaku tennis club has been stuck for the Prefectural level for the last 5 years, so maybe the senpai's are already irritated just by that." Oishi stopped. "Aarrgghh…if only you could become a regular…then we would definitely make it to the Kantou Tournament." Tezuka halted as he heard it. "Kantou…" he whispered._

_"Even though it's a rule, I still can't believe freshmans couldn't be a regular until summer." Oishi's hands were up in his head as he proclaim those words with angst._

_ "I don't care, but instead, Oishi-kun… when it's our time…let's lead the Seigaku to the Nationals!" Tezuka proclaimed with full spirit and without hesitation._

_"Eh? What? Na-Nationals?" Oishi asked out in surprised. He looked at Tezuka's determined yet calm face. "Ah-Wow this is news. Okay, let's go to the Nationals together!" He excitedly said raising his hand for high-five. Tezuka was about to receive it with his left hand but as he realized, he hesitated to do so, leaving Oishi to clap it thoroughly._

_"Tezuka-kun, aren't you right handed?" Oishi asked._

_"Left-handed" Tezuka answered, turning his back and resuming his walk._

_"What? But didn't you just play with our senpais using your right hand?" Oishi asked in surprise yet Tezuka doesn't seem to listen to him anymore. "Ah, Tezuka-kun!" He calls out as he catches up to him. "It can't be…" He thought in amaze._

* * *

Tezuka seemed to care about our senpai's feelings that's why he kept that secret. But, there were some of them who didn't appreciate that attitude.

* * *

_Tezuka was hardly pushed towards the side of the court, and soon everyone were looking at the trouble._

_"Hey cut it out, Takeshi…" One of the senpai's halt down his co-senpai as he pushes Tezuka through the wall of the tennis court._

_"Shut up! Darn you, Tezuka! This bastard, he's left-handed and yet he was playing with us in right hand. He says that he doesn't need to use his left hand against us!"_

_"Tezuka-kun," Oishi whispered as he came to the scene._

_"I don't care if he's a lousy grade school champion, he's underestimating our club!" Tezuka rises from falling as his senpai lets out his guilt towards him. "I can't take this anymore! If you don't want to use that left hand, I'll just break it!" By that line he raises his racket and strongly delivered it through Tezuka's left elbow making Tezuka move a step in pain, his glasses falling down on the floor._

_"Tezuka-kun!" Oishi shouted in worry. But Tezuka was still firm from standing._

_"Don't mess with me..." Tezuka then grabbed the gray racket that is still touching his left elbow. "How many years have you guys played tennis?" He asked his eyes full of anger. "You don't use your racket to hurt other people!" He angrily said back making everyone, even the senpai who just hit him with a racket, stepped back in fear._

_"If this is what this club is all about, I'm quitting."_

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe something like that happened." Kachiro said. His eyes open in disbelief.

"So you're saying that was how he injured his elbow?" Horio added his eyes also wide open and his mouth gaped in shock.

"Yes. It didn't cause too much trouble at first, but it became visible in autumn, last year. Tezuka practices in tremendous amounts. With daily hard training, and the zero-shiki drop shot, all that combined with the racket that hit him, resulted damage to his elbow muscles. It was almost to the point of not being able to play tennis anymore," Oishi explained.

"So that's why he rejected the invitation to the Junior camp last year." Eiji sorrowfully concluded.

"So you're saying the Captain we played against was…" Momoshiro didn't even had the guts to continue his sentence in awe.

There was a minute of silence.

"But it's healed now isn't it?" Ryoma broke the silence as he speaks from the coach's bench. Everyone looked at Oishi for an answer.

"Echizen's right. It healed completely about two months ago." Oishi blissfully proclaimed and everyone gave out their long worried sigh. "Even the doctor adhered to it." Oishi added smiling. "There's no way it's not…healed…maybe…" Oishi wondered as Atobe's proclamation earlier about Tezuka's elbow gave him a doubt.

"Hold it Oishi! Atobe's probably just bluffing!" Eiji stated.

"Yeah, you're worrying too much!" Momo supported Eiji's belief.

"On the other hand, Tezuka sure resembled someone!" Eiji happily told Momoshiro.

"Eh?" Momo looked up to think. "Oh…" he infuriatingly looked to the person sitting at the coach's bench. "I don't think so…"

"I heard that!" Ryoma irritatingly looked back, making Misaki laugh in tears.

"So, did Captain Tezuka really quit?" Kachiro curiously asked.

"Idiot! He didn't quit, that's why he's playing for us now." Horio assumingly answered.

"Tezuka was really serious that time." Oishi formally stated.

"T-then, why…?" Momo's voice faded.

* * *

_"If this is what this club is all about, I'm quitting." Tezuka seized his glasses from the ground._

_Oishi came to him. "Tezuka-kun!" he called out in disbelief._

_"Oishi-kun, sorry." He said turning his back._

_"You can't do this…Tezuka-kun!" Oishi expresses but Tezuka doesn't want to listen._

_"And what is this fuss all about" Soon, the Seigaku's well-respected Capt. Yamato came from the Tennis court's entrance and everyone started to get nervous. "Any answers, everyone?" He asked but everyone was just silent._

_"Looks like it'll be 100 laps for all of you. C'mon now. Chop-chop! If you don't run fast enough, you'd be reaching dark." He calmly and nicely proclaimed clapping his hand for his orders to push through and everyone went out of the court to run at once._

_"Although it was short, thank you for the time in this club." Tezuka said to Capt. Yamato. His eyes were straight and brave then continued his walk out of the court._

_"Hey, wait a minute…" Capt. Yamato, however, got hold of his shirt then pulled him into a stop. "You're a club member too right? Let's run 100 laps together."_

_"I-I'm already quitting." Tezuka said in surprise._

_"Is that so? What a pity…but, I still haven't received your resignation form…so there, go run those laps and I'll take your form after that." Tezuka was surprise by that statement, but he followed Capt. Yamato's order at once._

_Oishi was running at that time when he saw Tezuka start to dash off. "Why is Tezuka running? He's the victim."_

_"That's it! I can barely run 30 laps." A first year teammate of his halts in exhaustion._

_"Our senpais are definitely well-trained…Seigaku is really good." Oishi thought as he watches those who are running ahead of him. Soon, his eyes caught a freshman rapidly running pass him and through the senpais. It got him really surprised. "Tezuka-kun, is just right on their tails!" _

_Soon a flashback came unto him__: "We're definitely leading the Seigaku to the Nationals"_

_"He's been training his body, in addition to his gifted talents!" Oishi's mind speaks out in awe._

_"During our time here…" __He remembered Tezuka's voice uttering those words. And soon Oishi came unto a stop._

_"Hey freshman don't stop!" One of Oishi's senpai had said as he passed by him._

_He froze at the sight of his friend. He never forgot that day…__"Okay it's a promise!" _

_"Nationals…"__ the young Tezuka said in full spirit and without hesitation._

_"Nationals…" Oishi uttered after recalling that moment. And with that he turned to run on the other side to block the way Tezuka was heading to. Tezuka stopped at the sight of his friend._

_"Don't…Don't just quit because of this simple matter! Tezuka-kun, if you are quiting, I'm…also quiting!" Oishi strongly expressed. "I'm serious! You…can't quit!" He continued still trying to control his emotions, leaving Tezuka quiet and stunned._

_"Seems like you're causing your friend to quit too….Tezuka-kun" Oishi looked behind his back and found Capt. Yamato cooled behind him._

_"As the Capt. Of the club, I can't really do much. I even lost my match yesterday, hahaha…" Capt. Yamato continued with the same friendly tone "But…you shouldn't quit because of small things like that." He continued in serious manner. "If you're dreaming of going to the Nationals, Tezuka-kun…I want you to become Seigaku Tennis Club's pillar of support."_

_

* * *

_

"Tezuka…" Oishi uttered as he watches Tezuka's play, how he fully became Seigaku's Pillar of support, just like what Capt. Yamato had wanted him to be.

Tezuka soon gave a zero-shiki drop shot that surprised not only Oishi but also Atobe himself.

"Game Seigaku Tezuka 1-0" The referee announced.

"Don't hold back Atobe…" Tezuka uttered in full valiance. "Give me all you've got."

* * *

Misaki looks upon the two person playing on the court before her eyes. "Sugoi…(eng: Amazing)" She whispered in awe. "Atobe might've got the first score but Tezuka, got the first game! It's all been a good fight. When Tezuka-senpai exceeds Atobe, Atobe catches up also…" She said in delight.

"It really is a close fight."

Misaki leaned back to see who the owner of the voice was and saw a man in his formal polo and necktie, carrying a pen and notepad. In his right was a woman in civilian dress taking pictures every now and then with her very beautiful camera.

"Ah! Shiba-san ,Inoe-san!" Tomoka greeted. She addressed the woman with the red hair, taking pictures of the game, Shiba; and Inoe, to the man in formal polo and necktie.

"Who are they?" Misaki whispered to Sakuno.

"They're friends, Misaki. Inoe-san's the reporter from Pro Tennis Magazine, and Shiba-san's helping him." Sakuno whispered back and Misaki understood at once.

"Reporter from Tennis magazine you say…" Misaki contemplated. "Wow! That's admiring!" Misaki praised in her pleasant smile.

Shiba was drive off by Misaki's praise "Eh—you think so ummm-"

"Misaki Sakura desu." Misaki said.

"Nice to meet you, Misaki-san" Shiba greeted with a handshake in which Misaki replied "Hai!" in full energy.

* * *

"It sure is a long game isn't it?" Misaki joyfully stated but what she got are worried faces of her friends.

"This is bad Sakuno." Misaki heard her friend Tomoka inform Sakuno.

"Eh? Why did you say so Tomoka?" Misaki intruded.

"Didn't you hear Fuji-senpai, Misaki-san? Atobe's planning to prolong the match to destroy Tezuka's arm" she said in anxiousness.

"No way!" Misaki cried out loud. "Isn't it healed already?" She questioned.

"Yeah, but Oishi-senpai said it himself. Long games can bring pressure and destruction on Tezuka's arm." Tomoka replied.

"What? Is this what's happening all along? " She asked in full worry.

"Hai-hai…Misaki can I just ask you a question?" Tomoka desired.

"Sure thing, what is it Tomoka?"

Tomoka folded her arms. "Misaki you are not listening to any conversation happening here, aren't you?" Tomoka said in snooty manner.

"That's ah-well, I was too fond of watching them rally, I didn't notice" Misaki shyly said scratching her head.

"Just as I thought." Tomoka answered.

"But…still…" Misaki's voice faded as she leaned at the bleachers. At first her face was full of worries, but as she looked upon Tezuka's eyes a pleasant smile was traced upon her face.

"Huh-Why are you smiling all of a sudden, Misaki?" Rie noticed.

Misaki keeps on smiling. "Capt. Tezuka…" she uttered in smile. "He doesn't plan to lose." She said in full competence.

"What do you mean?" Rie asked back which made Tomoka, Sakuno, and Liara stare at Misaki in curiosity.

"Misaki's right." Inui interfered drawing everyone's attention to him. "Tezuka…being the Seigaku's captain…he chooses to win."

Inui fixed his eyeglasses. "Though, I can't believe he chooses the long match."

"It's a bit much for being a Seigaku pillar of support." Misaki thought in seriousness. "But…I guess that is Capt. Tezuka." She reckons with a smile "And I guess, he knows it all along" she thought looking through the boy sitting at the Coach Bench's area.

Misaki continued to watch the game. "It's been a great, long game though." She said. "Well, why wouldn't it be? Tezuka-senpai…is really a very remarkable person after all." She said with a smile.

"Alright! One more point!" She was smiling excitedly when all of a sudden the man before her eyes falls down to the ground in agony, making all of the regulars on her side jump into the court in worry. It all happened so fast. She didn't even saw it coming. "Te-Tezuka-senpai!"

"Don't come!" Tezuka shouted in which everyone from the regulars stopped in his command. "Turn back. The match hasn't ended yet." He said in prudence. He went to the bench after that then relaxed his shoulder for a second. The rest of the regulars are stopping him from playing the game but Tezuka doesn't seem to listen. He tried to exercise his shoulder for a second.

"Tezuka-senpai's shoulder gave in after all" Misaki thought as her fist shakes in worry. "He chooses winning over his arm, so he already knows this sort of things would do come." She thought not knowing on how she should feel at the moment. She wants to support Capt. Tezuka, but she doesn't want him injured. "He's a very important person to everyone in Seigaku…but…he just can't lose!" Misaki thought, her eyes almost in tears.

Tezuka stood up, moving towards the court. Oishi blocked him. "Are you going to carry out the promise you made to Capt. Yamato?" Oishi asked to Tezuka and then there was silence. It seems like it was a heavy conversation of Tezuka and Oishi communicating with their eyes.

Oishi finally gave in. "Then do it." He said in support.

"SEIGAKU!" from the back yelled Kawamura-senpai. He was back from the hospital.

"Thank goodness. His wrist seems to be okay." Katou said at the sight of Kawamura Takashi lifting up the heavy flag of Seigaku, cheering with all his might.

Misaki looked around. Kawamura-senpai surely triumphed in making the Seigaku gain their high spirits back. Misaki's eyes reverted from teary-eyed unto a hopeful one. "That's right. This is what Tezuka had been doing all along…and he will never stop doing it. He'll always be the Seigaku's Pillar of Support wouldn't he? Then, there's nothing left to do but to support him. All it takes is to believe, to give everything with all you've got, to trust. Tezuka-senpai…I trust in you!" Misaki thought having her smiling face back.

Ryoma, who never moved from his seat, even when Capt. Tezuka suddenly fell on the ground, stood up after hearing Coach Ryuzaki scold Kawamura-senpai's actions. "Just like how you've won against me. Don't lose, okay?" He coolly said to the guy in his side.

"I won't lose." Tezuka answered then Ryoma moved out at once, going out of the excavated tennis court.

"Ah-Echizen" Momoshiro uttered then went to follow him.

* * *

"Eh? Where are they going?" Misaki asked in curiosity.

"Who knows?" Rie shrugged in reply. Soon a grumbling sound came from the stomach of Misaki which made everyone around her curious of the sound.

"Eh-ah-ahm-well you see…I was hurrying through coming unto here…I forgot to eat…lunch…hehehehe" she said with an inside-out laugh.

"Really Misaki, you are troublesome. The game was about to start uh-" Rie was cut off as another grumbling sound came from Misaki's stomach. "Aaaahh! Never mind it everyone…shhhh!" Misaki silenced her stomach in embarrassment.

Rie sighed. "C'mon now," she said dragging Misaki. "Ah—wait! Tsutto!" Misaki shouts as she stumbles on the way.

"You're hungry right?" Rie asked in which Misaki responded in a shy manner. "Then, let's go to the canteen"

"Ah wait Rie!" Misaki yelled as she manages to take her hand off Rie's. "It's alright Rie." She said smiling.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Rie questioned in puzzle.

"Rie, you've always wanted Tezuka's matches right? Momoshiro-senpai and Inui-senpai said that there's no other game that is as good as this would be. At first I never understand it but as soon as I watched that ball in play I started to realize it. It would really be a remarkable game. You shouldn't miss it Rie." Misaki explained in her pleasant smile.

"Then how about you?" Rie asked back followed by another loud grumbling sound of Misaki's stomach.

Misaki thought for a while. "Oh-yeah! Well then Rie, why don't you just tell me where the canteen is? I'll go buy food myself." She said in high spirits.

Rie folded her arms then raised one of her eyebrows. "What if you get lost?"

"Don't worry! I know it when I know it! Trust me Rie-san!" She continued.

"Very well then…arigatou Misaki-san" Rie said then started to give directions in which Misaki replied with continuous nods of comprehension. "Alright! See you then! Rie" She waves as she dashes off.

"Ah-be careful!" Rie shouted. "Really, that girl…" she thought as she went back to the front bleachers.

* * *

"Alright! Vendo!" Misaki loudly said in high spirits as she faces the vendo machine, suddenly she gloomed up. "Ehe-even though I kept on nodding…I really didn't understand any of Rie's directions. It was all too fast." She thought as she gloomily melts in front of the vendo machine. Her stomach grumped once again. "Ehe -I guess I just have to drink it all the way" she said putting up a coin on the machine to buy some ponta.

She took a zip. "Ah! At last!" She said rejoicing as she circle round and round until she bumped unto a man of tall body and fierce look. "I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Look what you've done!" The man said and as Misaki looked upon his shirt, she found some stains of ponta. "Ah-hehe...GOMENASAI!" She sang in a childish tune praying for forgiveness.

"Think I'll forgive you with that?" The man questioned rhetorically. He went closer to Misaki then sneered. "Yeah, maybe I would. In one condition…"

Misaki's look became fierce. "This man…" she thought. "Very well then…what is it?"

* * *

"Ah-haha…eh" Misaki was almost iced as she stood at the center of the court carrying a racket on her right hand.

"Just a simple game wouldn't be a problem right?" The man asked.

"O—of course not!" She said then started to stretch. "Of all things…why do I have to end up with a sport I didn't even know." She thought as she positions herself. "Let's go!"

"Shall I start with a serve?" The man asked.

"Eh-a serve?" She thought in sweat. "S—sure!" She said halfheartedly.

* * *

Momoshiro threw up the ball. "Alright! I'm going to serve now. Get ready Ryoma" he warned then hit the ball with his racket and soon a rally between the two of them gave out.

"Here I go! Dunk smash!" Momoshiro shouted in full power. Ryoma rapidly responded to it with his Drive B, earning a point.

"Eh-not bad Ryoma." Momoshiro said. He walked to fetch the tennis ball beneath the fence. "Ah—Don't tell me..."

"Uh—what is it, Momoshiro-senpai?" Ryoma asked in bother of Momoshiro's behavior.

"Hey Ryoma, am I just hallucinating?" Momoshiro asked out of the blue. "-Or is that Sakura-san on the other court playing?"

* * *

"Ugh! Hey watch your aim!" Misaki said in control madness as the man's serve went straight to her face. Good thing she got the racket in front of her face fast, or else she was suffering from black eyes now.

"Ah—sorry, sorry…my hand slipped when I was about to hit the ball." The man said smiling. Misaki then ignored it and went to her form once again. "It's alright. Let's just try it one more time!"

The man served once again, still aiming on Misaki's face. "Again?" Misaki thought as she blocks the ball with her racket for the second time.

"Sorry! Don't worry, this time I won't definitely miss it." The man said. He hurriedly threw the tennis ball then hit it, now aiming at Misaki's left knee.

"Aarrghh!" Misaki said in agony as she falls down on the ground.

"Gomen-Gomen! My hands are all sweaty; I almost slipped the racket through my hand." The man said in smile.

"This guy…" Misaki thought. "You-you did it on purpose didn't you?" She shouted.

"Oh-really? How can you say that?" He asked getting something from his pocket.

"You-you want to hurt me as a payback to what I've caused you? Why are you so angry about it? It's just a plain shirt!" Misaki angrily shouted back. She tried to move her knee but it hurts so bad, adding the fact that she's weakened by hunger, surely she can't stand up.

"Very well then." The man said putting out his hand from his pocket revealing little stones. "Why don't I just continue?"  
"You…" Misaki thought.

"Here I go!" the man said throwing piles of little stones in the air. Misaki buried her head underneath her arms for cover. She was expecting strong hits. The man delivered those pebbles and she knows it's gonna hit her really hard. But, she didn't feel any of it. Instead what she felt were warm hands embracing her whole curled up body.

She looked up and found Ryoma's face in worry. "Are you hurt, Sakura?" He asked his face still gentle.

"N-no…Ryoma-how come…how about your back?" Misaki stutters in shock.

"Oi-oi! What's the meaning of this huh-old man?" Momoshiro coolly said as he went inside the court, his racket positioned at the back of his head. Ryoma stood up then glared upon the man.

"Hey wait a minute. It's not my fault." The man refuted. "She started it." He said pointing at the girl lying on the floor.

"EH?" Misaki whimpered out loud. "How come-"

"She spoiled some of her juice on me on purpose so that it would turn out that as repentance she would play tennis with me. I, being so kind, adhered to her wish. But she made the ball went straight to my face; luckily I managed to block it with my racket. But she was so persistent unto hitting me, she mocked my playing style. Being a professional tennis player I should have been respected but she didn't and so I had no choice but to teach her a lesson."

"Lies!" Misaki thought. She wanted to say it out loud but her tongue got so tied up, she can't talk.

"Ah…really?" Ryoma reckoned. "Well it must have been tough." He said not setting his eyes off the man. Momoshiro, on the other hand, casually sat on the bench coach, took the tennis ball sitting over there then normally passed it unto Ryoma.

"Yeah it does. This girl is really nosy and -arrgghh!" the man stumbled through the ground as a raging tennis ball soon flew to hit his face. "Hey that hur-!"

"Lies!" Ryoma coldly stated in a tone of voice Misaki never heard before. He was addressing the man but he wasn't looking at him. He continues to face within Misaki's direction even after he stood up, though he wasn't looking at her. His eyes are looking at a horizon. Ryoma sighed for a second. "Sakura…doesn't know how to play tennis. She was holding the racket near its head and out from the bounds of the grip. Any tennis player could have noticed that." He proudly said getting Misaki's opponent irritated.

Momoshiro stated, sitting at the coach's bench. "In other words, she can't possibly make the ball aim to your face with the kind of grip she had. And about mocking…" Momoshiro looked upon Misaki. Misaki soon found her voice and spoke. "I—I never mock him! It's true that I spilled some ponta on him but that was an accident. I didn't invite him to play tennis with me. Why should I? I'm not even knowledgeable about that sport! He was the one who invited me. He said that he would only forgive me with the condition of playing tennis with him."

"Liar!" The man accused, pointing a finger at Misaki. "That girl…she knows nothing but lies!" He shouted offensively. "I'm the one who's the victim here! I should-"

"-Shall we have it proven then?" Ryoma altered, stopping the man from his sentence.

"What do you mean?" The man asked in oddity.

"You said you're a professional tennis player, didn't you?" Ryoma coolly asked. "Then prove it. Have a one-set match with me." Ryoma stated in his joyful form.

"And what's that to prove for me?" The man asked in witty.

"If you got a game on me. Then I shall believe you and you can do whatever you wish to me." Ryoma answered. "But, if you didn't win –not even a single game- then it would be the other way around." Ryoma added, his eyes glaring.

"Only one game? Ha! You've been praising yourself too much. Very well then, you'll be sorry anyway." He said as he places himself in the court.

"Can you stand Sakura?" Ryoma asked. "Uh—hai!" Misaki tried to respond energetically as she endures the pain of her knee and walked normally towards the side of the court. "Be careful though…" Misaki thought as she looks upon Ryoma then started to wonder. "Hey Ryoma, where is your racket?"

Ryoma, who also seems to be looking for his racket casually stated. "I think I left it on the other side of the court, along with my other rackets."

"Here," Momoshiro said giving Ryoma's racket. "You forgot to bring it didn't you?"

"Ah—domo-" Ryoma said in respect as he receives his racket then went to his side of the court.

"Really this guy." Momoshiro scratched his head.

"Why? What's the matter Momoshiro-senpai" Miskai questions in wonder.

"Well, he's really caught off by the sudden stop of our warm up—he's still looking for more." He said in full competence.

Suddenly a question popped out within Misaki's mind. "Ah yeah that reminds me. What are you two doing here anyway? I mean, how come you knew?"

"Ah that…" Momoshiro thought for a second then smiled childishly. "Well you see, I'm helping Ryoma warm up for match just in case there's going to be need of one, when I saw you on the court playing with that man. At first I thought it was just a friendly match, but Ryoma noticed at once that it was different." Then, all that was followed were mocking laughs of Momoshiro Takeshi

"Then Momoshiro-senpai? What happened? Why are you laughing?" Misaki asked in annoyance of the delay of the story.

"Well you see…it was something different from the usual" He continued in witty smile.

* * *

_"-Or is that Sakura-san on the other court playing?"_

_Ryoma looked upon the direction of Momoshiro's eyes. "Hai. It's her." He casually said. He was closely observing Misaki's behavior when he noticed something strange. "Uh-"_

_"Oi! Ryoma!" Momoshiro called out as Ryoma suddenly let go of his racket then rapidly ran towards the court where Misaki is._

_"Oi! Wait, your racket!" Momoshiro kept on calling as he grabs Ryoma's racket from the ground and ran after him._

_

* * *

_

"I didn't understand. What's so funny about it?" Misaki asked in disappointment.

Momoshiro chuckles. "Nothing. It's just something figurative."

"Ha?" Misaki was left puzzled.

"Okay then, in! Game to Echizen 5 games to love." Momoshiro interrupted to change the topic in which Misaki innocently followed. "Alright just one more game." She stated enthusiastically.

"Oi! Pro tennis player!" Ryoma called with impertinence. "Hurry up and get a point from me" He cockishly insulted.

"This boy…" the man thought. "He wasn't just an ordinary high school student. At this point I can never take any single game from him. Unless…"

The man threw the ball in midair then served the ball towards Ryoma's knee but Ryoma already expected where it would land then hurriedly gave a returning ace.

"15-0" Momoshiro smoothly said.

"No way." The man panicked as he positions himself. "Very well then, if I were not able to hit him…" He threw the ball then gave another ace. At first Ryoma expects it to hit towards him but the direction of the ball changed. The ball was fastly approaching the place where Misaki is, good thing though Ryoma managed to block it with his racket in time and hit the ball directly to the man's face.

"Hey old man, are you kidding me?" Ryoma rhetorically asked. "It's been clear to me that balls are really attracted to idiots. It's been proven to me this morning." He proclaimed which made Misaki burst in anger.

"What? What do you mean by that? Ryoma answer me! Who are you calling idiot huh?" She shouted.

Ryoma just sneered as he went to his place. "And what are you smiling about huh? Ryoma Echizen! We are not yet over! I tell you, when this match ended you'll see!" Misaki said in outrage.

"Oi-oi! Misaki, don't lose your cool. Ryoma, already saved your life didn't he?" Momoshiro said then Misaki's boiling face smokes out to let her anger pass by and make her calm. She sighed then looked upon the match. The man served and aim to hit Ryoma once again, but what's new is that Ryoma returned the ball by hitting the man in the face.

"He's becoming violent isn't he?" Momoshiro said in fanciness. "Game and match, Ryoma Echizen 6-0" He announced.

"No way!" The man complained. "There's foul play in here? How come you won? You must've been-"

"Shall we have another match then?" He asked placing the racket on his left hand. "But this time I won't waver." He coolly said with a glare. The man iced up to what he saw.

Momoshiro stood up from his seat. "Give it up young man. This guy is a lefty." He stated which made the man fall on the ground.

"Then, shall I give my command?" Ryoma asked once again and the man stop to breathe.

Ryoma fixed his cap. "Never, hurt anyone using tennis." He said then turned his back to the man. "Tennis is not a tool for hurting other people." He continued before he walked off.

Misaki followed him. "Wow that was great Ryoma! I would have believed that saying if it weren't because you're the one who said it." She mocked.

"Your welcome." Ryoma coldly said then went off.

"Ah—" Misaki was left iced. "Is he mad at me?" She thought for a second.

Suddenly, Momoshiro went after Ryoma. "Nice one there Echizen." He said patting his shoulder. Soon, a loud cheer of crowd echoed from the court. "The game!" Momoshiro proclaimed then they both ran towards the court leaving Misaki behind.

"Grrrrummmpppp" Misaki's stomach started to sound once again. "I really have to eat something" she said then wondered off to different directions of the place.

* * *

"Echizen, look…" Momoshiro said panting after minutes of running rapidly. In his side was Echizen Ryoma, gasping for breath and stunned after looking at the Seigaku regular playing at the court.

"Ca-Captain…"

* * *

"What the-" Misaki uttered in surprise as she arrive at the court.

"Oh—Hey there Misaki. Are you now satisfied?" Rie asked after noticing her best friend on the bleachers.

"Yeah I guess so. My stomach doesn't sound so I guess that brings it to end, though…"

"What's the matter?" Rie asked as Misaki paused from her sentence.

"Why is Ryoma playing at the court? What happened to Capt. Tezuka?" Misaki asked in disbelief.

Rie bent her head down. "Capt. Tezuka…well, it was a very good game, but…he lost."

"WHAT?" Misaki shouted in surprise making all her friends and regulars around, look to her.

"He did his best…but it wasn't just enough, having a damaged shoulder, he was totally incapacitated." Rie reasoned in pity and loss. "But, what is done is done. Now just look and see Ryoma play." Rie added moving Misaki's head to the direction where Ryoma is.

"And I thought I won over him already." She whispered as she recalls her wish two days ago.

_"COCKY AND INSENSITIVE! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU WOULDN'T PLAY A GAME WITH HYOTEI TOMORROW SO THAT YOU'RE FACE WOULD FALL DOWN FLAT ON THE GROUND!"_

"Why do I always get defeated by him?" She sighed then finally watched Ryoma play. As time passes by, she starts to wonder about the thing that Liara and Rie said about Ryoma. Misaki placed her hand beneath her chest. "I hate to say Liara and Rie were right, he really is a good player. It's like he owns the world of tennis when he is playing…" She looks upon Ryoma.

"Tsubasa Konomi…he never admit defeat. Strong as he is, he fights like the world is at his hands. He is humble, kind, sensitive, and caring. That is why I loved him so much." She thought in wonder. "Ryoma will never be like him." She uttered out loud.

"Who will never be like who?" Both Liara and Rie asked. "Ahhh-nothing! I just thought…well, about Tsubasa…" Misaki stutters after discovering that she was caught off-guard.

Rie and Liara looked at each other for a second. "Well, now that you've mention it. Liara and I actually found something out" Rie said in plain feeling.

"What is it?" Misaki asked in wonder.

"Ryoma…Well, he actually resembles Tsubasa."

Misaki, after hearing that sentence, was iced as stone. "WHAT?" She shouted in disbelief.

"Well, that's what we noticed." Liara said. "Haven't you noticed it? His eyes and hair, they were actually a perfect replica of Tsubasa's" She added.

There was silence.

"Game and match. Echizen Ryoma. Seigaku wins!" By the referee's decision everyone from Seigaku noised out and rejoiced. Some went inside the court to congratulate Ryoma while others are having a jolly jump with their friends. All were happily rejoicing. All, except the girl in black hair and emerald eyes standing before the bleachers of the court.

_"Ryoma…well, he actually resembles Tsubasa."_

_"Haven't you noticed it? His eyes and hair, they were actually a perfect replica of Tsubasa's"_

Those thoughts kept on coming to Misaki's head. "Ryoma…resembles Tsubasa?" She looked upon the person inside the court, flooded with the people congratulating him.

"No, it can't be!"

*************************E ^ N ^ D*********************************

OHayoo! Gomen for vanishing for a month and some-weeks or days...well, whatever. Anyway (deep breath) I do not own Prince of Tennis!

Yah! Umm...sorry if I kinda fastforwarded the game-especially on Tezuka's game-that's because I know you've watched it already, haven't you?

I didn't give much details to Ryoma's game too because if i did then this Chapter would really be longer than it has already been.

FiNALly! I'm on a splendid vacation! Surely I would finish Chapter 4 before April ends-I hope. So please stay tuned! Oh-and please comment.

I know, I know...my grammar is never perfect so there are and there will always be some grammatical errors on my story. hihi:D

Anyhow-I am so excited to make Chapter 4! hahahaa -already insane here mwahahaha!

Thank you for reading this fanfiction! I hope you liked it!

Oh yeah-and stay tuned!


	4. Coincidence

Chapter 4

Coincidence

"Everyone! I would like to invite you to celebrate our triumph at our sushi restaurant." Kawamura-senpai announced and everyone happily responded at once. The crowd soon dispersed. The trio and some of the regulars already walked their way towards the bus. Some regulars are already fixing their things. Liara, Rie, Tomoka, and Sakuno however, are still having some conversations. Misaki moved away from the crowd then made her way towards the vendo machine.

_"Ryoma…well, he actually resembles Tsubasa."_

_"Haven't you noticed it? His eyes and hair, they were actually a perfect replica of Tsubasa's"_

"NO!" Misaki heavily shook her head from left to right to remove that thought to her head.

"Sorry for interrupting your thinking but, if you aren't going to buy then can you please step aside?"

A familiar voice made Misaki's eyes widen in surprise. She hurriedly looked back and found Ryoma.

"You're blocking the vendo." He icily said not looking at Misaki; his head bent down, his cap almost covers all his face.

"Why? Why won't he look at me?" Misaki thought in disappointment of not seeing Ryoma's face. She moved aside then Ryoma bought up two Pontas at once.

"Wow! Ponta! Did you also like them Ryoma?" Misaki fancied, already forgetting what she was thinking earlier.

Ryoma didn't reply. He just opened one can then drank up.

Soon, a flashback popped unto Misaki's head.

_"Wow that was great Ryoma! I would have believed that saying if it weren't because you're the one who said it."_

_"Your welcome."_

'He said those words in a low and cold voice…'

"Ryoma wait!" Misaki called as she noticed Ryoma finally walk off to her sight.

Ryoma stopped though he didn't take an effort to look back at Misaki.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked. "Why aren't you talking to me properly?" She added.

Ryoma slightly glanced back at Misaki then straightened his gaze after. "There are a lot of people like that man." His mind flashes back to the people he had encountered before: Jin Akutsu, and the man he met at the train who has a father with a title of Golden retriever. "You should not keep your guard down." He said in serious tone.

Misaki smiled as she finally had Ryoma talk to her. "Sounds like Capt. Tezuka there, aren't we Ryoma?" She said in mild joyful joke but Ryoma kept quiet then resumed his walk.

"Wait! I-" Misaki uttered to halt Ryoma. "I haven't congratulated you yet right?"

She took a deep breath. "Congratulations, Echizen-kun. You, well…I hate to say, you've done great!" She said in a little hesitation but in full bliss.

Ryoma secretly smiled as his back faces Misaki. He threw one of his Ponta to her. Misaki catches it smoothly.

"You should be careful next time. Try to avoid the tennis balls, better yet; try not to be so stupid." He teased then resumed his walk.

"WhaT diD You SAY?" Misaki uttered out of compressed madness then calmed down at once. She looked upon Ryoma's back as he walks farther from her sight.

"But still…thank you." She thought as she holds the Ponta Ryoma gave her.

**************************************C*O*I*N*C*I*D*E*N*C*E***************************************

"Oi! Ryoma glad your back! Eh? Where's the Ponta you promised to buy for me?" Momoshiro asked as he found Ryoma arriving with only one ponta.

"There's nothing left but one." Ryoma lied to Momoshiro, drinking the ponta he carried. "If you want, I'll just buy you next time" He added.

"Eh-but I'm so thirsty! Well then, if you didn't have another one…then let me just have that Ponta of yours." Momoshiro proclaimed trying to get Ryoma's ponta at once.

"What? No way! Momo-chan-senpai-" Ryoma utters as he takes the Ponta away from him.

"But I'm so thirsty! Please let mo have one zip!" Momoshiro pleaded.

"Yada." Ryoma firmly answered.

"But Ryoma!" Momoshiro utters in thirsts.

"Surely, they are happy." Misaki heard Rie's words as she went back to that scene. "Oh-hey Misaki! Are you coming over Kawamura-senpai's sushi restaurant?" She asked.

"Sorry, but it's getting dark. I think I'll just pass." Misaki answered.

"Oh really?" Rie's eyes were wide in disbelief of Misaki's rejection to a food outing. "Very well then, I guess it's just the two of you out there." She said pertaining to Sakuno and Tomoka.

"But, are you really sure? It wouldn't be that fun without you there." Sakuno said in sadness.

"Hey, it's alright Sakuno." Misaki enthusiastically stated. "There are Seigaku regulars, Horio, Kachiro, Katou, and Tomoka over there, and besides, it's free food! It will still be fun." She said positively.

"I-I guess so." Sakuno softly uttered.

"Yeah and Ryoma is there." Tomoka happily added. "It would really be fun."

"Yeah but-" Sakuno paused then looked through all of her friends that surrounds her. All were smiling so bright towards her. "Alright then." She said then gave back a smile.

"Well, it would really be a lost if you three are not there, though." Tomoka softly uttered in sad face. "Oh well, just be sure you'll come next time ok? See ya!" She waves as she and Sakuno run towards the bus that was waiting for them.

The three watched Sakuno and Tomoka leave together with the Seigaku regulars and Coach Ryuzaki. After a few more minutes the bus that was once standing right before their eyes are already traveling far from their sight

"It's been a long day isn't it?" Rie said breaking the silence.

"Though, I don't get it." Misaki interrupted as she puts her thumb in her chin to think. "Why is it fun for Tomoka and Sakuno if Ryoma's around?" She questions in curiosity.

"Well…" Liara stated. "They were his huge fans."

"Ah-yeah, that explains it. Thank you for reminding me." She said then smiled once again. Suddenly, a blue SUV came blowing off its horn and soon Liara bids goodbye to both of her friends.

"She's really rich isn't she, she's got her own car and driver that would either fetch her or bring her to her desired place." Misaki stated more to herself as she waves goodbye to Liara.

"Yeah-but with that she wouldn't experience traveling by bus or tram. She doesn't experience what the common people experiences so she's really missing half of her life." Rie strongly expressed. "Anyway, I'm going off, my bus is already coming. You should go home too before it reaches dark." Rie added before she rides the bus that just arrived. After stopping for some minutes, the bus set off and Rie waves goodbye to Misaki.

"It really is getting dark." Misaki thought then started to walk home. "Tsubasa…it seems like the day ended without me finding you." She said to herself in smile.

Soon she ended into a stop. "I wonder why…" she thought. "But it feels like there's something I forgot"

"Did I forget anything back at that tennis court?" She crammed in worry as she started to search for her things. "My cell phone, wallet, hanky, bag, -all is here." She sighed. "Even the ponta Ryoma gave me is also here…" She thought. She stared upon the ponta for awhile then resumed her walk. As she did so, her knee suddenly bumped unto a trash bin standing right next to her.

"OOUUUCCCHH!"

*******************C*O*I*N*C*I*D*E*N*C*E****************************

"Tadaima!" Misaki shouted as soon as she came home. She hurriedly wore off her shoe then hugged her swollen knee in pain. "It hurts!" She mumbled.

Her older sister came to her. "Okairi Misaki!" She greeted. "What happened to your knee?"

"I bumped unto a trash bin" Misaki said as her eyes signify pain. 'Well the truth is it was already a bit swollen before I bumped unto the trash bin. But I can't tell them about the tennis event…I just can't'

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You really are clumsy. Oh well, I better get some ice for that. You just sit at the sofa and don't move that knee of yours vigorously okay -Oh yeah a behind the scenes of the Winter Moon Movie is being shown at the television right now" She added in plain voice.

"What?" Misaki yelled out loud and abruptly rushed towards the living room to watch.

"Hey don't run!" Her sister scolded but it was already too late since Misaki already reached the front of their television. "Geez, I thought her knee hurts?" She thought. "Well, I guess Winter Moon really has a large effect on my sister."

Winter Moon Movie obviously tells about the story of Tsubasa Konomi as he meets a Samurai warrior that would absolutely help him in saving the world. The program told the audience about how the animation was made. The directors, producers, and animators are also interviewed one by one and there are a few sneak peaks on the story.

"What's the matter?" Misaki's sister soon questions the girl watching the television with an ice bag placed on her knee.

Misaki's head creaks in confusion. "Actually, I really don't know." She plainly answered. "But it really feels like there's something important that I forgot."

_"Misaki!" Her childhood circle of friends called out her name. Holding each other's arms in a circular formation, all eight of them where there…Daichi, Akemi, Rikku, Jirou, Tomiko, Masaru, Chouko, and Etsuko... they are all smiling back at her. _

_"Minna…" the young Misaki smiled in joy as she got sight of her little friends._

_"C'mon Misaki, join us!" Little Akemi called and everyone in the circle nodded. Hugely smiling, the young Misaki ran through the fields, towards her childhood/neighborhood friends._

_ "It's been a while since we've played games altogether like these." Misaki said. She clasped her left hand on Little Tomiko, the other hand on Little Etsuko. They started to circle. The young Misaki looked around and saw smiling faces surround her. It made her smile better than ever. _

'They are the first ones who encourage me when I'm sad. The first ones who made me smile. They are one of those reasons that made me realize how lucky I have been. I never even remembered how we all met. What I know is that I grew up with them.'

_"It's fun isn't it, Misaki?" the young Misaki looked upon Little Rikku and abruptly gave a positive answer. _

'It's a treasure I have acquired for a long time. And I am glad that up until now, I have them. When I've got problems, all I've got to do is dial their phone number or walk straight into their house…we are, after all, living in a single street.'

_"It's been awhile! I've really been waiting to play with you all." Misaki's young face enthusiastically said to the people around her._

'Of all the places I could have lived…this is where fate took me...and I'm thankful it did. Before Rie, Liara, June, Mikage, even before Tsubasa…they are the ones who stood as my second family.'

_"Let's stop it now, okay!" Misaki felt both of her hands being let go as Akemi said those words in a friendly manner. She looked up and found all nine of them already grown up, looking like what they are looked like right now._

_"Akemi, I'm sorry I came late yesterday. I watched a game; I didn't manage to come unto your house." Misaki said, her young voice, no longer echoes through the mountains._

_Akemi smiled. "It's okay Misaki. I understand. Besides, you always come unto our house during Saturdays."_

_"Not all Saturdays though." Misaki thought as she smiled. "Sometimes I go at Etsuko's or Chouko's or Rikku and Jirou's or even at Masaru and Tomiko's house. I wanted to be with you all you know that. I want to retain my bonds with you all as much as possible, because I love you all." She said in her joyful emotions._

_"But, I'm afraid we can't do that anymore."_

_"Huh? Nani?" Misaki almost got deaf as she partly heard Akemi murmur something strange._

_Akemi gave out a smile, but that smile just made Misaki uneasy. "We, me and Daichi-nii-chan…our family, we are…moving now."_

_"Akemi-san" Misaki tried to hold Akemi but her hand just went through Akemi's body. It made her feel nervous and afraid, but Akemi just gave back a very plain pleasant smile._

_"We'll be…separated after all."_

"Oi Misaki! Wake up already. It's Monday and you'll be late already."

Misaki's eyes abruptly opened at the sound of her mother's voice. She was still as a stone. Though her eyes are open, her body doesn't want to move. It wasn't a good dream.

* * *

_"We'll be…separated after all…"_

Misaki sighed as she remembered that dream once again.

"Oi Misaki!" Misaki looked up and found Rie and Liara's face looking close to her.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Misaki screeched, stumbling down from her chair.

"What's the matter with you? You're absolutely out of this world." Liara snootily said placing both of her hands on her hips.

"I-I'm okay!" Misaki tried to sound energetic as she charges in air.

Rie looked at her friend in concern. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"O-O-Of course I am! I really am okay Rie. Don't worry about me!" Misaki cheerfully said as she pats Rie's shoulder.

'Why am I like these? It's just a bad dream. I shouldn't be anxious with that. Hai! Hai!' Misaki thought nodding her head for that thought to sink into her mind.

Soon their teacher came and both Rie and Liara went to their seats at once.

"I've got good news to you class." He cleared his throat. "In honor of our director's birthday, a ball will be held this Friday night as the prologue to our school festival—" the teacher hasn't finished his announcement yet but the class already hailed out in joy.

"Okay-wait—wait a minute there are still a lot to say." He said trying to control everyone's behavior.

"C'mon. If you don't settle down, I wouldn't say the rest of the good news." He warned and everyone settled down at once.

The teacher took a deep breath. "And since it will be held out Friday night, classes on Friday would be cancelled" and with that another outrage of noise echoed through the whole room.

"Alright, alright, I know you are all happy as you can see, it's made in honor of the director's birthday. Yes-yes it's rare for him to do such but in any case, since it's the director's birthday, each level was given the opportunity to prepare a performance as a present to the Director. We had already conducted a meeting for that and therefore, first years are tasked to prepare a grand ball dance for the party." The teacher continued throughout the noise. At first he wasn't heard by all the students who were rejoicing but after he has finished what he's saying, everyone stopped in their commotion.

"What?" Almost all the students blurted out in surprise.

"Very well, since you all look so energized today. Shall we start practicing then?" The teacher said in smile.

*******************************C*O*I*N*C*I*D*E*N*C*E**********************************

"Haayyy.." Misaki gave a big sighed as she stretched her whole body. "And so because of that, the schedule of first years from today till Friday is absolutely all about dancing. Yipee no classes!" She uttered energetically.

Rie sat on the grass, under the tree, near Misaki. It was lunch and the three of them are eating at their picnic area.

"That's the good part. But please! Of all things, why dancing?" Rie complained in hazy voice.

"But Rie, you follow the steps well." Misaki informed her. "Yep, but please, I hate dancing! Singing-well you can make me, somehow-but dancing? For the love of God please no!" Rie kept on complaining.

Liara soon sat down with the two. "Well there's nothing you can do Rie. It's been decided already that first years are to be partnered girls to boys from different sections, to perform a dance."

"Very well then, have you chosen your partner yet?" Rie mirrored Liara's snootiness as she asked her that question. Liara was silenced.

"See! That's what I'm talking about. It's different. We are the ones who are given the opportunity to pick who our partner would be." Rie informed.

"Then, how about you, have you picked out a partner yet?" Liara superciliously questions back.

"It's embarrassing!" Rie loudly uttered.

While the two are busy talking to each other, Misaki, on the other hand, was busy feeling her bag to find her bento. As soon as she found it, it revealed a can of Ponta resting underneath.

"How about you Misaki? Have you chosen the man you're gonna ask yet?" Rie looked upon Misaki for an answer. However, Misaki was so caught up by that mysterious Ponta that she didn't manage to hear Rie's question.

"How come we have Ponta?" Misaki thought. She can't recall the time her mother bought her Ponta. There's really something important that she forgot.

"Oi Misaki!" Rie loudly called her best friend's name and Misaki swiftly came back to her consciousness. "Huh—what is it again Rie?"

Liara sighed. "Rie asked you if you have already chosen the man you're going to ask in this Friday's dance." She explained.

"Oh…do we really have to?" Misaki plainly questioned.

"Duh."

Suddenly a memory flashed back unto her mind. It was dusk already and she was talking to the guy wearing a regular tennis shirt at that time. That guy was about her age and his back was facing her. He threw a can of Ponta in which she smoothly catches

_"You should be careful next time. Try to avoid the tennis balls, better yet; try not to be so stupid." He said then resumed his walk._

It insulted her that time, but somehow she managed to recover it as calmness and joy overcomes her.

_"But still…thank you" _

…he was the one who gave her that Ponta.

"Aaaahhhh!" Misaki shrieked as she remembered that event.

Rie and Liara got startled. "Misaki! What? What happened?" They both asked in panic.

"No—nothing" She calmly stated.

Both her friends sighed. "Really Misaki, you're becoming different today." Rie informed. "Your jolliness is not that sunny, and you are often dozing off." She added.

"Are you sure you have no problem?" Liara asked in concern. "Or are you also troubled about the fact that us, girls, are ones who's been tasked to choose our own partner?" She assumed.

Misaki looked from Rie, to Liara, then to the Ponta she's holding. "Actually I was planning on asking Ryoma."

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Neh, Sakuno" Tomoka asked the girl in twin braids eating beside her.

"Hmm?" Sakuno responded with as smile.

"Are you planning to ask Ryoma for this Friday?" Tomoka's voice was serious. Sakuno can't help but feel uneasy.

"Then, go ask him Sakuno." Tomoka said smiling which made Sakuno look unto her with surprise.

"You like him right?" Tomoka cheerfully said. "Then go ask him." She said then continued eating her lunch. Sakuno stares down at her best friend as her smile never fades out even after saying those words.

"Let's both ask him, Tomoka." Sakuno stated resuming her lunch.

"Uh-what did you say?" Tomoka asked in surprise.

"You like him too right, Tomoka?" She questions in a smile. "Then let's both ask him."

"Demo, Sakuno…" Tomoka's voice fades as she stare upon her best friend's smiling face.

"Alright! Then Sakuno, may the best lady wins!" Tomoka said energetically.

"Hmm!" Sakuno responded back in full spirit.

* * *

"Why, what's the matter?" Misaki was puzzled as both Liara and Rie looked at her like she was a monster or anything.

"Ah…haha" soon both of them went back to their normal self.

Liara sighed. "Well it's just that, judging from your past encounters with Ryoma, I actually thought… you don't…l-like him-"

"-OF COURSE I DON'T LIKE HIM! HE'S COCKY, INSENSITIVE, EGOTISTIC GUY WHO THINKS HIGHLY OF HIMSELF, HE DOESN'T EVEN GIVE RESPECT TO HIS SENPAI'S AND-"

"If that's the case, then why are you planning to ask him?" Liara calmly asked as Misaki stood up at once imitating a monster fired up in madness and rage.

Misaki's face soon reverted into an anxious one as she sits back to her seat. "It's just that I owe him once. And I'm thinking that as a thanks I should ask him to be my partner, after all—"

"You can't do that." Liara strictly stated which halted Misaki from speaking.

"Why?"

Liara took a sip from her drink. "Tomoka and Sakuno, they are into Ryoma. You might just engage into a fight, especially on Tomoka, if you do that." She calmly said.

"Besides…" Rie added as she takes a spoonful of rice. "Ryoma, being a tennis regular who just beat some of the strongest players here in Tokyo, is an ultimate heartthrob of the school-especially on us, first years. There would definitely be a lot of girls asking for his hand if that's what you are worrying about." She continued.

"Really…"Misaki pondered for a moment then bursts out. "IT'S UNFAIR! WHY IS HE AN ULTIMATE HEARTTHROB? HE'S NOT EVEN CUTE!"

With that Rie and Liara almost stuck out their food in surprise.

"Oi Misaki, Ryoma's cute!" Liara defended.

"He isn't!"

"Yes he is. His face even marks up that cool attitude of his."

"No. He's arrogant!" Misaki evilly negated, having evil eyes, and an animated devil tongue, as she place both her hands on her hips.

"He's good at tennis!"

"He has no respect to others-at all! Face it Liara he's not an ideal man. Hahaha!" Misaki laughed evilly in defeat of Liara.

Liara stood up. "Misaki he's kind! Once you get to know him he's actually…. he's…. he—"

"He resembles Tsubasa." As Rie calmly stated those words Misaki silenced at once. She was snapped back to her senses. So that's what she forgot. All these time, she's been goofing off, she didn't even realized the endangering fact that Ryoma could actually be Tsubasa.

"H—how can you be so sure?" She blurted out before she could break.

"Her hair is dark." Liara proudly informed.

"H-how dark is it?" Misaki debated.

"His eyes are hazel." Rie added.

"How hazel are they?" Misaki asked once again.

Rie sighed. "Believe me Misaki. I watch Winter Moon so I know what type of hazel Tsubasa's eyes was."

Misaki moved her head from left to right. "No! Not until I see it myself, I won't take that information of yours!"

"Fine. If you say so, go see it yourself." Rie said fixing her bento.

"Yeah! I would really do. In fact, I'm going to see him now. Ja-ne!" She strongly asserted then ran off.

"I knew she would really be defeated once I say those words." Rie uttered in evil laughs.

"But, is it okay?" Liara's bothered voice made Rie uneasy. "Why?"

"Like what I've mentioned earlier. There might be a fight once that…." Liara's voice fades with the wind.

"Well, it's not like we can do anything about it." Rie mumbled. "It's inevitable."

************************************************c * O * i * n * C * I * d * e* n * c * E*******************

"I'll prove it to her. They'll see. They are wrong." Misaki grumpily said as she stomped her way towards the tennis court.

_"We'll be…separated after all"_

Misaki halted at once as she remembered that dream. It can't possibly be true, can it?

_"Akemi's face is new and fresh at that time…and her smile never fades"_

"Yohoy! Sakura-san!" Misaki snapped out from her consciousness and searched for that childish voice that calls her name. Soon she found the red-haired Kikumaru Eiji widely waving at her from the tennis court, on his back was the smiling face of Fuji Syusuke, who was standing on the other side of the court, near the net, holding a racket on his right hand.

"Eiji-senpai! Fuji-senpai" Misaki joyfully proclaimed. She looked upon Eiji. "Neh Eiji-senpai, call me Misaki okay!" She cheerfully suggested as she went by the gates of the tennis court. She was right. Even at this time of hour, the regulars are still practicing tennis.

"O-k! Neh- Sakura—eh-Misaki-san, is it really true that first years are going to prepare a Grand Ball Dance for the party this Friday?"

"Ah—hai. Why Eiji-senpai?" Misaki's face inclined in doubt as Eiji glanced upon Fuji then gave a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me…" He looked upon Misaki, avoiding the question. "Why are you here anyway?" He asked in ruse. Misaki leaned back a little. No way is she going to tell Eiji-senpai that she's there to see if Ryoma does resemble Tsubasa or not.

"Ah-eh-hehe…"

"Ah! Don't tell me you're here to ask O'chibi!" Kikumaru face came close through the gates in delight.

"O'chibi?" Misaki murmured in puzzle. 'I think I've heard that before…'

"Saa...Eiji why don't we just continue our game? There's not much time." Fuji cheerfully interrupted.

"O-K!" Eiji agreed moving back from the gates and unto his position at once.

Misaki was left there, outside the gates of the tennis courts, staring at the two.

"Uh—if you're looking for Echizen, he's probably at the library. He's the library assistant for today." Fuji informed before he throws off the ball.

"Ah—arigatou Fuji-senpai, Eiji-senpai!" Misaki energetically said then hurriedly ran towards the library.

"Good luck…Misaki-san" Eiji murmured as he lean upon his shoulder to view Misaki run.

"Here I go!" Fuji announced as he serves the ball.

"Argh—matte! (wait!)" Eiji grumpily said as he positions himself to receive the ball.

* * *

"So? Misaki what happened?" Rie finally asked as Misaki arrived, panting for breath, after rushing the way from their library to their classroom. Lunch is over and soon, they'll be gone learning the dance once again, though they are on temporary partners at the moment.

Misaki stood upright, looked seriously at Rie in the eye, then deflated like a balloon that wavered when all its air went out through a hole in the rubber.

"I didn't…"

"Didn't what?" Liara asked in pressure of waiting.

"I didn't see it." Misaki continued then wailed because of delayed anticipation. "I looked for him at the court but he wasn't there. Fuji-senpai suggested that I should look at the library but still, he wasn't there! The librarian said he might've been at the food stand since he's with the second year student who was often caught eating in the library, but he's still not there! The bell rang and lunch was finished without me finding him!"

"C-calm down Misaki. It's not that big of a deal if you haven't seen him today. You could always see him tomorrow or…well, whenever he's here. You don't need to look. He'll absolutely show up." Rie said as she taps Misaki's shoulder.

"No" Misaki solemnly uttered as she removes Rie's hands on her shoulder. Little by little, Misaki produces chortles that soon turned unto a big antagonistic laugh.

"This is what you want huh Ryoma? You wanna play hide and seek? Very well then, I accept it. Ha! You'll see… I will find you first, before you find me. YOU WILL REGRET THIS DAY. THE DAY THAT YOU CHALLENGED MISAKI SAKURA ON HIDE AND SEEK! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She continued laughing as dark auras came outside her body.

"She's way weird-ing me out." Liara uttered.

"Pretend you don't know her, pretend you don't know her." Rie kept on whispering to Liara trying to move inches away from Misaki.

* * *

KRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!

"ALRIGHT! I'M COMING! Don't you dare run to me now Echizen Ryoma." Misaki said as soon as the bell rang signifying that classes are already over.

"Already hyperactive." Rie uttered to Liara as they both watch Misaki vanish from their sight.

"There it is!" Misaki thought as the door from Ryoma's classroom became visible to her sight.

"Ryo- ah—" Misaki stopped as she found the cleaners almost done on their chores.

"Ah- Misaki!" Mizuno Katsuo was pleased to see Misaki visiting their classroom. "Is there anything you need? We were dismissed really early by our sensei so if there's anything you need, I'd be happy to give you a hand."

"What?" Misaki shouted in surprise. 'Why now of all times?' She thought giving out a bothered face.

"Uhm…is there any problem Misaki? You seem so upset." Mizuno interrupted.

"Ah—ano…" She took a deep breath. "Where is Ryoma?" Misaki courageously asked.

"Wow! Are you going to ask him too?" Mizuno asked in admiration of Misaki's bravery.

"Huh? -No! Of course not!"

"Then why are you looking for him?" Mizuno said; his eyes in ruse.

"I—It's be-because of…" Misaki paused to think. "Yeah that's it!" She looked upon Mizuno Katsuo then smiled. "Coach Ryuzaki's looking for him!"

"Oh, is that it? Well, he's the library assistant for today so he's probably on the library."

Misaki slammed her hand on her face. "Geez, why did I forget about that? Thanks for the information Mizuno, see ya!" Misaki saluted a goodbye then dashed off towards their library.

* * *

"Thanks for the help Echizen-kun" The librarian smiled as Echizen went out of the library carrying huge piles of books.

"Want help?"

Ryoma leaned beyond the pile of books he's carrying and found Momoshiro smiling pleasantly at him.

"No thanks." He coolly rejected.

"Geez, you really are cheeky." Momoshiro scratched his head in sweat. Soon shrieks from afar came echoing towards them.

"Aaaah! Ryoma-sama!" They called and soon Ryoma was surrounded by a lot of girls.

"Wow, this dance truly makes you in demand, doesn't it Ryoma?" Momoshiro teases as he watches Ryoma sweat as the girls around him kept on asking him to dance with them for Friday's occasion.

"Please! Dance with me!" one of the girl's voice overshadowed the rest.

"Hey I asked him out first!" the girl beside her negated.

"NO! I asked him out first!" the other girl rebutted.

"Yeah but I saw him first!" The other added and soon a cotton ball of fighting admirers became evident at the scene.

"Oi! Momo-chan-senpai!" Momoshiro looked back and soon some piles of books were thrown at him. "Let's go" Ryoma rapidly utters followed by a run.

"Wow Echizen. I didn't know you are that popular through the first year girls!" Momoshiro teased as he ran after Ryoma.

"Yeah. Why? Don't you have any?" Ryoma plainly asked then dashes off.

"My—my! You really are bold aren't you? Sometimes I wonder if you still have any respect on me—at all" Momo stated in sweat as he rushed through Ryoma.

* * *

"Uh- Echizen Ryoma?" the Librarian asked once again.

"Hai!" Misaki responded in high spirits.

"Well, he was here awhile ago." The librarian softly said. She placed her thumb on her cheeks then began to think. "OH- that's it! I made him deliver books to the different laboratories of this school!" The librarian happily said. "He's such a good boy."

"No way is he good." Misaki negatively thought. "Uhm…ano…can you tell me what laboratories are they?" She asked.

"Well, I think the books are for all the laboratories." The librarian said.

"Okay, thank you very much. See you!" Misaki rapidly said then rushes off.

"Ah-wait!" The librarian wanted to halt her but it was already too late, she was nowhere to be seen. "I forgot to clarify to her that he's only going to deliver the final copy of all the books to the different laboratories to the laboratory head manager…oh well."

* * *

"Here it is." Momoshiro cheerfully gave the rest of the books to the laboratory head manager.

"Arigatou!" the laboratory head manager cheerfully thanked looking at Momoshiro and Ryoma. "Ah by the way, can you please give this little fellow to Mr. Yamamoto." He was smiling as he reaches a white rabbit unto Ryoma's hands.

"You see, I still have a lot of things to do so I need to go home early." He then looked upon the two. "It's a favor I hope you wouldn't mind!" The professor said smiling up to his ears.

"Uh-hai…" was all Ryoma and Momoshiro could say.

* * *

"There!" After seeing the hallway towards the Chemistry laboratory she put on her brakes and just like a train, her brakes landed exactly on the door of the laboratory.

Her heart beats fast and her mouth is open gasping for breath. It was a long and rapid run and it makes Misaki's blood jump in enthusiasm. It has been awhile since she ran a run like this. Her knees are lightly bent and her hands are holding unto them for support. She was panting for breath, but she loved it. She loved the feeling of working her muscles out, just like when Tezuka made her run laps around the tennis court, just like when she beat the bell after running from their library towards their classroom this afternoon….it's bringing back the memories that she's been treasuring the most.

_"Neh! Demo, Daichi! You lose at rock paper scissors, you should be the one to chase!" Akemi protested._

_"But I wasn't. It was you. Right Misaki?" Daichi winked at Misaki and the others for support._

_"Haha…Akemi there's nothing you could do, the one who won should be the one to chase us on tag." Misaki stated widely smiling._

_"You didn't mention that, aniki!" Akemi complained to Daichi._

_"Yeah right-just do it." Daichi said lightly pushing the back of Akemi._

_"C'mon Akemi, it's alright, just go for it." Rikku cheered. _

_"Eh? Very well then, tagged!" Akemi rapidly said after touching Misaki's shoulder._

_"Eeeeh?" Misaki squealed as all of her friends runs away from her._

"Yup, just like when we were young." Misaki clearly stated as she took a deep breath then proceeded to the door in front of her.

"Ohayo—

"Ah—Misaki-san, what makes you come here?" Her adviser greeted the moment she entered.

"Yamamoto-sensei…ano…ah…well—"She stammers. "I was just wondering if the new books of the Chemistry laboratory were already delivered, how about you Yamamoto-sensei?"

Her teacher smiles. "I'm here to fetch Elise."

"Elise?"

Soon the chemistry laboratory assistant went out. "Gomen, Yamamoto-sensei, but her cage is gone already." She informed.

"Really?" Mr. Yamamoto placed his hands on his cheeks. "Then, maybe Noel already brought Elise home." He mumbled to himself. "Very well then, I shall go home. Sayonara!" He carried on his bag then waved both to the laboratory assistant and to Misaki before he went out.

"Noel?" Misaki muttered.

"Professor Noel Soma." The laboratory assistant butted in. "He's the laboratory head manager and Mr. Yamamoto's best friend." She added.

"Ah…" Misaki ponders looking upon the door.

"Anything I can help you with?" as soon as the lab assistant asked that, Misaki was snapped back to her consciousness.

"Oh yeah, um…well, I was wondering if the new reference book of this laboratory has already been delivered." She finally asked.

"Oh-well, we were sent a copy earlier." The laboratory assistant said viewing the cabinet with books orderly aligned on its top. On it was the latest version of the Chemistry Lab's handout. "Why you want to borrow it?"

"No, it's alright. I'm just checking that's all. Thank you, goodbye!" Misaki rapidly stated as she took a few more steps backwards then hurriedly went out of the Chemistry lab.

"What's with that girl?" The laboratory assistant asked more to herself then shrugs off her dilemma.

* * *

"Mr. Yamamoto?" The two regular's head nodded at the question of the teacher left at the faculty. "Well, he left already, about ten to fifteen minutes ago. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, you see, the laboratory head manager gave us something we don't actually…well-" Momoshiro signals and Ryoma raises up the white bunny inside it's cage.

"Oh, that's Elise!" the teacher squealed in fanciness. "It really is cute isn't it? A pure white bunny, just like a big ball of snow. Mr. Yamato surely takes care of his bunny so much" She added.

Momoshiro and Ryoma looked at each other for uneasiness and as the teacher saw this, she regains her composure. "Well, since he's not here, I guess you should just bring Elise back to Mr. Soma"

"Eh? But Mr. Soma left already!" the volume of Momoshiro's voice increased in surprise.

The teacher's left eyebrow raised. "Very well then, since Mr. Soma entrusted Elise to you. I guess Elise is now left on the hands of you two. Take care of her okay!" She happily answered, abruptly closing the faculty door.

"EH?"

* * *

"Not even in the English speech laboratory." Misaki stated, panting as she place her arms on her knee for support.

"Misaki?" Misaki's head followed the voice that called her and saw Rie, carrying all her bags, already set to go home.

Misaki regained her form at once. "Rie! Are you going home already?" She asked in worry.

"So? Have you seen Ryoma?" Rie asked at once not minding Misaki's question.

Misaki's face upsets "No! Grrr….I really hate it! Where did that little tower of pride hid anyway? WHY CAN'T I FIND HIM? IS HE REALLY TRYING TO AVOID ME OR IS IT JUST COINCIDENCE?" Misaki blurted out in anger.

"There-there…calm down Misaki. You might just not know it but maybe…its fate."

Misaki stiffly glared at Rie. "What? It's not like its not possible right? When fate decreed it would, it decreed it would. So maybe, it's not yet the right time for you to find out that he does resemble Tsubasa-"

"Well he doesn't!" Misaki rebuffed then her energy slowly turned into a serious one. "Not until I see him, I…"

"Yup. Well, that is you Misaki. Anyway I gotta go home. Just say hi to Tomoka and Sakuno for me." Rie uttered waving goodbye.

"Uh-hai! You can count on it!" Misaki responded gaining her energetic self back.

* * *

"E-LISE" Momoshiro reads the nameplate of the bunny posted on the cage. He stared at the bunny then sighed. "Truly, you're becoming a burden now." He talked as if the bunny understands him.

Ryoma stared at Momoshiro for a second. "Momo-chan-senpai…"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you going to attend our club practice?"

Momoshiro smiled. "You're silly Ryoma, of course I will. But as you can see, Coach Ryuzaki cancelled the club meeting for today since the fences and the benches are being repainted so…"

"Momo-chan-senpai" Ryoma called to which Momoshiro responded once again. "Wanna practice with me?"

"Huh? Where?"

"Our court." Ryoma stated.

Momoshiro wittingly smiled. "What makes you think I wouldn't budge? But first things first; what are we going to do with this?" Momoshiro raised the cage where the bunny rests. "She seems so sick."

"Maybe she's just hungry." Ryoma guessed looking back at the rabbit.

Momoshiro looked from the rabbit then to Ryoma. "Should we give her something to eat?" He asked.

"I guess there's nothing wrong with trying." Ryoma answered.

"Very well then, Ryoma go get some food for the rabbit."

"Why me? I'm not the one who formulated the idea of feeding that." Ryoma highly rejected.

"Geez, fine. I'll go get one. You better stay here and guard her okay?" Momoshiro said walking ahead.

"Hai!" Ryoma irritatingly answered back.

* * *

"Where are you Ryoma?" Misaki thought already walking out of hope and to no direction at all. Abruptly, Misaki stood up, gained her composure as she lightly slaps herself to be awakened. "Don't ever give up, Misaki. The game is not yet over. Wake up! I need to win this game. I need see Ryoma first before he gets to see me." She loudly proclaimed.

"Even if fate is already against me… I shouldn't give up." She thought. "Hoe?"  
Her consciousness finally arises as she found herself in the middle of her favorite place on Seishun Gakuen. "Why did I end up here?" She uttered in wonder.

She sighed. "Very well then. No matter what, I better -aaaahh!" Soon her foot got caught by one of the Cherry blossom tree's roots, making her stumble and fall on the ground flat, her left knee hitting it first.

"OOOOOUUUUUCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misaki yells on top of her lungs, making all the birds on the trees fly away from the area. "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts it huuuurttss!" Misaki reiterated, rolling back and forth on the ground, as she suffers in pain of her not fully recovered left knee. She tries to move it little by little, getting some support from the tree whose root tripped her. Finally she managed to sit, leaning on the tree's trunk. She then tried to straighten her left knee.

"This is all your fault." Misaki whimpers like a child as she strongly punches the tree with her left hand. "Ouch." She plainly said in stupidity of punching the tree's trunk wit her hand. She rubs her left hand with her right to ease the pain.

She sighed. "Guess all that's left for me to do now is to rest my knee up until it recovers from the shock." She thought. She looked around the surroundings, it was peaceful as always, the sun is still bright, the trees are swooning very gently, it was still wonderful. Soon the place relaxes Misaki's mind and slowly she began to close her eyes.

* * *

"Here it is Ryoma!" Ryoma stood up from the bench as he saw Momoshiro come close to him carrying a huge piece of carrot. "So what can you say about it? Don't rabbits like carrots?" He proudly said as he approach the cage of Elise.

"Here Elise!" He smiled trying to get the carrot inside the cage. The carrot, however, didn't manage to fit into the square fences of the cage since it was too big.

"Eh?" Momoshiro wondered in disappointment as he kept on pushing the carrot through the square holes of the cage.

Ryoma sighed. "No matter what you do, you wouldn't manage to fit that big size carrot inside that small square-sized fence of the cage." He plainly informed.

"Eh…well if that's the case we just have to open the cage. Ryoma help me."

Ryoma's arms were up at that time, serving as a support on his head. "Huh?"

"C'mon, I'll open the cage. When I do so, you should hurriedly get the carrot inside okay?" Momoshiro explained.

Momoshiro held the cage's lock. "Game…one, two, three!" Momoshiro abruptly opened the cage. As he did so, the bunny tried to bite Momoshiro's finger, Momoshiro dodged it leaving the gates of the cage open and so the bunny went hopping to its fastest away from the two.

"Ah catch her!" Momoshiro said then tried to catch Elise only to find himself lying flat on the ground.

"She's going that way Momo-chan-senpai." Ryoma informed then headed towards where the bunny is. Momoshiro stood up to follow.

Soon the bunny was nowhere to be found. They went to a stop.

"A fork in the road." Momoshiro proclaimed in sweat. "That bunny surely gave us a huge problem."

"This is all your fault." Ryoma plainly accused.

"Huh? Why did it become my fault?" Momoshiro asked in his usual tone.

"If you didn't let the gates of the cage open, then the bunny wouldn't have run." Ryoma reasoned out.

"Look who's talking. If you have gotten to place the carrot inside that cage fast enough, the bunny wouldn't have ended eating my finger." Momoshiro uttered in his senpai tone. "But in any case, I don't want to see the face of Mr. Soma if we lose that rabbit." Momoshiro added trying to imagine Mr. Soma firing up in madness scolding the two of them. "Because I think he's way terrible than Coach Ryuzaki." He continued in sweat of fear.

Ryoma was just silent, and his gaze was straightly planted on the left path of the road.

Momoshiro sighed. "So what now? I'll go right, you go left?" He asked in which he received a nod.

"Very well then. Let's just meet each other on the bench." He instructed then they both traveled the path that they have chosen.

* * *

"What type of place is this?" Ryoma muttered as he managed to reach the end of the road, soon he found the rabbit resting on the grass beside the glossy lake. Slowly he tried to close his hands around the bunny and with no sweat, he managed to retrieve it.

He was about to go back when his feet almost got tripped by something.

"Ouch, it still hurts you know." The girl mumbled as she deeply sleeps underneath the cherry blossom tree in peace.

Ryoma looked down and found his foot near the girl's left knee which has a little patch of violet bruise on it. He straightly looked upon the girl's face then soon his look softened.

"You really are… an idiot aren't you?" He uttered.

"Oi, Ryoma! Did you find her?" Soon Momoshiro's voice echoes in a distant.

He lightly smiled for a split second then left with the bunny held captive in his arms.

"I did."

* * *

_'The cherry blossoms, the lake…the leaf... Am I dreaming?' Misaki's mind wonders. 'It's the maple leaf, it's night time, and there he is flying by the night sky…' her mind speaks as she looks upon the guy who jumped over the tree where she stands underneath. 'Tsu-ba-sa…'_

_'Dark hair…hazel eyes…' Misaki utters. She was wearing kimono that time as she stares upon Tsubasa fly into the night sky. 'Will I ever find someone like you?'_

"You really are…an idiot aren't you?" Misaki tries to open her eyes for a little bit but the sun's light blinds her.

_Her eyes half open, she tried to look upon the shadow before her._ _'That dark hair…and that perfect hazel eyes…who are you?' Misaki's mind wonders off in weak tune._

"Oi, Ryoma!" a soft voice utters those words on Misaki's ears.

_'Ryoma…' Misaki thought and soon the shadow left her. 'Ryoma…' her mind drifts. 'That isn't Ryoma…that's Tsubasa." As her mind formed those words different happenings came back unto her mind._

_"Ryoma…well, he actually resembles Tsubasa."_

_"Haven't you noticed it? His eyes and hair, they were actually a perfect replica of Tsubasa's"_

_She remembered Rie and Liara telling her those words._

_"He's arrogant!" _

_"He's good at tennis!"_

_"He has no respect to others-at all! Face it Liara he's not an ideal man. Hahaha!"._

_"Misaki he's kind! Once you get to know him he's actually…. he's…. he—"_

_"He resembles Tsubasa."_

_She remembered the conversation they had that lunch, and she remembered how she responded to that issue._

_"No! Not until I see it myself, I won't take that information of yours!"_

_She remembered how she searched for him_

_"Oh, is that it? Well, he's the library assistant for today so he's probably on the library."_

_"Well, he was here awhile ago."_

_She remembered her encounter with Rie that afternoon_

_"So? Have you seen Ryoma already?"_

_"You might just not know it but maybe…its fate._

_She remembered everything_

_"Where are you Ryoma?"_

_From where she first met him…_

_"Aaahhh!"_

_"Uh-I-"_

_"Oi O'chibi! You're up next already!"_

_"So Echizen, what are you going to say to your schoolmate who patiently looked for your missing cat?"_

_"Arigatou Gosaimasu! (Thank you very much)"_

_"Uh-umm…sure! Your welcome!_

_From where she started to get know him…to his real identity._

_"Misaki, Ryoma, are you okay?"_

_"Ye-yeah, I think so,"_

_"What are you doing anyway? Why aren't you looking to where you're heading?"_

_"Look who's talking! You we're the one who's running fast and not looking at your way."_

_"No. You stupidly stopped there even though you knew I was going to bump you so it's all you're fault," _

_"B-but- but…Well, atleast I said sorry unlike you, you're the one who almost hit me with a raging tennis ball but you didn't even try to apologize." _

_ "I- I was going to but senpai Eiji called me at that time."_

_To his real personality._

_"Oi, stupid girl with a cat-like face. Go home already; you don't need to strain your stick-like skinny body."_

_"Hey, cocky-cockatoo... just because you're better at tennis you're already better at everything. Don't think so highly of yourself."_

_"Why are you late?"_

_. "You're a reserve player! You wouldn't play a game! Am I right? Yes I am! GO MISAKI!" She cheered in an annoying tune, pointing at Ryoma every now and then._

_"You didn't answer my question." Ryoma murmured as Misaki keeps on cheering._

_"You're a reserved player! You wouldn't play a game! Am I right? Yes I am! GO~_

_BAM!_

_"Tennis balls are really attracted to idiots."_

_"Are you hurt, Sakura?"_

_"Lies!"_

_"Sakura…doesn't know how to play tennis. She was holding the racket near its head and out from the bounds of the grip. Any tennis player could have noticed that."_

_"Never, hurt anyone using tennis." "Tennis is not a tool for hurting other people."_

_"There are a lot of people like that man."_

_"You should not keep your guard down."_

_"You should be careful next time. Try to avoid the tennis balls, better yet; try not to be so stupid."_

_All those thoughts jumbled unto her mind, they move as if in random pictures. They flashed upon her mind all so fast up until it ended up in the start of her dream. _

_'The cherry blossoms, the lake…the leaf... Am I dreaming?' _

_'It's the maple leaf, it's night time, and there he is flying by the night sky…Tsu-ba-sa…'_

_'Dark hair…hazel eyes…' _

_'Will I ever find someone like you?'_

"AAaaHH!" Misaki exhaled, fully opening her eyes, as she wakes up to that confusing dream. She looks around, and found herself leaning before the Cherry Blossom's tree trunk, viewing the glossy lake. It was a short nap but it already seems like a 10-hour sleep. She moved her knee for a bit. "It feels better now." She thought rising from her sit. She took a glance around once again.

"A dream is a dream." She thought. "It's not like it's possible to happen…isn't it?"

* * *

She was heading home that time. She didn't had the chance to visit the tennis club's practice-if ever there is -since it's getting dark. As she was approaching her home, she saw a fair girl in shiny long black hair and thin almond eyes standing by their gate

Misaki paused. "Akemi?" She rapidly ran at the sight of her friend.

"Ah-Misaki!" Akemi happily greeted. Indeed she was waiting for her.

"What brings you here? Why didn't you just call me by the phone or why didn't you just get inside the house Akemi-"

"I just need to tell you something." Akemi seriously answered which halted Misaki from talking.

"Sure, what is it?" Misaki questions plainly waiting for Akemi to speak up.

Akemi looked up to her eyes then took a deep breath. "We…me…Daichi-nii-chan…our family…"

Her eyes moved its look for a second then gained back her eye contact after. "We are…moving now."

Misaki was iced as Akemi released those words from her lips. 'This happening…'

"A—A-Akemi-san…" Misaki stutters as she forces herself not to cry. She gulped. 'This can't possibly be true, can it?'

Akemi responded back with a pressed pleasant smile.

"It seems like…we'll be…separated after all."

**************************END**********************

Thank you guyz for reading this!

^-^ I don't own Prince of Tennis ^-^

I placed a lot of OC's out there but don't you worry, you don't need to memorize them all.

This chapter is a bit mellow -I know but I was kinda hoping you still like it.

please stay tuned for the upcoming chapters

oh and please review! -your reviews really inspire me alot.

Again thank you! :D

Luv you guyz!


	5. Love Letter

Chapter 5

Love Letter

***I placed a lot of animation so please don't be surprise to see some exaggerated and unbelievable concepts. My advice is to think of it as an anime series that you are watching -even though you are just reading it.

But in any case…please enjoy this chapter and I'm begging you to review!

* * *

"Elise?" Momoshiro called as he entered the right path of the road. "Eh?" He paused as he got sight of the very familiar sink. On its side was a very familiar bungalow that was silenced for the time being.

Momoshiro beamed a little. 'So that's why I'm familiar with this road…' he thought.

"Momo!" A childish voice coming from the red flimsy-haired tennis regular halted Momoshiro from his thinking.

"Eiji-senpai! Are you coming home already?" Momoshiro asked as he sees the bags Eiji was carrying.

"HAI! I just went here to get this house key that I left inside my locker." He cheerfully said raising the key hanging from his fingers.

Momoshiro examined the key for a second then smiled. "Oh I see…"

"How about you Momo? Why are you here?" Eiji asked.

"Well senpai, I was just looking for a stray bunny of white color and I was wondering if you had seen one." Momoshiro informed scratching his head in embarrassment.

Eiji placed his finger beneath his chin to think. "Hmm…actually, I haven't seen any bunny around here." He stated.

"Ah, very well then, arigatou gosaimasu." He hurriedly bowed and waved to his senpai as he went to the other side.

'Yes. Even I have a big hunch that it is over there. That place is a sanctuary for all types of animals.' He thought as he run. 'I had been there before –back when I got upset on not being a regular -I know it…' He stopped as he finally reached the place. Just like before, the lake was shining so bright like there are stars in the water, the grasses are fully green, and the trees are very lively. 'This… is my peaceful place."

He moved his head from left to right. Soon he got a small sight of Ryoma, standing still in front of a tree, looking over to the girl lying underneath.

He smiled. He knows that girl anywhere. "Jeez, this guy…" he mumbled then shouted. "Oi, Echizen! Did you find her?"

Ryoma didn't move even after he called for him. Momoshiro was about to make a step when Ryoma faced his direction then started to walk towards him. He mumbled something before he goes but since Momoshiro was still far from him, he didn't hear a thing.

"You're smile looks good, huh Echizen" Momoshiro happily teased when Ryoma was already near.

Ryoma glared upon Momoshiro then abruptly handed him the bunny. "I'm leaving" he icily stated walking on his way out.

"Eh? But I thought we're going to play tennis at your house?" Momoshiro asked, running after Ryoma.

"I lost my strength." He plainly said not looking at Momoshiro.

"You? Losing your strength in tennis? You've got to be joking."

"I am." He monotonously answered as he walks away

"Who's going to take care of Elise?"

"You."

"What? But I don't know how to!" Momoshiro was losing it.

"That's your problem." With that Ryoma sets off leaving Momoshiro with a surprise face and an open mouth. After a few seconds of staying like that Momoshiro abruptly bowed his head down in murk. He is, once again, defeated.

* * *

"It seems like…we'll be separated after all…"

Misaki's fist was trembling. She bowed her head down. "I see…" She lowly said in her weak voice.

Akemi stared at Misaki for some minutes; her eyes are glowing, like there's still something that she's unable to make up. Then, after some seconds of silence she curves her eyes up and began to speak in her happy tone. "Kidding…I'm just kidding!" She revealed giving a cute little smile.

Misaki, who was about to tear up, hurriedly looked upon the smiling face of Akemi. "A—Akemi-san?" Her voice stammers in surprise.

Akemi laughed hysterically. "I was just playing with you!"

Misaki's fist still trembled. She doesn't know how she would feel at the moment. Would she believe in her or not?

She took a deep breath. And after a few moments of silence, she delivered a strong punch to Akemi making her fall flat on the ground.

"YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART OUT AKEMI! AARRRGGHHH! I REGRET IT! I ALMOST BECAME A DRAMA QUEEN OUT THERE!" She shouted in sheer madness.

Akemi rose from the ground. "Alright! Alright! Sorry if I got you played. But I was just really thinking how I should give this to you in a unique way so you won't freak out." She explained in guffaws handing a DVD to Misaki.

Misaki viewed the DVD and to her heart's surprise, it was the original DVD of the Winter Moon's first movie: The Attack of the West Flames.

"No. Way." She uttered in shock. "How did you-"

"Just take it okay." Akemi pressed, handing over the DVD to Misaki.

"T-thanks." Misaki stutters.

Akemi started to count. "3…2…1…" and as she reaches zero she started to cover her ears, just enough not to hear the loud shout of Misaki.

"AAaAaAAaaaHHHhhH! ThiS iS sO gReaT Akemi, tHaNk YoU vErY mUcH!" Misaki yelled on top of her lungs delivering a hug to Akemi at the process.

"Hey, it's not just me who you must thank. Daichi-nii-san helped too you know." Akemi added in smile.

"Well then, where is he –Is he inside your house?" Misaki asked. Akemi nods. "Then let's go." She charged.

She glanced upon their house. "Mom, I'll just go to Akemi's house for a sec okay!" She shouted from their gate before she proceeded.

The moment she got sight of Daichi, she delivered a huge hug to his back, almost making him fall on the ground. "What the—"

"Daichi thank you for this!" Misaki uttered out loud facing the DVD on Daichi's eyes. She doesn't need to call him Daichi-nii-san –or rather, Daichi doesn't want her to call him that. They were childhood friends and he's just older to Misaki by one year just like how Akemi's younger to Misaki by one year –and she doesn't call Misaki, Misaki-chan. Rules can be bent can it?

Daichi gave a pleasant smile. "Sure thing, Misaki."

"But I was really curious, why did you give me something like this? It's not my birthday, isn't it?"

Daichi stared at Misaki for a moment. "Nothing special really, we just thought about it." He said eyeing on Akemi.

"I'm really sorry I didn't manage to come unto your house last Saturday, I attended a tennis game." Misaki explained.

Akemi took a step close to her. "It's okay. I understand. Besides, you always come unto our house during Saturdays."

Misaki smiled. "Not all Saturdays though. Sometimes I go at Etsu-" She paused as it came unto her mind. 'My dream…if I continue this, I would…'

"Anyhow, Daichi! Did you know that I almost had a heart attack because of Akemi's little prank?" Misaki informed changing the subject at once.

"Really? And I thought you weren't beaten by pranks." Daichi said already smiling up to his ears.

"I know! But to say that you were already moving? It's a bit harsh you know!" Misaki loudly stated.

Daichi hurriedly searched for Akemi's face. Akemi was just holding a smile. "That was a bit heavy." He commented.

"Oh well, guess that's it. I better do my homewo—oh! Yeah that's right I don't have one!" Misaki rejoices.

"Really? Wow you're lucky." Akemi admired.

Misaki's face upsets. "Actually I'm not. We're going to have a Grand Ball Party this Friday for the opening of our School festival and also for the celebration of our Director's birthday."

"Why are you so upset about it? That's a party. It's actually great! You love parties, don't you?" Akemi curiously asked.

Misaki sat down on the sofa. "Well you see…it's the celebration of the director's birthday. Since it's the first time the director celebrated his birthday with us, each level were tasked to prepare a present for him. Fourth years were on with the whole setting of the area, the decorations, the music, the lighting, and the video presentation; third years are on acting. I heard they're planning to re-enact the life of our director, from how he started off as a teacher, and how he became the director of the school. Second years are on singing. And we, the first years are on dancing."

Akemi wondered off for a moment. "I still can't see what's so upsetting about it."

"Well unlike the other year levels, we, first years, are all going to participate on the dance. There is no such thing as 'Selected Students' in our vocabulary." Misaki sighed. "And it's a dance of two people…and we girls are the ones who are given that heavy task to choose who it would be." She continued in hopelessness.

"WHAT?" Akemi's voice increased its volume in surprise. "That's embarrassing!"

"I know."

"Well, at least you're the one who'll get the chance to ask your crush out." Daichi coolly said.

"WELL, I don't have any crush if that's what you're implying." Misaki cleared off.

"But in any case, I love your presentation. It's like you, first years, are going to introduce a typical type of couple dance to everybody." Akemi positively answered.

"But still…" Misaki thought "Who will I invite? Who will be my partner?" She asked to both of them but mostly to herself.

"Don't you worry MisakI!" Akemi abruptly said in full spirits. She patted Misaki's shoulders. "You know there's always this saying…" Akemi paused for Daichi to continue.

Daichi smiled. "If there's a problem there's always a solution." He said staring at Misaki.

"And if there's no solution…well then, don't be so problematic about it. Don't take it as a problem since it's not a problem for it has no solution! Got it? Haha!" Akemi laughed at her own joke of advice. "But I tell you, it's true, make life easy." She added in which Daichi agreed upon.

`"Yeah, well you have a point, I guess." Misaki muttered. "Oh well, I better go home now. Bye-bye! I'll see you tomorrow." She said waving goodbye as she head home.

* * *

"Days pass by really fast! Think about it. It seems like yesterday when Mr. Yamamoto told us that we are the ones that has the privilege to ask the guys if they could be our partner, and now it's already Wednesday, and I haven't asked any of the guys yet." Rie stated. "Well, anyway. I loved the newly painted fence and benches of the tennis court. At first I thought my hand got stained by the paint yesterday but it didn't. The practice game was nice too!" She added.

"I thought so too. How about on your side?" Liara asked looking at Misaki. It was lunch already and they were eating once again on their eating place: under the tree, on the grassland of the school.

"Huh?"

"Misaki, you weren't on the practice yesterday. I thought you were going to look upon Ryoma's hair and eyes? Yesterday was a good time." Liara added raising one of her eyebrows up.

Misaki raised her spoon. "I did drop by to the court yesterday but I didn't see them. I talked to Mizuno and he informed me that they were called on the office of Coach Ryuzaki to talk some private stuff." She reasoned out.

"Well, she's right Liara." Rie took up another bite from her lunch then swallowed it. "The regulars were called off by Coach Ryuzaki because of this odd love letter-"

With that announcement, Misaki got her food stuck on her throat in surprise. She tried to poke herself up and drank large amounts of water to let it slide and make her breathe once again. "LOVE LETTER?" She shouted.

Liara gave out a big insulting laugh. "You really are dense Misaki. It's not really a love letter."

Misaki eyed Rie for an explanation. Rie sighed. "If my sources are correct, I believe the invitation came from Mr. Sakurafubuki Hikomaro. They said that he invited the Seigaku tennis regulars to play tennis in an exhibition game for him on a cruise ship."

"Wow that was new! Playing tennis in a cruise ship surely is fun!" Misaki excitedly said.

"Stop being so dreamy. Misaki, it's only the regulars who are invited. You are not included." Liara stiffly said making Misaki's wondrous aura shutter and turn unto lightning and dark shadows of doom. "Why do you have to say it directly Liara…" Misaki whimpered on the floor.

Meanwhile, Liara closes herself on Rie then whispered. "I was really wondering where you had gotten all these sources from."

Rie faced Liara then gave a cunning smile. "It's a secret." She said which made Liara a bit irritated.

Rie smirked. "In any case Misaki, what's the big idea? Why did you go home early yesterday? You could have atleast seen Ryoma on the way home."

Misaki regained her composure at once. "Well, I can't help it! My mom told me to go home early since everyone was out and no one was staying on our home." She said taking a sip from her water jug.

Rie ate up her fish. "And?"

"Well, I cleaned the house and….umm…cooked dinner." Misaki shyly said in pointing fingers.

This time it was both Liara and Rie that got their food stuck on their throat. They poked each other and drank up tons of water to recover.

"WHAT?" They both shouted in surprise.

"WELL I TRIED TO!" Misaki loudly asserted. "But as they found out, we just went out of the house to eat at a restaurant."

"Well I can't blame them." Liara heatedly stated. "BeCaUSE YoUr COOkINg is jUst as WORSE as tHe INUI JUICE!" She added yelling on top of her lungs.

"You don't have to say that…that loud you know." Misaki murmured. Her size became miniscule in defeat.

"That's a bit harsh Liara. The Inui juice is way gross-looking than Misaki's cooked food." Rie stated.

"You think so!" Misaki joyfully asked with battling eyes, her hands praying for a positive answer.

"Yes. Though, the taste of the food is just as worse as the Inui juice." Rie continued which dumped three hard stones unto Misaki's head. Stones that are carved with words 'BAD, HORRIBLE, TASTE"

"You mean I make people die…" Misaki mumbled as gloomy auras surround her.

"Yes." Rie plainly answered and with that another stone came down reigning unto Misaki's head and this time the word carved is 'LIFE THREATENING'

"Wah~" Misaki cries, slowly melting on the ground, as the four big stones hammered her all the way down.

"Anyway back to Ryoma, didn't you hear the announcement yesterday? Ryoma Echizen is chosen as one of the instrumentalist that will have its own special presentation on the Event!" Liara inserted changing the subject. "I wonder what instrument he plays."

"But does that mean he wasn't already going to dance together with us -I mean, IS HE EXEMPTED at the dance?" Misaki innocently asked regaining her composure as she removed the four big stones away from the scene.

"Well, sensei told me that since he has learned and has no excuse in learning the dance steps during class time, he could still join the first year dance. And I guess that cruise thing would soon be over on Friday night at about 7 in the evening so he can still attend Friday's event which would start at 8. Besides, he mustn't miss it because he's one of the 'Intrumetalists' who'll do a mini concert. In other words, it's up to him if he would still join the first years at the presentation or not." Liara huffs as she finished her explanation.

"Well one thing is for sure." Rie took a sip from her drink. "The first year girls aren't going to give up on asking him, just by knowing that."

* * *

"AAAAHHH! RYOMA-SAMA!" Ryoma leaned back and sweat covered his face as a bunch of girls came rushing on him. He took a step back then run as fast as he could away from them. 'It's getting bigger and bigger. Why don't they just quit already?'

"Ooops!" Ryoma halted then looked up to find Momoshiro Takeshi, carrying bunches of food on his arms. "So? Did the first year sensation Ryoma Echizen gave out his sweet yes to his girl?" He teased.

Ryoma glared at Momoshiro for awhile then continued his walk.

"Oops wait!" Momoshiro pulled Ryoma's uniform to stop him. "C'mon, let's eat together." He invited with a smile in which Ryoma was left with no choice.

"Wow those girls are really solid. Even though they knew you had the choice not to participate in your event they still got their head and heels over you."

Ryoma was just silent even after Momoshiro finished talking.

"You know, you could stop those girls from coming after you. All you have to do is to tell them you don't like them to be your partner. It's as easy as that." Momoshiro stated breaking the silence as they both walk unto the corridor, out from the building.

"Neh-neh! Don't you think that's a bit harsh, Momo." Both Ryoma and Momoshiro got surprise as Eiji loudly spoke from their back.

"E—Eiji-senpai! How come you are here?" Momoshiro asked still at shock of Eiji's presence.

Eiji ignored Momoshiro's question and instead, he cunningly smiled to Ryoma. "Neh O'chibi. Why don't you just say yes to one girl? If you already have a partner those girls who were running after you were left with no choice but to stop."

Momoshiro contemplated for a second. "Yeah, you got a point, senpai."

* * *

Sakuno was looking left and right as she approach one place to another. "Where could he be?" She asked in worry.

She straightened up. "Be strong Sakuno." She said then ran once again. 'I need to tell it to him. I need to ask him first before anybody else does.'

She hurriedly ran straight and unto a corner until she bumped somebody.

"Gomenasai!" She abruptly apologized in her soft voice. She looked up and got surprised to what she saw.

"Ryoma-kun…" she softly called as she stares upon his gentle face.

Ryoma looks back to Sakuno waiting for her to speak up. With that Sakuno's face blushed in full red. 'No. I have to tell it to him.'

She firmly stood up. "Ryoma-kun I just want to ask. Would you please-

_**"Calling all the instrumentalist for the special performance. Please go to the music hall right after this announcement. Thank you."**_

"Sorry Ryuzaki but can I just talk to you later?" Ryoma asked resuming his walk.

"Uh-hai…" Sakuno softly muttered staring upon the back of Ryoma moving away from her.

* * *

"Speaking of Ryoma…" Misaki stopped from eating after noticing her two friends stare at her. "What?'

"Nothing." Rie sighed. "It's just that, I noticed you aren't that persistent anymore unto finding out whether he looks like Tsubasa or not." She added.

"Yup. It's like she already gave up." Liara seconded in which Misaki strongly disagreed.

"NO! What makes you think that?" Misaki strongly questioned.

Liara tilted her head up to look upon the tree leaves and limbs. She had finished her lunch and she had nothing else to do but to wonder her head off. "Well you are taking a very long time to enjoy your lunch…you weren't sparing a time to look for him, and you didn't even went to Ryoma's classroom at today's lunch so you could see him before he sets off so…"

"You better hurry." Rie inserted which made Misaki rapidly move her attention to her.

Rie closed her bento. "They'll be leaving off for the cruise tonight. The next time their back it would be on Friday's dance…"

Misaki pondered for a minute then abruptly stood up. "Don't worry. I'm finished slacking off and eating my lunch. I'm going to look for him now!" She said taking a step forward. But before she could move meters away from their picnic place, the school bell rang already signifying for their classes to resume.

"Oh men." Misaki stomps her feet in disappointment.

* * *

"1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3, JumP and 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3 Switch and, 1-2, 1-2, bow, 1-2, 1-2, turn, Allemande!" Misaki hears their class president conduct the dance. She was outside their classroom and was rearranging some papers her teacher asked her to do.

"Aw, they seem to be having fun." Misaki said to herself jealously looking upon her dancing classmates from their classroom window. "Grr! I hate it! Why did sensei asked me to rearrange these papers anyway? It could have been president, or Rie –why me?"

"Left –right, left-right, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1, and left-right…"

"They sure are already synchronized." Misaki mumbled.

"Yes they are!" Misaki looked from her side then found a close glimpse of Mr. Yamamoto's grinning face. "AAAAAHH! SENSEI!" Misaki shouted in surprise, taking one step away from him, standing on one foot as her left foot elevates from the ground together with her left arm. She really wasn't used to a close contact.

"So? Are you finished?" Mr. Yamamoto asked smiling up to his ears but with dripping venom.

"Uh—hai" Misaki's head stiffly nodded with her eyes bulged out. 'I'm pretty sure he still has a lot of work stored upon me.' She sneakily thought within those bulging eyes. 'Evil teacher….EEEEEVIL'

* * *

"Why me?" Misaki whines to herself as she head her way towards the library. "I am not a teacher. I'm just a student who just happens to be close to him due to the fact that he's the boyfriend of my childhood friend's-Masaru and Tomiko's—godmother! But still…" She looked upon the pile of books she was carrying. "Is it really okay for me to return these books that sensei borrowed?" She thought then sighed. "Grrrrr….He's abusing his power! He borrowed it! Why should I return it?" She uttered in her monster face.

"In any case this is life, right Tsubasa?" She happily said pulling herself back. Silenced overcome her and as she turn to one corner her feet stopped as her ears got entranced by the serene music echoing nearby.

"A violin?" She thought then started to move towards where the music was coming from. It was such a gentle song. Who could've been playing it?

Soon she reached the door of the music hall. She reached for the handle but then loose it. 'Could it be…the instrumentalists? So, Ryoma is there…isn't he? Should I go inside?' she thought reaching for the handle of the two big doors of the music hall. 'No wait.' She paused then let go of the handle immediately. 'I'll be ruining their practice if I do so.'

She closes her eyes. 'I must not interrupt a music so gentle and wonderful like this'

She excitedly smiled. 'Who could've been playing it?'

"Misaki?"

A soft, serene voice startled Misaki making her loose her balance and stumble through the ground having all the books fall and produce a very distractive noise which echoed through and distracted the practicing instrumentalists.

"Oh skibbles…" Misaki thought at the look of her mess. She searched for the person who called her. "F-Fu-Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji smiled at Misaki for a moment then started to help Misaki pick up the books she accidentally strewn.

Soon the door from the music hall opened. "What the hell happened?" The girl with a silky maroon hair asked in worry.

Misaki iced up then hurriedly stood and bowed. "Go-GOMENASAI!" She highly apologized.

"Uh…hai." The girl said in surprise of Misaki's boldness.

"Here, Misaki!" Fuji stood up and delivered to her the pile of books that he retrieved.

"Arigatou!" Misaki thanked half embarrassed.

"Could it be? Fuji-kun!" Misaki and Fuji both leaned back as the maroon-haired girl happily called out Fuji's name. She conveyed a high five to Fuji but Fuji just gave a smile as a response.

"Fuji-kun, why aren't you accepting any of my high-fives?" The girl asked in disappointment.

Fuji kept his smile. "The music was great, Hikari."

"You-you think so? Actually that was just 'Violinist's' solo performance. We can't thoroughly play without you, you know." The girl called Hikari shyly scratched his head in response of Fuji's appraisal.

Misaki was left dumbfounded. "FUJI-SENPAI! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU'RE IN THE INSTRUMENTALIST!" She shouted in blow.

Hikari's attention abruptly went unto Misaki. She gave her a very confident smile. "Yup. Actually, he's our keyboardist."

"KEYBOARDIST?"

Fuji chuckles to Misaki's reaction. "By the way Misaki, this is—"

"Douji Hikari from year three Section A." The girl with a long, silky maroon hair continued with a smile.

"Misaki Sakura desu. Year one and on section A too!" Misaki stated.

"Cool!" Hikari's deep blue eyes sparkle as she raised her hand to give Misaki a high five and Misaki cheerfully accepted it at once.

"You're a fun girl. Bet'cha wanna hear us practice, didn't you?" she proudly asked.

"Could I really do that?" Misaki hopefully asked.

"Depends…" Hikari uttered examining Misaki bottom to top. She moved her head then looked upon Fuji. "Neh-neh, Fuji-kun!" She motioned Fuji to come closer but Fuji seems to hesitate.

"C'mon now!" Her volume rises up in irritation which left Fuji with no choice but to come close. As he was close enough, Hikari whispered something to Fuji and when she was done, she gave a full pledge smile and Misaki doubts if this is really a true smile or does it contain an evil agenda hidden inside.

Fuji's smile didn't fade even after Hikari had whispered something to his ear. "Saa…Misaki." He called her.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of the music earlier?" He said having his pleasant smile. Hikari, who was right beside Fuji, was doing the same.

Misaki pondered for a moment, probably not aware of the situation. "Well, the truth is, I was actually struck by the violin you played earlier. I love it! You really did a great job, Hikari-senpai!" Misaki cheerfully praises.

"Oh but I'm not the one who played it." Hikari shook her left hand in denial. "I'm a flautist. 'Violinist' is the one who played earlier and I swear he really did a good job" She clarified. "Would you like to meet him?" She asked in cunning smile.

Misaki's lips curved up giving a pleasant smile. "Really? I would love to! –But then…" Her gaze soon sets upon the pile of books she was carrying. "I still have loads of stuff to do" Her sunny face slowly turns unto gloom. 'GRRR…that abusive teacher…the dance…' Misaki thought with one hand clumped unto fist, shaking in anger.

"That's too bad." Hikari said her mood lightly tuning down.

Misaki looked upon the time. "I really should be going now senpai. Maybe next time." She said in slight smile before finally waving goodbye.

Hikari energetically waved back. "Okay girl! See ya!" She said in rough voice of support. As soon as Misaki was gone Hikari's spirit abruptly downed. She glimpsed upon the face of Fuji. He was smiling as always.

"What is it?" Fuji asked the moment he noticed.

Hikari got surprise as Fuji caught her staring at him but she exhaled it all away. "It's just that, it's a waste."

Fuji's head tilted. "What's a waste?"

Hikari scowled. "You know, I thought for one second I could hold a card on 'Violinist', but I DIDN'T GRRR!" She said in disappointment.

Then there was silence.

"So…you felt it too huh?"

"What?" Hikari leaned back and found Fuji's smile still plastered upon his face. She regained her spirits back. "Of course I did…I'm a pro musician so I know!" Hikari said in proud smile. Her eyes blinked as she calmly stare upon the direction where Misaki has gone through. "That music…it really suits her well, doesn't it? -Just like what I whispered to you awhile ago, if you look at her closely, you'll see how cute they will look together…so…I was just…"

Fuji chuckles once again. "You don't need to worry."

"What? Why?" Hikari asked in smiling innocence.

"Those two already know each other."

* * *

"1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3, JumP and 1-2-3, MISAKI! -1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3 turn, 1-2-3, 1-2-3, MISAKI I SAID TURN!"

"What? I'm turning!" Misaki shouted to the girl conducting far back.

"Jeez, Madam President really has a hot eye on you." Liara whispered.

Misaki snort. "What's up with her? It's not like I did something bad to her. I didn't throw a bucket of water at her nor did I flirt with her boyfriend…skibbles, like I'll do that" Misaki whispered back.

"Think she's jealous?" Liara whispered once again.

"LIARA!" their President loudly scolded.

"SORRY!" Liara shouted back then proceeded to the dance.

Misaki tried to near herself to Liara during the part of the dance where the girls' exits on the stage. "Jealous with what? She's way more beautiful, intelligent, popular, and active than I am. Why should she?"

Liara didn't manage to answer back since it was time for them to enter once again.

"I don't know" Liara rapidly said as she managed to face Misaki for a split second.

Soon the dance had finished and the three of them hurriedly sat side by side to each other.

"But she is really not in good terms with you." Liara continued the delayed words she was about to say earlier.

"Well she hates you but it does not mean all the class hates you. So…so what?" Rie added out of the blue.

"Yeah…" Misaki opened up her water jug then drank up. "I guess it's alright."

KRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG!

The long bell signifying the dismissal of classes relieved Rie, Liara and Misaki.

"So Misaki…better see him now before he disperse and go to that cruise ship." Rie patted Misaki's back for support.

"Hai!" Misaki energetically said then speeds off.

* * *

'I…I have to ask him now.' Sakuno thought running down the hallway. 'Ryoma-kun…'

'I have to see you…to ask you that question before you go to that cruise ship…before anyone else…' She was running rapidly as her brain was covered with those thoughts. She didn't even notice Tomoka wave at her. She hurriedly passed by Tomoka then turned to a corner. As she did so, she suddenly bumped unto a person she didn't expect to see.

* * *

"Misaki-san!" Katsuo once again greeted her the moment he noticed her head linger around and search for the boy he knows of.

"Katsuo-kun! Have you seen-"

"Ryoma-kun?" Misaki's eyes widened in shock as Katsuo Mizuno continued her sentence.

Katsuo grinned. "You really are persistent aren't you?"

"NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Misaki strongly denied but Katsuo didn't listen to her.

"He's not here." Katsuo said still grinning.

"W-where is he?" Misaki pushed.

"He's an instrumentalist so he was called off ever since this lunch unto the music hall." Katsuo informed.

"Arigatou!" Misaki rapidly bowed then sprinted towards the music hall. But as she gets closer and closer, a thought starts to sink into her head "Uh-wait a minute." She geared up her strong brakes that created a big smoke as she came unto a stop. "Ryoma's an instrumentalist…so that means…" she started to run once again. "Could it be? Could he know that person who played that music earlier? If that's the case, then I need to see him pronto!"

She was speeding off and was reaching the end of the hallway, she was getting closer to the music hall, all she has to do is to turn left and after a few more steps, she's there.

"Oh but wait!" Misaki slows off her speed and proceeded into a walk. "I did distract them once; I don't want to do it ever again." She murmured while walking quietly.

She was already near the corner and was about to turn right when she caught a glimpse of a very familiar hairstyle standing along side the hallway of the music hall.

She raised her hand up then happily greeted her friend. "SAKUNo-mhfff!"

A hand soon covered her mouth then dragged her back from the wall just before the corner. "Mffm-ret-me-go!—mfff"

"SHHH!" The person said. Misaki tried to lean back through the person that covered her mouth. "TOMOKA!" Her blurry voice echoes through the corridor.  
"SHHHHHH!" Tomoka warns. "Keep quiet! They'll hear us."

"HUH?" Misaki's eyes were covered with confusion.

"Just listen" Tomoka commanded. Misaki kept quiet and listened at once. Soon her ear signal caught some conversation.

"Ryoma-kun!" Misaki heard Sakuno recite his name.

"Ah Ryoma!" She cheerfully mumbled behind Tomoka's hand, gesturing a move to show herself to the two people talking.

"NO!"Tomoka quietly yet strongly whispered unto Misaki's ear as she managed to retrieve her back to their hiding place. "You'll distract them." She said still covering Misaki's mouth.

Misaki was left dumbfounded. "What?"

Then Tomoka peeked on the corner and watched unto their conversation.

"Onegai!" Sakuno said with a bow. "Go out to the dance with me."

Misaki's eyes widens in surprise after hearing that sentence. 'Sakuno's asking…Ryoma?'

Ryoma's face was puzzled. "Huh?"

With that reaction, Misaki can't help but laugh really hard behind Tomoka's hands.

"SHHHH! Misaki! I said keep quiet!" Tomoka reprimanded in whisper pushing her hands harder on Misaki's mouth. Misaki politely nodded her head.

Sakuno stood up at once. "Eh? Ano…um…eto…Ryoma-kun..." She was fidgeting and her eyes were looking on the floor.

"Ugh! She's a mess." Tomoka mumbled in irritation of seeing the reaction of Sakuno.

'Stop this Sakuno…his in your front. Tell him what you want to tell him, now -but then…' Her thoughts were jumbled. She can't decide on whether she would say it or not.

Ryoma was bored just by looking at her. "You know, I still have to pack up for tonight's travel so—"

"Ryoma –kun matte!" Sakuno stopped him from leaving. Ryoma turned around and looked back at her. She flushed.

"Ano…" She seriously looked unto him. "Can you please be my partner for the dance this Friday night?" Sakuno boldly asked with a bow. And then there was silence.

"Wow I never thought she could actually say it. She's really gotten stronger now." Tomoka whispers more to herself.

Misaki on the other hand was left puzzled. 'Why did Sakuno asked Ryoma to the dance? Does she also worry that he wouldn't have a partner to the dance? But according to Rie, Ryoma was already popular and is heavily running away for girls.' Her eyes soon widened up as the thought rise from her head. 'Could it be that Sakuno likes Ryoma?'

Silence was echoing unto the hallway and it seems to make Sakuno more and more nervous. Ryoma on the other hand was at his usual face, cool and calm, as he stares upon the shy girl in front of her.

"Okay." He agreed in his plain monotonous voice that shocked Sakuno, Tomoka and Misaki.

"Okay? Ryoma-kun? You mean you would really go?" Sakuno asked as an assurance.

"Hai." Ryoma plainly said. "Is there anything else you want to say?" he asked waiting for her word.

Sakuno was smiling, and her mouth was gaping in happiness. Then after realizing what her own reaction was, she hurriedly regained her composure and bowed down. "Nothing else. A-Arigatou!" She strongly asserted.

"Hai." Ryoma stated then went off.

"No need to be so formal!" Tomoka irritatingly stated letting go of Misaki's mouth.

"Is that it?" Misaki asked in disappointment.

"Of course! Now you've got a juicy rumor to spread." Tomoka whispered in ruse, her eyes winking.

"Huh?" Misaki's face tilted in confusion. 'What's the juicy and the rumor to it?'

"Wow Sakuno! You have finally done it!" Tomoka greeted revealing herself and Misaki standing along the corner.

"AH! How long have you guys been there?" Sakuno asked in her surprise, yet still timid voice.

"Long enough!" Tomoka blissfully informed then offered a hand to Sakuno. "Congratulations! You win." She said in a sporty manner.

Sakuno gazed from Tomoka's hand then to her face. "Tomoka…" Sakuno's eyes were almost at tears. "Arigatou!" She said bowing down.

"Huh? What are you thanking me for?" Tomoka questions in confusion.

Sakuno stood up. "Datte…datte!" She cried out hugging Tomoka at the process. Misaki can't help but smile at the sight of the two. They were really the best of friends. "Omedetou…Sakuno" she whispered with glee.

She was staring with admiration at the two of them when the thought came back to her. 'Oh yeah…Ryoma!' She was about to run after the direction where Ryoma was heading but then someone caught up her uniform and pulled her back.

"Hold it!" Tomoka's voice deafened her ears. "Where do you think you're going?"

Misaki looked back. "I'm going to ask Ryoma about something." She rapidly said which made Tomoka and Sakuno look at her with surprise.

"Uh, no!" Misaki said back after seeing the reaction of their faces. 'Stupid. Why do I have to say it so quickly? Now…what do I do? They'll probably think of it that way…' She thought. If only she was alone, she could've jumped unto the building now.

"Ah… Misaki, you're planning to ask Ryoma something about the cruise ship too huh?" Tomoka assumed with a smile.

"Ah…hai." Misaki said in both relief and guilt. 'Why did I judge them? They are my friends. They weren't like any other people.'

"Momo-chan-senpai!" Sakuno interrupted then all heads went looking for the spiky haired tennis regular with sparkling violet eyes.

"Yo!" He greeted back.

"Ah, good timing." Tomoka gestured Misaki for a go. "Why don't you just ask Momo-chan-senpai about that cruise ship thing?" She suggested with a smile.

"Cruise ship thing?" Momoshiro asked looking back at Misaki.

'What to do…' Misaki thought. "Umm…ano, Momo-chan-senpai…where does the cruise…sail to?" Misaki asked breathing on the inside.

"Oh is that it?" Momoshiro wonders off a bit. "I think it will just sail in the Tokyo seas for a couple of days." He answered with a smile.

"Oh really? Very well then. Arigatou!" Misaki bowed down in gratitude.

"Yohoy!" Eiji soon came waving unto them.

"Neh Sakura—eh-Misaki, did you tell it to O'chibi?"

"Tell Ryoma what?" Momoshiro, Tomoka, and Sakuno got their eyes all on Eiji.

Eiji looked on Misaki. "Well I really don't know. But she was looking for him desperately so…"

'What now?' Misaki iced up as everyone waited for her to continue Eiji's answer. She was lost for words. 'I can't tell them about Tsubasa…can I? No, I can't! Then, what am I suppose to tell them?' She was hopeless. For the first time in her life she had encountered a situation wherein she was struggling to push her way out -well of course, except for exams and English.

"Give me back my orange!" She heard one student yell from the other side of the hallway. 'That's it!'

"Huh? Orange?" The four of them looked at Misaki with confusion traced upon their faces.

"Yup! I-I've been told by my…c-cl-classmate that R-Ryoma's house has plenty of o-orange trees in it a-an-and that it's gro-growing with lots of orange fu-fruits so I just tho-thought of asking him to p-please give me some orange." She said pushing a splendid fake smile. 'What a stupid idea.' She thought.

Momoshiro contemplated for a minute. "Hmm…Echizen never told us about that orange tree they got back there."

"He rarely told us anything anyway." Eiji said with a smile. "Ah…neh Saku-eh—Misaki-san, want me to deliver that message to Ryoma?" He asked with a smile.

"UH-NO! I mean, you don't have to! I-I told him already." Misaki formulated in sweat and worry.

"Huh? You told him already?" Once again, the four of them wondered.

"Did he give you any orange?" Momoshiro asked.

"Umm….ano…ah-"

"Just as I thought!" Eiji cried pointing at MIsaki. "O'chibi's really cheeky isn't he? Grrr! He was keeping it from us so he could have it all to himself!"

Momoshiro warmed his knuckles. "Grr…the next time I see that brat I'll have him crush"

"No! NO! Eiji-senpai! Momo-senpai! It wasn't like that!" Misaki tries to explain but seems like neither Momoshiro nor Eiji was listening.

"SENNNNPAIIIII!" Both Eiji and Momoshiro stopped after hearing Misaki's scream. They gave their attention to her.

Misaki iced up once again. 'Why does this have to keep from happening?'

"Umm…ano, you haven't heard the good news yet!" She looked upon Tomoka and Tomoka charges in agreement. 'Gomen Sakuno.' She thought before blurting it out.

"WHAT? ECHIZEN and…RYUZAKI?" Eiji and Momoshiro's eyes were wide in shock of the news they just heard. They looked at each other, to Misaki, then to Sakuno.

"So she's the one he picked? Then how about-" Momoshiro asked.

"I don't know Momo." Eiji shrugs off. "But he said yes."

"So in any case." Momoshiro and Eiji looked upon Sakuno once more then giggled.

"This is just news!"

"Hai…so young, so young."

As the two were busy formulating each other's sentences. Tomoka disturbed Misaki from deep thinking by patting on her shoulder.

"Neh Misaki!"

"AAAAAAH!" MIsaki shouted in surprise. Really, she wasn't used to surprises and to close distances like that.

"Thank you for spilling it up!" Tomoka greeted in smile.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Misaki asked in innocence.

"What's with you now?" Tomoka's face tilted in confusion. She's still wasn't used to this type of situations. "Anyway, c'mon! We've got to celebrate Sakuno's triumph." She uttered out loud for Momoshiro and Eiji to hear. They stopped their little conversation.

"Neh-neh are we included?" Eiji asked. In his side was the smiling Momoshiro.

"Of course senpais!" Tomoka answered with a sparkling smile.

"Demo…senpais, aren't you going to pack and prepare for your leave tonight?" Sakuno asked with a timid smile.

Momoshiro cunningly smiled back at her. "C'mon, we have prepared our things the moment Ryuzaki-sensei told us about that news, no worries." He informed in which Eiji agreed with a continuous nod.

'This is bad. At this point, I will not be able to see Ryoma's face.' Misaki thought.

"C'mon! Let's eat at the Hamburger Shop! All Sakuno's treat!" With that announcement, Misaki's mind got covered up from Ryoma then to the free hamburger.

"LET'S GO!" Misaki leads the way as she cheered with her high spirits back.

* * *

Katsuo were picking up the tennis balls together with Kachiro and Horio at the practice. The regulars are out and were banned by Coach Ryuzaki from practicing since she wants them to be energized and organized before they leave the land. It's a bad thing she couldn't come with the regulars at the cruise ship. She has a lot of papers to pass to the principal and has a lot more to do. Tezuka, however, was still there to guide them on their cruise so she has no worries.

"Kachiro look." Horio secretly pointed the girl with a shiny long black hair and thin almond eyes, watching from the fences. She wasn't wearing a Seigaku uniform so that means she wasn't a student of the school. The three first years approaches her.

"Is there anything you want?" Katsuo nicely asked. Just then, the girl took a few steps backward then run away.

"Uh-hey!" Kachiro yelled. "You scared him Katsuo."

"But I didn't intend to!" Katsuo explained.

"It's a waste. We could have at least known who her name is. She is beautiful." Horio wondered.

* * *

After a few more minutes of picking up balls, the three first years marched their way out from the bounds of the Seigaku. They were turning their backs on its walls when a guy of black hair and fair skin approaches them. "Umm, excuse me." He nicely sought for attention.

"Huh what is it?" Kachiro asked leaning back from the guy. He has dark brown eyes that were the shape of almond.

"Umm…do you know Sakura Misaki from class 1-A?" He timidly asked.

"Yes. We do why?" Katsuo asked back.

"That's great." The guy seemed to give some hope. "Then, can you please hand her this letter." He said delivering the letter unto Katsuo's hands.

"Uh…sure." Katsuo said, dumbfounded.

"Thank you! Ah, and please don't give it up until its Monday 12 noon okay?" He bowed his head down then went off. A car soon stopped by. He opened its door and there revealed the shy girl that was observing them awhile ago. He rode the black car and the black car speeds off leaving the three of them speechless and breathless.

"Do you think it's what I think it is?" Kachiro asked in which both Katsuo and Horio replied with a stiff nod. "It's a love letter."

* * *

"Jeez O'chibi, you're late again!" Eiji scolded.

"I came unto a pregnant lady who—"

"We don't buy that stuff anymore!" Momoshiro cuts off Ryoma as he and Eiji gave him a crashing hug.

"In any case Echizen sure owes us an explanation about it." Inui interrupted, pausing from his writing.

"About what?"

Eiji and Momoshiro smiled. "Sakuno Ryuzaki." Momoshiro spoke with a sweet tune.

"Huh?" Ryoma inclined his head in puzzle. He really has no idea.

Inui already started writing. "In denial." He wrote to his scratch.

"Didn't you say yes to Ryuzaki for the dance on Friday?" Takashi asked.

"Uh-hai." Ryoma plainly answered.

"And?" Eiji asked his hands already itching for information.

"And what?" Ryoma asked back which made Eiji's spirit back on its minimum, creating a cute childish failed face, making the Seigaku regulars around laugh. "He really has a long way to go." Takashi uttered.

* * *

The birds are chirping loudly at the morning. Takashi opened up the sliding door and soon the sea breeze engulfed the regulars with a cool and fresh air.

"Finally, it's morning and we are sailing" Takashi stated then looked back and found Momoshiro and Kaidoh fighting once again with each other.

"Are you saying I'm not using menthol toothpaste?" Momoshiro asked in pent up anger.

"Are you saying I'm not brushing my teeth?" Kaidoh retorted back and soon a rumble formed. Oishi, Eiji and Fuji struggles hard to stop the two from fighting while Inui was busy taking data, and Ryoma, wasbusy organizing his things.

"In any case, where is Capt. Tezuka?" Eiji asked having all attention onto him. Takashi smiled. "I guess he left earlier and explored the whole ship." With that Eiji, Momoshiro, Inui, Kaidoh, and Oishi eyed at each other.

"Very well then! Let's go!" Eiji said already opening the doorknob then left, followed by Momoshiro and all the regulars. Ryoma was the only one left at the room when suddenly Eiji came back.

"Neh O'chibi! Aren't you coming?"

"I don't want to." He coldly stated as he pulled out his towel and clothes then proceeded unto the bathroom. He slammed the door close.

"Jeez, you really are rude O'chibi. Which reminds me, neh O'CHIBI!" Eiji Kikumaru yelled as he knocks on the bathroom's door.

"Misaki asks you that if you could please give her some orange okay? Don't forget I told you that, she'll be mad." Eiji hollered then smirked from behind. On the door waiting are Inui, Kaidoh, Fuji, and Momoshiro-who was also grinning evilly.

"Orange?"Kaidoh whispers more to himself.

Eiji smiled. "A fruit from the backyard of Echizen. She wanted one of those."

"I never thought Echizen has orange fruit on their house." Oishi wondered.

Fuji just smiled. Kaidoh seemed not to care, while Inui took note of it on his notebook.

"So…what are we going to do now?" Takashi asked then all looked upon each other and nodded.

"Neh, O'chibi. We'll just wonder around okay? See ya at the poolside!" Eiji yelled then they all dispersed from the room at once.

* * *

"Orange…" Ryoma thought as he dips himself unto the bathtub. "We don't have an orange." He thought.

_"Find yourself a big dream too."_

_He served the tennis ball. But with his little body, he still has no force to pass the tennis ball beyond the clumped leaves of trees. He wouldn't be able to get the orange just by serving a weak serve like that._

_He looked above the orange tree. He was still little. It was in some place he doesn't remember anymore. He had his eye on that orange and he was climbing up to the tree just to reach it. He was almost there, a little more length at his arms and he almost got it. _

_"Oi! Chibisuke!" With that call a raging tennis ball went to hit the orange he was reaching. It bounced on Ryoma's head then together with his cap, the orange fell down the tree then landed on the racket of the person he knows of._

_"Give me back my orange." The young Ryoma asserted, climbing down the tree._

_"Yours? What, does it have your name on it or something?" The little boy asked, he stopped volleying the orange with his racket as he delivers the orange into his hands. He was years older than him and he is taller than him. He took a bite then savored the taste of it._

_Finally, Ryoma managed to land. He abruptly charged towards the boy but the buy dodged it easily. He looked back and the little boy threw his racket unto him. He received it but almost got out of balance at doing so._

_"Hey, hey! Over here, come and get me!" The boy invited taking off his shirt, throwing it at Ryoma's face._

_Ryoma took off the shirt that covered his eyes. "Matte!" He shouted but he was already late. The boy had already dived unto the high cliff then swam its way into the sea._

_Ryoma went by the fences of the cliff. "Give me back my orange!" the young Ryoma shouted from the cliff. His brother just jumped from it and is now swimming unto the water._

_He looked back at him. "Mada mada daze, Chi-bi-su-ke!"_

The wind blew the cap that was covering Ryoma's sleeping face at the poolside bed, towards the floors of the cruise ship.

"Give it back…" he mumbled in sleep.

Soon, he hears thumps. He tried to open his eyes. The sun's ray was being shadowed by someone that was volleying an orange in his hands. Soon the man stopped then went away, leaving the sun's light in full view.

He raised his right hand to cover some sunlight that was blinding him. He closed his eyes then opened it once again.

"A…dream?"

Seagulls soon where present in the sky that he's been looking at. The wind blew harder. He covered his eyes with his hands then tried to fall into sleep once again.

His eyes were half open. He was trying to fall back into sleep when suddenly; somebody clipped his nose stopping him from breathing normally. He was startled.

"W-wait a minute! What do you think you're doing, Momo-senpai?" He angrily stated rubbing his nose off.

"What do you mean 'what I'm doing'?" Momo asked back in a disappointing face.

Someone from the back placed Ryoma's cap back in his head. The two of them looked back at that person.

"You can't be taking naps like that, O'chibi!" Kikumaru scolded. "We're on an expensive cruise ship, and you have to enjoy it as much as possible!" He added removing Ryoma's shirt at the process.

"But we came here to play tennis…" Ryoma states but Momoshiro and Kikumaru doesn't seem to listen as they continue to lift him up with the intention of throwing him into the pool.

"Exactly!" Someone from the ship loudly stated which made the three of them pause what they were doing. They looked beyond the stairs and found Tezuka together with a man in a tobacco.

He inhaled the tobacco then exhaled it fast. "There are many entertainment facilities on this ship and since you're here, please enjoy them." The man continued his sentence.

"Umm…Tezuka-buchou? May I ask who that is?" Momoshiro questions, breaking the silence.

"This man is the owner of the ship, Mr. Kikomaru Sakurafubuki" Tezuka informed with warmth.

"Which means…" Momoshiro fades.

"The millionaire that invited us into this ship?" Kikumaru announced in surprise.

"If that's the case…" Momoshiro looked back at Eiji, Eiji evilly smiled back.

"Heave HO!" They both shouted throwing Ryoma into the pool.

* * *

"I'm bored." Misaki said after eating her lunch so fast. "I have nothing to do." She added placing her hands under her chin.

"So, what dress are you going to wear for tomorrow's dance?" Liara asked Rie, not minding Misaki's sentences.

"Blue. How about you?"

"'Pink!" Liara stated happily and excitedly. "How about you girl?"

"Huh?" Misaki's face was covered with confusion.

Both Liara and Rie looked at her with wide eyes. "Don't tell me you don't have a gown yet?" Liara asked then Misaki iced up. "I forgot about it!" She yelled.

"Well you could find time to buy later or even tomorrow since we don't have any classes." Rie advised. "In any case, the partner is more important."

Misaki iced up once again then looked upon Rie and Liara. "D-don't tell me you guys have-"

"Of course we have. We have to have one before we were left single" Liara stated. "She asked her debate member Ralph, while I asked my seatmate Neil. They both said yes." She said then inhaled deeply. "Don't tell me you don't have any!" Liara's eyes were wide in shock. Rie, on the other hand, was already calm since she's becoming immune to these kind of things.

"Ask now! When we go up we'll have a practice with our real-time partners already." Liara informed.

"What? B-But…" Misaki stutters and soon the bell started to ring.

"Skibbles! What to do?" Misaki uttered out loud on her way to the comfort room. They arrived earlier from the other students so she still has time to go to the comfort room. "I guess that just leaves me dancing alone." She sighed. 'Or not to dance at all.'

"Ah! Misaki-san!" A familiar voice called her. She leaned from her shoulders then found Mizuno Katsuo calling her name from their window.

"Ah! Katsuo-kun! Why are you alone? Don't you have any partner?" Misaki asked energetically in delight of his presence.

Katsuo scratched his head. "Ah…well, the truth is…umm…no one has… asked …me… yet." He said flushing from embarrassment.

"Then why didn't you just ask someone you like to ask you? I'm pretty sure you have one." Misaki advised.

"Actually…" Katsuo had his eyes on the floor then glimpsed upon the girl with greenish hair and hazel eyes chitchatting with her friends on the corner of their classroom. "I liked her to ask me but it seems like she already has a partner." After Katsuo said that a tall and handsome boy of blonde hair approaches the girl which Katsuo likes. The girl suddenly clutched her hands upon the guy as they sit together.

Misaki looks upon the scenery with innocence and confusion. "Why does this partner thing have to be essential anyway?" She mumbled to herself. Then her looks set fort to Katsuo whose look was hopeless. She pondered for a moment.

"Neh, Katsuo-kun."

"Huh? What is it Misaki?" Katsuo asked pushing a little smile.

Misaki went inside their classroom then grabbed Katsuo's hand. She looked upon his eyes. "Let's go." She said then dragged him out and into the hallway, towards their classroom.

"UH-Hey! Where are you taking me?" Katsuo questions in innocence.

They have reached the door of Class 1-A's classroom –Misaki's classroom. Misaki stared once again to him. "Mizuno Katsuo…" Misaki's green eyes were sparkling with radiance as she stares upon Katsuo's grayish ones. Katsuo can't help but admire it.

Misaki rapidly bowed down. "Can I be your partner for Friday's dance?" She loudly asked out of the blue.

"H-Huh?"

***********************************END*************************

I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

Thank you guys for having the patience of reading this LONG chapter!

As you can see, in this chapter, I've inserted the first part of the Futari no Samurai Movie of the Prince of Tennis. If you haven't watched it, watch it now cause I will not be so detailed about it in the future chapters. :P

Please forgive me for having a lot of grammatical errors on this chapter and for making some other characters a bit OC.

Oh yeah before I go I just want to share that I was already making the 6th chapter and I am so excited to finish it!

Please leave a review okay! I won't permit you to leave without leaving one. (hehehe :))


	6. Beneath the Moonlight

Chapter 6

Beneath the Moonlight

"WHAT?" All the regulars shouted in surprise.

Momo's mouth opened. "Katsuo-kun and..."

"Mi—MISAKI SAKURA-san?" Eiji yelled in mixture of surprise and confusion.

Fuji's face seems to be calm but there was a mark of slight confusion within his lips. "Where have you heard this, Horio?"

"I saw it in my own eyes!" Horio expressed in pressure.

_Horio was walking towards their classroom that time when a serious Misaki and a puzzled Katsuo pass by unto his sight._

_"Where are they going to?" He followed his sight among the two and soon the two came unto a halt._

_Misaki bowed down. "Can I ask you to be my partner for the dance?" She loudly asked out of the blue._

_"H-huh?" Katsuo was left dumbfounded. He broods over the situation for a minute then smiled back at Misaki. "Of course! I'd be happy to." He accepted with a smile._

Takashi placed his thumb under his chin to think. "I never thought Misaki had a crush on Katsuo Mizuno."

Inui scanned his data. "According to my data, if there would be one possible guy that Misaki would like, it would be…" then all the regulars followed the direction where Inui was looking.

"Hm? What?" Ryoma asked. His hands were up, supporting his head.

"O'chibi! Aren't you a bit jealous to that?" Eiji stressed giving him a breathtaking hug in the process.

"But I already have a partner don't I? Why would I-" Ryoma monotonously stated struggling to set free upon the naughty hug of Eiji.

"Yeah, yeah. It's because you have Ryuzaki don't you? Hai…so young…so young." Momoshiro added also giving a crushing hug on Ryoma.

"I guess my data wasn't still that accurate." Inui continued his delayed sentence from awhile ago.

Fuji looked upon Inui, to Momo and Eiji who was having fun crushing Ryoma, to Kawamura, Kaidoh and Oishi who was watching Eiji and Momo crash Ryoma, and finally to Tezuka.

"What do you think –huh Tezuka?" He asked.

Tezuka's look was firm. "Since we had arrived earlier than expected because of the dangerous thing that happened at the cruise, everyone should just spend the rest of the day resting and preparing for this evening's Grand Ball Dance Party. Though remember, don't bring your guard down!"

"Hai!"

* * *

"Finally!" Liara shouted from noise as she finds Misaki walk upon their chair and sit. "You are late again. The program started fifteen minutes ago."

"Wow!" Misaki was still amused by the decorations of the room that she didn't hear Liara's scold unto her. It's 8:30pm and the ballroom was already filled with high school students and some faculties of Seishun Academy. The ballroom was like a coliseum. It is huge yet cozy. The chairs are covered with white and black garments. On the center of each table lies a candle surrounded by bouquets of flowers. The grand chandeliers are splendidly hanging from the high ceilings but they aren't being lit due to the fact that the dance floor has just been turned unto a disco where the students freely dance their way out from the loud music. The chairs are on the south most part of the room, where the doors are located. Some students, who doesn't like to dance stays there. On the north most part was the stage and before it, lays a big dance floor where almost all the students of Seishun Gakuen dances already.

"After this 30 minute dance it would be our turn to do the dance we've been strenuously practicing for five consecutive days." Liara informed as Misaki sit beside her.

"Your gown is perfect!" Misaki complimented.

"You think so?" Liara asked. She stood up then circled. Her hair was raised up and was clipped in pink flower gems. It suited her pink, spaghetti, gown with a shimmering green belt and a long tail that connects to her middle finger. Paired with her beautiful set of Diamond jewelries, her outfits really made her look like a goddess.

"It's perfect." Misaki repeated.

"Well yours is just as perfect." Liara complimented back.

Misaki looked back at her gown. "Yeah…I guess your right." She said. Her gown was a chub violet one that has a silky texture on its inner layer, and a see-through cloth that has soft little gems that reflects and shimmers on the light, on its outer layer. She was also wearing elbow length white gloves and diamond necklace and earrings. Her hair was down but is simply livened up by its shimmering headband. Though she doesn't have make-up like Liara and the others, her looks still made her look elegant.

"Misaki!"

Misaki leaned back and found Katsuo, together with Sakuno. "I'm glad you came." Katsuo added. His look was just as elegant as any prince would be. He wears a black tuxedo outside it's violet polo and it's striped black-blue-violet necktie. His hair is as semi cal as always though his looks were a bit handsome than the normal.

"You did it! You actually found a match with my dress in a short span of time." Misaki gleefully praised as she near herself unto him.

Katsuo scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well, it just happens that I had stored one violet polo."

"You look beautiful Misaki." Sakuno inserted and Misaki moved her head and looked upon her at once.

"Silly! You're much beautiful than I am!" Misaki cried in smile. Sakuno was wearing a pink off-shoulder renaissance-like gown with a gold lining on it. The upper part was covered with cross sections of silky gold thread while the bottom part was divided unto three layers; one is the inside which is color white with gold thread designs. The second was a pink silky cloth that falls into a curtain form, opening on its center for the first layer to be seen. The third is the short, see-through cloth that gives a sparkling effect on the bottom part of Sakuno's gown.

"You look like a princess!" Misaki boldly uttered in fancy. Her friends really look so beautiful tonight. She can't help but admire their transformation. "Uh, yeah that's right. Have you seen Rie?"

"I think she's on the backstage dressing room." Sakuno answered to which Misaki replied with a thanks and a happy smile.

* * *

"RIE!" Misaki shouted the minute she opened the dressing room door.

"You are late." Rie stated at once looking at Misaki by the mirror. She turned around and Misaki's face gave out a surprise yet proud smile.

"Rie! You look so beautiful! Since when did you use make-up? It's not like you- yet I love it! It enhanced your beauty! Rie you—"

"Stop it." Rie mumbled in embarrassment. "You know how I hate make-up! But my mom made me do it, so I can't help it." She defended. "Besides, it's necessary" She further explained.

Misaki stared upon Rie. Her beauty was really enhanced by the make-up. Her blue dress also suited her. It enhanced her curves. Her hair was up and enhanced the diamond jewelries she was wearing. She looks so elegant…more elegant than Misaki.

"How about you? Why don't you have make-up?" Rie asked.

Misaki gave a childish frown. "I didn't know it's necessary." She notified. "And it makes me itchy." She added.

"Well you have no choice." Rie reached to her a make-up kit. "Believe me. I was actually going to remove my make-up when I saw Ms. Sato scold one of the first years. She said that if she doesn't put on a make-up in one minute, she'd be the one to do it." She informed.

Still with her childish frown, Misaki took the make-up Rie was giving her. "Fine. Then don't blame me if I'll look like a Halloween mascot." She threatened then Rie abruptly grabbed the make-up from her.

"Sorry I forgot." Rie said. She opened the make-up. "I'll do it."

"Please make it light." Misaki pleaded.

"I'll make it basic." Rie comforted as she started to put some make-up on Misaki's face.

Soon the door opened and three first years came inside accompanying Rie and Misaki at the process.

"Where are Tomo, Kachiro, and Horio?" Misaki asked at the sight of Liara, Sakuno, and Katsuo. Rie straightened Misaki's head at once. "Stop moving." She commanded.

"On their partners." Sakuno notified.

"Ah…then how about you?" Misaki asked moving her head. Rie, once again, straightened Misaki's head. "I said stop moving." She commanded.

"Ryoma-kun's not yet here." Sakuno stated.

"WHAT?"

"MISAKI! I SAID STOP MOVING! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON YOUR MAKE UP, YOU KNOW THAT!" Rie shouted then Misaki straightened her face once again. "Gomen." She mumbled.

"I think all the Seigaku regulars were trapped since they were being run after by the media because of that Sakurafubuki incident." Liara informed while examining her nails.

"There you can move." Rie stated after finishing Misaki's make-up.

"How was it?" Misaki shyly asked.

"Splendid." Liara answered back.

Soon someone knocked on the door. It was Ms. Sato. "First years, you'll be up in ten minutes. Get ready." She informed then set off.

"What now?" Liara asked as she looks upon Sakuno.

Sakuno put up her phone then called Ryoma. After a few seconds, she hung up. "It's off." She said almost in tears.

"I'll go look for him outside." Katsuo volunteered then went out.

"Don't worry Sakuno, he'll come." Misaki comforted her, giving her a pat in the shoulder.

"Hai." She softly mumbled.

"Sorry, Sakuno but we have to go to our partners now before they worry about us. I'm really sorry." Liara stated.

"It's okay. Go on." Sakuno said, pushing a smile even though she was almost in tears.

"Don't worry; we'll help you contact him. We'll also search for him outside. We'll call you if we see him, okay?" Rie assured before leaving.

Before long, an announcement is being made to the crowd and it's all about the dance the first years are going to perform. Sakuno was already at tears in worry.

Misaki was pissed off. "Grrr…where is that guy anyway? He approved of you on the dance yet he's late! It was already starting!"

Katsuo slammed the door open as sweat covers his face. "Gomen Sakuno. But I didn't find him. Horio said that he had seen them arrive at school, earlier than expected but then…"

Soon Misaki's phone rings. It was Rie. She talked to her for some time then hang up. "Rie said they were on their way. Fuji-senpai talked to Rie. They have been spotted by the media and are trapped on their houses. I think Atobe was the one who sent a limo to fetch each of them and deliver them to this hotel." Misaki explained.

She sighed. "It would still be a long way." She looked from the worried face of Sakuno, to the sad face of Katsuo, then solemnly contemplated.

"Neh Katsuo-kun. Gomen for asking this but please…" She closes her eyes. 'Goodbye five days of strenuous practice.' She thought then opened it. "Dance with Sakuno." She pleaded.

"WHAT?" Sakuno shouted in her soft tone.

Misaki was looking at Katsuo's eyes. It delivered a message to Katsuo. Katsuo closes his eyes then opened it with a say. "I understand."

"What? But Katsuo, its not-"

"Is it okay, Sakuno?" Misaki asked with a smile. "I hurt my knee once and I'm not fully recovered yet so is it okay if I don't dance?" She asked in lie. "Please!" She begged. "Dance for me."

"Demo, Misaki we aren't matched in dress and…"

"I'm pretty sure there's a white tux and a pink blouse back there." Misaki proclaimed.

"Okay then." Katsuo went inside one little room to change.

"D-demo Misaki…" Sakuno was left staring at Misaki with questions. Soon the announcement was over.

"I'm done!" Katsuo announced.

"Go! Before it's too late!" Misaki pushed Sakuno and Sakuno was left with no choice but to go out and line up to the entrance of the dance together with Katsuo.

She pondered for a moment, then went out to watch them dance. She looked upon her batch mates with admiration. They are doing a great job. They are synchronized. Rie and Liara are dancing gracefully with their partners. Sakuno and Katsuo, who just danced with each other for the first time, are following the steps well. Then she imagines herself dancing along with them. It would have been her first dance. What must it be like to dance together with her friends? How does it feel?  
'I'm sure it feels splendid.' She thought. 'It's a good thing my friends had experienced it.'

In next to no time, the music has ended with a continuous applause echoing upon the room.

"You did great, Sakuno. You too Katsuo! You didn't commit any mistakes even when you danced with each other for the first time." Misaki complimented after seeing them back at the back stage room.

Sakuno ran towards Misaki then gave her a hug. "Arigatou!" She shouted in tears.

Misaki patted her shoulders. "It's nothing. C'mon now, why are you crying? You just did a great job!" She utters on her ears.

Sakuno released the hug then wiped off her tears. "Arigatou, Misaki-san." She said as tears starts to fall from her eyes the second time around.

Rie entered the back stage room with her partner. "Guys, I wanted to prolong the drama…really…but it seems like there's an important announcement the Director's going to have so umm…let's go out and listen." Rie insisted and they all followed suit.

"My dearest students," the director addressed. "Again, I would like to say thank you for this wonderful evening that you have prepared for me." He paused for some moment. "Please, forgive me for delaying the fun. But to my heart's surprise, the nephew of a friend of mine just came to visit this special event and greet me a happy birthday. Please let's all welcome him" He raised his right hand and gestured unto the door. "The one and only, Atobe Keigo!" He announced and soon the door opened revealing the man with a gray hair in a splendid and elegant white tuxedo. He joined the director on the stage.

"Thank you for welcoming me Seishun Gakuen students." Atobe spoke unto the microphone. "As thanks, I would like to give each of you a gift." After saying that several men in black uniform went inside then gave each of the person a mask that suited the color of their outfit.

"He's really rich isn't he?" Misaki rhetorically asked. One man soon came unto her, giving her a silver and violet mask. "Arigatou." She thanked.

"I insist you wear them. It would be a much thrilling party if you do so." Atobe continued.

"You've got a point. Mr. Atobe. C'mon now, let's all wear the mask that Mr. Atobe freely gave us." With the director's command, everyone placed on their masks at once.

"Thank you for appreciating my gift. Again, I would like to deliver a happy birthday greeting to you, sir." Atobe formally bowed then went down the stairs together with the Director.-

"Thank you for your help." Misaki heard Atobe express his gratitude upon their Director.

"It's me who's supposed to thank you. They are my students, after all." The director said back and with that Atobe brushed his hair then left.

"What was that about?" Misaki asked Rie after the Director went back to his seat.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think it's about the regulars. They made us wear these masks so they would be protected and be hid from the media." Rie answered.

"Then, does that mean they had arrived already?" Misaki inquires.

"Yes." Rie answered once again making Misaki look at her with awe. 'Really, where does she get this source of information?'

They went back unto their seat in the round table of eight. Rie's partner was sitting next to her, who was beside Liara, who was sitting next to her partner, Neil, which was sitting next to Katsuo who was beside Misaki, who was sitting next to Sakuno, who has an empty seat on her other side.

"Rie said the regulars had already arrived so don't worry." Misaki whispered to Sakuno. Sakuno nodded her head.

An announcement about the food was already made and soon they were being served with some food.

"Wow! It looks so delicious!" Misaki wailed in wonder. "So is this a medium rare steak or a well done?" she asked the waiter.

"Medium rare." The waiter replied.

"Good enough!" Misaki happily stated as she starts to eat. After a few more minutes, they had finished eating.

"Men! That was a good food." Misaki noised once again at their table. "What do you think, Rie?"

Rie rapidly stood up. "I forgot my make-up backstage." She proclaimed then walked off.

"Uh! I forgot to change back to my tux!" Katsuo added in panic then followed Rie.

Then there was silence beyond the table.

"So…" Misaki breaks it. "How are you all doing?"

* * *

"Echizen look! Cocktails are being served in that area." Momoshiro pointed to the east side of the room. "Let's go!" he insisted pulling Ryoma at the process.

"Demo, Momo-chan-senpai, I don't like to drink cocktails." Ryoma mumbled in his monotonous tone but Momoshiro doesn't seem to listen.

They had reached the cocktail area. Momoshiro scooped one, placed it on a wine glass then gave it to Ryoma.

"I told you I don't like cocktails." Ryoma said not receiving the glass.

"But it's good. Why don't you taste it?" Momoshiro said nearing the glass unto him. Ryoma glared at him.

"Rie matte! Ah-" Katsuo got tripped by a wire as he struggles to follow Rie. He bumped unto Momoshiro, who in turn, spilled the cocktail juice on the face of Ryoma.

"Ah! Gomen-ne!" Katsuo shouted in fear and worry.

"Huh, Katsuo?" Momoshiro stared upon the eyes of the masked guy before him.

"Huh who are you?" Katsuo looked back. Momoshiro smiled as he pointed himself. "It's me! Momo-chan-senpai!" He happily whispered unto him, making him surprise at the process.

"Momo-chan-senpai! When had you –"

"Just arrived before the eating starts" Momoshiro whispered in his full smile.

"In any case, can you watch where you're going to?" Ryoma inserted as he wipe the juice upon his face.

"Ryoma-kun? Is that you?" Katsuo asked in smile as he stares upon the guy within the white tuxedo, with a black, white and silver mask.

Ryoma removed his mask for him to be able to thoroughly wipe the juice that went before his eyes.

Katsuo was left with amaze. "IT IS YOU, RYOMA-KUN!" With that loud proclamation, almost all the girls in Seishun went to look at Ryoma.

Ryoma opened his eyes and was surprised to see all the girls looking back at him. "What the-"

"It is you! Ryoma-kun!" The girls announced then went to jump unto him.

"Let's go!" Momoshiro yelled pulling Ryoma into a run. Katsuo followed suit. "Gomen!" Katsuo yelled back.

Soon they had reached a door then went inside.

"Gomen Ryoma-kun. Gomen! I didn't intend to—"

"Stop it. It happened already." Ryoma uttered in irritation of Katsuo's consecutive apologies.

"Now what?" Momoshiro asked. "They had seen what you already look like so…"

"I guess there's only one way you could outrun them." Momoshiro, Ryoma, and Katsuo got surprise by a girl's voice that echoed unto the room. She removed her mask.

It was Rie.

* * *

"C'mon girls! Ryoma Echizen's been spotted at the cocktail area!" One girl announced unto the table beside Misaki's.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno mumbled then moved out at once.

"Ah-wait! Sakuno!" Misaki called running after her.

* * *

Before long, Horio and Kachiro went knocking upon the door of the back stage room.

Rie opened it. "Enter." She said.

"So what is it that's so important about?" Horio asked. He looked upon the room then found two mask guys and one unmasked.

"Ryoma!" Rie managed to cover his mouth before he yells.

"You are to keep quiet about his –their existence here in the event, or you'll ruin it and you wouldn't like me when you ruin it." Rie threatened and Horio shut at once.

"So are we called here to push through a plan of his escape?" Kachiro calmly asked.

"No."

"Then what are you planning out?" Katsuo asked and everybody looked upon Rie. Rie looked back at Ryoma.

"You know you should hold onto your promises Ryoma." Rie stated.

"What are you talking about?" Ryoma asked in his bored voice.

"Misaki rejected her opportunity to dance at the program for Sakuno to be a part of it." Rie firmly informed.

Ryoma looked from the serious face of Rie then to Katsuo who bowed his head down.

"Why did she-"

"Because you are not here." She strongly asserted. "Misaki's disappointed of you."

With that silenced echoed unto the room.

"What do we do now?" Momoshiro asked breaking the silence.

"Change your tuxedos. Katsuo keep your white tux. You have an extra one, don't you? Give that to Ryoma, Ryoma give your tux to Horio. Kachiro, there's an extra white tux out there. I'll be back in a minute, make sure you had changed then." Rie commanded then went out of the room to let them change.

"Jeez, that girl's a military isn't she?" Momoshiro jokingly asked.

"She's a student leader." Katsuo proudly informed. "Here, Echizen-kun." He said giving his black tux and violet polo unto Ryoma.

He stared upon the tux for a moment. "Hai, arigatou." He said holding onto it.

He examined it once again. 'Misaki rejected her opportunity to dance at the program for Sakuno to be a part of it.' Those thoughts recalls unto his head. 'Misaki's disappointed of you.'

"Oi! Echizen!" Ryoma snapped back unto his senses as Momoshiro calls his name. "Something wrong with the tux?"

"No…nothing." He answered then went to put it.

Soon Rie knocked to check if they are done and when they had said yes, she opened the door and went inside.

"Wear this." She gave Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro a wig that resembles Ryoma's hair and the same masks that he was wearing. She stared upon Ryoma. "You wear this." She said reaching a violet and black mask unto him.

"Where does she get all of these?" Horio asked but Kachiro just replied with an innocent shrug.

"The plan is this…" Rie rounded her head to make sure that everyone has finished wearing what she had given them. "First to get out of the room was Katsuo. Try to show up unto the cocktail area. Once the girls saw you, run out of the room. Lure them far away from the place and find a way out."

She looked upon Horio. "You're the second one. Once Katsuo's identity was revealed, try to show up to them, though make it look accidental. With perfect height and tux, they would actually think of you as Ryoma Echizen. Run towards the entrance of the hotel, Momoshiro-senpai should come in time with a taxi cab. Get inside the taxi cab and move as far away as possible. After you have reached far enough, remove the wig and mask then enter as Horio."

She paused. "Kachiro, you shall serve as the plan B Ryoma, once Horio didn't manage to escape through the girls and the media. If it went to the point that his identity has been revealed, try to show yourself unto them, make it look accidental, and you shall proceed unto the plan."

"But what is really the plan anyway?" Kachiro asked still in puzzle.

Rie looked at him in the eye. "The game plan is to make his fans believe that Ryoma already left the hotel."

"But why do we have to do this? Why shouldn't I just leave?" Ryoma asked, his voice giving a slight trace of irritation.

Rie glared at him. "Because you are to fulfill your promise to Sakuno –be her partner to the dance." She asserted.

* * *

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno yelled together with the girls that crowded the Cocktail area.

"SakunO! Ahhmmff!" Misaki didn't manage to follow Sakuno as tons of girls sandwiched her little body. "HEY WATCH IT!" Misaki yelled back but seems like no one heard her.

"Ryoma! Where is he?" All the other girls search in confusion.

'Really, is he that handsome to be this heart throb?' Misaki thought as she struggles to get inside. Soon she received a spank from an unknown person. "Ouch! That hurts you know?" She leaned to find where it came from but only to have another unknown person pull her hair. "Oh you really wear off my patience!" She shouted in irritation. Then, she pushes all the girls around her away from her. It resulted to a chain reaction having some other girls outbalance and fall. "QUIET!" She commanded and everyone stopped talking at once. "Now, where is he?" She asked but seems like no one can answer.

"He's over there!" One student pointed at the chairs near the exit of the room. Everyone's head followed the arrow and found a person in a white tux and mask running through the exit of the room.

"C'mon!" One shouted and everyone hurriedly ran after Ryoma.

"Ah –wait! –Aaaaahhh!" Misaki was left hopeless and defeated as all the other girls rapidly move their way towards the exit leaving her hair rummaged and destroyed.

"Grrr….I guess this isn't also the right time for me to search for that little brat." She said to herself as a haggard and wasted look envelope her aura.

* * *

"Katsuo has made it. The number of his fans grew a lot more but it doesn't matter. Just commence to the operation." Rie commanded on the radio.

"Hai. Demo…" Horio's voice gives an uneasy sound beyond the radio.

"Even if we know who the person is that you encounter, it does not give you the permission to talk –whether it's Tomoka, Sakuno, Misaki, Liara -because if you leak even in the simplest and tiniest detail that you are not Ryoma then the operation will come to its end." Rie informed. "So again…zero talking. Don't put the operation in jeopardy" She added.

"Hai." With that Rie puts the radio down. She looked up. The backstage room has only two persons left inside, and she was one of them.

"Seems like the number grew because of the 12:00 dance event." Rie stated to the person sitting on the chair in front of the mirrors.

"I don't…understand" Ryoma mumbled, his eyes are staring at the backstage floor.

"It's in the brochure. There's a saying that when two persons dance with each other on the twelfth hour of the twelfth day of September, those two shall be bound to be together forever." Rie explained. "That's why many people try to book a room on this hotel every September. This is very popular to all those who are planning to host any prom or ball. To dance on this hotel on the midnight of the twelfth day of September with the one they like -that's everyone's dream."

She paused then looked upon Ryoma. He was still and silent like there's still something that he doesn't seem to figure out. His mind seems to drift of to something far.

Silenced echoed unto the room.

* * *

"I look like a mental." Misaki stated with bulging, wasted eyes in front of the mirrors on the girls CR. She looked from left to right. "Seems like no one's adventurous enough to discover this comfort room in the hotel." She happily said to herself. She struggles to put out the headband but she manages to do so. She removed some papers and dirt that was hanging on her hair. She put out her comb then started to fix her messy hair.

After a few more minutes of brushing, she has finally straightened her hair out. She placed back her headband went out of the comfort room then headed unto the hallway towards their event room.

She was walking peacefully when she felt someone rushing after her. She leaned back and found a black-haired boy wearing a white tux and a black-white-silver mask.

"Aaahhh!" She shouted as they bumped at each other then both fell down.

"Ouch." Misaki rubbed her elbow and her buttocks in pain. 'Of course, there's only one guy who would do that.' She thought then abruptly charged the man before him.

"Now let's see." Misaki clutched the boy's tuxedo then looked upon his eyes. "Hazel…" she seriously mumbled and after a few seconds, she smiled, "but not like his hazel's…" She said in relief. 'They are wrong.'

She stood up. "You can stand now Ryoma." She said offering a hand unto him. The boy accepted it. 'Your hair isn't that dark as his either.' She thought.

'So this is the end of the game.' She contemplated. "And I win!" She mumbled in bliss.

She looked back at Ryoma. He was still quiet. "C'mon now! Are you just going to run?" Misaki asked. Soon her hand was found on the back of Ryoma giving a push for him to go and run. "Go escape those girls and dance with Sakuno okay! She's waiting for you." She said with a smile, and with that, the masked Ryoma ran along the right side of the hallway, without uttering a single word.

"Gomen Misaki." Horio thought in sweat. "But I can't tell you who I really am…or else, Echizen wouldn't really have the chance to dance with Ryuzaki…not to mention I would receive a thousand punch and kicks from Rie if I do so. I can't put the mission in jeopardy." He mumbled in sweat as he run.

* * *

"You know we are actually lucky." Rie uttered breaking the silence. "Because it just happens that the Director himself experienced this kind of magic with his wife. On this same day and hour…that's why he was sharing his own experience to us, using a large ton of money to book this room for all of us to be able to dance with the ones that we like, tonight at the 12:00 dance event."

Soon the radio spoke up. It was Momoshiro. He called out to say that they had already finished the plan without even the help of Kachiro. Rie radioed Kachiro to fall back then she put down the radio. She smiled at the success of her plan. "I really think we're lucky tonight." She said then looked upon Ryoma. He was still motionless.

"Think it's because of Misaki's luck?" She asked. Soon her eyes sparkle in gloom. "Though I guess her hunch is right. Her luck brings good things to others, yet bad things to herself." She continued.

With that Ryoma's eyes widened then trembled like it came unto a disappointing realization. His fist clenched with guilt then softened as he abruptly stood up and head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rie strictly asked.

"I can go out now, right?" He roughly asked back then went out of the door.

* * *

"Misaki! Glad you're back." Liara cheerfully greeted then she abruptly pulled Misaki's arms. "Thank heavens! I'm having a hard time starting up a conversation with Rie's partner and my partner here." She quietly whispered to her ear.

Misaki's eyes searched around the table. "Is Sakuno not here yet?" She asked

Liara shook her head left to right. "Not even Rie or Kachiro. As you can see, I'm the only one present here. Rie and Kachiro haven't come back yet ever since they asked permission to leave. Sakuno's the same. You on the other hand…"

"T-then Ryoma isn't here yet too?" Misaki stammers. "He-He hasn't come yet to ask Sakuno?"

Liara's shoulder shrugged in innocence of the answer.

"Well then, I—I better check the back stage room. Maybe they are still there. Ja-ne"

"Ah—oi! Misaki!" Liara stutters in calling her friend but she was already late. Misaki's nowhere to be seen.

She sighed. "Now, I'm left alone again."

* * *

Sakuno was already panting for breath. 'No. Be strong Sakuno' she thought to herself then dashes off towards the entrance of the hotel.

"Eh, he left already?" Sakuno's eyes were widely open in shock and failure.

"Yeah, he left just a while ago. Too bad, we wouldn't manage to dance together." One of the girls said and in next to no time, the crowd disperses leaving Sakuno Ryuzaki standing at the entrance of the hotel, still at shock of the news.

Her hand was shaking. She clasped it together as little tears fall from her eyes. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears and as she can't seem to stop it, she hurriedly ran across the hallway only to bump at a person she certainly knows of.

* * *

"Ah-a-re?" Misaki's forehead creaks in confusion. "Rie? What are you doing with that wig?"

Rie leaned back and found her friend standing by the door looking at her with confusion. "It's an extra one."

"Extra for what?" Misaki's head tilted. Rie's face sweat dropped. She gave a glowering look to cover it.

"Really, I have no idea." Misaki's innocent voice echoed unto the room. Rie's look softened. "Nothing really. It's an extra wig for the drama earlier."

Misaki wanted to believe Rie but her voice and the way she said it doesn't seem so convincing to her. However, she already let go of the subject as she asked.

"Where is Katsuo? I thought he's with you?"

Rie's face was still calm as she fixes her things up. "I don't know, he left already about ten to fifteen minutes ago." She casually said. "Let's go."

"Huh? Where?" Misaki asked as she watches Rie pass by unto her.

"At the table, where else?" and with that she continuously walked not minding if Misaki would follow her or not.

"Are you sure you aren't hiding anything from me?" Misaki asked as she follows her.

"If there is a secret I would definitely hide it from you since you are noisy." Rie uttered.

.Misaki glowered childishly. "You are bad Rie."

Rie smiled. "I know."

* * *

"Ka-Katsuo-kun!" Sakuno cried.

Katsuo smiled at her. "Ryoma didn't really left Sakuno."

"What? T-then where is he?"

Katsuo gave her a pleasant and accomplish look. "He's just somewhere at the event room. Look for the guy who's wearing my previous tuxedo –the violet and black one."

"A-arigatou. Katsuo-kun." Sakuno gave her thanks with tears almost falling from her eyes once again.

* * *

"Finally! It's been years guys!" Liara angrily stated the moment Rie and Misaki arrived.

"Gomen-gomen, Liara-san." Misaki childishly smiled while scratching her head in embarrassment.

"Now, Katsuo and Sakuno are the only ones who are missing. Once they have arrived we are finally complete…" Liara was busy talking when Misaki caught a glimpse of a green haired girl with hazel eyes, wearing a beautiful orange halter gown –the girl that Katsuo likes- beside her was a masked man with blonde hair wearing a green tux –her partner.

Misaki contemplated for a moment, and when the thought arises from her head, she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Liara asked.

"Oh! I'll just go look for Katsuo." Misaki stated in cat-like face and walked her way towards the north most part of the room. 'Even though he's smiling, I know he's still hurting inside.' Misaki seriously thought.

'That's why, as his friend, I should at least make this night unforgettable for him.' She was already at the end of the dance floor. The dance is lively and everyone was enjoying the music as they dance their heart out. 'I should atleast make him really smile.'

She moved her head left to right and soon her eyes caught a boy wearing a black tux with a violet polo shirt and a black-blue-violet necktie inside, and a black-violet and silver mask, standing along one column of the room. She hurriedly ran unto him.

"Katsuo-kun!" She shouted with glee. The boy moved and to her surprise, it was a boy with black messy hair that was looking back at him. 'Uh, but I'm sure that's Katsuo-kun's tux…' she thought stopping from approaching the guy.

Soon a picture flashed from her mind. It was a picture of Rie holding a wig of black messy hair.

_"It's an extra one."_

Misaki's eyes widened. "Could it be…?"

_Rie rapidly stood up. "I forgot my make-up backstage." She proclaimed then walked off._

_"Uh! I forgot to change back to my tux!" Katsuo added in panic then followed Rie._

Soon a pleasant, cunning smile traced upon Misaki's lips. "Katsuo-kun!" She proceeded to approach him. 'Rie is really silly…she doesn't have to do that.' She thought.

Misaki smiled as she faces the boy in front of him. "I was looking for you everywhere! Uh-wow!" Misaki nears herself on his eyes. "You really look like him! Even your eyes sparkles its color! What contacts is that?" She cheerfully asked.

She was admiring the boy's looks for a second when the thought sank unto her head. 'You mustn't just stand here.'

She hurriedly grabbed the boy's hands. "Heee! It's a fun song isn't it? C'mon let's dance!" She said dragging him towards the dance floor. 'C'mon Katsuo…' She thought in her cat smile as she led the way towards the center of the dance floor.

'Enjoy this night.'

* * *

Ryoma was standing quietly beside one column of the room when suddenly a girl in a shimmering violet gown went to approach him.

"Katsuo-kun!" He'll know that energetic voice anywhere.

Ryoma irritatingly looked back at her as if she was nuts. It doesn't seem to annoy her –that is if she even noticed it- instead she was giving a very sweet pleasant smile back, a smile that annoyed Ryoma a lot. "I was looking for you everywhere! Uh-wow!"

She suddenly closes her face unto him. 'What is this girl up to?' Ryoma thought as sweat almost covers his face due to her weird actions.

Her surprise look soon changed back unto a pleasant smile. "You really look like him! Even your eyes sparkles its color! What contacts is that?"

'Hu-Huh?' Ryoma's mind jumbles in confusion. He closes his eyes then breathes the oddity of the situation out. He was about to talk to clear things over but the girl halted him as he felt cold hands hold on to his warm ones. He looked at her face. She gave a sweet childish smile. "Heee! It's a fun song isn't it? C'mon let's dance!" She said dragging him at the process.

"Ah –tsutto!" Ryoma mumbled but it seems like the girl can't hear his voice because of the lively and loud music that's reverberating on the room.

The girl halted then faced him. They were somewhere inside the dance floor. They were already surrounded by dancing people.

He looked upon her emerald eyes. It was sparkling unto the darkness. "You have to have fun Katsuo." Her voice overshadowed the noise in his ears.

"Sakura, what do you-"

Once again Misaki held his hand then drag him towards the center of the dance floor. She is really deaf and insensitive. She can't hear any of his words and she doesn't seem to notice that Ryoma doesn't like to dance.

"You have to dance your heart out! It's a very lively song, c'mon let's da-" She was cut as the lively dance goes off and a slow serene music went playing for a slow dance to push through.

"Argh…" Misaki grunted. She looked upon his eyes. "Gomen Katsuo, I never thought they would switch the music into a slow one." She said almost pissed off.

Ryoma stared at her, fidgeting with an irritated look plastered upon her face. He was trying to solve the puzzle within her actions. But the deeper he think about it, the more confuse he becomes.

"Now, how can I be able to fulfill my promise and dance with you…?" She lowly mumbled but audible enough for Ryoma to hear. His look softened.

He reached a hand unto her.

"Huh? Ah-re...w-what are you—" Misaki stammers in surprise as Ryoma pulls her hand, drag her close to him, then wrapped it around his neck.

He laid his hand around her waist and gave a pleasant smile.

Misaki, on the other hand, was left struck as she stares upon Ryoma with open eyes. After a few seconds of staring at him, she finally gave up with a sigh. "Gomen Katsuo. I—I'm just not used to—as you can see this is just my first time to dance a slow one like this." She shyly said. "And I really feel that I'm terrible at it."

Ryoma almost snorted at her sentence. 'You are terrible at a lot of things.'

Misaki chuckled. "You might think it's a bit childish but actually, I was always saving my first dance." She confidently said looking upon the chandeliers. "I wanted to give my first dance only to the man I love." Her face sparkles as she said those words. With that Ryoma can't help but feel guilty.

'Gomen, Sakura.' He thought as he slowly removed her hands on his neck and removed his hands on her waist. 'I never thought I would…'

"Is there any problem?" Misaki asked making him look back at her with surprise. Her face inclines and after pondering for a second she sighed then placed his hands around her waste and she laid her hands around his neck once again. "C'mon! Don't worry about it. I'm actually happy." She said in full confidence.

Ryoma's eyes sparkles in confusion. 'What? But how-'

"You worked hard to resemble that man. Giving you this dance is not enough as thanks you know that." She stated in smile.

'Huh?' Once again, another puzzle to solve.

'Weird' Ryoma thought as he gazes upon her face. 'Idiot and weird.'

He was secretly gazing upon Misaki's eyes when Misaki's green eyes pass by unto his hazel ones and caught it in a connection that has no bounds. At that moment he felt something very different. He felt like a sheet of ice went to cover his whole body, and he doesn't know if this is good or bad.

She smiled. "You've been a very great friend to me. You, Rie, Liara, Horio, Kachiro, Sakuno, Tomoka…even Ryoma –who often wears off my patience. Anyhow, you've all been so nice to me. I can't love you enough."

With that Ryoma was snapped back unto his senses. Finally, he saw a light on the puzzle that he was trying to complete little by little. He gave a sigh of relief. 'It's because of that…'

Misaki chuckles once again. "Speaking of Ryoma…I hope he's alright."

Ryoma surprisingly looked back to her. "I saw him struggling with his fans outside." She revealed to him. "I told him to get rid of those fans, hurriedly find Sakuno, and dance with her." She informed.

Ryoma gave a secret smirk after hearing that. 'Even behind that dress, you're still the idiot Sakura…'

"Grrr! I should've hated him you know that! It's because of him that's why Sakuno cried before the performance earlier. It almost ruined her beautiful make up!" She cried. "Good thing you're there though. You saved her."

"What? But I—" The volume of his voice was about to increase in a volume that was audible unto her ear but as he looks upon the solemn yet smiling face of Misaki, he halted.

She bowed her head down. The active and energetic aura of Misaki was nowhere felt in the area. "I wanted to hate him, but then when I had thought of it I figured, I shouldn't." She said, loud enough for Ryoma to hear.

She looked above once again. "Because if you look at it closely, it was he who lost a lot." She continued.

She stared upon him for a second then went to look at the people around them. "I might've lost the opportunity to dance with you guys, Sakuno might've lost the opportunity to dance with the one she likes…but Ryoma…well he loses both."

Misaki lingered her head once again. She's really a maggot. 'An easily distracted being.' Ryoma thought in secret smile. 'But a caring one…'

"And besides…it's not like he wanted that to happen, right?"

Ryoma focused his attention to her at once. He wants to utter words, no, not just words but a thousand questions and explanations to her but he just couldn't seem to talk. For the first time in his life, he felt softness engulfed his body, and it's making him feel discomfort. Thinking that it might be a good way to overcome his discomfort, he lingered his head and his eyes dozes off towards the green haired girl in an orange halter gown dancing together with a guy in green tuxedo. He was starting to feel his old self back when suddenly, cold hands enveloped his cheeks, rapidly moving his head, facing it towards the girl in front of him. "Don't look, you'll just be upset." She uttered making him more disturbed than he has already been.

"I know that you like her, that it's difficult to move on, that you have to face the truth…but please forget all of those for a second okay." Ryoma looked upon her eyes as her cold hands warm his cheeks.

She was looking upon the direction where he has been looking before. "I don't know anything about love, what I only know is that…" she straightened her looks then focused her eyes unto his, then smiled. "You have to enjoy this night."  
After saying that sentence, Ryoma looked upon Misaki's eyes. It continues to sparkle. He can't help but to gaze at it. He was speechless, but his mind is full of wonders and confusion. Then, without knowing, his hand moved and caressed the hand of Misaki that was holding his cheek. It seems to give her a bit of confusion as she stare back unto him.  
"Katsuo-kun?" She asked in puzzlement as she removes her hands off his face.

Ryoma's look was still, thought his body doesn't seem to move, his mind is already packed with codes he can't decipher. 'What the hell…did I just do?'

"Katsuo-kun are you alright?" Misaki loudly asked placing her hands unto his forehead, thinking that he may have a fever. Ryoma involuntarily spank it away.

"Uh- are you alright? Your face is red." Misaki worriedly asked rubbing the pain on her right hand –the one that Ryoma spank.

Ryoma can't help but feel guilty. 'Gomen…' He thought as he realized what he just did. He took a step back, then turned around. 'Gomen Sakura…' His mind speaks as he ran away from her, unto where his feet take him.

"Ah-oi! Oi! Katsuo-kun! Katsuo-kun!" Misaki called running after him but as she reached the end of the dance floor, the boy already vanished from her sight.

Misaki sighed for a moment. "And I thought I could help him be happy." She looked upon her right hand. "Seems like I did the opposite."

"Oi! Misaki!"

Misaki turned around and found the person she's been looking for, now in white tux and pink polo. He's not wearing his mask so she can easily tell that it was certainly him.

"KA-KATSUO-KUN?" Misaki cried in confusion. "B-but then…who's that…."

* * *

"I knew it! I told you he didn't run away Fuji-kun."

Ryoma leaned back then found two masked persons at the tapestry of the room's balcony.

"How did you know it's him, Hikari?" The man in the white tux and white mask asked.

"Of course I know it's him. 'Violinist' is the only first year instrumentalist in the group." The girl in the shimmering black dress and black mask proudly explained. She rushed unto Ryoma's side. "You are 'Violinist' right?" She happily asked.

Ryoma turned his back on her. "No, I'm not" He coldly stated.

"See? I told you it was him." The girl proudly told the guy.

She placed her attention to Ryoma. "Now, let's go." She said pulling him at the process.

"Ah, tsutto matte! Hanashte!" Ryoma protested but she has no intention of letting go of him.

"You know, we're supposed to meet here ten minutes ago. You're late Mr. Violinist. It's our time to perform now. Play your part even if you haven't warmed up yet. You have no choice." She strictly stated in her senpai tone which left Ryoma with no choice but to follow her.

* * *

"KA-KATSUO-KUN?" Misaki cried in confusion. "B-but then…who's that…."

"Misaki-san!" Misaki looked from her side then found Sakuno with Tomoka. "Have you seen Ryoma-kun?"

"Ryoma-kun? Yeah, I saw him awhile ago in front of the girl's comfort room. I even told him to get rid of those fans and dance with you, why?" Then Misaki's eyes opened. "DON'T TELL ME HE ISN'T WITH YOU, SAKUNO?"

Sakuno's eyes shimmers in anxiousness. Misaki's fist trembles. 'Grrr…where did that brat went to? I swear when I see that brat I'll-'

The sudden dim of lights and stop of music stopped Misaki from contemplating. She looked upon the stage and there stands Ms. Sato addressing some information to the students about the next performance.

_**"...such truly marvelous talents that Seishun Gakuen should be proud of…please let's give a round of applause for the most awaited performance…the 12 Rounds of Instrumentalist!"**_

"WuhooO! Yeah! Go Fuji-senpai, Hikari-senpai! Go Violinist whoever you may be!" Misaki rooted together with the other students of Seishun Gakuen. One by one, the 12 rounds of instrumentalist went to their places and arranged their different instruments. Hikari-senpai was already sitting in her place, holding her flute. Her fingers are already in place, ready to play the piece they are going to perform. Fuji-senpai was the same, his fingers are already set to play the piano, and his look was already at their maestro.

"There he is Sakuno!" Katsuo alarmed as he pointed the guy standing in the center wearing a black tux, a polo shirt, a blue-black-violet necktie, and a black and violet mask. On his shoulder is a wooden violin that shines in the spotlight.

Misaki froze at the sight of that man. "Ka-Katsuo-kun, you know him? Who—who is he?" She asked in sweat.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno mumbled yet loud enough for Misaki to hear.

Then there was silence.

The maestro starts to stroke his hand and the music started off with a beautiful piano music from Fuji-senpai, followed by a violin sound coming from the man in the black tux…

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Katsuo whispered unto Misaki's ear.

Misaki was motionless, even her heart stops to beat as she hears that sound coming from the violin. 'That music…I've heard it before…'

Everyone was silent and was feeling every emotion the piece was giving. It was a very beautiful composition. Everyone can't help but feel loved and mesmerized by the music.

Sakuno's eyes almost cried at the beauty of the song, Katsuo's the same. Misaki, on the other hand, was bothered. Her eyes were only set upon the man in the black tux playing the wooden violin… 'Is he really Ryoma? B-but then…' her mind flashes back unto the moments they have danced with each other. 'He couldn't be…with that mask…it's just coincidence…he can't possibly…be him…he…he mustn't look like him…'

Finally, the performance was finished. They had received an enormous applause from the audience as they bow and find their way out from the stage.

"He couldn't be it!" Misaki loudly stated in hoarse as she runs through the back stage.

"Ah Misaki-san matte!" Sakuno yelled but it was too late for her. Misaki's nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Ah! Misaki-san!" The girl in the black dress greeted her but Misaki didn't seem to hear her. "Tsutto matte!" Hikari pulled Misaki's shoulder.

"Ah, Hikari-senpai gomenasai I didn't I—" Misaki stammers. She can't form any sentence. Her mind was occupied with only one person.

"You want to meet violinist?" Hikari softly asked in smile.

"Ah—ano—umm…"

"He left right after the performance." Hikari informed. "But I'm still guessing he's back at that balcony, hidden behind the curtains of the west side of the room –you know, where the water fountain and some sweets are placed?" Hikari whispered to her ear.

"Go on, meet him!" Hikari encouraged pushing her back for support.

"A-arigatou Hikari-senpai." Misaki managed to utter before she left.

"A witty guess," The soft, melodious voice of Fuji echoed unto Hikari's ear.

Hikari smiled. "Well, ten second blackout game is ten minutes away right?"

Fuji's face inclined -seems like he's new to this sort of game. Hikari irritatingly looked at him. "Lights would be off for ten seconds. This will give you the chance to be able to confess your true feelings unto the girl or the guy you love of course only for ten seconds. It depends if you want to show your face unto that person when the lights on, or you want to stay hidden until you think it's the right time to reveal yourself."

Hikari smirked. "It's the basic preparation for the 12:00 dance!" She informed in which Fuji replied with a simple smile.

* * *

"Is it…here?" Misaki thought facing the curtains of the west part of the room. She touched each curtain until she felt a doorknob. She went inside the curtain then opened it.

As she did so, it connected her unto a place so cold yet serene. She looked above, the moon was in its perfect full yet the stars are shining so bright. She looked straight then stopped as she found a man standing beneath the moon's light. He was holding upon the fence of the balcony that was wrapped with vines of tiny white flowers and he was looking upon the view full of trees but with some grassland visible at the sight. He was thinking deep, way to deep that he didn't seem to notice Misaki enter into the balcony.

Soon the wind blew hard loudly opening the balcony door that Misaki left half-open, loudly blowing off the curtains at the process.

This distracted the guy from his thinking. He looked back unto the door…unto Misaki, and as his eyes place unto her, she froze.

'No…' Misaki thought in unexplainable feeling of solemnity. 'How come?'

Misaki took one step forward. "Who-who are you?" She strongly asked but the guy can't seem to answer back.

"Who are you?" Misaki loudly asked pushing for an immediate answer. Soon a big dark cloud traveled upon the beautiful night sky, covering the light of the moon, darkening the balcony at the process.

"Who…are you?" She solemnly asked in feeble. The guy slowly then removed his mask and looked upon her with his gentle yet solemn face. There's only a small light –a light coming from the room's chandeliers. But still, she had seen him, his true identity. She stopped to breathe.

"Ryoma-kun?"

With that Misaki's eyes widely opened. It was the voice of Sakuno from her back.

"AH RYOMA-SAMA!" The other girls shrieked at the sight.

"Rie!" Katsuo shouted behind the girls that crowded the balcony's door.

"Ten seconds blackout now starting." Rie stated at the microphone switching off all the lights on the room at the process.

Almost all the girls around shouted in mixture of surprise, fear, and excitement.

Misaki can't see a thing. It was a total blackout. The big cloud helped it become darker.

"Now!"

'Momo-senpai?' Misaki thought after hearing one man shout. Soon she felt a body rapidly pass by her. "Gomen…" His voice whispered to her ear.

Misaki was stunned. She'll know that voice anywhere.

_"Are you hurt, Sakura?"_

_"Tennis balls are really attracted to idiots."_

_"You really are…an idiot aren't you?" _

Yes…there's only one person who would own that voice.

"Ten seconds black out is now over." With that announcement, Rie opened up all the lights.

"RYOMA-SAMA?" The other girls shouted in disappointment of not finding Ryoma at the balcony. He was gone, and so are Sakuno, Katsuo and Momo-chan-senpai.

"It is him." Misaki silently muttered in her trembling hands. The big cloud already ended its sail towards the moon and the crowd of girls already dispersed at the balcony leaving her all alone beneath the moonlight. She looked upon the moon. Like it has always been, it's glowing beautifully with its radiant light. She closed her eyes then recalled the things that happened earlier. Like in her dream, he was standing beneath the moonlight, looking back at her with a face so gentle. It was him. His hazel eyes…his dark hair…it certainly is him. When she looked upon him, she only saw one person…a person she's been waiting for her whole life. She never imagined it. She always thought it was impossible even though she was struggling hard to make herself believe that it is possible. It's a one in a million chance…yet it came true…he has finally shown up.

"Tsubasa…" She whispered unto the wind. She looked upon the sky "A moon that gives hope to the thousand tears of stars…" She mumbled then smiled. "Game over." She sighed. "Seems like you have found me first…Ryoma…"

*************************E***N***D*********************

"Hi everyone! It's me! Sakura Misaki! –Ooops! I told you before didn't I? I'm not the same Misaki Sakura here. The author just borrowed the character from me!" The girl in twin pigtails of black hair and violet eyes waved at the camera. "Anyway before Sauri shows up once again at the camera I should already say that—"

"Prince of Tennis is not owned by the author of this story." The camera viewed the cool guy in messy black hair and gray eyes coolly standing along one corner of the room.

"Grrr! Tsubasa that's my line! Besides, you shouldn't be here! You have an exam right?" Misaki loudly stated in compressed madness. "D-don't tell me, you skipped it?"

Tsubasa sneered which irritated Misaki even more. "Oi! Tsubasa! You shouldn't be skipping exams! It's important to…."

Soon a guy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes approached them. "Oi Misaki, Tsubasa didn't skip the exams. He just finished it in ten minutes that's why he had the chance to follow where you had been going to."

That stopped Misaki from scolding Tsubasa. Tsubasa, however, glared at Yuuya.

"Then, how about you Yuuya?" Misaki asked the blonde guy. Yuuya smiled. "Just finished it!" Then he placed his finger upon his chin. "Misaki, if I'm not mistaken, I think you have a long quiz on your Science."

"EH?" Misaki's eyes opened wide then looked upon the time. "AAAAHHH! I'm late! See you later Yu, Tsubasa!" She rapidly spoke as she rushes away from the camera and unto their class.

"Good luck!" Yuuya shouted waving back. "Hai, that girl really loves cramming doesn't she?" He said but Tsubasa only gave him a sneer.

"C'mon now, Tsubasa. Are you actually mad because I ruined your moment with Misaki?"

"Shut up." He irritably stated walking off.

"Uh wait!" Yuuya tried to halt him but didn't manage to succeed. "C'mon! You know you are a part of this story! Tsubasa Konomi here got his name from you!"

"So? It's not like they are me." He monotonously stated walking out of the room.

"Oi! Tsubasa!" He called his name but to no success. Now he was left alone with the camera.

He smiled then sighed. "I guess I shall have to continue the disclaimer Misaki's suppose to say." He cleared his throat. "Prince of Tennis is owned by Takeshi Konomi. The only thing the author owns here are the OC's of course. Oh yeah, this chapter is dedicated to all the person's who inspired the author to proceed to her work: particularly naming afallenheart, Miyuki Meiru, Kazuyuki Sakura, kur-chan, phoenixduelist287, and of course none other else than Takeshi Konomi!"

He exhaled. "Wow that was tiring. Anyway thanks again for reading One in a Million. Stay tuned. I'm telling you there's a lot of mischief's and romantic twist at sight!" He bowed. "Thank you once again and please review. This is Yuuya, a character from the author's story Constellations, now signing off." After saying that the camera turned off.

* * *

Again and again…thank you for reading this.

I'm so sorry if some are a bit OC and if I have a few grammatical errors.

Please review –and I'm begging you…please no flame! ^-^

oh yap yap yap...Ichigan 2008 version -that's what the intrumentalists here have performed (of course with no singer-just instruments). Try listening to it -that is if you haven't heard it yet.

Again t.y. and review !_!


	7. My Prince of the Afternoon

Chapter 7

My Prince of the Afternoon

"Get well soon." Oishi friendly stated. "Come back and play with us at the nationals."

Tezuka looked straight unto his eyes. "Hai." He stiffly uttered.

"Buchou! Take care okay!" Momoshiro and Kikumaru yelled as they watch the back of Tezuka enter the boundaries of the airport. He was already taking his leave as the Seigaku's captain and is already going to Germany for his arm to be fully healed.

* * *

"Misaki-san!"

Misaki turned around after hearing Horio's squeaky voice call her.

He came from their locker bungalow. Apparently he just arrived. "Wow, you are early today. Rie, Liara, Tomoka, and Sakuno aren't even here yet."

"Yeah, well I guess my body and mind got enough relaxation last weekend that it involuntarily got up on the bed as early as 4 o'clock." She happily said to him. 'Actually, my mind got too preoccupied of what I saw on the balcony that night. Half of my mind kept on pushing that what I saw that time was real but half of it also says that it's just a horrible dream. In any case, I went here as early as possible to find out.' She thought.

"Oi! Baka."

Misaki froze. That's the same voice she heard that night.

"I am not an idiot!" She irritably said back, facing the person who owned that voice. He was on his regular jersey, and his cap is covering one-fourth of his face.

He pulled down his cap. "You are an idiot."

Misaki glowered childishly. "It's not nice you know!" With that he smirked then walked towards the tennis courts.

Misaki ran after him pulling the cap on the process. The boy irritatingly turned around and faced her. "O-Oi! Give that back!" He roughly commanded at once.

Misaki was stunned. 'He really looks like him…then what I saw that night…it's all true.'

"Oi baka!" With that call, Misaki abruptly –and strongly- placed the cap back to Ryoma's head to the point that his cap covered the whole of his face, taking a step back at the process.

Ryoma fixed his cap at once. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" He angrily shouted after.

Misaki paused for a moment then, once again, covered the face of Ryoma with his cap, irritating him more.

He irately fixed it once again. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

'Yeah, that's right. He may look like Tsubasa but so what? It's not like he is Tsubasa.' She thought then smiled up to her ears. "Nothing!" She blissfully said in cat-face which made Ryoma more irritated than before.

"You…" Ryoma glares upon Misaki, then his look softened as he pull down his cap and turn his back to her. "Look like a cat." He casually said.

"Ah—huh?" Misaki's mouth gaped in wonder for a second then collapsed. "OI RYOMA! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CAT? SAY THAT AGAIN OR YOU'LL-"

"You even sound like one." He monotonously stated as he started to leave the mad Misaki behind.

"S-sound like one?" Misaki ponders for a moment to recall if she really sound like one. "OI RYOMA! I DON'T SOUND LIKE A CAT! AND I CERTAINLY DON'T LOOK LIKE ONE! IT'S YOU! YOU—" Misaki was cut as Ryoma paused to lean back on his shoulder giving her a glimpse of his eyes. "What?" He firmly asked.

"Y-y—you…" She stammers. She can't ridicule the cat-like eyes he possesses…it's like ridiculing Tsubasa's eyes. "ARRRGGGHH!" She shouted stomping her feet at the process.

Ryoma sneered. "Neko." He teased once again.

"Shut it! I am not a cat!" Misaki commanded pointing her fingers unto him.

He paused his pace to lean back then continued to walk towards the court. "Neko." He teased once again before he entered the gates of the tennis arena.

"ARRRGH! RYOMA I SAID STOP IT!" Misaki loudly shouted that made all the people in the court stare back at her.

She froze. "Ah—uh…umm… KONNICHIWA!" She greeted with a smile. It's a good thing that senpai Oishi drew everyone's attention to his announcement or else she'll really die in embarrassment.

'ARGH! Why does he always triumph on making my day so bad?' She thought then exhaled. 'Well at least now, it's all been cleared unto me.' She gazed upon Ryoma. 'He really does look like him.'

"MISAKI!" Misaki turned around and found Katsuo smiling back at her. "KATSUO-KUN!" At that loud proclamation, everyone on the regular jersey looked upon the two of them.

"T-Thank you for being my partner last Friday night." Katsuo mumbled in embarrassment.

Misaki smiled up to her ears. "Hee! It's nothing Katsuo!" She happily stated holding both of his hands. "You are fun to be with!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Are you going to play today?" Misaki asked still in her smile.

Katsuo stared upon Misaki's eyes for a second. "No. I'm just going to catch some tennis balls today."

"Uh- really that's too bad." Soon a tennis ball lightly hit the fence of the court before Misaki and Katsuo.

"Uh—oi Echizen! I'm not yet ready! Why did you serve?" Momoshiro, seeing the ball pass before his eyes, turned his attention from Misaki and Katsuo, to Ryoma.

"You let your guard down, Momo-chan-senpai." Ryoma stated in his same bored voice, pulling his cap down.

"Uh—could it be? Momo-chan-senpai! Are you and Ryoma having a match?" Misaki excitedly questions from the fence.

"Yep! We shouldn't skip practicing even if Capt. Tezuka left already." Momoshiro said smiling up to his ears.

'Yeah that's right. Capt. Tezuka went to Germany yesterday to get his shoulder fully healed.' Misaki reflected for a moment. "Mhmm! Go Momo-chan-senpai, defeat Ryoma-kun okay?" Misaki cheerfully cheered.

"Understood!" Momoshiro confidently stated back. "Yosh Echizen! You heard her."

Ryoma, who actually looked bored, started to gain some energy then pointed his racket upon Momoshiro. "Mada mada dane." He confidently uttered.

* * *

"And so if you used 'everyone' rather than…"

"Oh men…" Misaki quietly whimpers unto her seat.

"What's the matter?" Rie whispered.

Misaki melted. "Eh…No matter what I do, I still get so confuse to that subject verb agreement. English is too much for me…" She whines upon her ears.

KRRRINGG!  
"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Misaki yelled after their teacher was off from their class.

"C'mon Misaki, how long are you going to stay there?" Liara impatiently stated after standing a few minutes on their door.

"Wait, I'm fixing my things wait-okay let's go!" Misaki rapidly said passing through their door and leading the way towards their picnic area while singing a happy song.

"Oh—there you are Sakura!" Misaki turned around and found her Science teacher call for her. "Please, can I ask you a favor? Can you please deliver this to the Chemistry laboratory?" Her teacher rapidly asked handing her a bunch of paper.

"Uh, hai." Misaki automatically mumbled without thinking.

"Arigatou, Sakura-san." Her teacher thanked before continuing her fast walk.

Misaki stared at the papers for a moment, then faced Rie and Liara with a straight face. Liara raised one of her eyebrows to which Misaki replied with a pleading smile. "Gomen, Rie, Liara…just go ahead. I'll follow after this."

"Make sure you do okay? Tomoka, Sakuno, and the others are going to be there. I invited them." Rie informed.

"Hai." Misaki said then ran to the opposite way –towards the Chemistry laboratory.

* * *

"Huh? Inui-senpai!" Misaki gladly greeted at the sight of the man in squared glasses, sitting in front of some glasswares and chemicals.

"Ohayoo, Sakura-san." Inui greeted back, though his eyes were still on the chemicals his experimenting.

"Inui-senpai, its alright if you call me Misaki-san. I would even love it more when people call me Misaki" She informed.

"Yeah, I've figured that out long ago but it's for formality sake." Inui said after scanning his notebook.

"I don't need formality Inui-senpai." She said smiled. She looked upon the laboratory assistant. "Here." She blissfully said handing the bunch of papers her.

"I figured that out too." Inui answered once again, "And how I can never win to your demands since you possess ingenious skills." Inui uttered as the Chemistry assistant gets busy with the papers Misaki gave.

"Arigatou Misaki-san. Now can I just leave for a moment to deliver this to Mr. Soma?" The laboratory assistant asked the two of them.

Misaki nodded at once.

"No problem in here." Inui answered to which the laboratory assistant left.

With nothing left to do, Misaki wonders off to the experimenting student present in the room. "Uhmm…Inui-senpai, may I ask what you are doing?" She questions as she examines the test tubes.

"It's an experiment for the next Inui juice." Inui stated. Misaki noticed his eyeglasses shimmer that time.

"Oh…the powerful juice." Misaki murmured as she watches Inui combine two chemicals unto a glass. It exploded for a second then boiled. "Wanna taste?" He asked in cunning smile.

Misaki looked upon the boiling juice on the glass. "I wouldn't die, would I?"

Inui just smiled. Misaki sighed. "Well then, I was actually curious of this taste so…" She took the glass then drank the juice all the way down.

"How was it?" Inui asked after examining the empty glass.

"It tasted like…drinking water. Yup. Like a simple drinking water." After that statement, Inui can't help but have second thoughts. Did he really succeeded in making that juice, or was her stamina really that strong to take it.

'And I thought it tastes as horrible as my cooking' She thought. 'I guess they are wrong.' After thinking confidently for a moment she felt her stomach rumble up-side-down. "Uh-oh!" She uttered then ran towards the exit of the laboratory only to bump at Ryoma's body.

"Uh—" Ryoma mumbled.

"STEP ASIDE!" Misaki struggled in pain which made her shout aggressively.

Ryoma grumped. "Yada."

"I SAID STEP-mfgfhps" Misaki didn't have the strength to carry it. She held unto Ryoma's shoulder for support then vomited on his uniform.

"UH—OI! SAAAAKURAA!" Ryoma yelled pushing Misaki away from her. "SAKURAAAAA!"

"Hmm…I guess I just succeeded my 9th Inui juice." Inui proudly stated after witnessing the event.

"Uh? Inui juice?" Ryoma, hearing that statement, hurriedly searched for the man in glasses then glared at him. "Inui-senpai! Why did you let her drink that juice?" He angrily stated.

"Ryoma…" Misaki softly mumbled, she already finished vomiting but she became feeble at doing so. "Gomen…" After uttering those words, she collapsed and fell towards the arms of Ryoma.

"Uh-oi! OI! Sakura! SAAAKURAAA!" Ryoma kept on calling her but she already fell unto a deep sleep.

"Hmm…funny, how Ryoma addresses Misaki at this moment." He evilly whispers as he scribbles something in his data.

* * *

"Uh-a-re?" Misaki got surprise as she finds herself on the clinic bed. She looked around the clinic then found Tomoka, Liara, Rie, and Sakuno sitting before her.

"Misaki! What's the matter? Is there anything wrong?" Sakuno worriedly asked.

"Uhm…ano…" Tension arises from all the people around her as they wait for her answer.

"Why am I at the clinic?" With that reply, everyone sighed from their tension.

"She's okay." Rie casually informed.

"Why? What happened?" Misaki asked once again, still clueless of the situation.

"Misaki! You vomited at Ryoma-sama's uniform didn't you know that?" Tomoka heatedly informed.

Misaki pondered for a moment and soon the thought flashed back into her head. "Ah! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Ryoma-kun gomenasai-ayee my head!" Misaki cries as she felt a bolt of pain on her head after talking too loud and abruptly rising from her bed.

"Stop it! He's not here. He attended their afternoon practice. Oh you are lucky Ryoma-kun has a regular jersey to wear of. It buys him more time to wait for the uniform his cousin's going to deliver." Liara reprimanded assisting her to lie down.

Rie sighed. "You really are troublesome, aren't you? What came into your mind anyway? Why did you drink that Inui juice at the first place?"

"Gomen…it's just that I'm curious about the taste." Misaki softly stated.

"Curious? Now where did it take you?" Liara scolded back.

"Curiosity kills the cat." Rie confidently stated which made Misaki remember the word that Ryoma teased to her earlier._ "Neko."_

"Gomen…" Misaki lowly stated once again.

"Are you okay now Misaki-san?" Sakuno asked to which Misaki energetically replied. "Hai!"

"Okay? You've still got headache. Lie down" Rie commanded.

"Demo…the classes…"

"We'll just let you copy our notes after, okay? For the meantime, have your lunch. You haven't eaten yet." Rie added.

"Hai…" Then Misaki slowly sat unto her bed to get her lunch bag and start eating at the bed tray.

Soon the door at the clinic opened revealing Horio, Katsuo, Kachiro, Fuji, Eiji, Momoshiro, and the least person Misaki wanted to see.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno shouted and all heads followed at once. All except for Misaki who wanted to hide herself beneath the blanket for a second. 'Why now of all times?'

"Ah! Sakura-eeh-Misaki-san! You have finally awakened! Nya!" Eiji's happy voice echoed unto the clinic as he pull the blanket away from the hiding Misaki. "So? How's the taste of the new Inui juice?" He fronted his cat-like face unto her.

"Ah…eh…ano…" Misaki stutters in embarrassment. She struggled to focus her gaze only to Eiji. She doesn't want to feel the presence of Ryoma even a small inch of his aura.

"What?" Eiji's eyes battled while waiting for her answer.

"T-Tastes like water, Eiji-senpai" Misaki answered, trying to sound normal.

"Nya! Really?" Eiji boldly asked in disbelief. Misaki stiffly nodded her head. After that, Eiji shivers.

"How are you Misaki?" Fuji asked in his pleasant smile which eased Misaki a little.

Misaki smiled back at him. "All fully recovered!" Her energetic voice echoes and her happy aura circles around the room.

With that silenced entered the room.

"Yosh! Well, now you have nothing to worry about Loverboy." Momoshiro boldly teased as he dips his knuckles on Ryoma's head, making Ryoma feel irritated at once.

"Ah -Loverboy?" Ryoma whispered in puzzle as he struggles to get out from the crushing hug of Momoshiro which later on, was supported by Eiji, causing a lot of noise in the clinic.

"Thank you for visiting, Fuji-senpai" Misaki thanked as she open her lunch to eat.

"Oh, no worries. We were just about to head home to class when we thought of visiting you." He answered in his melodious voice.

"Uh- yeah that's right! Misaki…" Katsuo's call drew everyone's attention to him.

"What is it Katsuo?" Misaki asked then Katsuo went beside her and handed a letter.

"What is-"

"It came from a guy of black hair and brown eyes, about 5 feet tall." Katsuo informed. "He said not to give it to you, not until its Monday noon." He added.

'Could this be…his?' Misaki utters to her mind as she looks upon the letter.

"Neh Katsuo? Is that guy, with a girl in long, shiny, black hair and thin almond, chocolate-colored eyes?"

Katsuo paused to think. "Yeah… from how I remember it…he is with a girl, I'm pretty sure, younger than us."

Misaki examined the letter then contemplated for some minutes.

"Nani nani? Saku—eh-Misaki open it now!" Eiji demanded in both curiosity and excitement as he also examine the letter Misaki was holding.

Misaki grumpily looked around. Just like what she thought, everyone was intrigued about the letter she had received…but there's no way they are going to find out its content. After all, this is her personal life.

She opened the envelope then looked around once again.

"Well?" Liara asked impatiently, her left eyebrow was up.

With that Misaki sighed then placed the letter unto her lunchbag. "Thank you Katsuo. I guess I'll just read it later. I think I'm fully healed so I better go to class now" She happily excused, standing right up from her seat which made everyone else left hanging and disappointed.

Rie sighed. "Are you sure you are alright now." She asked and Misaki abruptly nodded like a dog. "C'mon Rie, before the school bell rings!" Misaki insisted jumping out of the bed.

"Well, I guess we better go too Eiji." Fuji suggested and Eiji replied wth an enthusiastic yet disappointed nod.

"Ok then. Ja-ne minna-san!" Eiji gave a big wave of goodbye before they vanished in front of the clinic.

"Well, I better be off now Ja-ne!" Momoshiro waved then hurriedly ran to their building.

Soon the eight first years were left walking side by side unto their building.

"So now, how did Ryoma had his uniform clean?" Liara asked to the trio.

"Apparently, he has an extra uniform stored in his locker so he has no problems at all." Kachiro happily stated.

Misaki stopped then faced Ryoma. She reached her hand to him. "Give it to me."

Ryoma stopped. "What?" He plainly asked.

"Your uniform—the one I had vomited to. Give it to me, I'll wash it myself" She strongly asserted.

Ryoma looked at her for a second then continued his walk, ignoring her.

"O-OI! Ryoma-kun!" Misaki insisted.

"Urusai. Its enough you vomited on it." Ryoma monotonously said as he continues his pace.

"DEMO~" Misaki whines. Soon she felt warm hands hold his shoulders.

"It's okay Misaki. Maybe, he really just doesn't want you to do it." Rie consoled then followed the other's pace leaving her behind.

Misaki, understanding the situation, calmed down then slipped her hand inside her lunch bag.

"Misaki, what's wrong? Why aren't you moving?" Tomoka asked walking pass to her.

"I think I forgot something on the clinic. You better go ahead." Misaki shouted then the rest continued to head north while Misaki runs the opposite way.

* * *

"If he said to not give it until its Monday noon, then it must've been something." Misaki mumbled as she hid from a corner then brought out the letter she's been holding for a long time.

"Daichi…just what are you and Akemi up to?"

* * *

"Finally!" Rie shouted the moment she caught a glimpse of Misaki. "What is it that you left behind? Why did it take you so long?"

"Left-behind…huh…" Misaki softly mumbles as her eyes starts to shimmer and form little tears.

"Oi Misaki, are you sure you are okay now? You look a bit unwell." Liara inserted.

Misaki, awakening from her senses, abruptly stretched her hands in the manner of yawning. "Oh its nothing. I'm just feeling a bit sleepy that's all-oh look at the time, I think our teacher would be up here anytime soon, I better go to my seat bye!" She rapidly excused herself then went to her sit which is at the far end of the classroom.

"What the-? Is it me or Misaki's really becoming aware of the time?" Liara asked in puzzle.

"Talk about being cautious of our teacher's arrival, Misaki's acting way too different all of a sudden." Rie added.

"Do you think it's because of the Inui juice?" Liara asked facing Rie.

"Maybe."

* * *

_Gomen Misaki…but we don't have any choice…_

"What choice do I have?" Misaki mumbled.

"HUH?"

The loud puzzled voice of Liara startled Misaki from her deep thinking.

"AAAH! Liara? Since when-"

"Since a minute ago? We've been calling your name a thousand times already. Our English group is going to have a meeting for tomorrow's presentation so Rie and I advices you to go to the tennis courts ahead of us. We'll just follow after our meeting." Her loud voice circles unto the classroom.

"Ah…" Misaki stared at her for a moment. "Okay."

Soon Rie approached her. "Are you sure about that?"

Misaki looked back at her with puzzled expression. "What am I sure about?"

"That you are okay…"

Misaki faked a smile. "Of course, you silly! I'm just a bit tired that's all." She stood up from her sit. "Very well then, see you all at the tennis courts!" She waved then dashed off.

"Monday yet she's tired?" Liara asked once again.

Rie sighed. "Who would believe her?"

"Gomen Rie, Liara. I know how you'll all be worried o

* * *

nce I tell you…so I can't." Misaki mumbled resting on the wall just around the corner. Soon a slightly opened door caught her eye. Inside it was a black, shiny grand piano. It was pulling her closer. It was the beautiful piano Fuji Syusuke once played at their Grand Ball.

She touched its keys and it gave a very beautiful sound. Its pitch and quality is perfect. She sat unto its seat, placed her hands before its keys, and without further ado, she started to play.

_"Do you know how to play the piano?" _

_

* * *

_

_It was the arrival of their upright piano, and its causing a big commotion in their neighborhood. Soon Akemi, Daichi, Rikku, Jirou, Chouko, Etsuko… all of her friends started to knock upon their door to see it._

_"Do you know how to play the piano?" Little Akemi asked, excited to know the answer._

_Misaki shook her head as a no. "Not as good as Masaru. I only know two things."_

_"What is it?" Akemi interestingly asked._

_With that, Misaki started to play Twinkle-twinkle Little Star._

_"What's the other one?" Masaru asked then Misaki started to play Happy Birthday._

_"Oh I also know that!" Daichi proudly boasted as he started to push the white keys. After finishing he stared upon Misaki. "You should start learning piano pieces like what your sisters do."_

_Misaki smiled. "Yap! I would like to do that."_

_Etsuko grinned. "If you have finished one wonderful piece, make us hear it first before anyone else okay!"_

_After 3 years._

_"I finished it!" Misaki loudly proclaimed._

_"Misaki you have become a genius already! You just learned a difficult piece in three days! It's like you are ahead of my level of playing already. How many piano pieces have you learned starting from 3 years ago?" Masaru, the musical genius, asked inquisitively._

_"I'm not sure…thirteen? Oh but no Masaru. You are still the genius here. The number of piano pieces you have learned is immeasurable!" Misaki complimented._

_Akemi soon laid two pieces of music sheet on the piano's music rack. "Can I request for this?" She politely asked._

_Misaki read the title. "Gosenfu no Arisu ~ Futari no Inori?"_

_"It's just easy." Misaki leaned back to Akemi. Akemi gave a full pledge smile. "PLEASE!"_

_"What kind of piece is that?" Daichi irritably asked._

_"It's beautiful!" Akemi stated snootily._

_"I also love that piece!" Rikku supported Akemi._

_"Is it really that beautiful?" Daichi said once again._

_"Haha…not really. It's just a simple, wonderful music. It's not complex and hard." Etsuko informed. "Misaki can finish it in a day._

_Misaki examined the piece. "Well, I'm not sure…"_

_"We really like it so please learn that piece! Please! Please! Please!" Akemi pleaded with her full pledge smile._

_Misaki looked around her. Everyone seems to have their interest on the piece. She sighed. "Okay then." _

* * *

"Akemi…Daichi…" Misaki's eyes soon gave tears of sadness as she play the last part of the piece Akemi once begged for her to study.

'Why…?' With that, Misaki stopped the second to the last notes then lay down on keys, her hands embracing her head, producing one much disharmonized tune, unable to play the last note and to finish playing the piece.

"Maa... what do we have here?"

Misaki abruptly got up to that sound of melodious voice. She turned around. "Fu-Fuji senpai?"

Fuji gave her his ever great special smile. "I didn't know you play the piano."

"W—well, not that…much. Not the way you play it though."

Fuji took a step inside the music room then placed himself beside Misaki. "It sounds nice. But it seems to be lacking something."

"Huh?" Misaki's head tilted in puzzle.

Fuji strokes his hand upon the ivory keys of the piano. "Connection."

Misaki's eyebrows almost met in total innocence. "Connection?"

He looked upon Misaki and fully smiled. "If you play the keys too hard they would be angry…and will stay down and not come back up once again."

Fuji, then, grabbed Misaki's hands and made it feel the piano keys even more. "You are too focused on something, that you can't even see you are already hurting it. Try talking to 'it'."

It took a few seconds, but it finally came to Misaki's head. She gazed upon the beautiful grand piano…_'it'_

'Could I be…hurting 'it'?' She thought.

"Neh-Fuji-senpai."

"Hm?"

"Can you…please, teach me…the proper way to do it?" Misaki's eyes were fully focused on Fuji. It made Fuji feel a little bit shocked. "I wanted…to build it…the connection that you are saying."

Fuji knew what she was talking about at once. After a few seconds of silence, he finally gave a sweet sigh. "Then, can I?"

Misaki moved aside as Fuji occupied the piano seat. "This might sound a little awkward because it is just one piano, but I'm planning to find a partner for this somehow." He informed. "I hope you could learn how to play this so we could play the piano together." He said smiling to her. He gazed upon the piano, took a deep breath, and then started to play. A very jolly, up-beat music echoed not just in the music room but throughout the building. Misaki can't help but wonder…when have she heard this music before?

_"There's no other…piano piece like this…"_

_

* * *

_

_"Misaki…"_

_"Hm?" Misaki looked to her right. They were all staring upon the stage where two pianos were sounding wonderfully._

_"I would love to see you play that piece." Akemi whispers with a beam. "It was just another favor from me…and I guess from Daichi-nii-chan too. Remember how we, Daichi-nii-chan and I, pretend to play that piano piece while you pretend to be our conductor back when we were tiny kids?"_

_Misaki smiled at reminiscence. "Akemi, it's for two pianos and it's very long. Besides, I am not to that level of playing that piano piece yet. It is way too difficult for me." She said chuckling at the end of her sentence._

_Akemi shook her head from left to right. "Na-uh! You could already play that type of piece. And as for a partner…Masaru's been looking for someone for a long time…right Masaru?" She said leaning over where Masaru is._

_Masaru smiled. "Sure! I've already mastered the two piano parts for the 1__st__ movement: Allegro con Spirito. If you want, I can give you a copy for piano 1. It is much easier to learn than piano 2."_

_Misaki gave a faint smile. "No really…umm, I am not capable of-"_

_"-Misaki, are you going to try learning Mozart's K448?" Daichi suddenly asked out of the blue._

_"Ah-no-eh-um…"_

_"Oh she'll surely do Ni-chan!" Akemi prances in glee._

_"That'd be great! Inform us once you have finished even just the 1__st__ movement." Daichi calmly praised._

_"I'd be giving you the copy once we get home. Remind me okay!" Masaru said then headed to watch._

_"AH…no…eto…um…" Misaki sighed. "Hai…" she faintly agreed._

* * *

'But I never got to learn that, didn't I?' Misaki thought. She wanted to cry but the jolly and calm emotions of the music stops her from doing so. 'And now that they're gone…moved far away…' she thought. 'They still thought of me while I…'

Fuji, abruptly realizing the sudden change of mood, slows down his playing up until he came to a stop.

"Anything wrong?" He asked in his pleasant smile.

Misaki's eyes widened as she snap from her deep thought. She tried to smile but she was loosing it. In a minute or two, she can't probably hold back the tears she's been keeping for a long time. "G-gomen…" She blurted as small drops of tears starts to fall from her eyes.

"Misaki, what's the matter?"

With that Misaki abruptly turned her back to Fuji then hurriedly wiped off her tears. "Ah….gomen-gomen Fuji-senpai, don't worry about me…I'm just…moved that's all Ja-ne!" She managed to say in a normal tone-or so she thought- before she ran out of the music room, away from all the people she knew. She ran and ran, to where her feet take her as she tries to stop the tears that heavily fall unto her eyes.

"It was always like that! Why are you so unfair? Akemi, Daichi, why did you not tell me that it was the truth? That you were really leaving? Why do you have to be concerned about me being sad because of that? Why don't you want to see me cry? I hate it! I hate all of it! Please! Let this just be a horrible nightmare. Please make it stop. Please wake me up! Please come back. Akemi, Daichi, please…do not leave us! Please…stay…"

Soon her feet came unto a halt and to her surprise; she was at the park just outside the corner of Seigaku. The park was quiet, serene, as no children were occupying the swings, play houses, monkey bars, and slides. She nears herself unto the swing, stared at it, then sat down as another memory flashes upon her head.

_"Misaki-chan!"_

_The young Misaki looked back and found all of her childhood friends around her as she sits upon the swing. "It will be okay." Akemi consoled._

_"Your dog is already happy in heaven." Etsuko added with a smile._

_"Yup. She'll be sad once she knows that you are sad." Rikku continued._

_"C'mon, let's just play. Who wants hide and seek?" Daichi engaged to which everyone raised their hands up except for Misaki. Tomiko, seeing this, controlled Misaki's hand and raised it up. "C'mon! Play to take the sadness away." She said with a smile._

_"C'mon! C'mon!" The naughty voice of Akemi ringed at Misaki's ears as she starts to push her away from the swing. Soon, Daichi helped, and made Masaru, Etsuko, Tomiko, and Jirou follow suit. Their strength swept Misaki off her seat._

_ Misaki wiped off her tears then finally smiled. "Alright, alright…you all win." _

* * *

All those memories made her cry out even more. She quietly cried, controlling her tears to the best that she would. She doesn't want anyone to see her cry.

The park was empty. It was isolated from the wandering children and loving mothers. It was only left for her.

Soon the autumn breeze blew to her softly. She tried to smell its scent, but what she's been feeling all along doesn't want to let her go. The sun is almost at dusk. The sky has been starting to form orange and purple colors.

She was sitting upon the left side of the swing, her hands clasped hardly upon the chains of the swing. She didn't want to let go…for she'll crack if she did.

She traced upon the rays of the sun and found her shadow stretching long before her. Soon she stopped to breathe. All along there was someone at the back of the swing…someone watching her in solitude.

She leaned back and almost died at surprise…it was the least person she would ever expect to meet.

* * *

Ryoma was lying peacefully on the bench of the rooftop when he heard a very distinct tune coming just below their building. 'Who could be playing it?'

The music did not just bothered his ears, but it also bothered his feelings as well. It sounds so sad…so…

"Disturbing." Ryoma uttered as he rises up from the bench. He opened the door of the rooftop then went downstairs. Whoever that is playing it, it surely had him feel something.

As he was walking down the first flight of stairs, a sudden familiar figure caught his sight as it passed by unto the hallway.

"Fuji-senpai…" He mumbled as he continues his pace towards where Fuji was standing then followed his eyes upon the half-open door.

"Neko…" He thought as he caught a glimpse of the person in control of the piano's sad melody.

"It caught you too didn't it?" Fuji whispers to Ryoma while his eyes fully looking at the person on the piano.

Ryoma kept silent.

"It is that sad…" Fuji continued. His eyes examined Ryoma for a second. Ryoma's eyes were glistening with strange emotions as he looks upon the person on the piano. Fuji knew what it was instantly.

"Saa…Echizen…"

Ryoma placed his eyes upon him and for once Fuji felt softness within his eyes. He kept on a smile. "You can fix it…the melody."

Ryoma, then, suddenly shifted his look into a sharp one. He turned around. "I can't." He strongly rejected as he turns around and paced his walk, away from where the music room is.

"Echizen…" Fuji called his name. Ryoma halted for a second. "It is that annoying" He softly whispered then walked away. He might've said it softly and almost vague, but Fuji completely understood what he said.

'I can't fix it huh,' He thought. 'That is why it is that annoying.' He continued. Soon a corner on the hallway caught his eye and as he turns left, he realized…

'Where am I going?' He sighed. He's being absentminded. He leaned upon the wall then supported his head with his left hand for a second to give himself a rest. He closed his eyes for a second. 'Sakura's music…it wasn't finished, isn't it?' He noticed in contemplation. Soon another defined music coming from the music room interrupted his thinking. He looked up, "Mozart's Sonata D for two pianos…" he said then softly smiled. "It suits her…Fuji-senapai."

He was listening creatively on the music when the music suddenly stopped. Paleness covered his face. There's something wrong. He started to walk fast towards the music room.

He was fast approaching the hallway where the music room is, and was about to turn to a corner when he suddenly bumped unto the girl he was trying to see.

"Oi-neko—" He stopped as he finds tiny drops of tears within her eyes. She didn't even have the time to look back and say sorry. She was continuously running and was struggling to cover her teary eyes. She was actually good at it…but Ryoma saw it.

"Neko…" Ryoma thought in wonder. He has never seen her like this. He has never seen her cry. His blood was rushing. He knew he had to do it. But when he was about to take the first step, his foot got caught of something…it was an unfolded paper with words written inside. He grabbed it and after taking a glimpse, he started to rush after her.

"Sakura…"

* * *

Misaki turned around to wipe of her tears then faced him back with a smile. "Ryoma-kun!" She energetically called in the same mocking tune as before. This made Ryoma even more annoyed. He aggressively walked, placing himself in front of the swing, and in front of Misaki. He reached a letter to her.

"Uh-" Misaki trembles as she grabs the letter. She madly looked upon Ryoma. "How much-"

"—I didn't read anything but I've seen enough." He strongly asserted. Misaki madly moved her eyes away from him in hatred.

"You can't do anything about it you know that? Whatever you do, they are not coming back."

Tears are starting to fall rapidly from Misaki's eyes. She abruptly wipes them off and keeps on a smile. "I know" she recited in a happy tune. She wasn't moving her gaze-she was concentrating upon the grass below the swing to at least minimize the flow of her tears. She never wears off that smile.

Ryoma's look was becoming more and more anxious. "Your tears won't make them come back. Even if you drown yourself in sorrow…they won't come back."

"I know, I know okay!" Misaki starts to give in a little shout as she kept on wiping all the tears that flows from her eyes. She tries to smile even though her heart was already breaking. "I don't want to cry. Akemi…Daichi…they only want me to smile that is why they didn't tell me they are leaving. When Akemi tried to tell me, she knew what my reaction would be that's why she immediately refuses to do so. She only wants to see me smile-my smile-that's all she's been saving. Even Daichi…before they left, what they are being worried about is protecting my smile…my happiness…they don't want to see me sad…that is why….that is why…"

"Baka." Ryoma strongly poked Misaki's head then knelt down to the swing to see her face to face. "Cry." He commanded as his eyes connects hers. Misaki's tears starts to fall on even faster. "I-I can't they-"

With that Ryoma pushed on Misaki's head upon his chest. "Now no one can see you cry." And with that Misaki finally gave in to her tears.

_"I knew that one day this thing would come but still…why am I not prepared?"_

_My two best of friends left me in an instant and I never felt so down. Before, when I've got these types of problems, I always wished for someone like Tsubasa Konomi, a prince who would hold out my hand. When I was at the park…I knew I was alone…but he suddenly came...he became the prince who became my strength the moment I felt that sooner or later I'll surrender._

* * *

"Neh, Ryoma-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Arigatou." Misaki thanked now in her real smile, as she sits beside Ryoma on the grass. They are now on the riverbank –the shortcut where Ryoma usually passes by before going home. "I felt okay now."

Ryoma stood up from lying on the grass. "You just made me miss my tennis practice. Don't you know that?"

"Eh?" Misaki's face inclines in confusion. "Really?"

"Hai." Ryoma boringly replied. "You have to pay for that."

"EH?" Misaki's jaw drops in surprise.

Ryoma looked back at her. "It means you owe me one…baka."

Misaki's face suddenly cranked up. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING BAKA?"

"You cry like a kitten, don't you know that?" Ryoma teased once again.

"I—I…WHAT?" Misaki angrily shouted.

Ryoma smirked. "Neko."

Misaki's face turns red in madness. "O—oi Ryoma who are you calling neko? Stop it! I am not a cat!"  
Ryoma then replaced his bored face with a smiling one. He reached for Misaki's hair then rubbed it. "Neko" He said in the process.

Misaki, who got surprise by that sudden action, bursts out in madness. "NEKO-JYANAI!"  
"Neko…"

"Iieee"

"Hai…kimi wa neko."

"IIIEEEE!

"Hai….Sakua neko"

"Ryoma-kun!"

"neko"

"yamero!"

"neko"

….

"_I am pretty sure I'm good at teasing people…and I'm pretty sure I know how to win the banter-even if they are already all against me, I always find a way to get out of it and pass it on to other people…but why is it that when it is he who's teasing me…I begin to lose?"_

******E***N***D******

Wah! Guyz finally after so many years! I'm done with chapter 7!

I know my grammars are not perfect…but please do leave a comment! :P

You could also email me about the things you wanted to see from Misaki and Ryoma…I just love them

RYOSAKI forever!

Oh yeah, I do not own Prince of Tennis…just incase you are still not informed.

Chapter 8 is in process…but I'm afraid it might take awhile before I finish it since busy things had been circling around me every now and then.

Luv you guyz!


	8. School Festival

**Let's go back…**

** From chapter four, Misaki had a dream about Akemi and Daichi leaving…and this ended so with the said lines…but on Chapter 5, it's been revealed that Akemi was just playing with Misaki since she doesn't know how she could give the Winter Moon DVD to her in an unusual way.**

** But in Chapter 7…it's been revealed that Akemi was actually telling the truth. That they will indeed move to another place, far from where Misaki , as she saw how Misaki reacted to thata statement–almost into tears, she felt really sad and guilty,. She thought that she was hurting the feelings of her best friend that is why she tried to twist the details and made it turn into a joke and even had Daichi help her so.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**School Festival**

"Oi! Neko." And now Misaki's morning has been ruined after hearing that very annoying statement stated by a very annoying voice from a very annoying person.

Misaki sharply looked upon the hazel eyes of a boy about her age hanging around the maple tree to give him a warning but the boy just sneered back at her.

She rushed towards that boy. "Jeez! What a welcoming greeting! How many times do I have to tell you…STOP CALLING ME A CAT ECHIZEN RYOMA!"

Ryoma coolly placed his hands above his head to rest. "It's alright to deny the truth. Some people are really like that."

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT DENYING THE TRUTH!" Misaki shouted to him.

Ryoma gave a slight smile. "So you admit it. You are a cat." He monotonously stated.

"SHUT IT! I AM NOT A CAT!"

"I thought you are not denying the truth?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean, I am not denying anything for I did not admit anything! I am not a cat!" Misaki was already at the peak of her patience. Any minute now she'll explode.

Ryoma stood up from sitting under the tree. He seriously looked straight upon Misaki, making her feel a bit nervous, then let out Karupin's play toy pointing it at Misaki.

"Here neko."

And that's when Misaki snapped. She pulled on Ryoma's shirt then pushed him flat on the ground.

"Listen Mr. Obnoxious! If you happen to have such free time in your hands then I suggest you do it by practicing your humility! FOCUS ON THAT PROBLEM FIRST BEFORE YOU GO ON BOASTING UPON THE WHOLE WORLD THAT I LOOK LIKE A CAT BECAUSE I AM NOT A CAT! I CAN TALK, I CAN EAT ON PLATES, AND I CAN HIT YOU, GOT IT?" She shouted right under Ryoma's nose. There was silence for a few minutes then Misaki calmed down.

Ryoma stared upon her face for a matter of minutes then started laughing really hard which had the girl with black hair and green eyes look back at him in puzzle.

Misaki moved aside as Ryoma sits up straight, laughing really hard. "What-" She utters in shock. It was the first time she saw Ryoma laugh really hard. "Is that really you, Ryoma?"

"You…really are a cat." Ryoma said in between guffaws, annoying Misaki once again. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT I-"

"You are feisty." Ryoma softly continues as he looks right at her, his left hand holds up his forehead, and his bangs covers up the hand in his head and some parts of his hazel eyes. As Misaki looks back at him, Misaki felt something terribly different. She started to fluster a little. But before she could hold on to that emotion, she removed Ryoma's hand from his head and replaced it with hers.

"A-are you sick Ryoma-kun?" She said staring at him.

Ryoma was staring blankly at her for a few seconds then rapidly removed her hand upon his forehead. "If I were you, I'd rather worry about the mental health of my brain."

Misaki paused for a moment to absorb what Ryoma just said then became annoyed once again. "URUSAI! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY BRAIN! I-I'm just worried about you since it's the first time I saw you laugh like that! I mean—"

"More and more students are coming in already." He said back unto his bored tone as he stood up, stopping Misaki from explaining and luring the conversation to another subject. "Sooner or later the School Festival would start." He continues as he gets his bag lying upon the tree. "I'd be at the tennis court practicing." He said as he walks off. He was a few feet apart when he paused and looked back. "How about you?"

What Ryoma doesn't know is that Misaki was already drifting into her own world from the minute he mentioned 'School Festival.'

_"So that's why Rie-san kept on telling me to be early today. It's school festival! I can't believe I forgot about it! I am so excited! But wait…my hunter costume! I'm gonna be wearing it today! I can't have all those people I know see me wearing that revealing-yet-hippy hunter costume! It would be a major embarrassment-I need to hide myself! But how? Maybe I could ask Rie if..."_

"OI! BAKA!"

"Hoe?" Misaki snapped back to reality. She looked upon Ryoma and as her thoughts became organized, she then shouted her automatic counter to that word. "BAKA-JYANAI!"

"Where will you be?" Ryoma monotonously asked waiting for her answer before he sets off.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes blinking in innocence.

Ryoma sighed. She really wasn't paying attention to what he says. "Later during the school festival-"

"OH! Our section will have a hunting booth on class 1-A. It's all about hand-cuffing two people and that's 500 yen per hour! You better come okay? It would be fun and-wait!" Misaki pondered for a moment. 'If he comes then he'll see me in that costume right?' Soon she felt cold breeze creep unto her body making her shiver in imagining how Ryoma and the rest of the Seigaku would react once they see her in that costume.

"NO! RYOMA-ah?" Misaki was flabbergasted to find Ryoma already meters away from him.

"RYOMA WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? Well…never mind that. ON SECOND THOUGHT, DON'T COME TO OUR BOOTH OKAY! IT'S NOT THAT GOOD! YOU WON'T ENJOY IT! I REPEAT, DON'T COME! PROMISE ME YOU WON'T COME!" She tried to shout her loudest for him to hear but Ryoma just ignores everything else that she says from the start.

"All I'm asking was the place. I don't need to hear any of this stupid nonsense." He murmurs as he continues his walk, hearing Misaki's voice from far away. _"You really are a cat Sakura."_

* * *

"My win, Momochan-senpai" Ryoma announces his own triumph against the training that he and Momoshiro were doing.

"Eh? That was a bit smooth huh Echizen. Having all the tennis ball land on the exact spots of the tennis court Coach Ryuzaki told us…you surely got nice control." Momoshiro analyzes.

Ryoma lowered his cap. "It's pretty bit easy."

Soon a whistle from Coach Ryuzaki drove everyone's attention to her. "Alright. That's all for today. Everyone could now enjoy the rest of the day for themselves. Celebrate the school festival if you'd like. Practice time is over." With that announcement everyone gave out their cheers of hooray especially Kikumaru Eiji who was already excited to explore the depths of Seishun Gakuen's festival that started about three hours ago.

"Yosh! So now Echizen, do you want to visit her?" Momoshiro asked standing beside him.

"Who?" Ryoma innocently asked.

"Oh you've got to be kidding! Don't tell me you didn't ask where Misaki-san would be." Momoshiro cried in Ryoma's romantic innocence.

"Ah… I asked her like how you told me to." Ryoma stated which raised up Momoshiro's spirits a little. "Really-though I wish you would have done it yourself and without my suggestion- so where is it located?"

Momoshiro looked upon Ryoma for an answer but it seems the only answer he could get from Ryoma is his cunning eyes.

* * *

"Jeez! Can't you be a little more compassionate to your senpai?" Momoshiro asked.

Ryoma licked upon the ice cream Momoshiro paid for him. "It's your fault for asking me to do such a thing anyway. It's usual that you pay the price."

"Well I guess it's alright since it was just an ice cream." Momoshiro cried. He pondered for a moment and after acquiring an assumption, he went in front of Ryoma, blocking his way, and then confronted him. "Neh hehe Echizen…could it be that you would also love to know where Misaki-san would be?" Momoshiro playfully asked before his face.

Ryoma stopped walking. He looked upon Momoshiro, who was beaming at his best as he corners him.

"C'mon! It is alright to admit it!-ARGH! What was that?" Momoshiro's focus changed from Ryoma to the ice cream that fell over to his shoes. Ryoma, however, ignores him as he continues his walk.

"Ah-oi! Echizen! Why did you throw your ice cream upon my shoe?" He angrily shouted as he removes it.

"It fell." He utters as he continues his pace.

"What 'it fell'? You did it on purpose." Momoshiro said still in his senpai voice.

"You are being a judgmental person Momochan-senpai, it would ruin your reputation." He monotonously scolded. "Besides, it's your fault. You are blocking the way." He continued.

"Jeez, you really are a brat aren't you?" Momoshiro tilted for a second then sighed. "Well I guess that goes from being you." He said as he smiles and follows him.

* * *

"Ah! Fuji-kun! Eiji-kun!" Hikari approaches the two regulars as they busy themselves on the shooting area.

"Neh! Neh! Hikari-san! How are you doing!" Kikumaru Eiji happily greeted her back.

"Fine as always! How is it? Have you shot any tennis balls yet?" Hikari asked upon the two.

Eiji let go of the small tennis ball he's holding then posed a peace sign with a big childish smile. "You bet Hikari-san!" He then grabbed the small tennis ball then gave a small tension to throw it while saying "Jannen-munnen mata raishuU!" And without any flaw, it passed through a small hole on the target board.

"Wow! That is amazing Eiji-kun." Hikari said as she claps for him in awe.

"It's really a good shot Eiji." Fuji complimented with a smile.

Hikari leaned back then faced Fuji. "How about you?" she asked.

Fuji pointed himself. "Me?"

* * *

"Argh! Misaki-san!" A student shouts the name of the girl of black pigtails, with black baby tee and black cycling shorts inside a white jumper skirt, and a knee-length black boots decorated with silver chains.

Misaki gave a sly grin as she locks one hand of her senpai with a police handcuff. "Gomen Heira-senpai. But a hunter's got to do what a hunter's got to do."

"Aww men! I was just about to tell you how cute you are in that hunter costume but now that you had me chained…tell me! Who is it that I'm going to be chained with!" The girl's mood swiftly changed from an upset one to an excited one which startled Misaki a bit.

"Ah…well…to…" Misaki placed her thumb under her chin to think. Why is it that she often forgets the name of the person she's about to arrest?

"Don't tell me you forgot who." The girl hunched.

Misaki scratched her head for a second. "I know him! I know him! It starts with a letter M. His name is written legibly. He has spiky black hair…slightly pointed chin…what the-I can't remember his name!"

"Jeezz…what a good memory you have." The girl sarcastically stated.

"Gomen…I guess I just have to text Rie on our booth." Misaki shyly apologizes as she brings out her cellphone and began texting.

"Say! You don't need to! Why don't you just have me tied with Echizen-kun?" Heira requested in her sly eyes.

Misaki gave her a fake-smile with sweat-drop behind her head. 'Eh? Ryoma-kun? Heira can't you choose a nicer person? A one who is not a Seigaku tennis member?' She thought as her thoughts about Ryoma and some other Seigaku tennis member's criticizing her outfit flash back unto her head.

She tried to smile. "Gomen Heira but I cannot do that. Ryoma's already been reserved for and taken by a few people I believe." She said. 'And I do hope he's been caught up already.' She thought pressing the send button of her cellphone.

"Aww…that's too bad. I would want him with me, you know that." Heira supposed. "Well actually, I would want to be with the second year who was always with him."

Misaki became confused by that statement. "Who? Momo-chan-senpai? If that is so, why do you want to be with Ryoma-kun?"

Heira looked back at Misaki. "Ryoma's a tough cool dude. He's a very popular guy. All the other girls would probably get jealous of the one who is with him." Heira paused for some moment then chuckled. "I wonder how you and the other hunters would catch him."

Misaki gave a chuckle. "It'd be easy if it's him. His pride would probably just be on the front line and he would just act cool by being arrested and such, like blurting out 'Why are there are so many girls wanting to be with me?' And such…" She whispers more to herself. 'Though I shouldn't be the one doing that…I couldn't bear just hearing him talk and ridicule everything about me.'

"Huh? What is it?" Heira asked.

"What? Nothing!" Misaki said smiling up to her ears for cover. Heira smiled back at her as her free hands brushes her shoulder-length light brown hair.

"Besides, at least when I'm with Echizen-kun, I could be close to Momoshiro." She lowly muttered scratching her nose.

"I still don't get it." Misaki pondered puckering her lips up.

"Surely Momoshiro would think that I have a crush on him that is why I got tied with him…we just began talking to each other…once he finds out…he'd probably not talk to me anymore." Heira explained in low spirit.

"Not talk to you anymore?"

Heira tried to smile. "He has been a classmate of mine since last year… By observation, I found out that if he finds out you like him and he doesn't like you back, he would ignore you for the rest of his life."

"But why would he do that?" Misaki eyes are in full concern.

Heira tucked some of her blond hair before her ears. She tried to open her lips to give a smile but only a sigh came out. "Maybe because he doesn't want to hurt that someone's feelings…" she said looking up to the blue sky.

'I'm glad I caught Heira here in my secret place.' Misaki thought as she looks back at her friend's little cerulean eyes. 'It's peaceful, and we could talk freely to each other.' She thought as she looks up to the blue sky. She looked around, though there are people hanging around this Sakura-garden of Seigaku they could only be counted by hand. 'Not to mention…only a few people could see me in this costume!' she thought bringing her hyperactivity back.

"It was peaceful here…isn't it?" Heira asked, breaking the silence.

Misaki looked back at Heira with concerned eyes then blurted. "It wouldn't happen."

"What?" Heira asked in confusion.

"It wouldn't happen. Momo-chan-senpai surely wouldn't want to hurt the feelings of someone whom he doesn't love back, but he would never ignore you or any other person out there!"

Heira gave her a hopeless smile. "It's easy for you to say. He is your senpai. You are friends that is why-" Heira was cut as Rie's message came and rang Misaki's cellphone.

"Hoe!" Misaki's face almost became distorted.

"What—Why?" Heira asked in concern.

"You said he wouldn't talk to you anymore right?" Misaki rhetorically asked. "Even though I told you he wouldn't"

Heira gulped. Misaki smiled up to her ears. "Very well then…" She gave her cellphone to Heira for her to read the message. "Why don't we just let fate do the talking?" Misaki blissfully said in excitement.

Heira looked upon the screen and became diluted while reading the two simple words of Rie's message. "Momoshiro…Takeshi…"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?" Hikari managed to say as Fuji, closed-eyes, threw his last tennis ball and managed to pass it flawlessly inside the target board. "Consecutively doing such…" Hikari was stunned in disbelief. "With closed eyes…" She looked upon Fuji. Fuji just gave her a smile.

"Grrr! Fine! You won already! You are the best! Don't rub it in!" Hikari said in insult.

"I didn't know its fun. You should try it too Douji-san." Fuji said in his calm, friendly voice.

"It's Hikari-san and no thanks. I know I'll just be a sore loser anyway." She bitterly stated.

"Neh neh! Why such an attitude Hikari-san? It's not like Fuji was looking down on you. Besides he wasn't even challenging you. He just wants you to play, right Fuji-kun?" Eiji explained upon her.

Hikari snorted. "Fine. Let me try it then." She said getting the tennis ball out from the student guiding the booth.

"Good luck!" The student wished as she gave her a basket full of five tennis balls.

"Alright. Here it is…" She aimed the ball at the center then gathered some strength. But when she was about to throw the ball onto the target board, Eiji called out a name which distracted her from focusing.

"Oi! O'chibi! Momo! Over here!" Eiji loudly called giving them a big wave.

"Ah! Eiji-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Hikari-senpai!" Momoshiro greeted as he and Ryoma come to approach them.

"Ohayoo! Momo! Violinist!" Hikari happily greeted the two.

"Ohayoo." Ryoma greeted back.

"Wow! It seems like what you are doing is fun Hikari-senpai!" Momoshiro said to Hikari who was at her position to throw the ball.

"Ah—you think so? I'm just about to try it." Hikari replied then eyed Fuji at once. "I really am warning you. Don't expect too much from me." She told him.

"Exactly what are you going to do Hikari-senpai?" Momoshiro asked.

Hikari looked back at Momoshiro. She was about to explain the concepts of the game when suddenly her eyes caught a glimpse of a very familiar girl in black and white hunter costume. She felt excitement over her chest. "Ah…could it be? Oi! Misaki-san!" Hikari yelled which had all the regulars around her look towards the direction of the person she's eyeing.

* * *

"Oi! Misaki-san!"

"Eh? Hikari-senpai?" Misaki iced as her ears caught a sound wave from a very familiar voice. She stiffly leaned back, hoping that it was all her stupid hallucination but as a crushing hug covers her whole body, she knew…she had to face it.

"Misaki-san you look cute!" Hikari happily praised and giving Misaki another crushing hug.

"Hai! Kawaii Misaki-san! You look like a superstar nya!" Eiji, the one behind Hikari complimented as he tries to get a hold of her.

Misaki gave a small smile. 'Your praises do really please me…I do really want to say I'm beautiful and be all that narcissistic but Ryoma…can you please bring him back to his mother's womb?'

She tried to peek on Ryoma's face in between Hikari's arms. He doesn't seem to give any reaction. His face is stoic as usual. This had her calm a little.

"You gotta stop it now Hikari. Misaki-san might not be able to breathe already." The melodic voice of Fuji had Hikari stop her bone-crushing hug all over Misaki though she seems to be rebelling at the end.

"Matsumoto-san!" Momoshiro drew the crowd to him as he greeted the light brown-haired girl behind Misaki.

"Ah…Misaki, you have a friend!" Hikari announced as she grab Heira's hands, she was about to pull her forward when something had it stop.

"EEEEEEEK! Why is she on chains!" Hikari yelled at the top of her lungs then rushed towards the back of Fuji already having a dilemma on whether she's an assassin, a serial killer or a plain murderer.

"Relax Hikari, it's not a police handcuff. It's a play toy handcuff designed for fun." Fuji explained before Hikari.

Misaki sighed. "Hai. It's our booth. It is all about-"

"Handcuffing two people." Misaki's eyes opened in shock as she heard Ryoma finish her sentence.

He lowered his cap. "And that's 500 yen per hour right?" He said giving a witty smile.

Misaki felt her lips snort from annoyance whose source she never knew where. 'Always trying to be cool.' She thought.

"Oh! That seems fun. So? Who's the dude?" Momoshiro happily asked.

Misaki gave him a big smile. Rose up the open half of the chain then locked Momoshiro's right hand. "You!" She blissfully announced.

Momoshiro iced at the look of the chain then stared upon Misaki who was wearing a beam at the moment. "Go-me-na-sai." She stated in sly. "Now only one more chain to go and I could already be free from work and this outfit!" Misaki continued in smile.

"Jeez…you are sharp aren't you?" Momoshiro said to Misaki to which she gave back a naughty smile. He looked upon his classmate since first year, Heira Matsumoto, the one he's in chain with.

"So you know about this?" He asked her.

Heira gave a faint smile. "Just a few seconds ago, after I got chained that is." She said.

Momoshiro sighed. "Well I guess there's nothing we could do." He murmured more to himself. "Any place you would like to visit?" He gently asked.

"Well…anywhere is fine. I wasn't planning on doing anything anyway." Heira answered modestly.

Momoshiro scratched his head then sighed once again. "Well…I was planning to eat before Hikari-senpai and the others came in…but there is one problem." He said then gazed upon Ryoma. "He's with me."

Heira looked at Ryoma then flustered in embarrassment. "Oh…well...it wouldn't be a problem for me…I'm actually-"

"Ah….no! It's not fine with me!" Misaki shouted having everyone's attention turn to her. She went towards Ryoma then cling her left arm around his right ones. "Umm…you see…" she started to get nervous…why was Ryoma –of all person- was Momoshiro stuck up with anyway? 'This would really cost me.' She thought. She took a deep breath then finally said it. "We are going to a date."

With that almost everyone, except for Fuji, Heira and of course, Ryoma, got all their jaw dropped.

"Y-Y-you are -what exactly?" Hikari asked still in disbelief.

Misaki breathed in. "Date." She said then eyed Ryoma. "Aren't we?"

Ryoma returned her look with a more cunning ones, she felt toast. "Yes." He stiffly answered heightening everyone's shock.

Momoshiro was shocked for some moment but easily recovered with an apparent smile. "Very well then, I'll leave you two behind...Echizen, I never thought you would have such a slick move. I thought all you life was tennis…but I think I'm wrong." He turned his back with his shoulders shaking from compressed laughter. "Let's go…we cannot delay their date." He invited as proud chortles comes from his behind.

"Ah…see you, Misaki." Heira managed to say before she started to walk with him.

"Hai! See you!" Misaki chanted giving a goodbye kiss. 'Gambatte…Heira.' She gazed as the two vanish from her sight not leaving that thought upon her head.

A few seconds of silence was evident upon the area when Eiji's cellphone began to ring.

"Neh—Moshi moshi!" Eiji answered. Misaki tried to face Hikari who was still shock, but at the same time glad, at the two of them. She was about to speak when Eiji suddenly yelled.

"EH? HONTOU-NI?" He asked in surprise. Everyone's face looked upon him in worry. "But, can't it be later? Today's our school festival!" He further explained through the phone and after a few minutes of listening, he sighed. "Hai. Understood." He gloomily answered then hangs up.

"What's the matter Eiji-kun?" Hikari asked in concern of his unpainted face.

Eiji suddenly changed his mood from a gloomy to a cheerful one. "My cousin from Canada gave a surprise visit!" He stated, smiling. "I'm going to fetch her to the airport, right about now." He continued, looking onto his watch. Hikari blinked for about three times before it came to her.

"Welcome to Japan!" She blurted out in happy tune. "You better deliver that message from me okay!" She continued with a wink.

"Hai. Well then, ja-ne minna." He waved as he run away from them.

Silence is evident among the area once again.

"That was sudden." Hikari asked breaking the silence.

Fuji placed his thumb under his chin to think then smiled to all of them. "He'll be fine."

"I know that Fuji-kun…"Hikari angrily set back. "What I am talking about is those two…" Hikari closes herself beside Fuji then whispered, "exactly…a date…?" She asked out of curiosity and disbelief. Fuji just shrugged though still wearing the cute smile.

There were a few minutes of silence when Misaki finally got the guts to face Ryoma. Ryoma looked back at her, his eyes serious.

Misaki took a deep breath. "Now, it's time to finish my business with you."

Hikari's look became confused. She looked upon Fuji. "Business?"

* * *

"Yatta…" Liara stretched out her hands as she finished closing deals with their customer. "Neh Rie-san, what do you think have already happened to Misaki-san?" She asked Rie whose bored face stands out on their booth counter.

"Being capable of running fast, she was therefore chosen to be one of the hunters of any customer's victim. Though she's been separated from us at work, I don't think she has the least reason not to enjoy the festivity." Rie answered as she kept on scribbling some doodles on her notebook.

Liara flipped another page of her magazine. "Yeah, but I do prefer this boring job rather than running out of poise."

"Well, if it's not because I've got asthma, I would rather have joined her in hunting." Rie stated.

"Weird! Look! My horoscope says I've got to stay calm take the best deals out in order to gain profit." Liara said.

"I wouldn't actually rely on it if I were you." Rie revealed.

"Well, look at your horoscope. It says you've got to take effort to be noticed by your crush." Liara said with a laugh.

"What's to laugh about it?" Rie snootily asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, is Misaki a libra or a scorpio?" Liara questions.

"Both. In leap years she's a scorpio, and libra if not." Rie further explained.

"Well…if you ask me I think her horoscopes are contradicting." Liara stated.

"Really? Why did you say so?" Rie asked.

"Well, on Libra it says that today, shall be the most exciting day of your life, while in Scorpio, it says that you shall share the day with the least person you wanted to share it with…I don't get it." Liara confessed.

"Well it simply means her enemy shall make this school festival a very exciting day for her." Rie further explained.

Soon two customers went before their booth ringing the bell hanging by the door, attracting the attention of the two people inside.

"Ohayoo." Rie monotonously greeted not looking upon the customer as she keeps on scribbling something on her notebook.

"Ah….Rie-san."

Rie's eyebrows flinched at the sound of the voice. She looked up and blushed before the man in front of her.

Liara rushed alongside of Rie then fully beamed. "Fuji-senpai, how are you doing?" She enthusiastically asked.

"Ah…well…" He looked onto his side. There maroon haired girl looked up to him with annoyed face. "Surely I hope you could do something about this Fuji-kun!" She said.

"Hai, hai" Fuji responded melodically. He looked upon Liara. "It's a bit embarrassing but…" raised his right wrist then smiled "we're tied."

"EEhhh?" Both Liara and Rie shouted in surprise. Fuji's right hand was indeed handcuffed with the left hand of the maroon girl.

"I was just wondering how we could get rid of it." Fuji asked in his mellow voice. "Or to be plain simple…I guess I need your help."

"Hmmm…I'm not sure, you don't have any handcuff request here anyway Fuji-senpai so I think it's alright to set you free." Liara said as she examines their log book.

"How about her?" Rie asked Liara. She looked upon the girl. "What's you name?"

"Hikari Douji." She happily said.

"Ahm…no record either." Rie said after scanning the ladies' log book.

"So we can really set the two of them free cannot we?" Liara happily stated. "Their record is clean."

"Onegai!" Hikari pleaded with glistening eyes.

"Okay then! I'll go get the keys. What handcuff number is that?" Liara asked.

"Eleven" Fuji answered and Liara went inside the room at once.

There was silence until Hikari sighed. "Really Fuji-kun, you do bring me headache."

Fuji looked upon Hikari then smiled. "Gomenasai, Hikari."

Hikari stares upon his smile for sometime then outbursts. "AAAAAHHH! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SMILE LIKE THAT ANYWAY!" She said turning her gaze away from him, which left Fuji laughing.

"Why are you two handcuffed anyway?" Rie asked as she stares upon the two.

"Well…you see…" Hikari started the story.

_There were a few seconds of silence before Ryoma and Misaki came to face each other._

_ "Now it's time to finish my business with you."_

_ Hikari's look became confused. She looked upon Fuji. "Business?"_

_But before Fuji could react, Hikari, suddenly felt her hands being dragged by someone. She looked towards the person and found Ryoma grip her wrist, dragging it in some position. Soon she felt some cold metal upon her wrist. Finally realizing she was chained she looked up and saw Misaki accidentally having the handcuff lock towards Hikari rather than to Ryoma._

_ Misaki stopped to attack and so did Ryoma. They both stared at each other for a moment not minding everyone around them._

_ Hikari got so confused. "Neh-Misaki-san…what exactly is happe-"_

_ "Nice move out there." Misaki said gasping for breath. "Now just let me arrest you so that my work is over." She continued._

_ "You may if you could." Ryoma answered coolly. "But that, I think, is impossible for you."_

_ "Oh yeah well let's see it!" Misaki said attacking once again_

_ "Ah…wait! Misaki-san I am in a handcuff-aaahhh!" Hikari was left with no choice but to have her arms follow Misaki's hand. "Ah! Watch out!" Hikari warned but it was too late. Misaki already got tripped by a rock and fell down. She tried to move but it seems like her ankle got sprained._

_ Misaki struggled to rise up while staring upon the floor. Soon she felt like a hand was being offered to her._

_ "Neko…as you are. A clumsy cat." Ryoma teased near to her ears._

_ She grabbed the hand and, without looking, she clasped the chain towards the hand. "Got you pesu."_

_ "Ano…Misaki..."_

_ Misaki looked up and found the puzzled face of Fuji. She froze. "Ah! Gomenasai Fuji-senpai! Ah-noh…amm-"_

_ Ryoma gave a loud snort and as Misaki looks back at him, he beamed. "Baka." He teased then ran out._

_ "RYOMA-KUN MATTE!" Misaki loudly shouted then struggled to follow him leaving Fuji and Hikari tied on a chain._

_ "_So…well… as you can see…it was all their doing." Hikari explained in her happy voice.

"Oh… I see." Liara concluded as she hands the two of them the key to their handcuffs.

"This is why we are inquiring if we could have those two be handcuffed for the whole day." Fuji calmly requested within his angelic voice.

"Eh? Why is that?" Liara asked. Hikari moves the key upon the lock of their handcuff and soon enough they were set free.

Hikari looked back at Liara then smiled to her fullest. "Fuji is evil you know that." She hinted to which Rie gave a chuckle.

"What? You mean for revenge?" Liara asked once again and had her eyes set to Fuji. Fuji just merrily looked back at her. "Of course" He assured in his soft voice and angelic smile.

'Eh…so he really is evil.' Liara thought.

"But there is one problem." Rie stated as she scans upon the logbook.

"Eh? What is it Rie?" Hikari asked.

"How did you know my name?" Rie asked first before she revealed the real problem.

"Well, Fuji-kun called you earlier right?" She said with a smile. Rie boringly looked upon her for a second. "Okay." She considered.  
"So? What is it?" Liara irritatingly asked.

Rie looked upon Liara as if she's nuts. "Ryoma's been reserved for 4 girls already. To cut it short, he's full and there are no slots for him already."

"EH? Really?" Hikari asked. Her happiness lessened. "Can't we pay them out?" She asked once again with puppy dog eyes.

"Well…I think that would be considerable." Liara said then looked upon Rie. "Right Rie?" She asserted to which Rie replied with a sigh. "Well, there is no rule that says it is illegal to have such. To pay them out, you'll need 8000 yen. Now, do you have such?" Rie asked to both of them.

Hikari smiled. "No problem! I've got 5000 yen here. How about you Fuji-kun-Egh?" Hikari bounced back after realizing that Fuji was already getting a receipt from Rie.

"Fuji-kun, you should have let me pay at least the half…here" She said extending her 5000 yen unto Fuji. Fuji looked back at Hikari then smiled. "Girls do not deserve to pay for the guys." He stated giving Hikari's money back.

"You are just acting cool, aren't you?" Hikari uttered to him with bored eyes. Fuji just looked upon her then smiled.

"I hate you." Hikari stated in annoyance.

"Well that settles it then." Liara happily stated then radioed all the hunters loitering around the campus to handcuff the two people they just requested.

* * *

"O-Oi! Ryoma-kun!" Misaki kept on yelling after Ryoma but Ryoma was already nowhere to be seen.

"Misaki-san?" Misaki leaned back to the person who called her, only to find herself dodging the attacks of her co-hunter.

"Dee-san! What's the meaning of this? Why are you?-aahhH! Tsutto!" Misaki tries to stop her friend while dodging her attacks at the same time.

"Gomenasai Misaki-san! But hunters were asked by the main booth to hunt you." Diana (or Dee as what Misaki calls her) explained to her.

"What? But why?"

"Seems like someone had you handcuffed with another." Diana replied.

Misaki froze. "WHAT? WHO? WITH WHOM?" Misaki yelled upon Diana's ears which had her far herself from Misaki.

"I…aarggh… I forgot. I'll just text Liara or Rie. For the meantime Misaki, just let me arrest you so that my work is over." Diana almost repeated the same words that Misaki said to Ryoma. This had Misaki reflect and realize how Ryoma felt when Misaki was the one who's insisting him to be chained with someone. _"I must have hurt his feelings. But he has to understand, he might have misinterpreted us."_

"AaahH!" Misaki yelled as Diana almost had her chained through her handcuffs, she dodged by leaning back and giving a kick unto Diana's feet stumbling her down.

"Gomenasai Dee but…I gotta go!" Misaki said as she run towards the crowd, not minding the pain on her ankle. _"I've got to explain everything to him." _

* * *

"Ryoma-kun…" Misaki thought as she stops and seat under the tree to rest for awhile. She looked upon the tennis courts. Aside from Inui and Kaidoh practicing, there's no one left. "Where are you? I thought you'd be at the tennis court practicing? Why aren't you here?" Misaki said more to herself then leaned upon the trunk to look upon the sun that was being covered by the leaves of the tree. "We don't treat you as toys…Ryoma-kun…"

"SPOTTED!" Hikari loudly whispers to Rie and Liara.

"Ahmmm…Hikari-senpai, why am I here again?" Rie monotonously stated in boring eyes.

"Well…Fuji-kun doesn't want to come with me on seeking for the two of them so I brought you down with me instead. After all you and Liara are already done with your working hours, aren't you?" She answered as her eyes peek unto her binoculars.

"Brought? More like drag." Rie whispered to herself.

"You've got to be honest Rie. You are also curious about what would happen to those two that is why you came." Liara happily stated peeking upon her own binoculars, leaving Rie in silence. 'I hate it when she tells something right.' She thought.

"Hmmm…" Hikari ponders as she let go of the binoculars. "Rie take a look." She commanded.

Rie raised her eyebrow. "What for?" She asked.

"C'mon! Just take a look." Hikari further insisted which had Rie look upon the two.

"Tell me what do you think?" She asked to both of them.

Liara stopped to look upon her binoculars and smiled. "Both of them are simply tired. Maybe because of their handcuffs-"

"No." Rie firmly stated which had Liara and Hikari look back at her. "They are not on handcuffs." She continued suprising both Hikari and Liara.

"May I!" Hikari rapidly grabbed the binoculars from Rie then looked back at them. "Yeah, you are right."

"If you ask me, I'd say they are not even aware that both of them are on the other side of the tree…having known Misaki that is." She further expands her statement.

"EH?" Liara whined in disbelief. "Wow…how insensitive the two of them are." She expressed.

Hikari gave a chuckle which draw Rie's attention. "You know what Rie? You are right, Misaki isn't aware that Violinist is just on the other side of the tree." She said holding out her laugh. "However, I am not that convinced that Ryoma's the same." She said smiling upon Rie. "Having known Violinist, that is."

* * *

"Ryoma-kun…you baka!" Misaki managed to say out loud after contemplating for awhile. "It's not like you'll be eaten by your partner! What's with the attitude? Are you just playing with me or you really don't want to be handcuffed? In any case, why are you so…" She moderated her voice until it turns into a whisper. "Hesitant."

She paused for some moments then burst. "ARRRGHH! What the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you use your common sense? Why do you have to run away like that? Do you know how much it hurts running with a sprained ankle? Arrrrghhh! RYOMA-KUN YOU IDIOT! JUST COME OUT ALREADY!" Misaki shouted with all of her emotions on the other side of the three. She sighed. Soon her eyes caught Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro who seem to come out from the side of their locker room. She was smiling back at them but it seems like they did not notice her hanging around by that tree. Instead, the one they noticed is the man who, in her ignorance, was sitting quietly on the other side of the tree.

"Ah…Ryoma-kun! We've been looking all over for you. Do you know how much energy we've wasted for circling almost the foreground of Seigaku? We've been so busy managing our class booth yet you are just sitting pretty here? You didn't even help our classmates..." Misaki felt coldness rush over her spines after she heard Horio scold Ryoma.

"I've done my work to that booth ever since this morning so I have nothing to do anymore to that." That deep tantalizing voice iced Misaki even more. Slowly, she tried to peek on the other side of the tree. As she did so, she found a boy peacefully leaning upon the trunk, wearing his regular jersey, and his white cap, his hands on the back of his neck.

"But Ryoma-kun, we still need some manning on our booth. We need replacements. How can we enjoy our School festival if we are always on the stand?" Kachiro pleaded.

"Who knows? I am not the class president. Why ask me?" With that Ryoma pulled down his cap then acted as if he's going to rest.

"But Ryoma-kun…you are the vice president…" Horio faded then considered his thoughts for some minutes. "Well then, guess we better go see Yui." He suggested and the two agreed. Just as they were about to leave, they noticed Misaki peeking from the other side of the three then greeted her Hi.

Misaki got embarrassed for a few moments then waved back to them. Soon as they were gone she angrily looked back to the person sitting on the other side of the tree, with his cap covering his face.

"RR-rRyoma-kun!" She yells as angriness stores up her body little by little.

Ryoma removed his cap, glanced at Misaki, then went back to her position. "You know…it's not nice to eavesdrop on people—"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE ONE EAVESDROPPING! HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?" She said then crawled to sit in front of him.

"I don't recall lying upon here just to hear you loudly talk to your self." He snootily answered then chortled. "You really are a cat." (referring to how Misaki crawled earlier)

"Neko-jyanai!" Misaki said biting her lips. "Where did you go anyway?" She aggressively asked.

This time, Ryoma looked upon her face. "Didn't I tell you I'll just be at the tennis courts?" He said in witty eyes.

Misaki's eyes sparkled in his argument. She never thought about how serious he had been to that conversation. "I know that! That is why-" Misaki tries to explain herself but was halted so as Ryoma abruptly took out her hand and placed his wrist before her palm.

"Hurry up." He managed to say in his deep yet still, conceited voice.

"Eh?" Misaki innocently looks upon Ryoma's bare hands.

Ryoma sighed. "If you don't want to lock me in then I should just-"

"Ahh…matte!" Misaki grabs hold of Ryoma's hand as he gestured a walk out. He rapidly looked back and almost blushed the moment he felt Misaki's hand touch his.

"Matte-ne Ryoma-kun!" Misaki pleads as she let go of his hands and put out her handcuffs. There was a trace of happiness in her voice. "Here! Arigatou-ne!" She happily said as she raises her handcuff. She was about to lock him but then stopped. Ryoma looked back at her in curiosity.

"I know this is a bit strange…but Ryoma-kun, don't you want to run?" She shyly asked, lightly scratching her nose.

"When I was running, you are telling me that I should just give out my hand. And Now I was giving out my hand, you are telling me to just run? You really are an idiot aren't you?" He coolly answered.

"Baka-jyanai! Demo…" Misaki paused to think for awhile. There was a few seconds of silence before she felt warm hands touch hers. She looked up and found Ryoma. "Eh?"

"Let's go." He managed to say as he rapidly stood up then ran.

"Eh? Arrggh! RYOMA-KUN! DOUSHITE?" Misaki shouted and almost stumbled as Ryoma abruptly drags her to nowhere. She struggles to run after Ryoma as they enter different routes and different buildings. Misaki was about to pass out but they soon hid behind the walls of the building then stopped.

"Oi! Oi! Doushite? Why are we running?"

"Shhh!" Ryoma strictly commanded and Misaki followed in anxiousness. After a few minutes, she asked once again.

"Really Ryoma-kun, why are we-"

"Watch out!" Misaki looked back and found a person jumping right back at her, she wanted to move but her reflexes are too slow. Suddenly she felt Ryoma's fingers lock unto hers and experienced a strong force that got her stumble unto his body. Ryoma pulled off her hands towards him so that she could dodge the attack. "Tsutto-"

After a split-second, she realizes they were running again. But this time, her run was more stable than before. She doesn't know how she could keep up to his speed. He was too fast. She doesn't know where they are heading to. He just seems to go inside one way to another. Much more, she doesn't even know why they are running away from those people who were of the same booth as hers.

"Eh? I know this place!" Misaki stated in bliss as they finally found a place to stop.

"How could you not when you are a student of Seigaku?" Ryoma scornfully said back as he walks towards the aisle of the audience area that is heading to the stage. "Sometimes you talk more than you should."

"Well go-men-na-sai!" Misaki highlighted every single syllable with an insulted tone. 'Jeez! Thanks for not failing to ruin my everyday—no-every hour spent-with-you-life, Ryoma.' Misaki said to herself. Soon a thought came unto her mind which had her smile. As Ryoma met up with her gaze, she stuck out her tongue to insult him.

"Neko" Ryoma lowly uttered.

"Pesu!" Misaki managed to retort.

"What did you say?" Ryoma threateningly asked. There was a trace of irritability on his voice. This just made Misaki happy.

'Finally!' She thought. 'Now I could get back to you.'

"Pesu!" Misaki aggressively teased back at him.

"And why are you calling me a dog, neko?" Ryoma bossily asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You run like a dog, you bark like one…and besides…cats hate dogs' right?" Misaki snootily fought back.

"Is that the reason why you are smiling idiotically?" Ryoma conceitedly asked.

"Hai..hai…pesu."

There was silence. Misaki was expecting a defeat from Ryoma but instead, he just gave a small smirk to what she said then went towards the violin on the stage.

This irritated Misaki even more. She was about to give another insult to him but was silenced as she saw Ryoma hold up the violin onstage.

"That reminds me…" Misaki murmured, drawing Ryoma's attention back to her. "Since when did you start playing the violin, Ryoma-kun?"

"Have you ever recalled the first time you said 'meow'?" Ryoma mocked.

"Grrr…shut it! I am asking you politely."

"Do you know Canon in D?" Ryoma asked which halted Misaki from talking.

"Wa…what do you mean?" She asked in slight anxiousness.

"I saw you once playing the piano. Do you know how to play Canon in D." Ryoma asked once again.

'Play the piano?' Misaki wondered off a bit. 'When did he saw me play the piano' she thought in dilemma.

"Oi, baka!"

"Baka-jyanai!" Misaki angrily answered back as Ryoma comes to rush her off. "I do know Canon in D but it's in the violin. The Canon in C is the one I play in the pi—"

"You play the violin?" He asked in interest.

Misaki tries to fall back. "I am not that-"

"When did you start playing the violin?" He asked.

"La-Last, last month." Misaki answered back.

Ryoma reached the violin unto Misaki. "Play" he commanded at once.

"To be honest Ryoma… I haven't actually thought of how to properly handle the-"

"Just play." Ryoma strictly commanded and Misaki grabbed the violin, placed it on her left shoulder, then started playing Canon in D.

'I was losing it.' She thought. Though, it's true. She's losing every note of Canon in D and the music was becoming more of a crushed empty tin can.

Misaki finally gave up after a few strokes. "FINE! I AM NOT GOOD OKAY! I KNOW IT! I KNOW IT!" she yelled at him. "Fine! You're the good one! The violin master…virtuoso…whatever you call that. Fine! You are better than me. You are-"

"You are putting to much pressure on you shoulders." He advised stopping Misaki from talking. He went at the back of Misaki then corrected her position to the violin.

"Why are you so thin anyway?" He insulted once again.

"Gomenasai, oujisama." Misaki irritatingly answered back. Her annoyance was growing bigger once again but melted as Ryoma come to touch her left shoulder and arm and placed it in its correct position.

"Relax." He whispered to her ears. He was so close that she could hear him breathe. He held her hand then correctly placed it into the fingerboard. "And this is how you should hold your bow." He added as he grabs the other hand of Misaki then twitched her fingers to position it correctly.

"I feel so uncomfortable." Misaki loudly thought. "How could I play with this?" She complained.

"Well, you have to forget all about your bad habits while it's still early." He answered back as he went in front of the keyboards of the black grand piano. "Now play with me."

Misaki took a deep breath. "Are you really going to expect me -"  
"Just play with me."

To be honest, Misaki doesn't really know where to enter from his piano introduction of Canon in D. She just followed her instincts and she somehow grabs a hold of it. Though she makes a few mistakes and stops from almost time to time, she was feeling the music and her playing don't anymore sound like a tin can that is being crushed. Why does playing with Ryoma seem so wonderful for her?

"YES! I've done it." Misaki jumped in glee after stroking the last note Canon in D. "Arigatou-nee Ryoma-kun." She properly thanked though Ryoma seems to just ignore her. "Neh, Ryoma-kun…" she softly called him. "You like Canon in D don't you?" She assumed as she smiled back to him.

"Is that a question or a statement?" He asked.

"More of a statement." Misaki confidently answered. "I wouldn't blame you. I like Canon in D too." She stated. "But I like Canon in C better." She added looking upon the spotlight of the stage. "And I do hope I could be able to properly play it in piano someday."

There were a few minutes of silence before Misaki heard a very serene music from the grand piano. She looked back and soon found herself looking upon the idol she's been waiting for her whole life. Looking back at him, she finally realized what he came to be as he sits upon the piano and play.

'Tsubasa…' Misaki's heart started to pump heavily bringing a heavy weight upon her chest. She wanted to tell herself that it was impossible…that it was just Ryoma…the boy who never failed to ruin her day. But as she looks closer unto him, his glow just simply tells her that this Ryoma…was actually the Tsubasa she's been yearning for. She wanted to avert her gaze but she was just too caught by him. 'Stop…' she thought. 'Ryoma-kun…please…' She felt her heart twitch. 'Stop making me fall in love with you.'

"I don't recall Moon River to be that sad." Ryoma referred to the tears that keep on falling upon Misaki's eye the moment he finished playing the song.

Misaki, realizing what Ryoma just said, abruptly wiped the tears that fall non-stop from her eyes. "Gomenasai…it's just too easy for me to cry you know that. I'm easily moved by the emotions around me."

Ryoma chortled. "Yeah, idiots are prone to that." He mumbled as he approach her.

"Like I said…I AM NOT AN—" Misaki was cut as Ryoma put out his handkerchief then used it to wipe-off Misaki's tears. Misaki was just staring blankly at him…stunned, as she watches him wipe her tears away-something unusual for him to do to her.

He gave his handkerchief to her. "About what you said…" he lightly scratches his temples, "it's not that I'm hesitant…it's just that…when I was in America…some girl came to me and bluntly told me about her feelings…I got surprised…I don't know how to react…I was young and I don't know anything about love so I decided to turn her down…"

Misaki just blinked at him. Is this really the Ryoma Echizen she knew? Why all of a sudden…was he saying all these things?  
"W-what did the girl said?" Finally regaining her consciousness, she asked.

Ryoma looked back at Misaki then gave her a cat-like smile which she thought was a dog-like one. "She cried in front of me saying that I was the only reason she was even attending school and working hard to be on top." He said in casual tone.

"W-what did you do?" Misaki asked. She was looking upon Ryoma as they both sit on the edge of the stage.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You didn't comfort her?"

Ryoma seriously looked at Misaki. "If I comfort her, doesn't that make me still affectionate of her?"

Misaki gave Ryoma an accusing look. "You are being rude." She joked but it seems like Ryoma took it seriously.

"Was it my fault that I don't love her back?" He thought looking up on the direction where the spotlights are located. "Was it my fault that I don't know anything about love?"

Misaki stared at Ryoma for a few seconds then smiled. "It's not your fault. I don't know anything about love either."

Ryoma looked back at Misaki. "Ok fine. I know one thing." She admitted.

She gazed back at him then beamed. "Waiting."

"Waiting?"

Misaki gave Ryoma a cat-like smile. "Waiting for the right one to come."

Ryoma became confused. "And how does that relate to love?"

Misaki gave a thought of it. "Yeah…you're right, it doesn't quite relate to love doesn't it?" She answered to which Ryoma just gave a sigh.

There was silence.

"So, is this why you didn't like to be handcuffed at the first place?" Misaki asked looking back at Ryoma. Ryoma just nodded.

"I guess I just can't bear the guilt of repeating that same situation again." He answered his eyes shimmering.

Misaki can't help but chuckle. "You are being way too serious Ryoma, I'm having goosebumps." She joked.

Ryoma breathe in. "Try looking at the mirror." He suggested.

"Shut up!" Misaki was defeated once again by Ryoma. "Yeah…I'm that beautiful to make people get goosebumps when they see my face." She joked around.

"Some idiot people really use there time to be delusional."

Misaki's lips pouted once again. "I AM NOT DE-"

"Daichi and Akemi…" Misaki's heart started to pump differently as Ryoma mentioned those names. "How are they?" He asked her.

"Well…I think they are fine. They haven't called me yet." Misaki answered. There was a trace of sadness in her voice. "But my mom said their parents called her and they were now settled and stable out there…that's good, isn't it?"

Ryoma just smiled. "How about you?" He asked.

"M-m-m-me?" Misaki stutters.

"Are you settled and stable already?" He continues to question her.

Misaki gave a pale smile. "It's not like I'd cry forever, of course I would move on." She answered him. "Though, the feeling of something missing is still evident here." She said holding onto her chest. "And I think that feeling would never leave me anymore." She thought as she solemnly begin to smiles.

Ryoma stared blankly at her… watched her move her hand, close her eyes, open it, and smile.

Misaki, realizing Ryoma looking at her, looked back at him. He then opened his mouth to talk. "Your ankle…is it okay now?"

"Eh?" Misaki looked at her ankle, exercised it, then happily smiled. "Hai! I think it got better ever since I came to rest at that maple tree."

"Sorry for making you run so fast." He murmured as his hair covers up his eyes.

Misaki smiles. "It wasn't your fault! Those were my comrades… I think they want to handcuff the two of us…I just don't know with whom."

After a few minutes of contemplating, Ryoma finally stood up. "In any case we couldn't just sit back here and let the time pass by."

He gave a hand to Misaki. "Let's go."

"Huh?" Misaki wondered as she looks upon his hand.

"Hiding in here won't make the two of us enjoy the school festival. What do you think?" He asked to which Misaki replied with an innocent Haik.

* * *

"Hikari-senpai…" Liara called after looking through her binoculars.

"Hmm?"

"I don't think there really is a need for the two of them to be handcuffed just for them to spend the School festival together." Liara stated.

"I know." Hikari happily answered.

"Then why waste the money?" Liara asked.

Hikari smiled back at her. "If in any case Ryoma got caught by Misaki and handcuffed him to another student, do you think same things would happen?"

Rie let go of the binoculars she's holding then smiled. "Probably not."

Liara's look became puzzled. "But…do you really think Misaki could catch Ryoma?" She asked the two of them.

Hikari just smiled. "Well…I do believe in Fuji's instincts." She happily said then looked back at Liara.

"What do you think?"

Rie smiled back at her. "It's school festival…after all."

* * *

"Neh-neh! Ryoma-kun look! It's a snowflake necklace!" Misaki's voice echoes to the place where Hikari, Rie, and Liara are.

"So?"

"What 'so?'? It's a very rare necklace! It's hard to find you know that! Do you know how much I love snowflake?" Misaki argued.

"Then buy it" Ryoma straightforwardly answered.

"BUT I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY!" Misaki loudly stated almost to cry.

"Then don't buy it."

"But it's one of a kind! Grrr…" Misaki abruptly looked back to the seller with sharp eyes. "I'll come back and get that okay, don't sell it to anyone or I'll kill you." She threatened to which the seller fearfully nodded.

"The way how a human cat eeeks surely frightens people" Ryoma murmured but loud enough for Misaki to hear.

"JuSt wHaT do You MeAn by ThaT RyOma? I tOLd yOU I am NoT a CaT!" Misaki argues once again.

"I am not saying anything about you being a cat." He answered back.

"Yes, you said it about a hundred times already!" Misaki retorted. "It's because you are a dog, that's why."

Ryoma sharply looked back at her. "Neko."

"Pesu."

"Neko."

"Pesu."

"Kimi wa Neko."

"Neko-jyanai!"

"Hai. Neko."

* * *

*******Like I said: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!*******

So finally! I have finished it! I'm so sorry for not updating for about 5 months or so...and sorry if this sucks or whatever, and Ryoma was a bit OC in the end. GOMENASAI. Also, I'm so sorry if its too long for a chapter...I guess I just got too carried away. My original plan was actually short but as time passes by and I get busy and everything, I already came to forget what should actually happen on chapter 8. Also, I obtained this writer's block, so I really really am so SORRY! .

Good thing though...Christmas vacation came and I finally found some time to think about what would happen to this chapter and viola! haha. Anyway back to the story, long or not, I do hope you liked it.

Oh...and I'm so sorry about my grammar errors...I am not good in english!

...yah! and I haven't reread-is that what you call it? oh well-some (really some) parts of this chapter so if there are soooooo many errors...I am so sorry!

Chapter 9 is on process please wait patiently...very very very very patiently...

ANd! before I forget, please review! if you would like to suggest some things don't be shy! My mind is always open for those suggestions...:D

...ALSO COMMENTS-please please please! Any comment! Even if its one word it's acceptable. haha.

Again and again and again...THANK YOU!

* The one who is reading this fanfiction is always loved by the one who is writing this. :D  
Yes! You make my writing so fun and you serve as my inspiration to this Story so thank you and please keep on giving me some reviews!


	9. June

People I really am sorry for the big delay of the chapter... i was actually at it but then writer's block came once again...and added the finals and everything under the sun...

Though finally...it's here! And I really am trying my best to follow up the next chapter as soon as possible.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**June**

The last day of school festival…

"…and I guess, I will never manage to buy that necklace..." Misaki deeply thought. It was Friday night, and the last part of their school festival, the traditional bonfire, is commencing in the center of the Seigaku grounds. She was heading towards that place, still in pigtails, carrying a pink paper bag decorated with pink gems and silver glitters in her right hand. She paused then sighed. "Well I guess…it's alright." She happily whispered to herself as she gazes upon the pink paper bag she's been holding. She's nearly their. She took a deep breath and as she got sight of the person she's been searching, she started to run towards her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIARA-SAN!" Misaki greeted reaching the paper bag unto her.

Liara was shock. "Misaki-san…you remembered?"

Misaki smiled. "Two days after Tezuka-senpai's birthday, the 9th day of October…" Misaki's eyes forms upright crescent in smile, "…is today right?"

Liara's eyes sparkles. "Misaki…arigatou." She said in teary eyes. "I thought…that-"

"Silly…why would we forget?" Rie stated coming out of nowhere. She reached a box wrapped in fancy paper and ribbons. "Happy birthday," she monotonously said.

"Arigatou!" Liara happily stated in tears. "I never really thought that…"

"It's nothing." Rie answered back. "So don't cry anymore okay." This time, Rie's voice seems to soften.

Misaki gave a smile full of energy. She charged in air. "Hai! Let's just enjoy this night and make it ours!"

She took a deep breath faced the bonfire then closed her eyes. "Oh bonfire of life, hear thee our plea…" Misaki constructed a small chant and as she opened her eyes she took her pinky finger out and reached it to them. "Best friends forever?"

Rie and Liara stared upon Misaki for a moment then smiled.

"Like we've never been," Rie mocked connecting her finger to Misaki's.

Liara excitedly smiled back. "Forever and ever and ever!" She said connecting her finger to them.

* * *

"Once again, happy birthday Liara-san!" Misaki happily greeted as she and Rie bids goodbye from Liara and her family.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening." Rie formally said as she bows her head down to show respect.

"Don't hesitate to come again okay!" Liara's mother happily stated as she waves goodbye to both Misaki and Rie.

* * *

"Rie-san…" Misaki called breaking the silence as they walk home together on the street. "Today is a very good day isn't it? I mean, there is no class and all we did is bond, take pictures, and celebrate Liara's birthday." She happily informed her. Rie, on the other hand, remained stoic.

"Nee…Rie-san…" Misaki utters once again. "What do you think happened…to the semi-finals game today." Misaki's voice seems to trace of.

Rie glanced upon Misaki. She doesn't seem to give a little bit of worry on the game. In fact, her face was actually glowing with a very pretty smile as her emerald eyes sparkles while looking at the stars.

"Rokkaku High is a very good opponent. But, it is not like they would lose that easily." Rie stated then looked upon Misaki. "Right?"

Misaki stared at Rie for a few seconds then gave a very bright smile. "Hai!" She answered energetically.

'Rie-san…you really have a strong faith in them, don't you?' Misaki dreamily thought.

POKA!  
"Itai Rie-san! What was that for?" Misaki angrily asked after receiving a hit in the head from Rie's fist.

"You look like a maniac –looking dreamy and drooling like that." Rie monotonously stated.

"M—ma-MANIAC? I was just admiring you for having such strong faith in the Seigaku! AND I AM NOT DROOLING RIE! Grrr…Rie-san, if only I haven't known you for two solid years…I would really think that you are very much associated with Ryoma-kun. I mean, both of you just keeps on-" Misaki stopped talking as she got surprise of Rie abruptly stopping from her walk.

"What's the matter Rie-san?" Misaki innocently asked.

Rie raised her hand and Misaki looked upon the person her finger was pointing.

"Ah—Momo-chan senpai! Fuji-senpai!" Misaki happily greeted then rushed on the place where the two were, dragging Rie on the process.

"Misaki-san ohayoo!" Fuji happily greeted as he bows his head to face Misaki. "Ohayoo Rie-san." He said as he turns his head to face Rie. Misaki saw the evident red blot on Rie's ears that time. It makes her want to chuckle.

"Yo! Misaki-san, Rie-san!" Momoshiro greeted the two. "It's already late. Why are you two still on the streets?" He asked the two.

"Well…we continued the celebration of Liara's birthday at their house…we just got too carried away, right Rie?" Misaki explains while scratching her head. She was waiting for Rie's back up but Rie was still stoic and is out of her senses. She tried to bring her back as she pokes her body using her elbow. Somehow she triumphed.

"Ah—hai!" She slightly stutters which almost got Momoshiro and Fuji's attention.

"Ahhh- senpai! How was the game today?" Misaki saved.

"Ah…about that, well you see…it was still not finished" Momoshiro scratches his head while informing the two.

"Eh? Not finished?" Both Rie and Misaki asked out loud in surprise.

"How come?" Misaki added.

Fuji turned his head on Misaki. "Misaki-chan, Ryoma's game was long and is equally matched that it has been holdup till tomorrow at eight."

"Eh?" Misaki's innocent face gave a slight confusion. "It was equally matched?" She asked once again.

"Hai-hai. But I do think he would overcome that hindrance. That is, if you come tomorrow." Fuji happily informed.

"Eh? Watashi?" Misaki became more confuse. But it seems like she would not get any explanation as her two senpai just replied all her questions with a nod. "Tomorrow?"

Rie looked from the confused face of Misaki, to the happy yet tricky face of Momoshiro and Fuji. "Senpai" She called the two of them, and while Misaki was busy pondering her whereabouts, Rie whispers on the two senpai.

"Tell me again. Why should I go tomorrow?" Misaki asked once again. But Fuji just gave a very gentle smile back while Momoshiro dialed something on his cell phone.

"Here." Momoshiro said as he reaches the cell phone unto Misaki's ears.

"What is it? Momo-chan-senpai?"

"Eh?" Misaki's voice drew back after hearing that voice. It was the same annoying, cold, deep, yet manly voice of the person that has been pissing her off from the moment she met him.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Uh-" Ryoma's voice also seemed to held back in surprise. "Neko?"

And just as Misaki had thought. "NEKO-JYANAI!"

"Hnn…even in the phone you sound like a cat." He continues to tease.

"Urusai inu!"

"So now, it's not pesu." Ryoma monotonously utters.

"Urusai! Why did you call anyway?" Misaki irritatingly asked.

"I did not call. You were the one who called, and you are using Momo-chan-senpai's cell phone." He informed her.

"I…I… Momo-chan senpai just handed this to me okay!" Misaki informed him back. 'Yes, and by thinking about it…' Misaki then abruptly gave Momoshiro's cellphone back to him.

"E-Eh, hello Echizen?" Momoshiro continued to talk to Ryoma on the cell phone.

"Misaki-chan!" Fuji drew Misaki's attention to him. "You want us to win right?" Fuji asked her.

"Uh—hai." Misaki innocently answered.

"But you see…tomorrow is a very important match between Ryoma and Rokkaku's team captain. He needs some support from his fellow first years and well…"

"Then how about Rie-san?" Misaki asked looking upon Rie.

"Do not count me in. You are the one that is closer to Ryo-"

"-We are not close" Misaki straightly denied as she shifted from Rie towards the smiling face of Fuji.

"Misaki-chan, do you really think of it that way?" Fuji asked once again and this made Misaki think. Ryoma is stubborn, conceited, and definitely the most annoying guy he has ever met. But besides that…he was really…

"Momo-chan-senpai…" Misaki's eyes were sparkling with determination and will as she called upon his name and this had Momoshiro rapidly place his cell phone back to her ears.

"Momo-senpai, if you are just going to talk nonsense then I would just hung this-"

"Ryoma-kun." Misaki seriously called which held Ryoma back from his sentence.

"Hai." He immediately replied in his serious voice.

"Do your best...okay?" She utters. There was a second or two, and Misaki could really feel the tension of silence not just between her and Ryoma, but also between Fuji, Momoshiro, Rie, and her.

* * *

"Do your best…okay?" Misaki utters from the other line of the cell phone.

"Uh-" For a second there Ryoma thought of hearing something different. Was it because he was way caught off by the game with Aoi, that Misaki's statement sounded a bit comforting to his ears?

"H-hai." He replied absentmindedly with his tender voice.

"Hai hai! Ryoma-kun you better smash the ball right up to the win okay, do your spin-thing serve til the end and—"

"Urusai-nah, neko. You whine a lot." Ryoma utters in annoyance.

"Eh-NEKO-JYANAi! And to think that I could have actually come to understand you! You just—"

"Come to the game tomorrow." Ryoma seriously stated which halted Misaki from her usual assertion of hate.

"Ha-hai…" Misaki's voice surely sounded gentle that time. "That is why…you really have to win Ryoma-kun." She added regaining her usual energetic voice back.

Unknown to Ryoma, his lips curved unto a beautiful crescent that created a very sweet, special smile.

'Of course.' He uttered in his mind.

The silence, however, brought Misaki unease. "W-w-Well then, we better go home now, d-do you best okay. Ja-ne!" Misaki bid with a slight touch of awkwardness within her voice. "Ja-ne! Momo-chan-senpai, Fuji-senpai" He hears Misaki on the other side of the phone.

"Eh? How come?" Momoshiro asked.

"It's getting late and my home is still far from here." Misaki utters. The silence on the other line of the cell phone just signifies that they left already.

"Eh…ano…moshi moshi, Echizen?" Momoshiro handles the phone after some minutes of silence.

"Momo-chan senpai…" Ryoma's voice was deep and a bit serious that it caught Momoshiro's attention. "Could you..."

* * *

"Tadaima!" Misaki energetically yelled, taking off her shoe. 'Finally!' She thought as she abruptly run to their living room. "IT'S FRIDAAAYY! Friday Friday Friday! Friday Friday FRIDAY!" She kept on repeating on a festive tune, dancing all the way to the floor.

"Okairi!" Her mother answered from their kitchen.

She was about to sit comfortably to their sofa when suddenly, their telephone rang.

"Ah Misaki-chan, can you please answer the phone? It must've been Rikku. She's been calling for awhile now." Her mother informed.

'Rikku?' Misaki thought as she stands from sitting. "Hai-hai!" She answered back to her mother as she wonders. 'What could it be all about?'

"Moshi-moshi. Rikku? How are you!" Misaki asked the minute she got the phone.

"Misaki! Finally I've been waiting for you for years!" Rikku answered enthusiastically.

"Ah, yeah, sorry, tonight's the last day of our festival and we have that bonfire dance as an ending celebration, we also continued Liara's birthday celebration on their house so you know…I came home late" Misaki explained back. Rikku, is one of her most treasured friends. Why shouldn't she? She belongs to the Camelia Star –the name the villagers grew to call their group out. Yes. The Camelia star is the group of Misaki and all her childhood friends, Akemi, Daichi, Rikku, Jirou, Tomiko, Masaru, Chouko, and Etsuko. The name itself came from the street where all of them live at.

"Ah…okay then! Umm…yap, to the point. We've got free tickets to Tokyo Theme park and all the Camelia stars are-"

"WAH! I wanna come! I wanna come! I wanna come! I wanna come!" Misaki yells rampantly on the phone.

"Haha! Okay then! Hee! All the Camelia stars –of course, except for Daichi and Akemi that is-is coming! I'm becoming excited already!" Rikku happily said back on the phone. If Akemi is a fair skinned person with thin, almond, chocolate eyes and shiny long black hair, Rikku is an olive-skinned, short, raven-haired, apple cut cutie, with hooded dark-brown eyes. If you look at the two of them, they closely resemble each other. They have the same height and the same build. It also adds that they have the same age. They even went to the same school from 1st to 3rd grade. They have the same interest; they both excel in academics, and are both excellent in dancing. I guess the only thing that could really define Rikku from Akemi aside from their appearances is their personality and their state in the family: Rikku is a strong, bold, and energetic person while Akemi is a shy, conservative, and soft one. Though both Rikku and Akemi is a third child, they are different because compared to Rikku, Akemi has 5 siblings, and that includes Daichi as her older brother, while Rikku, on the other hand, has only four siblings and has Jirou as her younger brother.

"REALLY? MEEE T-TOOOOO WAH!" Misaki excitedly jumps up and down as she holds onto the phone.

"Well then. See you tomorrow Misaki-san! Arigatou." Rikku happily informed. "I really feel that it's going to be fun!" She added before she bids goodbye.

"HAI! Tomorrow then!" Misaki answered with full certainty. But as she puts down the phone, something very important suddenly popped out from her mind.

"E-eeeeH! TOMORROW?"

* * *

"This…sucks." Misaki thought as she looks upon her reflection on the mirror inside her room. The lights are out, yet the big white moon still lit up her room as her window curtains are being held up to the side, and the window itself are opened wide.

"Arrrgghhh!" Misaki grunted as she rush towards her bed and jump on it. 'Misaki you baka! You agreed that you would go to the game tomorrow. Why did you have to mess it all up and agree to come to the theme park with the Camelia Stars tomorrow too!' Her mind kept on thinking as she stares upon the ceiling of her room. Soon, her cousin knocked on her room.

"Misaki, here are your clothes that I've washed." She said.

"Ah…Hai! Arigatou!" She said as she rises up from her bed, received her washed clothes, then closed the doors once again.

"Eh-?" For a second, Misaki seemed to forget about breathing. She took out the little piece of cloth on top of the washed clothes her cousin gave her. She examined it. It is white and has two stripes of blue on its sides as its design.

"This…" Misaki mused as she stares upon the handkerchief. "This is not mine."

"Message! Message! Message!" Misaki's focus suddenly broke off by a certain sound coming from her cell phone.

"Eh? Rie-san?" Misaki hurriedly opened the message after looking upon the address.

_Are you at home now? Text me when you are._

Misaki smiled at the look of the message. 'Rie-san…you really are thoughtful.' She happily notions as she text her back. _Home! Home! Home! Safe and sound here Rie! How about you?_

Misaki blissfully hugged her cell phone she named prince. "Prince-chan! I am so happy to have you!" She proclaimed. She watched upon the cell phone. It lit and gave its message alert tone once again. She opened it up.

_Home about an hour ago._

Misaki stared once again on Rie's message. She tried to think for a few seconds before she finally came to a decision.

* * *

"And so that's why you called me on our landline?" Rie asked from the other line of the phone.

"BECAUSE!" Misaki resulted into a halt. "I-I… I just don't know what else to do." She lowly utters.

Rie gave a sigh. "Misaki-san. No matter what you choose, the end result is that you have to let go of one of them." She advised.

"I swear you are no good of an adviser." Misaki states in disappointment.

"Then what do you want me to do? Tell you to go to the continuation of the Semi-finals game tomorrow?" Rie rhetorically answered back.

"So, do you want me to come to the game tomorrow?" Misaki excitedly asked.

Rie heave another sigh. "If I tell that, would you really go?"

'Go? But how?' Her thoughts now jumble through her head. 'How could I sacrifice our rare Camelia Star bonding for the sake of a continued game that would likeably end up in favor of him anyway?'

Misaki was silenced for minute. "I-I don't know. Maybe…"

"That's what I am saying" Rie drew Misaki's attention back. "Misaki whatever we tell you to do. You just end up doing what you think your heart wants you to do. That's your way of doing things." She gently explained. "And like what June, Liara and I always says, whatever you choose, we support you." She added. "So you better listen okay? To you heart that is."

"I…I…arigatou Rie-san." Misaki gently responded after Rie's encouraging statement.

"We will still be coming on the Semi-finals game. So even if you decide not to go, we could still update you with things." Rie assured. "Goodluck with that, okay? Well then, Ja." She finally bid.

"Hai. Ja." Misaki replied before she hung up.

She sighed after reaching her bed once again. "Listening to your heart huh…" She utters to herself. 'If I go to the theme park, how about my promise to Ryoma? It's not just him. Momo-chan-senpai and Fuji-senpai are also expecting for me to come. Not to mention, Momo-senpai and Fuji-senpai told me that Ryoma needs my support.'

Misaki buried her head under tons of pillows. 'I was even encouraging him awhile ago…arghhh!' She wailed. She tried to sit from her bed then buried her head under her pillows once again, but this time screaming on top of her lungs in order to release her stress. 'Why? Why did I even say yes to the both of them? Misaki you baka! If only June was here. Then, she should have told me what to do…'

After going over what she had thought, she stood up. 'No.'

She walked herself towards the mirror. 'Idiot. Really, you are an idiot Misaki-san. You know that you already have the answer inside you. Why are you having such a troublesome dilemma? You are just afraid of the things that may haunt you on that decision that's all. But pish-posh!'

She looked upon her own reflection. "There is nothing in this world that is not to gain!" She strongly encouraged to herself. 'Yep. That is what June would most likely say.' She imagines then gave a smile. 'Certainly, it is a line that would really make you choose.' She happily thought staring upon her own eyes.

* * *

It was Saturday in the afternoon. The game has finally ended, and just as how Misaki expected, Ryoma won the game. The Seigaku is now qualified for the Finals and right at the moment, they were already laughing together with the Rokkaku regulars.

Ryoma was busy drinking his ponta on one tree when someone called for him. "Echizen-kun!"

The tune is smoothly like how she sings his name. She's the only girl who call's him flamboyantly like that. He slipped one eye open and almost choked from the ponta that he just drank as he saw Aoi's face close to his.

"It would be nice if we could play again at the nationals in singles game" Aoi asks in his cheery voice.

"I don't want to play with you anymore." Ryoma whispered more to himself.

"C'mon Echizen-kun, don't say that. Let's play again!" Aoi persuades. "I know! How about a practice match right now?" He insisted.

However, Ryoma was hard. "No. I'm going to sleep." He replied without reluctance.

"C'mon! Echizen-kun!"

Aoi keeps on persuading but it seems like Ryoma has no interest anymore. After a few minutes, he looked around, then finally pulled his cap down. "Hmm…so in the end, that neko did not show up huh…" he silently whispered to himself.

* * *

"So in the end…Misaki did not choose to watch the game." Liara lightly states in confirmation. Rie nodded in accord.

Tomoka's lips moped. "Jeez! Misaki's being subjective. Just because they were her childhood friends-"

"You can't blame her Tomo. Besides being their childhood friends, Misaki is bored with tennis." Rie abruptly explains before Tomoka could finish her complaint. 'You shouldn't even be the person who should be disappointed with that after all.' She whispered for her ears only.

"A-ahno…" Rie leaned to her right and stared as Sakuno tried to blurt out her emotion. "W-would Misaki-san be able to come tomorrow?" Sakuno weakly asked.

"Tomorrow?" One of Liara's eyebrows rose up in puzzle.

"Ah-ahno…a celebration for today's victory." Sakuno informed them. "W-would all of you be able to come?" She asked once again.

"Well…it would be bad. Since I've got family bonding that time." Liara answered at once. She looked upon Rie.

"Can't. There's an event meeting on the school." Rie notified.

"ON A SUNDAY?" Liara, Tomoka, and Sakuno asked in disbelief.

"We do not pick days for we set time." Rie quoted to which the three heaved a sigh. "And if you ask me, I do not think Misaki would also be coming, considering that she'll be in a fatigue state that time." She informed the two. "You don't know how much energy she spends when she's with Camelia Stars." She said. "Not to mention we have quiz on our 2nd subject on Monday, probably she would decline." She added.

"Camelia stars?" Tomoka asked Liara.

"That's the group name her and her childhood friends gained from their village." Liara answered.

"Sugoi!" Tomoka admired at once.

"Then…" Sakuno's voice quivered. "It must have been so important to her -the Camelia Stars that is." Sakuno voiced out with a very gentle smile. "To choose them between this game…"

"I-It's not actually like that Sakuno." Rie clarified. "It's just that…sometimes, you have to weight which at the moment is more important to you."

* * *

"Neh Echizen…" Momoshiro approached the guy sleeping right under a Sakura tree. On the back of the tree were four girls talking to each other about their absentee.

Ryoma innocently looked upon the face of Momoshiro. "What do you want?" He boldly asked.

"Nope. Nothing. I was just wondering how you have been doing since in the end, Misaki-san did not come to the game." He confidently uttered. He sat down on the grass then looked Ryoma straight in the eye. "Aren't you a little bit disappointed?" He asked him.

* * *

"Hee! Kawaii!" Misaki held up a very beautiful pen carved with 3d snowflakes. "Minna-san, arigatou!" She happily whispered to herself as she gently rubs the pen on her smiling face.

'Demo…' A sad face suddenly crawls up on Misaki's smiling face as another thought came unto her head. 'Ryoma-kun, Momo-chan senpai, Fuji-senpai…minna…' She mused. 'How would I be able to explain my side to them now…' She deeply contemplated and after a few seconds, she gave up with a sigh. "The weather doesn't even side with me today" She murmured to herself. "Not to mention we have quiz on our 2nd subject…arghh!" She looked upon the sky. Its blue skies and yellow sunshine are being covered with gray clouds. She heaved another sigh. 'Why does today even have to be this dull?'

"Such a snooty, stupid mistress who walked before me didn't even take a glance, greet, and say hi to me?"

Misaki halted. "That voice? Could it be?" She turned around. As if the gray clouds suddenly rushed away from Japan and gave a very sunny weather as Misaki found a girl about her age with blond hair, cute, chubby cheeks, and blue eyes standing before her.

"June!" She wailed as she extend her arms and tightly hug her most precious best friend that she hadn't seen ever since she left Japan and migrate to Canada two years ago.

"And I thought you became as snobbish as Liara." June added before she receive Misaki's hug.

"No! It's just that, I didn't expect –I never thought –Oh I'm just so happy to see you!" Misaki squeezed June's huggable body.

"Ok! Ok, I get it! If you're going to be happier, you're going to break me already." June snootily said back and Misaki released June at once.

"S—since when?" Misaki stutters in overwhelm.

"Since last Monday -yeah-I got tied up with the Japanese embassy since my school papers got messed up…I almost got back home to Canada." June explained in piss.

"W-what? W-why? I don't understand." Misaki asked in confusion.

June smiled. "Because I happen to encounter Mikage-chan in Canada..."

Misaki's jaw dropped.

"Yeah! It's quite coincidental isn't it? Ha-ha-ha-ha!" June said with a very sadistic laugh. "Now my parents allowed me to stay here in Japan for quite sometime! My auntie was still here anyway. I could stay with them for as long as I want to."

Misaki stared at June for a second then hugged her once again as her eyes formed little tears. "JUNE!" She yelled. "I've missed you so much! I miss that laugh, that confidence, that smile….everything! I miss everything about yoU!"

"Oh Misaki, stop it!" June joked as she smiles back on her hug. "I've missed you too…" She whispered.

"Ah, there they are! Rie-san! Liara-san!" Misaki excitedly called for her two best friends. 'They would surely be surprised!' She assured as she pull June towards the two.

Rie leaned back at Misaki. "Misaki, what are you so pumped at-"

"-TADA!" Misaki happily shouted raising her hands up in the air to show her best friend.

"Ah, June. The uniform suits you well" Rie monotonously stated.

"EH?" Misaki suddenly got confused.

Liara turned her head back. "Eh? So you're going to study here in Seigaku?" She asked.

June just gave a smile.

Misaki looked upon Rie, Liara, and finally to June. "E-e-EEEEHHHH?"

* * *

"So…you really are going to study here in Seigaku." Rie clarified as they took their lunch together.

June smiled. "Yeah…I do think so. I've already been introduced to Class I-C."

Liara dropped her chopsticks. As June took notice, Liara hurriedly went to her. "That is Ryoma's classroom." She whispered to June.

"Really? So where is he seated?"

"2nd to the last row, 2nd seat from the left…" Liara answered.

June became intrigued. "Lucky! I can't wait to meet him. I haven't thanked him yet for bullying Misaki while I was gone." With that both Liara and June gazed upon Misaki, who, at that moment was still as a stone, her eyes opened wide and her jaw almost dropped to the ground.

"How long are you going to be like that?" June asked and that's when Misaki came to move.

"ARRGHH! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU TELL ME THAT JUNE WAS HERE?" Misaki bursts her emotions at last.

"I didn't know Rie knew. June went to my house at the night of my birthday. That's how I knew it." Liara looked upon June. "She wanted to keep it a secret."

"I happen to know it because I saw her visiting Seigaku yesterday, during the events meeting, and last Tuesday, during the School festival" Rie answered back.

Both Liara and Misaki widened their eyes in surprise.

Rie sighed. "Yes. I've kept it that long." She proudly said then chuckled.

Misaki scowled. "I hate it. Why am I the last one that discovered—"

"Shut it Misaki! I surprised you okay? That's the idea of not telling you. Got it?" June grouchily explained at last.

"Demo…" Misaki tries to complain once again.

"Aren't you happy about it?" Rie asked, taking a spoonful of rice.

After a few seconds of deciphering Misaki looked back at June then smiled. "You are right!" She blissfully agreed.

Soon a group of girls passed by their picnic area; It is clear from their conversations that they were talking about the semi-finals game that happened last Friday and Saturday.

"Surely your tennis regulars are quite popular." June uttered.

Liara, noticing Misaki's worried look, called out her name. "What's the matter?" She asked her.

Misaki got a little bit startled. "H-huh?" She asked absentmindedly.

"I'm pretty sure you did well on our science test…what makes you so worried?" Liara asked once again.

"Huh? No! I mean…yes! I think I did pretty well on my science test…it's just that -" Misaki answered.

"—Senpai Fuji and Momo-chan-senpai did not get mad at you, okay?" Rie cleared it all up.

Misaki's eyes widened. "Then Ryoma?" She strongly asserted.

June stared from Misaki to Rie. "Is this all about what we've talked last Friday?" She asked Rie. Rie nodded.

"H-How about Ryoma? Is he mad?" Misaki asked once again, but it seems like Rie couldn't answer.

June looked upon Misaki. "Oi, baka." She said punching Misaki's head.

"Ow! It hurts, June." Misaki pitifully stated.

"Baka Misaki-san. Of course, that guy would get mad. You ditched him!" June answered out loud.

"B-But-" Misaki almost melts in pain.

"-But nothing could ever fix a simple sorry and little bit of explanation…is that you wanted to say Misaki-san?" June merrily continued.

With that statement, Misaki finally gained some light in her gloomy day. "A-arigatou June!" She reached for June's hands and happily thanked with her radiant energy back.

"Ha-ha-ha! That's so pish-posh Misaki you shouldn't even –eh?" June was cut as she found nothing but an air on her side.

"She went to apologize." Rie stated while taking a bite from her fried shrimp.

"Really, that Misaki…" Liara smiled back.

June looked upon the sky. The gray clouds no longer cover the blue sky and the sun's enormous light. Birds are singing once again as they fly unto the sky. From a gloomy day, it has become a bright one. "Gambatte, Misaki no baka."

* * *

"Misaki?" Sakuno asked herself after seeing a student of black hair in twin pigtails rushing through the grounds of Seishun academy.

"Nani nani? Sakuno? Is there a problem?" Tomoka asked after noticing her friend stare on something.

'Was that, Misaki-san?' The thoughts linger on Sakuno's head. "Ah- Nothing really Tomo-chan." Sakuno answered with a smile.

"Hmm…Sakuno-san are you also bothered?" Tomoka asked her friend.

"Hm? Bothered?" Sakuno seems to take Tomoka's question a puzzle.

"The Kanto tournament." Tomoka straightly answered. After a few seconds of silence, she sighed. "First, Ryoma-sama…now you…"

"Don't you worry Sakuno! We will surely win the Kanto tournament finals!" Tomoka said regaining her fire up.

At the mention of the name, Sakuno began thinking about Ryoma already. "Ryoma-kun…doesn't really seem like he's affected by it." Sakuno softly murmurs yet more to herself. "But…when we saw him resting under the tree this morning…he really seems to be bothered by something." Sakuno continues. "And he just seems to take it only to himself…"

"Sakuno…" Tomoka admired her friend for expressing words with such emotions.

* * *

_"Aren't you a little bit disappointed?"_ Momoshiro faced him with serious eyes that bit of annoyed him that time. 'What's up with that cat anyway? It's not like I couldn't win a match without her.' Ryoma thought as he currently rests under a Sakura tree once again.

'But...' He removed his cap. 'She did say she would come that day…' He thought, staring upon the bright sky that almost blinded his eyes.

'Argh forget it.' He thought moving his head away from the sun ray, wearing his cap and pulling it down up til his eyes. 'Why do I even bother to think about it anyway?' He thought then began to take a little nap.

* * *

"Neh… Ryoma-kun…" that very distinct voice partly awakened him from his little nap.

"Neh! Ryoma-kun!" This time her voice seemed to louden as she knelt on the grass and looked more closely on Ryoma. Ryoma finally gave up.

"You are noisy, neko." Ryoma uttered and without further ado, Misaki began to hug him.

"Ryoma-kun gomenasai!" She cried while doing so. This action, however, made Ryoma feel a little bit uneasy. He strongly removed Misaki away from him.

"DON'T JUST GO ON HUGGING OTHER PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" He shouted in irritation.

Misaki, realizing what she did, suddenly got to her senses. "Uh-hai…" She uttered in sheer surprise.

Ryoma, seeing her reaction, then gave a sigh. He approached Misaki, who at that time, was still as a stone as she sits upon the grass.

He hammered her head. "Baka." He charged. "Do not think about those inappropriate stuffs. I am not mad at you." He explained. "I just don't want you to do stuff like that." He utters with a trace of awkwardness.

Misaki's eyes started to form little tears. "R-Ryoma-kun, hontou ni gomena-"

Ryoma glared back at Misaki then hammered her head once again. "Baka. You did not understand." He said to her. "You shouldn't be sorry over something you have decided to choose." He further explained. "And like I said… I am not mad at you." He added looking away from her.

Misaki's face suddenly turned up a smile. "H-hontou ni?" She happily asked as little tears fell down from her eyes and received a strong poke on her forehead.

"Arrghh! Itai! Ryoma-kun!" Misaki finally complained.

"Hontou ni." Ryoma answered rhythmically. "Now go away baka, before you destroy the serenity of this place." He rudely stated while putting his arms beneath his head, and pulling his cap down to sleep.

Misaki grumpily stood up. "Baka-jyanai!" She shouted at him. She was about to stomp her way out but then turned back to face him once again.

"But then again…I really am sorry. I did not mean to put it that way. I do really want to go to the game and I do really want you to win." Misaki rapidly stated but it seems like Ryoma had fallen asleep already. She stretched her hands out. "Hai! That feels really great now." She turned to Ryoma. "Arigatou Ryoma-kun." She said, back with her very energetic and happy voice back, and then ran. 'Thank you for understanding…' She said to her own self.

After a few minutes, Ryoma fixed his cap then looked back at the sunny sky once again. "Stubborn cat." He addressed to the sky.

* * *

"Her name is June Tsukino right?" Kachiro asked Horio. "So isn't Tsukino a Japanese surname?"

"Hai-hai! It seems like she actually lived here in Japan and migrated to Canada two years ago." Horio gladly informed.

"Though, doesn't the name 'June' sound a little bit boyish?" Katsuo asked but before he could hear any answer, someone softly pokes his shoulder for his attention.

"Nani nani? Ah- Ryoma-kun?" Katsuo, Kachiro, and Horio sought Ryoma, who at that time, was a bit annoyed already.

"I don't really mind if you are talking in front of me, but I cannot read on my own table." He informed and that's when the three realized that they had made Ryoma's table a conference table, leaning all their arms on its surface.

"Go-Gomenasa!" The three apologized then removed their arms on Ryoma's table and separated at once. Ryoma brought down the newest edition of Pro Tennis magazine then read it to his table after.

"Ah Misaki-san!" Katsuo waved on their door, and the rest –including Ryoma's stoic head, turned right to glance upon the person on their classroom's tapestry.

Misaki waved back at them. "Katsuo-kun! Horio-kun! Kachiro-kun! Ryoma-kun!" She greeted. On her back, was the new student that the trio was talking about a few minutes ago.

"Ohayoo Tsukino-san!" The three greeted as the two reaches them.

"Ohayoo!" June awkwardly greeted.

Misaki looked from June to the trio. "Ah, I haven't introduced you yet! This is my best friend June. June, this is Kachiro, Katsuo, Horio, and Ryoma-kun." Misaki introduced

"Nice to meet you." The three replied. Misaki was waiting for Ryoma's reply but it seems like he just ignored her, seeing that he continues to read his magazine.

"Oi! Ryoma-kuN!" Misaki angrily interrupted placing her face before the magazine that Ryoma was reading. Ryoma's annoyed eyes slowly turns up to face hers. Misaki felt chills.

"She's been introduced into our class awhile ago. I know her already, stupid."

"Haha…He called you stupid, Misaki-san!" June happily ridiculed, breaking the ice to Misaki's embarrassment.

Misaki's face almost bursts up in anger. "Arghh! What is wrong with you! Don't call me stupid in front of my best friend!" She yelled with all her might. Ryoma loudly closed his magazine in annoyance then glared at her. Misaki somehow turned a few steps back, as Ryoma quietly steps away from his table. "Urusai, neko." He boredly uttered then went out from their class.

Misaki was about to attack Ryoma, good thing the trio was there to stop her immediate violence. "Arghh! I'm really through with that stubbornness of yours Ryoma-kun! Get lost you little gremlin!" She continues to burst her madness even though Ryoma was already out of sight.

"A-re –a-re…is there some kind of fight going on over here?" All heads looked upon the door and found Momoshiro along the tapestry.

"Ah Momo-chan-senpai!" Katchiro announced, and that's how Misaki started to notice how popular Momoshiro is to the first years, as a lot of girls –even boys- came to approach him and ask for his autograph.

Misaki's face cranked up in weirdness of the situation while June, on the other hand, was awed. "Wow. Your tennis regulars are like Hollywood celebrities here." She managed to utter in shock. After recovering, she began to gaze on Misaki. However, Misaki did not notice this action not until she, herself, began to look at June.

"HOOOEEEEE! June, you scared me there!" Misaki cried in fear but recovered her emotions at once. "Jeez, you really scared me. Why are you looking at me anyway?"

June heaved a sigh. "I was actually wondering about it…"

"Huh?" Obviously, Misaki can't decipher what June is thinking.

June seriously looked back at her. "Isn't Ryoma, a tennis regular like him?" June pointed to Momoshiro and Misaki nodded. "But then, why is it that he, Ryoma, isn't as popular as that guy-"

"He's Momo-chan-senpai" Misaki inserted.

"Yeah, whatever -why is it that he, Ryoma, isn't as popular as that guy is to the first years, considering the fact that he, Ryoma, himself, is actually a first year." She finally finished her question.

Misaki placed her pointing finger on her temples to think. "Well its either, A.) He's stubborn: B.) He's cheeky: C.) A dog: D.) All of the above!" Misaki's voice stresses anger as she enumerates those choices.

"You know, I really am wondering why his fans still keep you alive even after hearing all the mean things that you say and do to him." June meant that statement.

"Well…I don't know! Maybe because they also heard the rude things he says to me!" Misaki argued to which June did not give any rebut.

"Yeah, yeah sure…it's like that…" June almost ignores her sentiment as she flaps her hands up and down like shooeing the idea away. 'I better talk to Rie about this one.' She whispered in her mind.

* * *

"That." Rie's stoic face gazed upon June's serious and curious one as she drinks upon her tea. "Is what I don't know."

June's face slammed flat at the table after hearing that disappointing answer. "Rie, of all people… how can you be the one that's so useless?" June squeels in angst, but it seems like Rie was still calm with her tea.

"An individual should not accuse the person useless if she, herself, hasn't done anything yet, especially when she was living a life within a couch, food, and a diet as her work in the American continent."

It was a direct hit to June after all. "Rie you are being mean to me you know that?"

Rie took another sip. "I didn't say it was you—"

"OH YEAH? BUT YOU WERE DEFINITELY TRYING TO GET A HIT THERE!" June's face almost resembles a devil because of her angst.

"Here." Liara finally came to Rie's living room and served a tea to June. "Having some tea could actually help the three of us think." She suggested.

Rie glared at Liara. "I don't remember giving you permission to use our kitchen." She murmured but Liara just countered it with a smile.

"Aw c'mon Rie! We are best friends after all! Oh! And thanks for the gift." She continues to smile which somehow irritates Rie in a way.

June watches upon the two and as she began to linger her head around, she found something that caught up her eye.

"Ah—hey!" She called the attention of the two. The two moved their heads to her at once.

"Today is exactly October twelve, right?" June asked out of the blue.

Liara looked upon her cellphone. "Yup. Twelfth of October."

Rie just nodded and after a few eye contacts, the three finally made up a smile.

* * *

Next morning…

"Don't tell me you can't do it?"

"I can do it!"

"Really? But it seems like you can't!"

"I can do it!"

"Ha. No. You can't do it."

Misaki was almost filled with anger already. "I CAN DO IT AND I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU!"

June finally smiled. "Okay then, prove it now."

"EH?"

June placed her hands on her hips. "Prove to me that you would never be irritated by Echizen Ryoma and any of his puns for ten days, starting now."

Misaki grumpily heats up for a few seconds then finally gave up. "FINE!"

* * *

And so the 1st day starts…

During the tennis club's practice at the tennis courts. Misaki, Rie, and Liara just finished introducing June to Tomoka, Sakuno, and the Ichinen Trio.

"Oi! June-chan, here here!" Eiji largely waves which leaves everyone in shock.

"Neh, June…how come Eiji-senpai knows you?" Misaki asked in head of curiousity.

June payed a witty smile back. "We are cousins."

"EH?"  
Misaki rushed towards Eiji. "Eiji-senpai, is it true?" It seems like everyone, even the Seigaku regulars are waiting for an answer. Eiji just smiled. "Hai! Of course!"

"Hmm…so she's the one Kikumaru fetched at the airport during the start of the School Festival." Fuji assumed then brought his smile back. "Well they seem like it at the first place."

"Wow! I didn't see that one coming. How about you Echizen?'" Momoshiro happily asked bringing his fighting stance back and looked at his opponent Ryoma.

Ryoma pulled his cap down and gestured a serve. "Not really…"

* * *

"Ponta, ponta, ponta, ponta juice, yeah ponta…" Misaki repeatedly sang as she leaps rhythmically to the tune of her song. She was smiling brightly but all of this has all been gone in the instant she reached the vendo machine and found the youngest Seigaku regular grabbing a can of ponta on his hands.

'Oh no!' Misaki thought, as the boy stoods up.

"Did you know you're causing an earthquake?" The boy utters then turns to face her.

"Neko…" He continued aiming to annoy.

'No! I can't! I have to prove June that I can really do it, that I am not as weak as what they think of me.' Misaki thought in ice. She pushed out a smile then ran as fast as she could away from him.

"This is the best thing to do." Misaki muttered gasping for breath as she reached the safest place, she thinks, in Seigaku –the place where a big lagoon surrounded by cherry blossom trees is located. "Darn it! I thought that hearing him talk is the annoying part? Why is it that I'm starting to get annoyed by his voice?" She loudly complained to the Sakura tree she's been holding to.

* * *

And so the 2nd day proceeds…

"Ah! Is that so?" Liara happily asked about the deal that June and Misaki has early in the morning.

"But I still can't see the point. Why is it that I only get a lost and not a benefit when I win?" Misaki asks in self-pity.

June evilly laughs. "That's because you really can't prove it!" She confidently judged.

"Yes I can! I already did it-

"Yesterday" June emphasized. "Could you really do it for ten days?" She challenged with a witty yet scary smile.

Liara held on Misaki's hands. "Gambatte ne!" She wished to her, and Misaki's face sparkles.

"You are going to help me, Liara'san?" She asks in greatness.

"No." That direct answer surely hit Misaki's hope with a thousand arrows. "Why?" She asked in aggravation.

"I don't want to be included in that challenge! You got yourself in there so don't get me in too." Liara explained still in smile.

Misaki glooms in defeat. "Liara you're so cold."

"I know hahaha!" Liara happily ridicules in laughs. "Ah! Speaking of the cold one -Konnichiwa, Echizen-kun! Konnichiwa, Horio-kun!"

"Eh?" Misak's eyes head to the direction where Liara is looking and found Ryoma and Horio in their school uniform approaching them. She looked upon him for a second and as his eyes met hers, she started to run.

"Ah Misaki-san?" Horio asks in oddity of Misaki's action.

"Wah! I'm…umm…I'm gonna be late! Gomenasai, and Hello Horio-kun!" She waves though not looking back.

"Jeez!" Misaki grunted gasping for breath once again. She looked upon the mirror of the girl's bathroom and sighed. "I thought it was just his statements and his voice? Now, why do I start to get irritated when I see him?" She looked at the mirror once again, then placed her forehead unto it. "Really…why?"

* * *

3rd day…

"I CAN'T DO IT." Misaki's reflection on the mirror seems like a retard after her day's work on school.

"Before the deal, I only hate his scornful statements. A day ago, I started to get annoyed by his voice. Yesterday, I go annoyed by his face…now… even just the mention of his name…" Misaki leaned on her mirror once again. "Why oh why?" Her voice waves in complaint. She looked upon the mirror once again and as she recalled Ryoma's face -his greenish-hazel eyes on the mirror, she started to heat up then punched the mirror into pieces.

"ARGH! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU!" She yelled as she kept on breaking the mirror into pieces.

"MISAKI-SAN!"

"Eh?" Misaki's mother shouted and she finally came back to her senses. She looked in front of her and found out that the big mirror that was once placed in that wall were already wrecked. She looked down and found the broken of pieces of the mirror on the floor. "Ooops…"

* * *

"This is really bad…" Misaki silently whispers in her bed that night. She looked upon her hands. "First our mirror, now…"

She buried her head under her pillow. "ARGH! WHY DOES HE EVEN HAVE TO LOOK LIKE TSUBASA AT THE FIRST PLACE?" Misaki loudly complained in her bed. "Now, even when I was watching wintermoon, my heart and mind was just being annoyed by Tsubasa."

It took Misaki a few hours to organize her thoughts. She was silenced. 'No…it's not that' Misaki finally thought, hugging her pillow. "It shouldn't be like that." She told herself then stood up from her bed. She opened her window and gazed upon the moon, it wasn't that full anymore. "I…I just couldn't be annoyed with Tsubasa." She assumed. "I shouldn't be in the first place!" She continued in command. "To be annoyed by Tsubasa…" Misaki's heart starts to pump nervously. "I…I just can't!"

* * *

And so the fourth day comes…

"Ah! There they are! Echizen-kun, Momoshiro-kun, ohayoo!" Liara waves at the two early in the morning. Misaki, who was at her side that time, started to rush off again for the nth time.

"Ah! There she goes again. Really, until when is she going to avoid you? Are you sure you didn't do anything to her?" Momoshiro asks Ryoma who seems to stay his cool after everything that has been happening between him and Misaki.

"I did nothing." Ryoma answered nonchalantly.

"Umm…club practice?" Liara merrily questions.

"Hai-hai!" Momoshiro gladly answered. "We shouldn't keep our guard down, especially when the finals is next week already." He said in wink.

Liara's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Next week? WHEN!" She loudly asked in shock.

Momoshiro, got surprised by that reaction. "Umm…October 25… why?" Liara seems to catch a relief after hearing Momoshiro's reply. She sighed then placed her smile back one again. "Nothing!" She playfully sung then excuses herself after.

* * *

"Whew!" Misaki swept of the sweat on her forehead as she tried to grab hold of the usual Sakura tree she's been leaning to on her favorite place in Seigaku. "That was too close…"

"Eh?" Misaki's thought suddenly mashed up by something she has promised to herself last night. "Why did I run away?" She frustratingly asked herself in disappointment. "Continuing to do it like this…I could never manage to remove the annoying feeling that I get when I see Tsubasa's face!" She looked back to the direction she came from. "I shouldn't run anymore! I have to face it –endure it until I get used to it!" She said as she visions the face of Tsubasa in her mind. "In order to bring back my old feelings for Tsubasa…I must-eh" Soon, Misaki's attention was caught by the sudden action on the part where she lays her right hand to.

"Why—" She thought, looking upon her own right hand placed before her chest. "My heart…?" Her thoughts almost jumbled in confusion.

"Why does it beat so fast?"

* * *

"Echizen, give me a better serve, c'mon!" Momoshiro kept on whining.

"Yeah yeah." Ryoma answered nonchalantly. He threw the ball up in the air then hit it with his racket.

"Not powerful enough!" Momoshiro aced another return. Ryoma stared upon the ball that had Momoshiro ace a return. Swoon his racket once again with his left hand, then made his stand once again.

"Enough!" Momoshiro irritatably answered. "It's been four days since our sure slot on the finals but why is it that you seem to decrease your ability by the second? Are you sure you're okay?" He concernly asked Ryoma but seeing as Ryoma just took the time gazing upon his racket, Momoshiro just walked off to the court to take some water break. As he was satisfied, he washed his face and rubbed it with a towel, only to be surprised by June's sporty face up close to his.

"Kyaaa! June-san! What brings you here?" He asked in awkwardness. 'And what is with that outfit?' He asked his own mind as he looks upon June costumed as a tennis pro.

"Hmm…" June examined Momoshiro for a second. "You seem to be pretty close to Ryoma-kun, aren't you?"

"Eh? You are already calling him Ryoma-kun?" Momoshiro murmured to himself as he looked June with nervousness and chills.

"Tell me…he seems to be pretty different these past few days…right?" She creepily asks which actually put Momoshiro in sweat.

"Uh-amm… Yeah, I guess he does—"

"Great! Thanks! Goodbye!" June fastly uttered now in a happy tune as she rush away from his sight.

Momoshiro slammed his head in confusion. "Really…what is going on with people today?"

* * *

"What is going on with me…" Misaki thought as she plays upon her pen and do scribbles on her notebook during their last class.

"Eh?" She stopped as she finds Ryoma's name written over the back of her notebook. Suddenly, she felt heat cover up her head then poured down her anger on the notebook as she strongly drew lines above the name in order to delete that name. "DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! GRRRRRRR! DELETE! DELETE! THIS PERSON'S NAME MUST NEVER BE WRITTEN HERE IN MY NOTEBOOK! DELETE!"

"Misaki!"

Rie's yell surprised her so much that it snapped her back to her senses.

"What the-kyaaa!" Misaki got surprised after seeing the back page of her notebook cutted in jigsaws down from its first.

"Wow…your feeling is pure." Liara utters in amaze.

"M-m-my…lecture notes….m-m-my…poems…stories….Tsubasa's name….KYAAA!" Misaki bursts in defeat.

* * *

'I really have to do this...' Misaki motivates herself as she follows Rie, Liara, and June, towards the tennis grounds. 'I…I have to face it now before it could give damage to me more!'

"Ah! Wait for me guyz!" She cried after realizing how far they have already been walking away from her, but it seems like they have walked far enough for her voice not to be heard by them.

"Wait for me-urggg" Misaki stumbles and falls flat on the ground as a leg caught up her feet from running. As she madly rose up, she found the guy in a Seigaku tennis uniform sleeping underneath the Maple tree.

'Jeez…of course! The 'bad' on my 'bad luck'' She thought in piss.

Soon he began to move and gestured a wake which actually froze Misaki to death. He began to open his eyes and as it caught Misaki's he finally spoke. "Ah…neko…"

HIT!  
'ARGGGGHH! I've got to get out of here now!' Misaki thought as she tried to run for the nth time.

"Ah! Ryoma-kun!" June happily pranced towards the maple tree and saw Misaki running away from him once again. "Ah-uh…could she really live up by resolving it that way?" She murmured for herself, but it seems like Ryoma's ears caught it too.

"What is it that you want, Tsukino-san?" June, hearing Ryoma mentioning her name, cheerfully looked back at Ryoma. "Well, I think Eiji-chan wants to have a practice match with you."

"Tell him I don't want to-"

"Ah yeah I forgot!" June butt-in. She started to organize her thoughts. "What was that? Inui juice? Ah-yeah, that is it. Eiji senpai said it wasn't just a normal practice match and if you don't actually come, you'll drink Inui—ah, Ryoma-kun?" June got startled after noticing Ryoma not in his place anymore. She looked for him and finally found him already walking along the tennis court where her cousin is waiting for him. 'Haha! Such a very interesting boy indeed.' She thought. 'No wonder you are confused…Misaki-san.'

* * *

"FINALLY!" Misaki heaved after containing her annoyance through a few minutes run. She was, once again, on the usual place of her dreams where the lagoon of the Seigaku is surrounded by several Sakura trees.

"Patience Misaki…patience…" She told herself, as she cling once again on one of the Sakura trees.

Soon, the spark from the sun's reflection on the lagoon's water caught up her attention. She drew herself into the lagoon and looked upon her own image on the water.

"I shouldn't be doing this…right?" She asked herself. "I shouldn't run away…or else…" And then the thought of Tsubasa showed up once again in her mind.

Without further ado, she began to run back…run towards where she was before. "If I continue to run from it, it would just worsen…so I just have to face it and prove to myself that I could do it!" It was as if the trees and the roads just blew from her sight. In just a minute, she was already facing the object of her best friend's challenge.

"But…" She thought as her palm rests before her chest, she felt her heart beat faster. She looked at him as he takes on his opponent. "Could I really do it?"

* * *

"Neh, O'chibi! I surely wouldn't be the one drinking that green bubbling juice of death." Kikumaru confidently informed his opponent as he stanced to serve a tennis ball with red linings.

"You'll be the one drinking that. Senpai." Ryoma stressed then soon he began to serve a tennis ball with blue linings.

"O'chibi?" June asked puzzled.

"It's Ryoma." Rie straightly answered. She looked at June who was gazing upon Ryoma for a second, and when she thought June would take no action to it, June was then surrounded with floral designs and recited in her brightest tune. "KAWAII!"

"What kind of training is this, Inui-senpai?" Liara asked the tall man in tinted glasses.

"Two tennis balls, one red, one green. In play, if you find that the tennis ball with red lining is the one approaching you, you have to hit it using only backhand. If it is blue, you have to hit it with forehand." He explained.

"Hell training!" Liara expressed.

"Jannen-munnen! Mata-raishuu!" Eiji happily sang as he strikes a ball with blue lining on Ryoma but Ryoma seems to counter it as he rapidly returned the tennis ball with red lining on the far opposite position of the red one.

"Brilliant." Inui senpai utters in awe. "With this he could freely hit the tennis ball with blue lines on the far open space…and win" He expressed.

Ryoma flew into the air for a strong forehand smash. "Mada mada dane. Sen—" He was about to smash the tennis ball when suddenly, he saw from the fences, two orbs of emerald looking at him. It caught his eyes and got him stunned to the point that he let the tennis ball with blue lining pass before his hand, landing on the floor with his guard down. Inui, noticing this, suddenly moved his head to the direction where Ryoma was looking then scribbled a lot of lines unto his notebook.

"Yada-" Kikumaru yelled as he got caught of the tennis ball with red lining. He lightly hit it with a backhand and traveled the direction straight unto Ryoma's jaw.

POKA!

* * *

'Focus Misaki focus…' Misaki told herself. 'You have to bear, even just looking at him…if you did it then it's improvement.' She thought.

"Mada mada dane…"

'Argh! Got to be used by that saying, by that voice! By that e…eyes….'

'What is this…?' Misaki suddenly got confused the second her eyes got caught unto Ryoma's. The hand before her chest could feel the sudden rush on her heart. 'Why…can't I take my eyes off him?' She thought feeling her heart's rapid beat. 'I thought…' She was beginning to shake…They were both standing on the ground, stunned, as they look upon each other, when suddenly…

"Pfftt…HAHAHAAHAAHAAHA!" Misaki bursts out in laughter.

"Here. Echizen." Inui happily reached the Inui juice on Ryoma's face. "Rules are rules."

"This is just terrific! Finally!" She exclaimed in happiness. "I got my revenge right where I want it! Hahaha! I knew it! I could do it! I could really do it!" Her confidence booming at its peak.

"That sucks." Rie uttered in annoyance of the result of the game.

"Mhmm…" June faked a cough.

"FINE." Rie irritatingly responded giving June an ice cream coupon. "You win." She said and June happily rejoiced.

* * *

After 2 hours…

'What the hell happened to me there?' Ryoma, lying upon the maple tree, asked himself as he slips some little arrays of orange skies upon his view. He tried to raise his left hand up to his eye line and viewed the beautiful figure it creates together with the orange skies. After drinking that Inui juice, his body seems to feel exhausted. But it feels much better now than a few hours ago when he can't even walk straight due to the hazy and dizzy feeling on his head.

Soon, the picture of the person who caught up his eyes on the minute of his momentum flashed before his eyes and set his mind straight at once.

'Why…did I become distracted?' He asked himself slamming his hand on his head. He contemplated for a few seconds then gave up and laid to rest as the effect of the Inui juice hasn't left his body system yet.

Not long after, he heard footsteps coming closer to him. He tried to open his eyes half-wide and found a shadow overcome his view of the orange sky.

"Feeling better?" It was a girl's voice trying to imitate a certain person that seems to occupy his mind for a lot of time now.

Annoyed, he tried to fully open his eyes, and after the blur, he found a long-haired blond girl with blue eyes gently smiling at him.

"That is how Misaki would say it, if she's here." She happily informed before his eyes.

"Ohayoo." She gently greeted.

Ryoma, who seems to be okay already, looked at her for a few seconds then moved to sleep.

"I see you really aren't the friendly type of person." June presumed, sitting beside Ryoma who just seems to ignore her. "Sorry if I'm disturbing you but I was just actually amazed at you and how you have become affected by Misaki who's frequently ignoring you these past few days." June waited for some reaction but as she received none, she just continued.

"Aren't you a bit curious?" She asked him. "About Misaki's behaviour I mean." She expanded but still no reply.

She chuckled. "You try not to react but you really seem to be troubled though-"

"If it's that neko, then it's probably because something's just pushing her to do something like it." Ryoma finally spoke in a monotonous voice.

June gave out a witty smile. "And what do you think was that something?"

"A normal person would suspect pride, dignity, determination, or something out of the ordinary...nonetheless…the one that triggered her to do these entire things would absolutely be you." He uttered in a bored voice, not moving a muscle from his sleeping position. "Not that I really care though." He added.

June gazed upon the sleeping Ryoma then gave a very sweet, soft smile. "Well…it's nice to know you knew Misaki too well-"

"No—" With that statement Ryoma finally removed his left hand from covering his eyes and went to his sitting position, though his head never left the sight of the orange sky that is now slowly starting to turn into indigo.

"It's not like that…it's just that…she's reckless, clumsy, annoying, loud, slow, thick-headed, and there's no other girl I find to be as stupid as her." He continuedly said in a blaming tone, yet as if he was talking to no one but himself. June's face somehow became a bit more surprised as she heard Ryoma say those words.

Ryoma sighed. "She's something I don't understand, but kept on trying to…" He continued, looking upon the beautiful sunset sky as he released those words that slowly became tender unto June's ears. 'If only Misaki is here and listening…' She thought in smile.

Ryoma's eyes headed for the direction of the sunset, it blinded his eyes but he managed to stop it as he titled his head away from it. "She's just…"

"Predictable?" Ryoma's head turned unto June who was giving him a very friendly smile back.

"No." He monotonously uttered with slight annoyance then headed back to the direction where his eyes are being blinded by the sunlight. Though now, he was looking upon the silhouette of his hand placed before that blinding sun.

"She's just… something I can't get my head out."

* * *

_"Neh…June..." The little Misaki approached the crying little June in the playground._

_ "Go away! You are all the same! Idiots!" June cried pushing Misaki away from her._

_ "But I got your notebook already…" Misaki happily said, giving June's favorite pink, flowery, notebook back to her._

_ June stared to her notebook for a few seconds. "I don't want it anymore." She uttered._

_ "Eh? But I actually tried my best to get it back!" Misaki irritatingly answered. Seeing June with no action, Misaki grabbed June's hands and clipped the notebook to her possession. June saw some scratches on Misaki's arms that time._

_ "There." She happily stated then blissfully looked back at her with a smile. "They also said they wouldn't come to bother you anymore." She said in sweet smile._

_ "A…arigatou!" June happily cried as she comes to hug Misaki. "A-arigatou Misaki-san!"_

_ "June, don't cry…don't….don't…waaah!" The young Misaki can't help but cry back to the tears the young June Tsukino had that time…._

* * *

"You are right. Baka…always and forever" June stated as she stared upon Misaki who, at that time, finally had the guts to stare at Ryoma, who was staring back at her.

"Hn…So now what? It's staring game?" Ryoma coolly asked as he stood up from the grass. June saw how the two were playing the staring game with each other. It was actually a heated one…up until Misaki gave a huge laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! RYOMA-KUN GOT PUNCHED BY A TENNIS BALL! I LOVE THAT BALL! REaLLY! I REALLY LOVE TENNIS BALLS NOW I REALLY REALLY DO!"

June rolled her eyes. "Gosh Misaki. When are you going to grow up?" She irritatingly asked.

"Well atleast right now I'm living up to my-"

POKA!  
A raging tennis ball hit Misaki's head so hard that it knocked her consciousness blank. Soon she felt warm hands grab hold of her falling body and just before she knows it, she saw Ryoma's serious face, but not looking back at her.

"Really…tennis balls are attracted to idiots." He uttered in a deep tantalizing tone as his cap covers the expression from his eyes. "See." His bored voice continued sticking the tennis ball that hit Misaki's head into her forehead. "It's a sensational fact, and since you are a cat-"

"ARGHHH! STOP IT!" Misaki finally gave up as she strongly pushed Ryoma away from her.

"I TOLD YOU DIDN'T I? I AM NOT A CAT! –AND IT'S BAD TO CALL PEOPLE IDIOTS RYOMA!" She was heaving really hard from suffering as she talks.

June, who was currently, holding her laugh, finally gave a very loud mockery one. "I WON! I WON! I REALLY WON! Haha! Now, Misaki…never ever talk about Tsubasa for three weeks. Rie's Wintermoon DVD would be resting on my care too. HAhaha! Tsubasa is all mine-"  
"NOOOoooooo!" Misaki dived unto June with full force.

"Argh! Get away from me you lizard! A deal is a deal."

Misaki's world seems to become gloomy "B-b-but-"

June just gave her a very sweet smile. "Well whatever Misaki. Ja!" She excused herself. Iced, Misaki's head followed June's lead and found out that she was chasing after Ryoma who was already walking a few meters away from where they are.

"D-demo…" Her voice trailed off. She held upon her chest and as she looked back to their way, she saw a glimpse of Tsubasa's face upon Ryoma. Suddenly she felt some tinge in her heart. She never knew how good they look has always been the guy for everyone…Misaki knows that she can never own Tsubasa…but why is it that June's statement made her feel this kind of pain inside her heart?

"It hurts…June" She whispered looking on their silhouettes. "It hurts…"

* * *

"What you became bored with that?" June asked after catching up to Ryoma.

"I don't care what you two are doing." Ryoma wearily answered, continuing his pace.

June looked up at the sky as she cutely walked after Ryoma. "So are you really saying you don't care about Misaki?" She asked.

Ryoma didn't reply and just continued his walk.

"But don't those words contradict what you've acted a few minutes ago?" June curtly asked.

"Believe what you like to believe, it's not like I could help you with that right?" He answered once again with his monotonous voice.

"True" June sung. But after a few minutes of walking she stopped. "Though that's really bad." She expressed.

"Well it's something you have to live up for." Ryoma monotonously explained.

"No it's not that." The seriousness of June's voice somehow stopped Ryoma from walking. He glanced back at her.

"It's about next week, Friday…" She hinted but Ryoma just doesn't get the cue.

"Didn't you know?" June started to get confused.

"Next week, Friday, is the 23rd of October." June waited but it really seems like Ryoma has no idea.

She sighed with a smile. "Ryoma-kun." She called rushing in front of him.

"The 23rd of October…is Misaki's birthday."

*********E*N*D**o*f** C*H*A*P*T*E*R**N*I*N*E*****

* * *

Again people...PRINCE OF TENNIS IS NOT MINE

I am just an avid fan of this anime...up til now. Haha

So how was it? I am really trying my best to finish the next chapter already.

Sorry if it is a bit long. But i really hope you liked/enjoyed it.

Again. I am not a major in english or a professor in it...so I'm really sorry with my unbearable grammars and spellings.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT...you don't know how much it keeps me from continuing my story...and how much it fights the writer's block away...

LUV YOU ALL! .


	10. Ryoma's Choice

OKAY! SO HERE IT IS!

Sorry if it took SOOOO LOOONG! I was actually planning to upload this on October 23 so that it would really match up to the day of Misaki's birthday but I was not able to finish it because at the moment I am reaching the end...writer's block flew unto my head so quickly...and I forgot what I was actually going to write!

But thanks to the prayers...and all the supporters, I made it through somehow...though I was not able to really post this on October 23...huhu!

Well anyway...at least I still managed to finish it a bit closer to the date and Here it is now! I hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

Chapter 10

Ryoma's Choice…

"No…"

June's eyes opened wide after hearing Ryoma's answer. "What?" Apparently she couldn't take no for an answer. But before she could snap back to her senses, Ryoma was already taking his flight.

"B-but Ryoma-kun!" With frustration crawling upon her face, she couldn't seem to believe the fact that Ryoma just rejected her favor.

June slammed her palm unto her forehead to think. "Now…what do I do?"

"WHAT?"

Momoshiro's face almost died after realizing a much unexpected fact. He turned to Eiji. "E-Eiji-senpai? You…you—"

Eiji smiled back at him. "Of course I have!" Then he enthusiastically brought out a little alien stuff toy from his bag. "Hora!"

"What is that Eiji-senpai?" Kaidoh asked in curiosity.

Eiji gave one of his naughty smiles. "Hehe…June-chan said Misaki likes aliens. She helped me find this one so I'm pretty confident about this!" He proudly told the rest of the Seigaku in the locker room.

Momoshiro seems to feels like he was going to die because of distress. "Eiji-senpai will give her the alien stuff toy…Oishi-senpai bought Misaki her longed book, Fuji-senpai bought her favorite CD, Kawamura-senpai will give her a bento full of her favorite sushi dishes, Inui-senpai will give her the Inui juice recipe she's been waiting for, and Kaidoh…well he will give her a planner…"

He tried to think for sometime…but later on gave up. "ARGH! What would be a good gift for Misaki? It seems like everything has been taken already!"

"Tshh… loser." Kaidoh whispered but loud enough for Momoshiro to hear. Of course…the rest was history…

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HUH KAIDOH? WHY? DO YOU THINK YOUR PLANNER IS THAT GOOD OF A GIFT?"

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY TASTE IN CHOOSING A GIFT?"

Kawamura grabbed hold of Kaidoh while Eiji tried to seize Momoshiro's arm. "Argh! Stop it Momoshiro…stay cool." He said to Momoshiro.

Oishi tried to place himself between them. "Stop it! We shouldn't fight, especially now when there's a finals ahead of us."

"IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT VIPER..HE'S RIDICULING MY CAPABILITY TO THINK OF A NICE GIFT FOR MISAKI!"

"WELL YOU ARE RIDICULING MY CAPABILITY TO PICK A NICE GIFT FOR MISAKI!"

"It doesn't matter what gift you give to her, she would surely accept anything anyway." That simple sentence coming from the voice of a small person drew everyone's attention away from the fight, halting it for good.

"Ah…Echizen…since when did you arrive?" Momoshiro asked, now with a cooler temper.

Ryoma pulled down his cap. "Just now."

Oishi smiled. "Echizen is right. No matter what we give to Misaki, as long as we give it wholeheartedly, she would surely accept it." He informed them.

Inui finished scribbling on his notebook. "I figured that out the minute I came to see her. She's that type of girl that could easily be amused by almost anything." Everyone seemed to resort to silence, while on Ryoma's face came secret smile as he closed his locker for good.

"But still…it's different when the one you get on your birthday is what you wished for…" Momoshiro answered.

Fuji gave a brilliant smile. "Well if you would want that, then I'll advice you to seek some help from Ryoma."

"Eh-" Both Momoshiro and Ryoma let out a small gasp because of the unexpected comment from Fuji-senpai. Momoshiro looked upon Fuji's smile for a second, contemplated…then finally realized what he was trying to mean. "Oh I see!" He then faced Echizen.

"Echizen…let's go shop for Misaki's gift for tomorrow okay?" He enticed.

"Yada." Ryoma rapidly answered back which had Momoshiro's face fall down in disappointment.

"C'mon! I promise you, once I bought up a nice gift for Misaki tomorrow, I'll treat you with Chawanmushi after…"

And Ryoma looked back with eyes of agreement.

****R*Y*O*M*A*'*S******C*H*O*I*C*E************

_ Starry sky…crescent moon…_

_Glowing Sakura trees…sparkling blue lake…_

_ …and when I turn my head towards the trees…_

Soon a figure of a man flew before her eyes. The cape of his dark blue medieval hood was flowing together with the night breeze that was felt through Misaki's cheeks. The silver earring wrapped around the helix of his left ear sparkled and the black carving of the winter lynx on its surface lighted up for a second. He smoothly landed on the ground about a few steps before Misaki. Misaki, in uneasiness, took a few steps back until her feet brushed an autumn leaf. From the autumn leaf, her eyes turned unto the person in front of her. Soon, the night breeze began to blow a soft yet strong force that made all the sakura trees around shower their petals to the two people in the middle. He took a few steps forward. Misaki tried to move but her feet didn't let her. Not knowing what to do anymore, she placed her hand right before her chest. To her surprise, the known warrior directly knelt down the minute he reached her as if he were her knight.

_…There he comes…appearing before me…_

Taking his hood off, he raised his head towards Misaki, revealing his soft, silky, raven hair, smooth light face, rosy cheeks, pointy nose, and sparkling hazel eyes. From her chest, Misaki tried to move her hand closer to him, in a manner of touching him.

_And when I try to do something like this…_

With his eyes connecting unto hers, the prince's pinkish lips curved up a timid yet wonderful smile.

_He would always…_

"Misaki? Misaki! Wake up, time to go to school!"

And with her mother's voice, she slowly opened her eyes with sadness plastered upon her face…

_ He would always vanish...in darkness…_

Misaki immediately washed her face with tap water the minute she went inside her bathroom. She looked upon the mirror and gazed at her own reflection. "Tsu…ba…sa…" She uttered his name with a very poignant tone.

_ "When I come to see you here…in reality…"_ She moved her hand in front of her chest just like how she did inside her dream. Her heart beats normal but she could feel the ache it buries inside.

_"Would you also vanish…in darkness?"_

"Misaki-chan?" Her mother's voice seemed to be so worried that it snapped Misaki back to her consciousness.

She smiled at once. "Hai?" That energetic respond seemed to successfully wash her mother's worry look away.

She softly looked back at Misaki. "Here…" she uttered placing a closed black envelop just beside the plate of Misaki.

Misaki gazed upon it for a second then finally asked. "Nani-nani? What is this?" Her cute voice echoed unto their dining room.

Her mother just gave her a witty smile. "Open it."

*******R*Y*O*M*A*'*S******C*H*O*I*C*E************

"The last to finish the 20th lap shall drink this juice Inui has prepared." Coach Ryuzaki raised another pitcher of bubbling juice, but now it is black and has strange things floating beneath it.

"MFFgghhpP! ARGHHHH!" Eiji's will of being the first to finish got even bigger after seeing the juice before the goal stand. However, he wasn't the only one who was thinking such.

"Step aside!"

"Coming through!" Momoshiro and Ryoma both ran passed him, followed by the other regular players, including Inui himself.

"Fuji! You like that juice don't you? Why don't you just stay behind and drink it?" Eiji asked as he runs to the pace of Fuji.

"Yes, I do love it. But it is much more fun watching others drink it." He answered without any remorse.

"Fuji-kun you are scarier than Inui himself." Eiji whispers right before Fuji but Fuji just smiled his way out.

"Here, Kawamura-senpai…" Ryoma placed the yellow racket unto Takahashi's hands and in a blink of an eye, the old nice and friendly Takahashi Kawamura changed unto a fiery, aggressive one, taking his way onto the finish line with Ryoma following his back.

"I love it when it's Inui juice days." June proclaimed feeling every bit of the heat brought by the Seigaku regulars racing against one another in order to escape the wrath of the Inui juice.

"You are a certified sadist, June." Liara stated after handing the Winter Moon DVD movie 2 back to June.

"So Rie informed Misaki that this was her gift to her?" Liara confirmed to Rie who had her usual stoic face while eating crunchy flakes early in the morning.

"Yes. She was actually begging me to give it to her three days before her birthday or earlier" Rie responded.

Liara rose one of her eyebrows. "Really why?"

"Well that's because that is the sequel of the Winter Moon DVD Akemi and Daichi gave to Misaki." She answered .

"-Which, that little brat Misaki hasn't surrendered to me yet. Ugh, why does the end result of the Inui juice race always have to be a draw?" June expressed, keeping her eyes on the regulars.

"You are so mean! That was the last memory of Akemi and Daichi to Misaki, June. Why do you have to get that away from her?" Liara scolded.

"A deal is a deal, Liara." June airily answered.

"What a heck of a deal does it have when all that you benefit is loss?" Liara uttered in dismay.

"Misaki adhered to it, so she has no choice." June answered back.

Liara finally sighed. "This is why I declined on helping Misaki in this thing." She said. Liara's look was a bit irritated at first but after a few seconds she finally smiled. "So, is tomorrow's surprise all set?" She asked.

June's face suddenly became uneasy. "That's the thing…it's not yet-"

"What the hell? June tomorrow is Misaki's birthday!"

"Miss American girl here didn't seem to organize her plan too well…" Rie backed-up Liara's complaint in disappointment.

June looked at the two of them in piss. "Well sorry if I was doing this plan all alone okay?" She irritatingly emphasized making Rie and Liara look on the other way in guilt.

There was silence for a short while, and then came a sigh.

"I told you it wouldn't work" Rie softly stated.

June's face curved down a cave in annoyance of the truth on Rie's sentence. "Alright alright. I know it already…"

Liara, fidgeting, gazed upon the blue sky. "What should we do? If only Misaki was the one to do it…" Liara's voice fades out in sorrow but only for June to find her voice back.

"That's it!" June happily snapped the other two from thinking.

"What 'that's it'? You have thought of a plan?" Liara asked.

June winked. "A very nice plan actually-"

"Ahh…minna-san!" From that moment, June's triumphant face suddenly changed unto a straight and sour one.

"Great, here comes Ms. Ryoma Echizen's fan's club president." June expressed after hearing Tomoka's loud and annoying voice. She rapidly went beside Rie. "Remind me again why I should talk to her?"

Rie just stared blankly at her.

"I beg of you please!" June pleaded.

"June, Tomoka is a nice girl." Liara inserted.

"Yeah but she's a big pain in the ass too. She way boasts about Ryoma's skills. Ryoma here, Ryoma there…how he is definitely suited for her blah-blah-blah...it's just deafening!" June complained.

"Just keep up with her for she might just be Misaki's ultimate protection against Ryoma's fan girls" Rie stated right in time for June to recognize and welcome Tomoka with open arms.

"Wow. What a plastic." Liara softly expressed, earning a strong elbow punch from June.

"Ouch! Do you know how big you are?" Liara angrily stated.

"Hold your tongue little lass." June fought back and soon, a lightning flashes between the eyes of the two.

"Ah…please be calm guys." Sakuno, who came with Tomoka, tried her best to halt the two after seeing the visible thunder traveling between their eyes.

"Just let them be, Sakuno-san." Rie uttered, still grabbing some pieces of her crunchy flakes. "They are always like that. That's normal."

"Ah…but…"

"Don't worry, it's not as worse as Kaidoh and Momo-chan senpai." Rie assured and Sakuno silenced at once.

"OHAYOO MINNA-SANNN!"

Of course, that very loud and energetic voice would very much draw everyone's attention to the girl in black hair, twin pigtails, and for once, seemed to be appropriate for the Seigaku girl's uniform.

"Ah-huh…and here comes the stupid protagonist." June whispered to herself.

Misaki angrily rushed in front of June. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? HUH JUNE?" She angrily engaged.

June fought back. "AH-huh? Hey mistress, where's the Wintermoon DVD that you promised to give me? HUH?"

Misaki's morning seems to be tough. "GRrr… I ALREADY GAVE IT TO YOU DIDN'T I?"

June flapped her palm. "Yeah…yeah. But that was Rie's gift only! Where's the ones that Akemi and Daichi gave to you?" She assaulted.

Misaki's cloud burst at once in innocence. "Ah! That…" She finally comprehended then rummaged unto her bag. Soon enough, the wintermoon DVD Akemi and Daichi gave her was visible to their eyes. "HERE!" She reached with a voice of pretend rage.

June gave a very sardonic smile. "Good, thank you!" She said as she grabbed the DVD and placed it unto her bag.

Liara tapped her head with her palm. "Wow…" and she just can't seem to continue her sentence any further.

"Well I hope that ends my part of our agreement." Misaki hoped in bitterness.

June smiled. "Don't worry. It is…NOT!"

"EH!" Misaki's face formed a frown. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HUH JUNE?"

June motioned a thinking person. "Hmm…perhaps I'll tell you when I think of something." She excused. Misaki was about to rebut when she suddenly opened a new topic.

"By the way, may I see the tickets?" She asked, reaching out an open hand.

"Huh?" Of course, dear Misaki wasn't ready for that sudden change of topic.

"What ticket are those?" Liara whispered unto Rie.

"Beats me." Rie answered.

"B-b-but…but…" Misaki could not seem to find the words she needed to express herself.

"C'mon! I just want to see them. Don't worry, I will not lose them." June said in compliance.

At last, Misaki has adjusted and shifted to the topic with a heavy sigh. "Really? I doubt about that capability. Well here it…ah-huh…now where did I put it?" Misaki babbles as she rummaged through her bag.

"Well, I don't doubt about your losing capability though" June stressed, which actually made Misaki stop what she is doing.

"What did you say? Huh-June?" Misaki was obviously guilty.

"Nothing…nothing…" June calmly answered as she looks upon her newly manicured fingernails. "Now, how long is it going to take you to find i-"

"—I'm trying to find it o-kay?" June seemed to like pissing Misaki off.

"What tickets are those Misaki-san?" Rie asked, interrupting the two.

"Ah!" Misaki finally shrieked in victory. "Here it is!" She announced raising a smooth, black envelope unto the air, just right their eye level. "These are gifts from my parents. They wanted me to spend my birthday with you guys on Tokyo Magical Amusement Park so they gave me these tickets." Misaki cheerfully explained.

Liara rapidly grabbed the envelope away from Misaki's hands and counted the tickets. "20 tickets…just good enough! C'mon! Let's invite everyone! It's a good date because the school just declared that we would be on a half day this Friday due to the General Council Meeting." Liara excitedly acknowledged.

June grabbed the envelope from Liara and laughed after seeing Liara's aggravated eyes before her. "Don't worry; I'll keep it sa—

"Huh—YOU? NO WAY!" Misaki argued as she jumped after June, and soon a rumble came after the two.

"AH, Misaki-san, June-san stop it!" Sakuno wanted to stop the two but she knows if she interfered she'll just cause much trouble.

"Give it back!" Misaki whined but June just let out her tongue.

"Wow…what a rumble." Tomoka finally expressed.

"Tell me about it. June and Misaki are so alike in some ways that it makes them fight each other." Liara just rolled her eyes just in time to find a person she least expected to see.

"Oh, Momoshiro-senpai." Liara expressed loudly enough to stop Misaki and June's rumble and have everyone's attention to him.

Momoshiro's look was subtle. His eyes, though, are still sparkling purple and it looked from the wrecked hair of Misaki to June's settling eyes. "Tsukino-san, may I talk to you for a second?" With that, June nodded on agreement and they both walked unto somewhere Misaki knows not.

"Where are they going?" Misaki intriguingly asked.

Rie just shrugged. "Don't know. Who knows they might actually be dating." She added to which Misaki's ears flapped in surprise.

"WOAH! NO WAY! JUNE COULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITHOUT TELLING ME!" Misaki loudly expressed in surprise.

Tomoka cackled. "You'll never know Misaki-chan." She said then opened a new topic with Rie, Sakuno, and Liara.

Misaki, however, was already being bothered. It seems like Tomoka triumphed on making her curious and all fussy. She tiptoed away from her four friends and stalked June and Momoshiro in silence.

"If June and Momoshiro were dating each other…then how about Heira-san?" Misaki contemplated peeking behind a wall. Suddenly she felt a rush of ice as something circular thumped on her head. She rapidly looked back and anger crawled from her soul as she found the tennis ball in front of her handed by someone she calls 'displeasure.'

"Just what are you doing huh Ryoma-kun?" She softly expressed her annoyance to the boy in front of her.

Ryoma stared upon Misaki's eyes for a second. It made Misaki gulp in discomfort. Suddenly, he thumped the tennis ball unto the forehead of Misaki, while turning his back on her. "Cats are not supposed to stalk other animals." He articulated while doing so.

Misaki pouted. "It's not stalking, it's spying!" She reasons as she walks after him.

"Yeah and they are what now? Antonyms?" Ryoma confidently asked in a manner of offending.

Misaki's walk suddenly got halt by a guilt. "NO they are not! -But it's just that…" She cannot seem to summon a single word to protect herself. Why does she feel so defenseless when he's with her anyway?

With his hands in his pockets, he stopped and looked back at Misaki. "Curiosity kills the CAT." He quoted with mocking eyes.

Misaki's face blushes in guilt. "Hey! I am not curious about what's happening between them!"

"Oh, okay then. If you are not curious then why are you stalking them?" He questions in a manner of implying.

"Its…a…it's just that..." Misaki tried hard to think of a reason but it seems like the only reason that is on her mind is exactly what Ryoma is charging her.

"It's just that…?" He mocked, while waiting for her reaction.

"Shut it! I just….grrrr…FINE! I am curious about what is going on between the two of them okay? What is wrong with that? Was it wrong to find the answer by using my own ways?" Misaki admitted and defended herself at the same time.

"Hn…" Ryoma grunted conceitedly with a smirk. "Being nosy is sometimes what puts up stupid cats in jeopardy" He uttered then continued his walk.

Misaki was already flowering with pissed off signs above her heads. "SHUT IT! I am not an idiot! And…and stop calling me a CAT, Ryoma-kun!" She angrily requested.

"I don't remember calling you a cat on any of my sentences." He said sounding innocent, which makes Misaki even more furious.

"BUT YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY IMPLYING IT!" She shouted in madness.

Ryoma stopped and looked straight at Misaki's eyes. "If you wanted to be called a cat, you should have said so." He said then resumed his walk.

Misaki's lips opened up. "I…I don't want to be called a cat!" She corrected him.

"Don't be so excited. I'll call you a cat anyway." He complacently said then paused his walk. "Starting now…" His hazel eyes then reflected a cunning, happy, and mocking eyes towards Misaki. "CAT." He addressed to her, and after attaining his satisfaction to Misaki's sudden reaction, he then continued his walk.

Misaki was iced in anger. 'I hate you! I hate you! Stop messing with me you little housedog!' Misaki wanted to shout what is on her mind all along but she just can't. Soon she felt blood rush through her feet and soon enough, she managed to run after Ryoma before her view of his back gets any smaller.

"I swear I am going to kill you." She threatened Ryoma who can't help but smile triumphantly.

"I'll wait for that day." He said in soft eyes then thumped the tennis ball once again to Misaki's forehead. "CAT." He happily tuned.

Misaki was about to give Ryoma a good punch but after seeing the childlike, smiling face of Ryoma, it's as if all her madness drained as he reflects the smiling face of Tsubasa in her eyes.

'_He would always…'_

The dream she remembered almost had her heart sunk in nothing more but sadness. '…_vanish...in darkness…'_

"Uh-oi!" Ryoma was about to get mad as Misaki's hands pulled on his cheeks. But seeing her head bow down, with her bangs covering his eyes…he can't help but feel guilty.

"Neko…jyanai…" She uttered in soft voice. _'Is it because he will never cease to exist? Is that the reason why he will always…vanish?'_

Suddenly, a bolt of pain rushed after Misaki's forehead. She looked up and found Ryoma's fingers liable.

He sighed. "I thought you would not be so easily dispirited."He uttered in disappointment as he looked at her. "Stop that. Cats do not appear endearing when they mope." He caringly commanded though still trying to sound harsh and obnoxious.

Hearing Ryoma's words suddenly lightened Misaki's heart and made the sun shine before her once again. "Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma turned his back with his hands on his pocket "If you don't like it. Fine, I would not call you a-Oi! what are yo—" It seems like the prince got surprised as little miss sunshine grabbed hold of his arm.

Misaki smiled brightly. "C'mon! I'm going to show you a very magical place." Her blissful voice echoed unto the autumn breeze as she took Ryoma to the place where Sakura trees surround the blue lagoon.

"What's so magical about a lake and a garden of soon to be leafless trees?" Ryoma uttered in his monotonous voice. It seems like Misaki forgot the very fact of autumn. The once green trees where now painted with sunset as each leaf comes to fall down to the ground and cover the once green grass. But autumn would not stop her. She will no longer be dispirited.

She looked upon the sky. The dawn was already engulfing the blue sky. Soon enough the morning school bell would be ringing and everything would be as it was once again. Fantasy would soon be reality once again.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to come back to our practice which should have been resumed by-"

"It's supposed to be the most magical place in the world." Misaki loudly uttered which halted Ryoma from leaving.

"Because…it's the place…where Tsubasa and I…will someday meet." Misaki's soft and serene voice echoed unto Ryoma's ears as the autumn breeze delivered a sweet and gentle smile in Misaki's face. In some way, Misaki feels like Ryoma needs to know something like this. Maybe deep inside, she already knows that Ryoma, COULD be Tsubasa...

Ryoma, however, felt something different. It was as if his heart became heavy as a metal as Misaki's wonderful green eyes pinned his. 'Tsubasa…huh…' He thought in ache as he took a step closer to Misaki.

'Is he…really that important to you?' Ryoma wanted to ask but he just couldn't find the guts to say it. With a heavy heart, he moved his hand and placed it before Misaki's soft cheeks. But just before Misaki could react, he awakened from his own illusion and rapidly pulled Misaki's cheek hardly away from her face.

"That's my revenge." He explained then turned his back just before fuming Misaki could see the rumbling emotion of his face.

"I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" Misaki kept on repeating as she gazes upon Ryoma's back who, in her view, was clearing his ears, clearly trying to offend her.

'I kept on repeating it but…' Soon, another autumn wind blew softly unto Misaki, blowing her silky black hair beautifully. She held up her hand and placed it right before her chest. 'Why doesn't it stop?' She softly whispered unto her heart.

_Do I…really…hate you?_

****************R*Y*O*M*A*'*S******C*H*O*I*C*E*****************

"Are you really sure you are not going to do it?" Momoshiro asked Ryoma for the second time after school, as Ryoma accompanies him in buying Misaki a gift.

"Remember, you owe me Chawanmushi after this." Ryoma reminded him.

"You haven't answered my question yet." Momoshiro reminded back.

"I don't remember being so obliged to answer your question." Ryoma defended himself.

"But still…" Momoshiro dropped the conversation. Knowing Ryoma, he knows that if he, Ryoma, doesn't want to answer the question, he wouldn't answer it.

Momoshiro sighed. "Here."

Ryoma looked upon the black ticket Momoshiro was reaching unto him. "What is—"

"It's Misaki's birthday celebration." Momoshiro explained.

"How about the Camelia stars?" Ryoma asked.

"From what I know, they have a separate celebration which would be on their house this Saturday." Momoshiro brushes his hair while saying that.

"I can't go." Ryoma coldly uttered.

"Huh?" Momoshiro let out a much exaggerated expression in surprise. "WHAT CAME UNTO YOU?" He shouted with a hot temper. He was about to grab Ryoma's shirt but after seeing his sulking eyes, he halted and tried to cool down on his own.

"That." He arrowed a small violet doll hat designed with ribbons, gems, pearls and some violet fur displayed before a shop's window.

"Is it cute?" It was absolutely small, but cute enough when clipped unto Misaki's head.

Ryoma gave a light smile. "It would weirdly suit her." His voice is soft and blissful, and his eyes were sparkling. Seeing this, Momoshio can't help but feel a little bit irritated by Ryoma's actions.

"Then, let's go inside." He uttered then went inside.

"No. You go inside." Ryoma corrected him.

"What? B-but you promised me to—"

"—find a suitable gift for her." He emphasized which made Momoshiro with no choice but to go alone.

The shop was full of cute and girly stuffs that it made Momoshiro a little bit uncomfortable. There were a few customers and they were all girls. "It's s bit embarrassing…" He whispered, and then sighed. "Oh well, this is for Misaki. I just have to buy that gift for her then get out of here fast…now, where is it?" He moved his head up and down, left and right, and circled the shop up until he found a stock of doll hats in different colors, hanging in a silver stand. He looked for the same doll hat at the display window and after finding one; he rushed towards the counter and paid for it.

"Found it! Now, Ryoma let's-" He was about to boast at Ryoma when he got outside but he stopped after realizing Ryoma was missing. He looked from left to right. He was nowhere to be found.

"Now where is that dude?" Momoshiro thought, then looked left to right, up until he found a small guy standing before an old man's shop. He happily rushed unto the place.

"Now, Ryoma, what are you looking out ther-" He halted and stayed from his place as he saw how Ryoma's eyes softly gaze upon an item the old man was selling.

The old man, who was sitting before his collections, smiled at Ryoma as his eyes set unto the small snowflake necklace he was displaying.

"She said she would kill me if I sell this to other people." The old man uttered making Ryoma come back to his senses. "But if it's you, I guess it's alright." He happily informed him as he placed the necklace into Ryoma's hands.

Ryoma looked back at it. "Why did she didn't bought it?" He asked in piss.

The old man smiled. "It seems like fate has other plans…" He articulated.

Ryoma smiled, and that smile did not escape Momoshiro's eyes. Ryoma is…truly…smiling. He moved closer to find out if its real but his move made out a sound to which Ryoma noticed and brought back his own stoic face.

Ryoma placed the snowflake back to where it was. "Yeah, fate has other plans." He whispered as he turned his back then walked away.

Momoshiro rushed after Ryoma. "Tell me Ryoma, do you already have a gift for Misaki?"

"None."

"What?" Momoshiro was even more surprised. "But…I thought—"

"Now that you've bought Misaki a gift…can we eat now?" Ryoma asked, switching the topic.

Momoshiro's face got serious. "Fine, then." He roughly said.

******************R*Y*O*M*A*'*S******C*H*O*I*C*E***************

"Hai…after tomorrow is the most awaited day of Misaki." Momoshiro expressed after getting bloated from eating a lot of Chawanmushi. He stared upon Ryoma who was wiping his lips with a white napkin.

"Are you really sure you couldn't come?" Momoshiro asked but still no reply.

"Ah… oh well…what is a party anyway…" He expressed and suddenly something came up. "OH NO! I FORGOT TO BUY WHAT MOMOJI WAS ASKING ME TO BUY!" He panicked.

"Momoji…?" Ryoma asked.

Momoshiro looked at him with beseeching eyes. "ECHIZEN PLEASE!" He pleaded hugging his feet.

"Argh! Momo-chan-senpai!" Ryoma struggles to get his hands away from his feet.

"I really need 16000 yen! I haven't bought yet what Momoji was asking me to buy but I am out of money so I really need it. Please please please!" Momoshiro pleaded even more.

"It's. your…fault…Momo-chan-senpai, let go!" Ryoma irritatingly answered as Momoshiro kept on pleading on his feet.

"Echizen I promise I would really pay you back. Just please let me borrow 16000 yen, please please please!" Momoshiro beseeched.

"But I don't have that big of a money!" Ryoma reasoned but it seems like Momoshiro doesn't want to let go.

"I will really pay you back Ryoma, just please give me 16000 yen! Please please please!"

"Yada." Ryoma stiffly answered. But just in time for Momoshiro to find Ryoma's wallet.

"Hai! A-arigatou!" Momoshiro happily said rushing out of the restaurant.

"Mo—momo-chan senpai!" Ryoma stiffed out as Momoshiro left him alone in the restaurant.

"He better pay it back soon…" Ryoma said in straight face as he placed his hand under his chin.

*******R*Y*O*M*A*'*S******C*H*O*I*C*E*************

Momoshiro opened Ryoma's wallet. "Hai-hai. So I really am right, he saved something for that thing." Momoshiro thought as he walks towards the busy street of Tokyo. He kept on walking up until he was back from where they are before. He stopped. Finally he saw that little stand, now he was looking for.

"The plan of fate depends on the one who chooses…"

*******R*Y*O*M*A*'*S******C*H*O*I*C*E*************

"It seems like none of the Seigaku regulars are going to come." Rie informed Misaki while they were all eating lunch.

"Well that's given since they have finals coming up this Sunday." Liara backed up.

Misaki sighed. "Well…it's not like we could do something about it." She thought.

"Well I think that's lame." Tomoka further explained. "If Ryoma-sama wasn't there then-"

"-Tomo-chan!" Sakuno's voice made Tomoka realize that her words are already kind of offensive.

"I…I did not mean it like that Misaki-san." Tomoka apologized.

"Mhmm!" Misaki smiled in crescent eyes as she move her head left to right. "I know you didn't mean it." She said trying to sound as if everything is normal.

June rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Well, whatever. Let's just continue the celebration tomorrow no matter what." She said trying to sound normal even though she's already burning in annoyance to Tomoka.

"So…what are you going to do with all their tickets?" Tomoka asked to which June, Rie, and Liara panicked.

Misaki looked upon Rie. "How many?"

June sweat out. "We…we already gave it to them…s-should we really take it back?"

Misaki placed her look upon June then gave a serene smile. "That ticket is meant for them…I couldn't think of any other person suited for that ticket than them." With that reply, the three heaved a vey stressed sigh.

"There was one who did not take it though." Rie informed her, giving the last of the black tickets.

"Echizen, Ryoma." Misaki whispered to herself as she received the last ticket from Rie. "Tsk. Why?" She expressed running away from where her friends were.

*********R*Y*O*M*A*'*S******C*H*O*I*C*E*************

"Baka!" Misaki thought as she runs towards the tennis courts. "Baka, Ryoma-kun! You are such an idiot!" Misaki whispers up until she reaches the tennis court. She looked from side to side but Ryoma was nowhere to be found. She tried to round the courts, the locker rooms but all she found were Inui and Kaidoh who are helping each other to improve each other's strengths.

"Inui-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai!" Misaki interrupted the two.

"Hmm?" Inui turned his back and found Misaki's yearning eyes. "Have you seen Ryoma?" She asked hoping for a good answer.

Apparently not even the data tennis player Inui could give her an appropriate answer. Misaki turned to Kaidoh but he just shrugged. "He's gone right after practice." Was all he could say.

Inui slicked his tinted eye glasses. "If my instincts are right, if he wasn't at the canteen with the trio, then he's probably at the library…" He said but before he could finish, Misaki was already gone.

"Got any ideas?" Kaidoh asked.

Inui smiled. "Of course."

*******R*Y*O*M*A*'*S******C*H*O*I*C*E*************

Misaki run through the hallways to the canteen but only found Eiji, Oishi, and trio there. She rushed unto the library but there's just Fuji and Kawamura…no sign of him. She searched the whole school but she just couldn't find him…that is, until she realized that there is only one thing she hasn't searched for, yet.

"But…it's…impossible for him to be…" It's as if her breath stopped as she found a man peacefully sitting under the soon to be leafless tree. She took another step forward.

"I thought this was supposed to be a magical place?" Ryoma asked, though not bothering to look back at her.

"Why…why can't you come?" Misaki asked as she stood before him, looking straight unto his eyes.

Ryoma, however, looked the other way around. "I'm feeling lazy." He answered.

"WHAT? BUT WHY?" Misaki asked obviously not accepting his reason.

Ryoma looked back at her, then flicked Misaki's forehead once again.

"Itai! What's that for?" Misaki asked in annoyance, as she rubbed the portion that hurt.

"For being so noisy." Ryoma answered with cat eyes.

"I really hate you, you know that." Misaki alleged with a snob. "But…still…" Misaki suddenly held out Ryoma's hand and from her hand, she placed the black ticket right at the palm of his. "You are someone special after all…" Misaki's eyes gave out a very soft and honest picture which made Ryoma even more confused.

Misaki looked back at him. "It's alright if you don't come. But this ticket…it is meant for you." She said with crescent eyes.

"Hm.." Ryoma grunted once again. "What makes you think that?" He asked in a very skeptical tone.

"Because I said so." That simple sentence coming from the very innocent voice of Misaki, surprised Ryoma as much to his console.

"What?" He asked in which Misaki, realizing what she just said, felt a sudden blood rush unto her face. "Y—you heard me! Wa-why should I repeat it?" She said in boiling anger.

"Because I wanted to hear it again, isn't that obvious?" Ryoma asked also on his temper.

"Sheesh! Just…just keep it okay!" Misaki said then ran away.

Ryoma, gazed as Misaki vanished from his sight, and then finally weakened. "Jeez…" He thought as his hand caught up his head. "Just what the hell are you doing to me?" He whispered as his hands supports his head.

"Maa…just what the hell are you doing Echizen?" Ryoma, hearing that rough voice, looked up and found Momoshiro cleaning up his ears.

Momoshiro sighed. "You can't stop it. No matter what you do." He explained unto him.

"What do you mean 'can't stop'?" Ryoma asked in cat-like face.

"STOP PRETENDING TO BE SO INNOCENT!" Momoshiro shouted in annoyance.

He arrowed Ryoma's chest. "That!"

"What?" Ryoma asked which made Momoshiro even more annoyed.

Momoshiro sighed. "Just…how long are you going to stop it?" He silently murmured.

"It has a feeling of discomfort, sorrow, and a tinge of dismay, so it better be stopped." Ryoma finally answered.

Momoshiro sat beside Ryoma. "So, what do you think is it?" He asked him.

"Who knows…?"

Momoshiro's eyebrows almost met in dismay, but seeing as there is nothing he could do, he just let it all out with a sigh.

"Don't you want to give it a chance?" He asked as if asking a favor.

Ryoma closed his eyes and suddenly remembered the face of Misaki as she longs for Tsubasa. _"…It's the place…where Tsubasa and I…will someday meet."_

"Fate has other plans." He murmured in the shadows of the autumn leaves.

"I know that but…" Momoshiro looked seriously back at him. "But…the plan of fate is always controlled by a choice…" Momoshiro answered him back.

"And I do think you'll make a good option." He said while reaching something unto Ryoma's hand.

"Think about it." He added as he stands up and leaves him in peace.

"Hn! baka." Ryoma addressed as he watches Momoshiro depart. He opened up his hand and soon, the silver snowflake necklace was visible in his sight.

_"You are someone special after all…"_ The smiling face of Misaki reflected in his sight.

"A real idiot…"

************R*Y*O*M*A*'*S******C*H*O*I*C*E*************

"June c'mon! Let's ride the roller coaster!" Misaki happily asked as they went down from a very nauseating ride.

"Hai-hai!" June lowly answered back. "B-but before that, I think I'm going to-" She then rushed towards the ladies room.

"Eh…okay then June…" Obviously that's the only thing left for Misaki to say.

"Tomoka…I have a question if you don't mind." Rie asked the minute only Tomoka and Rie were left alone.

"Hmm? What is that?" Tomoka lively asked.

"Are you really…having fun?" Rie asked her.

Tomoka smiled. "Of course I am having fun." She happily charged. "It kind of annoys me but…Misaki always give us that happy or light aura no matter what the situation was." Tomoka honestly answered in which Rie left a smile.

"Why'd you ask anyway?" It's time for Tomoka to ask the question.

"Nothing." Rie abruptly answered then went towards the other people.

"Misaki-san…can we…just get rest for a bit?" Sakuno pleaded in huff.

"Yes, could we please?" Liara backed up.

"Ah…alright then…" Misaki mumbled and as soon as they sighed a chair, Liara and Sakuno both sat down to it rapidly.

"Liara-san, don't you think its fun?" Sakuno asked the girl before her.

"Are you kidding me? I think I was going to die out there!" Liara answered while panting for breath. "But…it surely is fun." She added in a smile.

Misaki looked up. 'Sunset…' She thought, after seeing the sky engulf in violet, red, orange, and yellow color. Soon enough the sun was already at its peak of sinking and Misaki closed her eyes and made a wish. 'From this day…I do wish that…'

June finally went out of the Ladies room. "Gosh, I think I just got pregnant." She uttered and soon enough she was moving inside the ladies room to barf once again.

"Rie-san!" Misaki jumped towards Rie who was eating hotdogs at the moment.

"Tomoka-chan, how was your stomach?" She asked the other one.

Tomo-chan signaled a 'don't bother' sign. "Yeah, it got better…but I swear I never am going to eat a lot of pizza and ride the river jump again."

Misaki smiled back at Tomoka. "It's a pity you missed the flying monkey ride, it's actually fun!"

"Yep, and it was really nauseating." June shared, she was already pale and her face was already miserable with sweat.

"Barf-bag?" Rie invited.

"No thanks, I'm fine already." She answered. "Now, I have to retouch myself." She added going back to the Ladies room.

"So, how are the two of you?" Rie asked Liara and Sakuno who were sitting at the bench.

Liara raised a thumb up. "Still alive." She told her.

"Where are the Ichinen Trio?" Misaki asked Rie.

"Didn't they went to the flying monkey with you?" Rie answered just in time for Misaki to find the three go out from the boy's comfort room.

"That was…the best ride ever!" Kachiro shared while Horio and Katsuo gave a very weak smile.

"No…it was the worse." June corrected as she appears before them.

Misaki smiled. "Aw, c'mon June, you've got to admit you enjoyed it."

"Yeah, but I just don't understand why in America when I ride something like that I don't barf. But here….I was barfing bigtime a moment ago, weren't I?" June complained.

"Well that was because you ate a lot of hotdogs." Liara answered her.

"Shut it, little lass." June responded. Sakuno feared that there would be another fight coming but Liara is just too weak to reply.

"Misaki, the world in my eyes were absolutely spinning. Can we…just stop by for a few minutes?" Liara pleaded as she closed her eyes to sleep.

June sat on the other bench that was not occupied. "Wew! I could already feel the tiredness from my feet." She stated then looked above. "Oh so that is why…it's already night!" She looked at Misaki.

"So, what do you say? Let's go ride the three roller coasters?" She asked her best friend Misaki.

"Ah….can I just past on the last one? The one with a very steep ride and turns you upside down?" Misaki politely asked, to which June just smiled. "Okay then."

"Aren't you still afraid of heights?" June asked as they rode the smallest adult roller coaster on the amusement park.

"Yes, I am. Though I am really trying my best to overcome it." Misaki answered in smile.

"Well, like I said. Just shout all your fears away." June advised right in time for the roller coaster to move.

*******R*Y*O*M*A*'*S******C*H*O*I*C*E*************

"Whew…that took long." June stated after she and Misaki took the caterpillar ride.

"Uh…wait a minute…what is…" Misaki halted after seeing the main road of the amusement park full of people in costumes.

June smiled. "Yeah, well, apparently, this amusement park hosted a costume party tonight, on the same date as your birthday." She explained to her.

Misaki further smiled. "Wow…" It was all she could say.

"Yeah…wow." June backed up.

It took Misaki a minute or two to admire the people and the lights of the main street before it snapped her. "Oh yeah that's right, where are the others?" She asked June who was admiring the street just like she had.

"June?"

"Huh? –Oh yeah! Um.. let's go! I think everyone was already waiting for us." June utters as she drags Misaki through the main street.

"Yes, I know that so…where is everyone?" Soon enough, they were already on the village square and Misaki find it surprising to find not a single person wondering around it.

"June this is creepy." Misaki thought clinging unto her friend.

"Oh, pish-posh Misaki…it's nothing." June answered.

"But there's not a single person walking in here!" Misaki wailed.

"But there are vendors inside the houses." June reasoned out.

"But—"

"BOO!"

"AHHHH!" Misaki shrieked on top of her lungs as someone surprised her from her back. "A ghost! It's a ghost!"

June rolled her eyes. "Relax…Misaki look closely."

"Naia? Do I really look like a ghost to you, Saku-eh Misaki-chan?" Misaki, hearing that very energetic voice, rapidly looked back and found a person she did not expect to see.

"E…EIJI-SENPAI!" She wailed jumping to hug him.

"Otanjoubi omedetou!" Eiji greeted bringing out his gift to her.

Misaki released her hug from him. "Eh…demo? How come?"

Eiji gave a silent sign. "It's a secret." He said with a wink. "Now c'mon! Open it! Open it!" He commanded.

"Hai-hai!" Misaki nodded and just as she opened Eiji's gift, her eyes shimmered after seeing an alien land before her hands. "Ka…ka…kawaii!" She rejoiced hugging the stuff toy Eiji just gave her.

"Hai-hai! Glad you liked it Misaki..nya!" Eiji smiled with pleasure.

"Arigatou!" Misaki uttered. "Demo…Eiji-senpai…" Misaki's eyes then turned straight and fussy like a cat.

"Hai?"

"Why are you dressed like that?" Misaki asked pertaining to his black suit with shurikens on his black pockets.

"Ah this? It's because I'm the ninja assassin, Tokishiwa!" Eiji happily answered forming a pose. "You liked it."

"Was there really a ninja character named Tokishiwa?" June silently mumbled.

Misaki took a moment to stare at it…then smiled. "Hai!"

"Very well then Cuz…we better get going." June excused dragging Misaki with her.

"Eh? What do you mean June?"

"Oh…yeah…well then, ja!" Eiji bid a goodbye, and Misaki was left with nothing but sheer confusion.

"What do you mean June?" Misaki asked June.

"Well they are waiting for us." June answered.

"But isn't Eiji senpai going with us?" Misaki asked once again.

"He has other plans…"

"But—"

"KONBANWA!"

Misaki looked up and found a sushi man right before them. "Ka-Kawamura-senpai!"

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Misaki-san." Kawamura greeted giving a bento full of Misaki's favorite sushi-dish.

"A…arigatou KAWAMURA-SENPAI!" Misaki can't help but jump at Kawamura and hug him. She feels so touched. She loved Kawamura's sushi ever since, and she's craving for it every day.

"Really June…where are they...?" Asked once again after the bid goodbye to Kawamura and continued to walk now, unto the animal park.

"Fssshhhhh…"

"Eh?" Soon enough Misaki saw a man standing before a snake statue.

"Kai-Kaidoh senpai?"

"I do hope you like it." Kaidoh wished as Misaki opened the gift in front of him, after minutes of talking. After opening it, Misaki jumped and hugged him.

"Wah! I…I've always wanted a planner Kaidoh-senpai…arigatou! Hontou ni, arigatou!" And with smile on her face, Kaidoh got satisfied.

"Wait a minute…umm…Kaidoh-senpai…what are you?" June asked before they leave.

"A tennis player with a bandana." Kaidoh monotonously answered.

"Oh…okay."

...

"June just how long—"

"Konbanwa, Misaki!" Misaki looked up and found Oishi on a samurai suit.

"O—Oishi-senpai!"

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Misaki-chan!" And as Misaki opens up Oishi's gift, she jumped right next to him in glee.

"Oh I've always loved that book! Thank you! Thank you!"

"I'm glad you liked it, Misaki-chan."

…

"This is getting weird June! I promise it's really—"

"Well nothing is weirder than this." A juice suddenly popped before Misaki's eyes. She looked back and found Inui holding unto it.

"Okay, now what is that you are wearing Inui-senpai?" June blinked a thousand times to let the thought sink in.

"It's an Inui juice seller uniform. Like it?" Inui asked and Misaki just jumped right at Inui. "I'm so glad you came." She utters in sheer happiness.

"I know you will say that." He stated then brought out an envelope at Misaki's eye level.

"Here it is." Inui stated. "It's the recipe you've been waiting for." He whispered unto Misaki's ears.

"Woah, NO WAY!" Misaki shrieked and kept it at once.

"Thank you, thank you so much Inui-senpai!"

Inui smiled. "You're welcome." And just as the two moved out from his place, he took out his notebook and scribbled some notes.

….

"June, didn't we passed by here already?" Misaki asked pertaining to the main street.

"Well yeah…umm…" June can't seem to find the right words to say it.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Misaki finally asked.

'Jeez…she just found that out now?' June thought behind her smile.

"Really…June what is—ahhh!" Misaki abruptly covered her ears as she felt someone blow unto it. She looked back and found the smiling face of Fuji looking right back at her.

"Fu—Fuji-senpai!" Misaki loudly shouted in between the people of the main street.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Misaki-chan!" And before Misaki's eyes was a paperbag. Misaki peeked unto it then became iced.

"Do you love it?" Fuji asked in a brotherly tune.

"Are you kidding me?" Misaki rapidly asked as she jumped unto Fuji's open arms.

"Arigatou!" Misaki thanked with a very happy face.

"Glad you liked it." Fuji expressed.

June looked at Fuji from head to toe. "Mind me Fuji-senpai…but the thing that you are wearing…is that?"

Fuji smiled back at her. "Hai…after all, I am just one hell of a butler."

...

"June…tell me…did you plan all of this?" Misaki finally asked as June led her unto a place she knows not.

June smiled. "Misaki, I just have one thing to ask."

"Hmm? What is it?"

June sincerely looked back at her. "Why do you always jump and hug at people?"

Misaki smiled back at her best friend. "Why? It's because they came." She answered innocently and happily. "And their presence is already enough for my heart to jump for joy." She continued in sparkling eyes.

June smiled. "I see…"

...

"Ohayoo!" Momoshiro soon came greeting the two.

"Momo-senpai, exactly what are you?" June asked once again afte staring at Momoshiro's outfit.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Momoji's cousin, Kyo Sohma of Fruits Basket" Momoshiro answered back.

"That is just so wrong." June expressed. "That is MOMIJI not MOMOJI." She corrected him.

"Ah…really?" Momoshiro brushed his hair in embarrassment.

"Jeez, are you even watching it?" June asked in ruse.

"Well, my little sister was watching it." Momoshiro answered back.

June sighed. "Well atleast you are not Momiji himself…coz it would really sound and look so weird." June uttered in compliance.

"Hai..hai! I know I know." Momoshiro answered in sweat, and then looked upon Misaki.

"Otanjoubi omedetou." He uttered reaching another paperbag unto her.

Misaki happily jumped at Momoshiro and gave him a huge hug. "A…arigatou Momo-chan-senpai."

Misaki opened her gift and soon enough, a violet doll hat was visible at their sight.

"Wow…it's so cute." June even greeted back.

"D—did you like it?" Momoshiro asked in worry of Misaki's reaction.

Misaki then came hugging Momoshiro back once again. "Are you kidding? HAI! I love it! It's so Kawaii!" Misaki expressed then released him again.

"Could you please be the one to clip them unto my head?" She requested to which Momoshiro happily replied.

"As you wish, little princess."

*******R*Y*O*M*A*'*S******C*H*O*I*C*E*************

"Here we are!" June announced.

"Finally!" Misaki rapidly ran towards a small cottage and just as she arrived, poppers popped out and a cake came in singing a happy birthday to Misaki, surprising her even more. Everyone was there, the seigaku regulars, the ichinen trio, Rie, Liara, Sakuno and Tomoka…everyone except Ryoma.

'It's a pity he missed all this fun.' Misaki thought as they all came singing a happy birthday tune on her.

"Blow the candle!" Eiji excitedly commanded.

"But first, make a wish!" Liara added.

Misaki closed her eyes. _"Every wish has its own chances right? Then please…"_ after some seconds, she finally opened her eyes and blew the candle to which everyone happily clapped.

"That was a quick wish." June stated.

"Neh-neh! Saku-eh—Misa-chan, what did you wish for?" Eiji happily intrigued.

Misaki moved her head left to right. "Everything was already in place. There is nothing I could wish for but the glory of Seigaku at the finals match." She happily informed them with crescent eyes.

"A…arigatou." Oishi spoke for the rest of the shocked Seigaku regulars.

"Oh right!" Tomoka snapped and hurriedly reached a nice present unto Misaki. "Otanjoubi Omedetou!"

"A…arigatou!" Misaki hugged the little cheery girl in happiness.

"Ah—well—hai!-uh…Sakuno-chan…your gift!" Tomoka indicated.

"Ah-hai!" Twin braided brunette happily reached a small box unto Misaki. "Otanjoubi omedetou." She greeted her with a very wonderful smile.

"Sakuno-chan…" Misaki was left with no words as she just motioned a great big hug onto Sakuno who was smiling back at her.

She released Sakuno from her hug. "Hontou-ni-arigatou!"

Soon something thump on her forehead and as she looked at her right, she found Rie's gift being patted unto her head by none other than Rie herself.

"Otanjoubi-" It didn't take Rie the whole word for Misaki to have the urge to hug her. It came naturally and Rie cannot help but smile back.

"Arigatou…" She whispered unto her. "Hontou-ni arigatou!"

"Tsutto matte!" Liara heatedly demanded and Misaki's head tuned into Liara at once. "I haven't given you your gift yet!" She uttered then reached a small present unto her. "Otanjoubi ome-" And just like that, it seems like Misaki has already achieved the peak of her happiness and soon enough, her water came falling down from her eyes.

"What the…you are already crying when I-" June got halt as Misaki just gave her a one tight and wonderful hug.

"June-chan arigatou!" She whispered having her best friend wear out a great big smile.

"Stop crying Misaki-chan, you baka." June teased. "You'll get even uglier than you already were."

"Shut it! I am crying because I am happy, that is why." Misaki whispered back to which June cannot help but smile and hug her back.

Misaki, finally took control of her tears and June just ridiculed her more. "You look awful. C'mon." She said as she grabbed Misaki away from the crowd and unto the ladies room.

Misaki washed her face then looked at the mirror, it seems like she can't wear that happy smile off her face.

"Are you happy?" June asked on Misaki's reflection at the mirror.

Misaki nodded her head. "Of course I am."

"Brush your hair." June commanded, handing a brush unto Misaki.

"Having you here in my birthday already made me happy, June." Misaki thoughtfully answered as she brushes her hair.

"Here," June reached a silver crown-like headband at Misaki.

"Eh?"

June gave it to Misaki. "Wear it now, so that we could go already."

Misaki looked from the headband to June. "Ah—hai. Arigatou gosai-"

"Idiot, that's not a gift." June answered, totally predicting what Misaki was thinking, then went out of the ladies room.

"Eh..it's not?" Misaki suddenly got kind of confused.

"So…where are we going now, June?" Misaki asked as June grabbed Misaki's arm unto a place she knows not.

"Turn around…" June motioned a circle and as Misaki turns around, her jaw dropped as she discovered a beautiful paradise before her.

"Ki…kire…" Misaki couldn't seem to say more than a single word as her eyes got enchanted by the illuminating lights of the small maze garden. It's as if the stars shine down from the sky as the small green bushes were draped with small Christmas lights and the angel in the fountain was illuminated by four yellow spotlights. There are birds wandering before it, as if enjoying the night. It was no ordinary garden; it was like a royal garden on the fairytales where Prince used to date with their princesses.

"All the thing that's left now is two princes for each of us, right Ju—" Misaki was cut as she found no one in her side. To be exact, she found no other people but herself, standing before the shining paradise of green bushes, pink flowers, silver arches, and dreamy fountain. Misaki panicked in fear. She was about to take a step away from the place when her cell phone lighted.

"_I forgot to tell you I'm going to run a very important errand this time 'round. Actually, I forgot it myself, until my cell phone vibrated for the alarm. Anyway, I am supposed to get some box by the fountain, try to look for it for me please. I'll be there in awhile."_

Misaki sighed after reading June's text message. She kept her cell phone and after a few minutes looked at the stunning view before her. She took a step closer to the fountain and soon found a red box resting upon its ledges. As she approached it, she took a gulp, and with teary-eyes, she smiled. June was absolutely lying. The box was not supposed to be gotten by June, she left it for Misaki. She rest before it and stared upon the white paper with a drawing of a very insulting smiley. _"Idiot! It's for you!"_ Was the words written fancily before it.

"And just when you thought it couldn't be this surprising, here it comes…" Misaki whispered as she opened the box.

"Haha! Just what are you doing June?" Misaki chuckled pertaining to the winter moon related things Misaki surrendered to June days ago that she found inside the box. Suddenly her smile faded as she found not two but three DVD's on the red box:

Rie's DVD of Wintermoon: the second saga

Akemi and Daichi's Wintermoon: The Attack of the West Flames

"And the greatest of all…" Misaki held the third DVD unto her chest and smiled in compressed happiness. "Aggghh! JUNE YOU LITTLE BRAT! THANK YOU!" She yelled while hugging the DVD before her chest, she circled and circled, round the fountain area, leaped in happiness, then finally sat and curled before the fountain. "Thank you! Thank you!" She whispered while slowly, tears are forming unto her eyes.

…...

"The bonds of the two moons…" June leaned back from her position behind the tree and found Rie standing before her. "Is that what Misaki is holding?"

June smiled. "It was actually hard to find you know." She uttered to Rie. "But that's all worth it since I could definitely see Misaki cry in happiness right now. She boastfully looked at Rie.

"Now, who's the best?"

Rie sighed in stress. "You are." She stated in sourness as she moved her head up unto the sky.

…...

_Starry sky…crescent moon…_

Misaki happily smiled in tears. "Tsubasa...thank you…for even though you are not here…your feelings reached me." She whispered unto the wind, while still curled before the foot of the fountain, hugging the DVD June gave her.

She looked upon the moon. Captivated by it, she smiled. "We are…definitely…bonded by the moon…" She whispered in glee.

"Oi neko."

Misaki was absolutely pissed, yet didn't seem to take note of it. "Haha! Funny, I seem to hear Ryoma's voice here…haha!" She stated while her eyes are still connected to the moon.

Suddenly, a very distinct flower was landed at her lap. It was ribboned with a glittery violet ribbon. She looked upon it closely and admired its beauty. "White and Lavender Columbine…" She dreamily whispered, and finally…she realized. "Eh -tsutto matte—"

She stood up, chased after him, but then froze. She doesn't want to believe it but it was all she could see. Standing right before her eyes was him. "Tsu…ba…sa…"

Ryoma just coolly leaned back at her with hands on his pockets, and with Tsubasa's prince costume which is a black velvet tail coat outside a white shirt, gray vest, and light silver necktie above the dark navy blue trousers that is almost black and black Victorian shoes.

"Y—you're…here…" She utters as if not believing what she is seeing.

Ryoma gave a cat-like face to her. "It's not li-"

However, he was not able to continue what he is going to say as Misaki hurriedly rushed unto his arms and embraced his warm body.

"Tsu...ba..sa…" He heard her weak voice address those words to him. "It really is you…isn't it?" She said hugging him tighter.

Ryoma, however, felt something strange. In an oddly way, he thought that she would call out his name the time she would see him…but she didn't. What she yelled for was a different name. Yet, here he was standing right before her as if he was her knight.

"Oi neko." He coldly warned, but Misaki didn't even move an inch.

"Oi. You wanna die?" He harshly threatened.

"Kill me if you want!" Misaki shouted from his shoulders. Her voice was strong and compelling.

"But just this night…please! Just this night…." Misaki pleads while her head still rests upon his shoulders.

"Let me be…" She whispers in cry as her hands grasp to his coat.

"Ryoma-kun…"

Saying his name, Ryoma finally gave in to the thoughts he's been keeping as he rapidly places his hand unto her hair and held her closer to him like she was his.

He grunted a smirk. "Baka…" He uttered while within his lips, rests a very soft smile.

…...

"I often wonder what is within this two." June whispers beneath the woods. "But I always knew…" She continued.

"Don't you think this is the time that we go out and not interfere…?" Rie asked behind her.

"I am not interfering." June answered back.

"Okay, fine. But don't you think we should go now and leave those two who deserves some privacy?" Rie asked.

June, after being hard, finally let out a soft sigh. "Yeah, I guess you are right."

…...

"Oi. Just how long are going to be like that?" Ryoma roughly asked to Misaki whose eyes were closed as she curled on the seat in front of him.

"I am afraid of heights okay? So just shut it!" Misaki uttered still in closed eyes.

"This is not a roller coaster, this is a Ferris wheel." Ryoma basically said in cat-like eyes.

"Still. It has heights." Misaki stated.

"If you were afraid then why did you ask us to ride here?" He asked.

"I wanted to overcome my fear!" Misaki answered.

"But you aren't going to overcome your fear just like that." Ryoma monotonously said.

"Yes I can!"  
"No you can't"

"Yes!"

"No."  
"I'm telling you I can!" Misaki angrily uttered opening her eyes and standing right before Ryoma.

Ryoma looked back at her with cunning eyes. "Fine. Then look at the window."

Misaki, pissed, rapidly looked at the window and soon enough her overall body shivered and her face paled up. "Ha—ha-HIGH!" Misaki squealed turning back to her seat in weakness.

Ryoma laughed after watching her which annoyed Misaki a lot.

"Baka." Ryoma strongly uttered as he stare upon Misaki with his head leaning upon his hand. "You aren't going to overcome your fear like that. Look closer."

Misaki angrily looked back at Ryoma. "Stop fooling me you little dog!" She fought back but halted as she saw Ryoma's eyes looking back at her. It was all playful yet…sincere.

She sighed. "What is it to me if I look into the window?" She asked like a little child trying to ask some pity.

Ryoma sighed. "Who knows? Why don't you try and find out?" He uttered in slight annoyance.

Misaki gulped and tried to peek unto the world below her once again. Suddenly out of fear, she saw nothing but a very beautiful scenery before her.

"Su-sugoi!" She finally expressed as she saw a world of stars below her. She further leaned unto the window. "It seems like the world is so small up here…"

She smiled as her fears starts to fade away. "So it is like this. This is the good way to overcome my fear huh Ryoma?" She assumed looking back to the person in front of her.

Suddenly a spark caught up the eyes of Misaki and made her lean before the window once again. "Ki-kire!" She uttered as she let the colorful fireworks bedazzled her.

"Neh, Ryoma-kun look! There's fireworks!" Misaki stated in bliss.

Ryoma glanced at the scenery before them then looked right back at Misaki. "Hai…" He uttered in his unusual self as his eyes deeply looks upon Misaki who was happily looking right before the fireworks and the scenery before them.  
He placed his hands deep within his pockets. Somewhere inside it was the silver snowflake necklace he found at the shopping center. He held at it…then released it.

"NEh…where is it?" Misaki asked, now looking at him, and reaching an open hand which somehow confused him.

"Nani?"

"Don't act dumb! I know you have a gift to me… where is it?" Misaki asked in full confidence.

Ryoma stared back at her with cat-like eyes. "Dream on." He uttered. "Why should I give you a gift?" He continued.

"Eh?" Misaki's face sank from hope. Then stood up at once, scratching her head in embarrassment. "W-WH-WELL…you are...right…I mean…you really didn't need to…I mean…it was me who was supposed to give you a gift…after all it is my—"

"Ah-look." Ryoma diverted the topic as he arrowed the crescent moon shining unto the sky. "UFO"

"EEE-EEE? REALLY!" Misaki rapidly turned her gaze unto the sky but found nothing but stars, moon, and the scenery below. She looked back at Ryoma with heated eyes. "Are you playing with me?"

"Ah, you did not see it? Too bad." Ryoma whistled looking outside.

"STOP MESSING WITH ME!" Misaki rages as she hammered her fist repeatedly towards Ryoma while at the same time, Ryoma playfully blocks it all away.

"Here!" Misaki suddenly reached the White and Lavender Columbine flower Ryoma gave her awhile ago. "Even though I know it all came from June, Rie, and Liara…I wanted you to give this to me properly."

Ryoma looked the other way. "Why should I-"

"-Because it's my birthday!" Misaki strongly demanded, suppressing Ryoma's stubbornness.

Ryoma seriously looked back at her, and then heaved a sigh. "I am not supposed to do this but…" Then he knelt down in front of Misaki, releasing her hands in the process. "I wanted an unlimited order of chawanmushi."

The little princess didn't seem to understand what was happening as before her eyes were her prince kneeling affectionately before her.

Ryoma looked right back at Misaki with tricky eyes. "And you are demanding birthday present."

With Misaki's sincere eyes as his cue, he bowed his head down and offered the Columbine back unto his princess once again.

"Happy Birthday…neko-chan…" He stated playfully yet smoothly like it has been Tsubasa who has said it to her.

Misaki couldn't help but see it. Tsubasa. She knows… she knows it was Ryoma…but like in her dream, he all acted like…he was him. Without further ado, both of her hands held the hand of Ryoma holding the columbine, bowed her head down, and smiled.

_It's the greatest day of my life…_

_I saw him with me under the moonlight._

_We flew above the whole city of Tokyo…_

_And with fireworks in the sky, I saw his hazel eyes sparkle with mine._

_Reality and Fantasy finally intertwined…_

_And I never imagined that it all happened here…_

_Tokyo Magical Amusement Park…._

And within Misaki's lips…curved a very deep and happy smile.

_It truly is…the most magical place in the world…_

* * *

I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!

And again...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!

This, I say, is actually LONG! I mean it myself. It's about 23 pages of Microsoft word! woah! :ooo

I really am sorry for making it this long...and so on and so on...

I think i owe you people a lot...

Maybe I'll make the next chapter short...if ever I could do it...haha...

Anywayz please review! -And thank you so much for supporting RyoSaki!

We love you!

From us to you!

Belated Happy Birthday to Misaki...

and Happy Halloween Everyone! :D


	11. Another Story

First things first... I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! :D

Second...I apologize for being gone for SSSUUUCCHH~~~ a long time! But i hope you'll still my upcoming chapters.. .

Third...please do enjoy and review! ~~and if you ever happen to have some suggestions, feel free to message me here! :D

Again...ENJOY! :D

* * *

Chapter 11

Another Story

"Neh, June." Misaki asked her best friend not later than Monday afternoon. "The finals…what do you think happened?" She beckoned.

Apparently, June was too busy chewing her meal that Misaki had to wait seconds for her to put it all in. "Obviously, it's been delayed." She answered airily.

"Not that!" Misaki annoyingly answered back then sipped from her water jug.

"Hmm? Then what was is it about? That's what happened isn't it? Due to the heavy rain, the finals have been postponed 'til next week. It's also the reason why there is no morning practice and why the grass outside is wet making us eat here at the shed instead, isn't it?" June stated with a trace of bitterness especially in the part of eating at the shed.

"Yeah…well…" Misaki was about to take a bite on her sandwich when her eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of Ryoma walking along the corridors of their building. He was alone and he was thinking really deep. He has been like that since morning and it's making Misaki even more curious. It was never normal for Ryoma to doze off. Sure, he does not talk much and lives in his own world almost every day…but he never dozes off. It's safe to say that knowing Ryoma's attitude, surely the delay of the game got him pretty upset. 'It delayed and decreased his time span of boasting…' naturally that is what Misaki would think. But right now, it was different…he was acting way too different. Clearly, something happened yesterday that made him act like this. But what is it? Yes. The tournament has been cancelled. But what happened at the tournament? What happened after the tournament? What happened to him?

"SNAP IT!" June loudly snapped her fingers to draw Misaki's spirit back to the place where they are at.

"Why are you dozing off? You did pass the surprise quiz in math didn't you? Why the long face?" June blabbed once again and Misaki couldn't help but feel oddly sorry.

"Oh-umm…sorry! I didn't have a good sleep last night so I was a bit sleepy. But don't you worry June, I'll be okay." She assured her despite the restlessness she's been feeling inside.

* * *

"Okay let's move now to the film viewing—huh? This cable is wrong." Mrs. Hisakawa, their English teacher, wondered in disappointment as she found out she grabbed the wrong cable for the projector that she borrowed in school facilities office.

"I'll get it!" Yoshikuwa Hinaki, their class president, stood up at once and approached Mrs. Hisakawa for the cable.

"Thank you Yoshikuwa-san, you really are dependable." Mrs. Hisakawa commended as she gave Yoshikuwa the cable. Yoshikuwa, receiving the wrong cable, gently smiled at her sensei and went on to the school facilities' office to change it.

"Jeez, what a show off…" Liara whispered to Rie.

"Jealous?" Rie asked.

"Why should I be? She's a two-faced mannequin." Liara answered back. "Besides even you, Rie, hate her…you know…because of how she treats other people, especially Misa—eh?"

Rie followed the gaze of Liara who was struggling to hold her laughter. On the other end of her eyesight, she realized, was a very sleepy Misaki.

"Jeez, that's the main reason she's getting edgy grades for this subject…" Rie wearily murmured.

"Misaki!" Liara softly called the sleepy head attempting to wake her up.

"Ah-finally!" Mrs. Hisakawa happily announced as the class president marched in with what seems to be the right cable and soon enough the film viewing started.

"Psst! Misaki..." Liara softly tried to break the spell bounding on Misaki's sleepy eyes for the nth time in the middle of their English class. However, it seems like Misaki was badly hypnotized.

"Oi! Misaki!" No good. Misaki's head was already making her fall off to her chair.

"Uh, Yoshikuwa-san, can I please ask another favor from you? Can you…" Mrs. Hisakawa, the English teacher, whispered another one unto the president and soon enough Yoshikuwa gladly went out of the class.

"Misaki!" Liara's call was almost loud enough but still no feedback.

"Ugh! You leave me with no choice, Sakura, Misaki." Rie, who seemingly got tired of Liara continuously whispering Misaki's name on her ears, started to interfere and roughly threw her pencil case right at the sleeping Misaki, making her wake up in surprise and at the same time, fall of her chair really hard.

"Uh-ahHH!" She automatically shouted at her fall which surprised almost everyone in the class, especially her teacher.

"Oh Miss Sakura! What happened to you?"

Uh-oh. She didn't mean to shout it out like that. She woke up in the middle of falling off her chair. She knows that but she can't say that to her teacher, right?

'Skibbles. What do I do?' Misaki's mind is rapidly processing. Whether it was good for a person who just woke up or not- does not matter, what matters is she has to have an excuse, NOW!

'Oh yeah, that pencil case. It hit me didn't it…wait…it HIT ME DIDN'T IT?' Misaki looked from the pink pencil case to the owner of it. 'Rie….!'

Her teacher paused the film, and fully placed her attention to Misaki. "What happened?" She asked once again as Misaki helps herself rise up.

"Uh-yeah…well…it's Rie-'s pencil case. Yup! I was reaching it…to give it to her-YUP! That's it! I was actually reaching Rie's pencil case when I…outbalanced myself. You know…while reaching it, I…yeah. Umm...gomen-nee…but…could I just… go to the washroom?" She stated each word in discomfort brought by all the stares and the silence.

"A-Are you sure you are okay?" Her teacher finally broke the blinking silence.

Misaki gestured a two thumbs up. "Hai!" She assured. "Here you go Rie." She said returning Rie's pencil case then proceeded towards their tapestry. Mrs. Hisakawa seems to have bought that excuse since she started to continue the film without any other followed up questions. It somehow made Misaki quite relieved.

Walking along the corridor towards their bathroom, Misaki noticed she was following a very familiar figure walking right on the same direction as hers. He is always like that anyway. Walking like the world is his; cool and composed…no… cocky, narcisstic, air-head, who doesn't seem to know the word sensitivity -Yeah, that's what he is. He chooses those whom he wanted to befriend or talk to. He's a snob. He doesn't care much about people. He doesn't actually try to socialize with them. He's a total dumbass, an idiot! And he's….well…he's….

"He is not himself today…" Misaki thought as she washed her face and looked at her own reflection from the mirror of the girl's washroom. Within her emerald eyes rests nothing else but full concern and worry over a person she was not even supposed to be concerned of.

"But then again…here I was standing along the corridor outside the boy's washroom, waiting for him. Skibbles! What is really wrong with me?" Misaki thought as she slams her palm upon her face.

"It's not like he'll kill himself right?" She talked herself out of it.

BOG!

It was definitely loud, but not loud enough to be noticed by the students having classes. Misaki started to get nervous. That rough sound she heard was from the boy's washroom. There's no doubt about it. It was him.

"Ryoma-kun!" With an image of blood drawn over Ryoma's body, Misaki could not help but be controlled by her extreme anxiousness towards Ryoma. Hurriedly, Misaki went onto the boy's washroom. Not knowing what happened is making her panic. Ryoma might have just done something reckless. She needs to see if he is still fine.

"Ryoma-kun…" Misaki heaved and as soon as she got sight of Ryoma standing along the sink, she stopped. 'He is fine.' That is what Misaki thought at first. But the closer she looks she realized how much Ryoma was looking heatedly on his own reflection. He seems mad…is he mad? To whom? To himself? But…why?

"Uh-" Misaki hurriedly went out as Ryoma finally moved to leave the boy's washroom. In her nervousness she took a deep breath to calm herself. She was about to act like a passerby when Ryoma suddenly went out and almost bump into her.

"Uh-neko?"

"Uh…Ryoma-kun?" Misaki looked straight into his eyes the minute she saw him. She cannot read it…she's not good at that. However, as she looked straight upon his eyes she started to feel something different. Inside her chest conveyed a heavy feeling she doesn't know what…maybe it was disappointment…or maybe it was defeat…was this what Ryoma was feeling all along? How could he handle it all alone?

Ryoma, after looking right through Misaki's eyes, started to get flustered and hurriedly turned his eyes away from her. "Ja." He uttered as he marched off.

"Uh—wait Ryoma-kun!" Misaki caught him right before he could pass through her. Ryoma turned to her.

"W-What happened yesterday?" Misaki asked with concerned face. Ryoma blinked for a few seconds. "It rained." He plainly answered then walked off.

"Uh-oi! Ryoma-kun, not that-wait!" Misaki grabbed hold of his arms to stop him. He paused, looked at the part where Misaki was holding him, looked at the persistent face of Misaki, and then asked. "What is it? Neko, you are acting weird."

"You're the weird one!" Misaki aggressively shouted which pretty much caught Ryoma's attention. "Tell me…" Misaki's eyes were determined. "The thing that is bothering you…tell me-the reason why you are acting like that-I know that you are feeling hurt, defeated, disappointed or something like that so please tell me all about it…don't hold on it alone…" Her innocent voice was strained with concern.

Ryoma looked at her concerned caring face and after a few seconds, he finally sighed.

"What makes you think that?"

"I feel it." Misaki strongly expressed as her emerald eyes started to connect once again unto his hazel ones. "When I look into your eyes…it felt like…something is missing…" She honestly answered.

"Ryoma-kun…" Misaki's caring voice sung as she reached to touch his hand.

Ryoma abruptly moved away his gaze and Misaki's hand away from him.

"Hn…" Ryoma grunted like it was a false notion. He looked back at Misaki as if she was a bother. "You really are an idiot…" he uttered as if the voice does not belong to his.

"Na-nani?"

"Something bothering me?-exactly where did you drop your brain neko?" Ryoma chanted as he continued his march.

"What did you say?" Misaki heatedly asked back as Ryoma pulls up her strings.

"Hey! Just because you are being that perfect freshman that you are, you could already say things like that. I was just concern about you, you know? But it seems like I worried for nothing. Jeez, I really hope you lose at least one game so you could feel what it's like to be defeated. I mean c'mon…why do you always have to have everything on your favor? Are you really that loved by destiny? Skibbles -what the hell is wrong with the world?" Misaki kept on whining.

Hearing Misaki's sentence, Ryoma immediately paused his walk. "Lose one game…"

"Yeah! I mean just what the hell is 'mada mada dane' for if you never have actually lived up to that…"

"So you could just confidently wish for anything, couldn't you?" Ryoma murmured.

"Haha of course! Why? Are you ma—" Misaki stopped as she finally witnessed how much Ryoma's fist is trembling in what seems to be fury. "Ugh…could it be that-"

"Ry-ryoma-kun…I…I didn't mean it that way I mean…I guess…I…" Misaki wanted to explain herself but Ryoma just marched off deaf and close minded.

"R-Ryoma-kun gomenasai!" She uttered as she rapidly ran and grab hold of Ryoma's hand. Ryoma stopped.

"Let go…" His voice was never been that cold.

"Ugh…demo…" Misaki's eyes were shimmering in plea, if only it could convey a thousand words to him…

"Misaki…" Misaki trembled as Ryoma called out her name for the first time. His voice is so deep, tantalizing, and so serious that it releases a very cold feeling weighed deeply unto his soul.

Ryoma finally looked back at her and with pure hatred and annoyance planted in his eyes, he gently held Misaki's hand that was holding his left wrist.

"Really…stop being so annoying…" He uttered as he removed it and continued to walk away.

Misaki felt an immense pain flowing deep within her chest. Ryoma was getting farther and farther away from her. She wanted to chase after him but she couldn't move. She wanted to explain her side but she couldn't even say a single word.

"R…Ryo…ma…" Misaki struggles to fight the ice that is keeping her whole body frozen.

"R-ryoma-kun…" Little by little she was starting to have the ability to move.

"R-RYOMA-KUN!-"

"Stop chasing after him you dimwit."

"N-nani?" Misaki rapidly put up her break from running and searched for the owner of that foreign voice. Soon she found Yoshikuwa, Hinaki, their class president, standing along the corridor holding a class folder. With the way that she's been looking at her, it's obvious that she has witnessed everything that happened earlier.

"Yoshikuwa-san…"Misaki murmurs in shock.

"After all that you've said, you have the guts to even chase after him?" Hinaki Yoshikuwa started.

"You don't even have the right to call him 'Ryoma-kun.'" She continued.

"I…I didn't mean tha—"

"You meant every single one of it." Hinaki pushed. "You know that…" She heatedly added.

"N—no…" Misaki mumbles as tears started to fall from her eyes in guilt. "I…I didn't mean it…I mean…"

"Oh stop lying already it's just the two of us here you know that."

"B-but it's true! I really didn't mean it…I…I'm sorry…" Misaki wails as tears continue to flow from her eyes.

"Ugh! You really are annoying you know that? This is why Ryoma hates you so much." Hinaki utters as she passed by Misaki.

And with these words Misaki's eyes started to open up in surprise. "W-what did you say?" She whispered.

"Oh come on! I've got good Japanese diction don't I? Surely you've understood." Hinaki snootily replied.

She sighed. "Ryoma hates you. Didn't you know that? He's been avoiding you yet all you ever do is chase after him. It's the main reason why he's being disturbed all these time. You pester him."

"N—nani?" Misaki's eyes widens in realization.

"Oh you really couldn't sink it all in couldn't you?"

Misaki couldn't seem to find the courage to say it. "R-Ryoma-kun…he…he hates me?"

"YES! That's why he is bothered so much."

With that Misaki could not help but shiver in shame.

"Ugh! Honestly, you just thought of that now?" Hinaki snootily asked and seeing Misaki in such state she swooshed her long black hair and continued to walk in satisfaction which made Misaki come back to her senses and rush after Hinaki.

"B-but how?" Misaki aggressively asked as she grabbed Hinaki's shoulders.

"UGH! Well that's an obvious reason, isn't it?" Hinaki answered back as she roughly removed Misaki's hands away from her in disgust. She looked at Misaki from head to toe.

"Anyway…do us all a favor? Do stay away from Ryoma…and me." Hinaki airily insisted then went ahead.

The bell rang after that and everyone started to enthusiastically get out of their classroom. Everyone was stirring forward. Together with the world everyone was moving, everyone except Misaki who is still as ice as she stares at the now crowded corridor where Ryoma and Hinaki have both marched away from her.

"_Really…stop being so annoying…"_

Though noise has already infiltrated the hallway, the voice of Ryoma and what he said repeatedly reflects unto Misaki's ears. Ryoma never turned back when he moved into that corridor. He didn't even gaze affectionately back at her…in fact before he left, he looked back at her with eyes full of hatred…full of anger…

Did Ryoma…really hate her that much?

* * *

"Woops!"

Misaki was awakened by a certain voice and found someone's body millimeters away from bumping her. She looked up and found the face of Mr. Yamamoto smiling at her.

"Sensei..?" She lowly and softly muttered.

"Eh?" Surprised by that sudden reaction, Mr. Yamamoto then placed his left hand onto Misaki's forehead, checking if she has fever or not.

"Hmm…you don't seem to be having a fever...what's the problem?"

Misaki tried to give a smile to lie that she's okay but the faint smile she happened to give did not convince anyone in particular.

Mr. Yamamoto sighed. "Uh—Takihiko-san" he sought for Rie who was busy talking to one of her classmates at that time. Rie responded at once.

"Hai?"

"Rie-san…?" Rie looked at the feeble Misaki at once and worried engulfed her whole consciousness. "Nani-?"  
"Could you please accompany this little miss here to the infirmary? I do think she needs time to rest." Mr. Yamamoto brightly addressed.

"Uh-hai."

"I-ie…" Both Rie and Mr. Yamamoto got surprised by Misaki's soft voice. Misaki smiled. "I'm fine. I don't need to go to the infirmary." She stated though it did not changed Mr. Yamamoto and now, Rie's view.

"Are you sure Ms. Sakura?" Their sensei insisted.

Misaki contemplated for a second. "Hai!" She tried to regain energy as much as she could. It somehow convinced Mr. Yamamoto.

"Very well then, go inside, we still have class." The young teacher commanded and Misaki pretended with all her might to be as energetic as her usual as she went inside.

"Uh—Misaki, what happened? If it's about my pencil case, I'm sorry. I didn't expect-" Rie's voice constrained the same anxiousness Misaki had with Ryoma. She grabbed Misaki's wrist right before Misaki could enter the tapestry.

Misaki gave another fake smile. "Iie!—Rie-san it's alright. Maybe I'm just a bit tired…" She explained in smile then moved in.

Rie gave a concerned face. "Are you sure?" She asked, following her.

"Hai…" She answered.

Rie's face suddenly became sour. She then clapped Misaki's cheeks and pulled it hard. "Argh! Wie-sann!" Misaki loudly exclaimed.

"I hate that face." Rie expressed to which Misaki's eyes widened in shock. That, however, was abruptly followed by a smile. "Gomen-nee Rie-san." She lowly uttered then went ahead as the bell rang and Mr. Yamamoto marched inside and started to teach.

"_Really stop being so annoying…"_ She felt heat crawl upon her body since then. Her mind started to hurt and her gaze started to become distorted.

"URGH! Annoying you say? Well who's the really annoying one huh?" Misaki vented now in anger while roughly scribbling doodles on her notebook. "If you hated me so much then you should have said so! And what's with all those actions? I told you I didn't mean everything that I said—and even if I did, since when did you start to care huh? You really are…argggh!"Suddenly, dizziness came after her so she closed her notebook, kept her pen, leaned on the tree trunk behind her and tried to rest her eyes. It was already club time and Misaki, without any clubs, started to wonder off alone, visiting the place she loves the most.

"Tsubasa…just where are you anyway?" She shouted as tears starts to form once again from her eyes. "I want to see you right now…" she stated as the wind continues to howl unto her ears. "I need you…" She whispers in silent prayer…and soon enough, she fell unto a deep sleep.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hearing that loud shout, Misaki opened her eyes at once in panic having her head hurt aggressively.

"A-are you okay?" The angry voice was followed by a concerned one, Misaki, familiarized by the voice, struggled to overcome the pain first then looked up to find June standing in front of her with both her hands on her waist.

"Ugh…June? What are you doing here?" Misaki asked.

"Well I was asking you that question first weren't I?" June haughtily answered back. "Really…what the hell are you doing here?" She asked once again.

"Ummm…sleeping?" Misaki answered to which June boiled up even more.

"Ugh! That's not what I meant!" June is really like Kikumaru-senpai, now that she's mad she does nothing but to blab a lot of things Misaki does not understand.  
"T-then…?" Misaki tries to connect.

"YOU!" June shouted as she pointed a finger at her. "ARE YOU GOING TO THE PRACTICE OR NOT?" She finally asked.

Misaki looked at June. "Ah-huh?" Misaki was still confused.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE YOU IDIOT?" It feels like June was at her limit.

Misaki rapidly gave a sweet smile. "Because I love this place!" she enthusiastically answered to which she received a hard punch from June.

"IT HURTS! -HEY WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"  
"YOU ARE! YOU'VE GOT A DRY HAIR, ROUGH SKIN, YOU ARE TOO THIN FOR YOUR AGE AND YEAH EW- YOU ARE SO UGLY! UGH! YOU ARE A HUGE PROBLEM YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Uh…" Definitely with just-woke-up condition, this upset the pigtailed, black-haired girl a lot.

"W-WELL YOU ARE EITHER! YOU ARE FAT! -TOO FAT FOR YOUR AGE, TOO SNOOTY AND TOO DEMANDING TO HANDLE!"

"W-what did you say?" June boils up in extreme anger. "WELL YOU ARE AN IDIOT! YOU'VE GOT A BRAIN OF A GENIUS AND YOU ARE JUST NOT USING IT YOU KNOW THAT?"

"W-WELL I WOULD RATHER HAVE A ROTTEN BRAIN THAN A MOUTH OF AN ELEPHANT." Misaki growled back. They were looking heatedly at each other.

"HMPH!" They both uttered as they turned against each other. A few seconds of silence was winning before June finally let out a sigh.

"I was caught by Tomoka and got cornered by her so I am really not in the mood for this little pesky drama of yours right now." June explained herself.

"W-what drama are you talking about?" Misaki got almost confused before she recalled and suddenly realized what June was talking about. "If it's about me not going to the tennis courts or being gloomy, well it's because I feel sick okay? I want to rest." She partly lied. Yes she feels sick and tired. But all of this was because of thinking how much Ryoma has been resenting her. But she just couldn't tell that to June, could she?

June finally faced her and tried to check if she has a fever or not.

"I'm okay." Misaki happily yet feebly informed her. "Though my head still hurts a little…" She further explained to which June looked away.

"Liar." She accused her. "You are like that the first time we had a fight." June further explained. "Clearly something's bothering you, isn't it? What is it?"

Misaki's mind was almost bursting in panic. "I—I really don't have one…" She covered.

"Shut up." June pressed to her. "I really hate people that lie." Her voice was clearly charging Misaki.

"But…"

"Whatever, just go home if you really feel sick." June swayed.

"Ha-haik…" Misaki answered as she weakly grabbed her things and leave.

"_Oh stop lying already…"_ she recalled Hinaki say those words to her…

"_I really hate people that lie…" _

"Please not you too June…" Misaki whispered as tears started to form unto her eyes. "Please don't be mad at me too…" She pleaded to the wind as she walks across the gates of Seishun. She wiped her almost formed tears which made her fall her notebook onto the ground opening a drawing of a Columbine flower on its page.

"_Happy Birthday neko-chan…"_

"Ryoma-kun…" She silently whispers…as she remembers the night where this kind of rare flower was given to her by that certain someone.

Misaki lightly smiled. "I hope you enjoy your unlimited Chawanmushi." She mumbled as she knelt on the floor, closed her notebook, grabbed it, and placed it inside her bag. She was about to stand when a pair of school shoes reached unto her sight. She looked up and found the smiling face of a maroon-haired third year whose blue eyes were sparkling radiantly towards her.

"Misaki!" She hummed as she playfully looked at Misaki.

"H-Hikari-senpai?" Misaki was definitely surprised.  
Hikari fully smiled. "Hehe…" She chuckled in embarrassment. Suddenly, she clapped her hands and pleaded. "Onegai!"

"E…Eh?"

* * *

PSSCSCHTT

The sound of the wire fence echoed once again as another tennis ball rushed unto its surface.

"And the ball was out again…" Rie narrated what seems to be happening on the tennis courts of Seishun Gakuen.

"Ah, mou! The finals are here yet Ryoma-kun seems to be in no good condition." Tomoka wailed once again.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno whispers in prayer.

"What the hell are you doing Echizen? You've either been hitting them out or into the net for the last few minutes." Momoshiro shouted from the other end of the court.

"Sorry." Ryoma answered to almost a whisper.

"Get serious! Serious! The finals are next week." Momoshiro stated in concern.

"Yes…" Ryoma answered back still in his low tone which somehow bothered Momoshiro though he tried to shook it away as he prepared another training serve.

"Here I go…" He signaled Ryoma and did the serve splendidly. Ryoma received it and the ball straightly went towards Momoshiro, who simply dodged the ball and have it landed out of bounds once again. Ryoma was left stunned at the outside ball.

Momoshiro sighed. "Stop, that won't do." Momoshiro uttered turning his back. "Geez, I can't practice like this. Are you not feeling well?" He asked in concern face before he calmly walked out of the court.

Inui started fixing his glasses. "That is not the normal Echizen." He stated after watching the whole scene.

"Yeah. It seems like he's a different person." Fuji agreed.

Ryoma, contemplating really hard, started to move his feet towards the person sitting on the bench, wiping his face with a white towel. Everyone followed their heads onto him.

"Uh—what's the matter Echizen?" Kawamura asked after getting sight of him.

"Kawamura-senpai, I have a favor to ask…" Ryoma asked as he bowed his head down before him.

"Eh?"

* * *

"Hehe…what do you think? This one?—or this one?" Hikari tried to remove the military cap she was fitting and replaced it with a green and white cap.

"Uhhh…" Apparently even Misaki could not choose which one. "Maybe that one-but that one might also look good on-"

"—Uhh! Never mind the cap let's get something else" Hikari irritatingly decided as she once again pulled Misaki away from the store and dragged her to another.

"Umm…Hikari-senpai, why again are we doing this?" Misaki asked in puzzle.

"I told you, didn't I?" Hikari rhetorically answered as she busily examines two different sweaters. "I made a bet with Fuji Syusuke that if he wins I am going to give him a gift." She explained.

"Uhh…I think…" Misaki dug unto the displays and found a white jacket. "This one's kind of good?" She suggested.

Hikari looked at the one Misaki was holding, examined it, then furiously looked at Misaki. "Don't say 'good?' like you are not sure of it. This really looks beautiful you know?" She answered as she held it.

"Ugh…what am I thinking?" Hikari suddenly switched from a hyper mood into a gloomy one. "Getting all hyped up about that agreement-surely he would win. He's Fuji! Ugh! Stupid stupid Hikari!"

Misaki chuckled after watching her senpai in dilemma. "But, it sounds to me you like it."

"Like what?" Hikari asked in wonder.

"Buying a gift for Fuji-senpai." Misaki answered in smile.

Hikari blushed for a moment. "No! It's just that-well…" Hikari finally gave up and sighed. "Fine. l am. But that was because he is a really nice friend…and well…yeah…maybe I was just looking for an excuse to give him one...I guess…"

Misaki smiled at that statement. "Hikari senpai seems to like Fuji senpai pretty much."

"NO!" Hikari abruptly denied. "Well I mean yeah-as a friend. But not more than that okay?" She clarified to which Misaki just shrugged and browsed for another selection. "Anyway, just go on and find some more sweater" Hikari demanded.  
"E-eh?"

"I need to be sure! I want choices! This sweater is really beautiful but it somehow does not give me that 'Fuji-vibe.'" Hikari explained as she examined the sweater once again while Misaki went off to look for another one.

"Ugh! Not good enough. It seems too clean—hmm…how about this one-" Hikari was about to grab a bluish sweatshirt but stopped after noticing the presence of another girl who was about to grab it too. Her gaze travelled from the girl's hand towards the girl's face and as she realized who the girl was. She was iced.

"Uh? Hikari-san?" The girl is quite petite, fair, has a cute face, has an almond shaped and hazel-colored eyes, has pink soft lips, and has a long black hair. She was looking upon Hikari with a very timid smile as if she was an old comrade.

"Aya-san…"

"Aya!" Hikari's heart started to beat fast after hearing the sound of a very particular voice. Marching from her behind was a tall guy with a good physique, and brown hair. He went to the girl called "Aya" and embraced her with love and affection.

"Sighted anything?" He melodically asked as he gently held the girl.

"Ummm…" The girl was trying her best to maintain her timid smile while at the same time hide her anxiety, but struggles and fails to do so. The guy, finally noticing, started to follow the gaze of the girl.

"Uh-Hikari?" He called in his most surprised and uncomfortable condition.

"Ryo…" Hikari managed to murmur in shock.

"Hi~ka~ri-sen~pai!" Misaki sung as she hopped her way unto Hikari with two new sweaters on hand. She was steps away from Hikari when she finally noticed the atmosphere around her senpai.

"H-Hikari…" The guy called out her name once as he took a step closer to Hikari. "How are you?" He sincerely asked with a one timid and gentle smile.

'_Hikari-senpai?' _Misaki looked from the pair and unto her senpai who stood still with fist shaking from intense emotions that Misaki knows not.

"Hikari I—" the girl was about to take a step closer but was stopped as Hikari abruptly took a step back, showing signs of fear.

"Hikari…" The guy called her name once again, but this time it was full of sorrow and regret. It felt like he wanted to talk to Hikari but she just couldn't seem to get a hold of her own self anymore. Watching all of this happen, Misaki knows she has to do something.

"HIKARI-SENPAI~~~!" She loudly called and it successfully drew even Hikari's attention to her. She dropped the sweaters and grabbed Hikari's hand.

"No good! I can't seem to find the right sweater for Fuji-senpai here. C'mon let's just go to the next!" She loudly complained as she drags Hikari out of the store, away from the two people Hikari seemed to fear the most.

* * *

"Hadokyuu? Hit it?" Kawamura asked the person bowing down before him but he received only silence as an answer.

"You want me to keep hitting it to you?" He asked once again.

"Please." Ryoma pleaded.

"What are you talking about Echizen? You know that Taka-san's wrist can't stand Hadokyuu very well, don't you? Using it in a normal match is already too much, but to hit it continuously…" the substitute Captain, Oishi, finally intruded in the talk. He held one of Ryoma's shoulders to persuade him but Ryoma didn't move from his bow.

"Echizen!" Oishi called strongly this time.

Kawamura looked from Oishi to Echizen then smiled. "I understand. Get on the court." He calmly and naturally said then stood up to which Oishi called his name in anxiousness.

"Don't worry about it, Oishi. I'm not going to injure myself before the finals." He answered him. Ryoma rose up from his bow and stared at Kawamura as he assured Oishi his safety. "Arigatou gozaimasu." Ryoma said back to his senpai and his senpai smiled back at him.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Misaki finally asked as she bought a loaf of bread and a ponta and gave it to Hikari.

Hikari stared at Misaki, took a deep breath then finally took the bread and ponta from her. "Arigatou!" She thanked back in an insisting happy face then changed right back to her gloomy one. Misaki could not help but just watch her senpai in that state. To be honest, she was waiting for her senpai to open up to her about what happened earlier but it looks like her senpai is still not ready to talk about it. Silence has been winning the entire moment.

"Uh did you know? There is going to be a meteor shower next Friday. What was it called once again? Perseid meteor shower? Yap I think that is it." Misaki tried to enthusiastically open up a topic but it seems Hikari was still dazed on what happened awhile ago.

"T-they said it would really be seen clearly here in Japan since the moon is crescent…I think it would really be fun wouldn't it be?" Misaki happily asked but still no reply.

"Hikari-senpai…" She finally called and Hikari, hearing Misaki call her, finally went back to her own self and looked back at Misaki. She tried to push a smile but she just couldn't.

"G-gomen nee…it's just that…well…" Hikari couldn't seem to find the right words…

Misaki, seeing her senpai sulk in sorrow, looked upon the sky, and finally opened up.

"He hates me…" Misaki finally let go of those words which drew Hikari's full attention to her in surprise.

"Ryoma…he said I'm annoying…" Misaki uttered with a gentle but an emotional tone. "Though I know I should be getting used to it by now, because that's just how he is at everyone but…" Misaki paused as her eyes started to shimmer.

"It's just different that time-his eyes were full of hate...like I was all but annoyance to him…" Misaki utters looking upon the sky in teary eyes. "I mean, I know I am an annoyance to him but…"

Misaki tries to hold back her tears. "Am I not his friend too?" Her voice wavers as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Misaki-chan…" Hikari could not help but feel sorry for Misaki. She was about to hug Misaki but Misaki rapidly drew herself away from her.

"Ahhhh gomen-nee Hikari-senpai…it's just that if you hug me, I wouldn't be able to stop crying anymore." She explained in panic. "You see…I cry harder when people hug me." She explains in between tears and smile.

"Ah-eh…gomen-nee! Gomen-nee!" Hikari answered as she scratches her head in embarrassment. "It's just that…I want you stop crying but I just do not know what to do" She honestly answered in dilemma which led her to being down once again.

Misaki, seeing her senpai gloom, wiped off her tears at once. She approached Hikari held her hand, gulped, took a deep breath then contemplated. "Ryoma with an octopus hair and Sailor moon outfit…" She whispered repeatedly and after a few more seconds of struggle, she finally bursts out laughing to which Hikari almost jumped out in surprise.

"N-nani! What happened to you Misaki?" Hikari wailed in confusion.

"Hhahaahahaha!" Misaki happily smiled back at her. "I did the happy chant."

"E-eh?" Obviously Hikari has no idea.

"Fuji-senpai taught that to me" Misaki answered in smile and compressed laughter. "He said that if ever I feel sad and about to cry I should just do the happy chant…"

"H-happy chant?"

_Two days before school festival…music room, Fuji was teaching Misaki regarding the Sonata D K224 of Mozart…_

"_So Daichi and Akemi—your two childhood friends-already went to Canada?" Fuji confirmed as he stood up from the piano stool and let Misaki sit upon it. "H-hai…" Misaki answered as she took the seat and looked upon the piece. "E-EEH?"_

"_Uh—nani? What is it?" Fuji asked in panic._

_Misaki pointed the piano piece. "It's too complicated!" Then looked at Fuji. "W-why?" _

_Fuji stared at Misaki in wonder then smiled. "Haha. You can do it Misaki-chan. It's just basic!" He melodically sung._

'_BASIC?' Misaki's brain is lamenting in panic. Her head is down in gloom and after a few more seconds of struggling she finally faced the very complicated piano piece with bulgy eyes while Fuji watches in smile._

"_Fuji-kun!" A person called from the music room's tapestry._

"_Uhm…this might take a minute or two Misaki-chan, would it be alright for you?" Fuji concernedly asked._

"_Hai!" Misaki happily replied then went back to the piece while Fuji leaves the room._

_Though Fuji was out, Misaki still continued to study the piece, after a few seconds, she was starting to continuously play the left hand part of the first arc…after a few more minutes, she was successfully playing the entrance so without further ado, she closed her eyes and tried to feel every part of the note she could play._

'_Soon enough, I may really be able to play this with Masaru…' Misaki thought in smile._

'_B-but I guess by that time…they won't be able to listen to this anymore…'_

_PAT…_

_Misaki stopped her play and opened her eyes at once after feeling a gentle touch of affection from someone. She looked up and found her senpai softly patting her head while smiling back at her._

"_Sen…pai…" She mumbles._

_Fuji smiles back at her. "Seems like you haven't stopped the sad tears yet." He informed her and that's when Misaki realized how much tears has been flowing unto her eyes already._

"_Uh-gomen! Gomen! It's just that…" Misaki kept on wiping her tears but it never stops._

_Fuji gazed at Misaki, contemplated, and beneath silence he chanted. _

"_A man with an octopus hair and sailor moon outfit."_

"_E-eh?" Misaki looked at Fuji in puzzle._

"_Now, don't you think that's silly?" Fuji playfully asked, successfully shifting the topic. "A man with an octopus hair and sailor moon outfit…"_

"_Uh—hai." Misaki is definitely confused._

"_Now…" Fuji closely looked at her. "Imagine if that's me or Ryoma…"_

"Mmmmpffffhhhhahahahaha!" Misaki could not stop her laugh right after recalling that moment. "I tried to think of Fuji-senpai at first but then I figured he was still too beautiful so I tried to think of Ryoma and well…hahahahaa!" She started laughing once again.

"Fuji with an octopus hair and in a sailor moon outfit?" Hikari took the time to imagine what she said and after a few seconds, she started to join the hysterical laugh of Misaki.

"Hahahaha! That would really suit Fuji best-haahahhahahaa!" Hikari could not help but keep on laughing. Misaki, seeing her senpai laugh her way out of sadness, could not help but smile and be thankful for it.

"It caught your humor to didn't it?" Misaki assumed in smile.

"Ha-hai!" Hikari happily answered back as tears started to fall from her eyes which had Misaki gawk out of shock.

"Uh—Hikari-senpai…"

"Uh…" Hikari, noticing her tears, hurriedly wiped them off. "G-Gomen-nee…I guess I just got too hyped unto it." She explained. "Don't worry about it." She continued in smile to which Misaki gleefully smiled back.

"Arigatou…" Hikari deeply voiced. "I needed that." She tenderly looked at Misaki.

'_Fuji in a sailor moon outfit…' _Hikari thought and was trying so hard to hide her laughter. '_Ohh…Fuji really thinks of the silliest things, even his pet is…uh-'_

"H-Hikari-senpai?" Misaki called out her name as Hikari suddenly dozed off to her own world.

"I…I know now…"

"Eh?"

"I KNOW NOW!" Hikari bursts out after reaching her eureka moment. "I KNOW WHAT TO BUY C'MON!" She shouted out of enthusiasm as she grabbed Misaki's hands and drag her away from where they were.

"Ah~ HIkari-senpai~~~" was all Misaki managed to say.

"_Mffppphhhhhaaahahaa! Fuji-senpai that's genius!" Misaki struggled to say those words in between guffaws._

"_It is isn't it? It makes you burst out laughing even in your most sorrowful state." Fuji honestly uttered._

"_E-eh?" Misaki's eyes opened wide in realization._

_Fuji went near to her and wiped the tears on her eyes. "That's what I call a happy chant"._

"_Happy chant…"_

"_Hai!" The angelic smile of Fuji came before her. "Just a small dose of laughter…" He added._

"_But one that is enough to put a stop to a flowing river." He said in smile._

"Happy chant…" Misaki thought as she looked back on that moment…

"Arigatou Fuji-senpai…"

* * *

"HAHAHA! BURNING!" Kawamura shouted raising up his racket, definitely fired up to the game.

"You want a piece of my Hadokyuu? You're pretty courageous I must say. Even if you give up, I'm not going to let you off the hook, baby!" He kept on shouting in full spirit.

"Hey! You freshmen over there!" He arrowed the ichinen trio.

"H-hai?" The three nervously asked

"C'mon and feed me some balls." He commanded.

"Hai! One ball coming up!" Kachiro yelled and delivered one ball to which Kawamura spank with his Hadokyuu.

Ryoma tried to receive it but it made his racket flew away from his hold. Ryoma fearfully looked at his shaking hands after.

"Not over yet! This is only the beginning!" Kawamura heatedly shouted. "Freshman! Next ball come on!" He shouted once again and Katsuo delivered the next one.

Ryoma eagerly tried to receive the second, the third, fourth, and all the other upcoming Hadokyuus but he always fail on returning it. When he returns it, it's either the ball goes left, right, at his back, or at the net.

"There appears to be no damage to the shoulders." Inui reported after examining Kawamura right after their practice.

"I've reached my limit. Will you let me off the hook now, Echizen?" Kawamura, back in his gentle personality, asked in compassion while Inui kept on spraying in his arm.

"Come now…isn't there something you should say to the senpai who spent so much effort to train you?" Momoshiro asked Ryoma who was already gasping for air.

Ryoma took a deep breath. "Arigatou gozaimashita" He straightly stated and not long after that, their afternoon training finally ended.

* * *

"Mou~" Hikari expressed as she sat on the bench of the congested park located near the mall. "I give up…I can't find that thing anywhere!" She further complained.

Misaki tried to smile amidst exhaustion. "Well, even if it's exhausting I still find it fun! Arigatou Hikari-senpai." She truthfully expressed in smile.

Hikari smiled back into Misaki then looked upon the sky. "Oh no…it's almost sunset…"

"Eh?" Misaki wonderingly looked upon the horizon.

"Sunset…?" She whispered and as she moved her gaze around the park, she suddenly recalled the time she was once grieving for the lost of two dear friends in her life…all alone in a similar area, in a similar time…

"_But he was there…he came for me…"_ With that sudden realization Misaki suddenly felt a fast and loud beat coming from his heart. _"Because he hates me…is that really the reason why he's been in such state?"_

Hikari examined Misaki standing in front of a swing.

"Neh, Misaki-chan…" Hikari called.

"E-eh?" Misaki's consciousness laid back. "What is it?" She asked in smile.

"I know I am not supposed to talk about this but I started to wonder about it and somehow, it just doesn't make any sense to me…" Hikari stated as she folded her arms. "I mean yes, Violinist is mean and treats everyone like everyone is annoying but…"

Hikari took a deep breath. "I just couldn't think he would hate you. Never. It's impossible I tell you." She truthfully blurted out. "It's not in his nature."

"U-uh…" Misaki was stunned by Hikari's words. If it was true…then what was holding Ryoma in such a state?

Hikari pouted her lips. "Well, in any case, aren't you at least bit worried about him? It is Kanto finals. I heard he'll be playing against Rikkadai's Emperor of Tennis. They say that man is of no mercy."

"_Lose one game…"_

Suddenly the back of Ryoma started to reflect unto her eyes. Misaki's insides were almost boiling up after recalling that phrase. It could be possible…if everything that Hikari said is true then…the thing that was holding Ryoma in such a state…could it be.

"Uh—MisakI!" Hikari hurriedly stood up and rushed after Misaki who ran all of a sudden.

"G-gomen Hikari-senpai it's just that, I need to go back to school. I have to ask one important thing to Ryoma." Misaki shouted far back.  
"N-nani? O…oi! What about Fuji-senpai's gift?" Hikari yelled back.

Misaki turned herself and gestured an apologetic look. "Gomenasai. I'll just accompany you next time for now gome—uh"

"Uh-MISAKI!" Hikari rushed as Misaki stumbles hardly on the street after bumping unto a large man before her.

"Ah…it hurts!" Misaki complained as she rubs her butt and as she realized what happened she rapidly apologized. "Gomenasai-ah?"

"Ah? Misaki-chan?"

"Ah~ Kawamura-senpai?" Hikari blinked a lot of times to wonder if what she is seeing is real and well…Kawamura senpai is really there.

"Douji-san?" Well, Kawamura is just as surprised as they are.

* * *

Ryoma was already gasping for breath after trying to serve another ball. It was fast, it was strong, but still it wasn't enough. His power is still weak compared to his enemy, he has to be strong. He looked for a tennis ball near him in order to serve once again but the tennis ball he had his eyes on was already caught by someone he had previously fought onto and defeated right at the Prefectural Finals.

Ryoma's eyes widened in disbelief but the person just smiled. "You're one useless person, brat" Jin Akutsu coolly stated.

"Didn't you give up on tennis?" Ryoma monotonically asked but it seems like Akutsu ignored it as he placed himself on the other side of the court and started to put aside all the tennis balls that Ryoma served unto the court.

"Ready?" He asked then started serving. Though Ryoma was surprised by that sudden movement, he rapidly regained himself back and prepared to receive his serve. However at the process of receiving the raging ball, his eyes gave him the vision of Sanada standing opposite his court. Fear started to trigger unto him and his grip started to shake once again having delivered an off-court ball.

"Long time no see. You got weaker. Brat." Though it was Akutsu who was telling those lines, Ryoma's eyes were starting to see the presence of Sanada who utterly beat him at tennis right after the cancellation of their final's game, right when it is raining really hard.

Akutsu gave another serve but Ryoma struggled to receive.

"To think that you actually lost…that pisses me off!" Akutsu, the only witness to the game, complained.

"And you dare say you want to go to the Nationals?" He asked in pissed voice as he jumped on air. "Don't make me laugh!" He shouted as he did his winning move.

Ryoma struggled so hard to catch it but he was not able to do so.

"Game count: 4-0" Akutsu casually stated then examined down Ryoma who was gasping heavily for air in his stance.

"What's that expression in your eyes? Did you see another shadow while daydreaming?" Akutsu claimed which heavily shocked Ryoma's consciousness.

"When I lost last time, your eyes reflected focus and determination." He continued and Ryoma started to recall his fight with Akutsu, what he did. How he won.

"_When I look in your eyes…it felt like…something is missing…"_ He suddenly recalled Misaki's green eyes sparkling brightly as she told those words to him.

Ryoma gulped. Everything was becoming clear to him now.

Akutsu served another one, he tried for a return but Akutsu was already expecting it. He jumped and did his winning move.

"Like this…it's over!" Akutsu charged as he smashed the ball however Ryoma, regaining his consciousness back, took a turn and smashed back the ball. The ball rapidly bounced back in between Akutsu's feet, earning Ryoma a point.

Akutsu was silenced.

"_I mean just what the hell is 'mada mada dane' for if you never have actually lived up to that"_

"I'm not just going to end it like this, right?" Ryoma finally uttered and with burning eyes he looked at Akutsu.

"Mada mada dane."

It took a moment before Akutsu departed from his stance and laughed. "Here I come, brat." He announced as he gave another serve.

* * *

"Na-nani? Violinist lost to Sanada?" Hikari shouted in surprise as Kawamura let out that small information to them. Even Misaki was surprised, but at least now it confirmed the theory she has been thinking of. 'I'm the worst…' Misaki thought as she reflected everything she had said before Ryoma. 'How could I say something like that to him?'

"I couldn't believe it myself but…" Kawamura couldn't seem to continue.

"It must have been painful…I mean…winning with no single point…I just couldn't imagine how much Violinist could handle it…good thing it wasn't finals that time." Hikari expressed in sympathy which planted more guilt into Misaki. Silence was winning after that sentence, up until the waiter went up and asked for our order.

"Banana split smoothie." Hikari ordered then looked at Misaki. "How about you Misaki-chan?"

Misaki however was still fallen deeply unto her subconscious. "M-misaki?"

"Uh-hai?" Misaki finally answered back

"Do you want anything? C'mon, my treat." Hikari invited.

"Ummm…" Misaki looked at the menu.

"W-ell I gotta go now." Kawamura politely bid as he stood up.

"What? Why?" Hikari asked in puzzle.

Kawamura timidly smiles. "You see ummm…I had asked for help for my friend Jin Akutsu to help Ryoma get out of that frustration so they were kind of having a game today at a nearby court."

"W-what?" Hikari loudly asked while Misaki was stunned in surprise.

"Well…I guess the game is a bit over now…I've got to go check it out. Do any of you want to come?" Kawamura invited and he followed Hikari's face which is looking towards Misaki.

"Uh?" Misaki finally noticed the attention she was getting. "Gomen-nee! Umm…I'll order some vanilla smoothie." She stated to which the waiter took note.

"So you are staying here?" Hikari asked to which Misaki nods looking away.

"Well then…" Kawamura bid off

"Ahhh-before that Kawamura, can I ask what your phone number is?" Hikari shyly asked.

"Huh?"

Hikari smiles. "You see…my little brother loves your ebi tempura so much so you know…"

"Ah…sure, no problem" And they both exchanged numbers.

"Well then…ja!" Kawamura waved before he went out of the restaurant.

"Ja!" Hikari happily waved.

* * *

"AHh…" Akutsu grab a hold of his knees as he gasped for air. After a few more seconds he managed to stand tall.

"Let the one who caused you defeat feel his own defeat…without hesitation." He stated then marched off.

Uphill, Ryoma saw Kawamura smiling at him. Kawamura then turned his back and marched off.

"_Isn't there something you should say to the senpai who spent so much effort to train with you?"_ Momoshiro's voice echoed before his ears.

And with all respect he took his cap off and bowed.

* * *

"I've got to say, their smoothie here is delicious!" Hikari shared after finishing hers.

"Hai!" Misaki answered almost finishing hers.

Soon enough, Hikari's cellphone lighted up and after looking upon her message she happily smiled upon Misaki.

"Neh Misaki-chan…umm can I ask you a favor?" Hikari pleaded in smile.

"Uh sure?"

"You see…there's a vendo at the next block full of drinks…ummm could you buy me a ponta over there? Just turn right at that corner" Hikari instructed to which Misaki confusedly replied.

"Why not just order here-"  
"NO! Ponta from vendo machines are much refreshing -now go!" Hikari pushed Misaki out of the couch and gave her 10000 yen. "Buy three okay?"

"Uh…" Misaki could not help but stand and exit the restaurant.

After several seconds, Hikari finally stood up and went unto a faraway table where two men are sitting and discussing.

"Hello! Can I sit here?" Hikari asked as she scooted on the empty chair in front of the white haired one.

"Arigatou Kawamura senpai!" Hikari happily thanked the one on her right.

"No problem!" Kawamura smiled back. "Oh by the way, Jin Akutsu this is Douji Hikari. Douji Hikari, this is Jin Akutsu."

"Nice to meet you!" Hikari happily said to which Akutsu just ignored.

* * *

BUDUMP!

"Jeez Hikari senpai could just have ordered at the restaurant, why get it on a vendo?" Misaki complained as she inserted the yen unto the vendo. "Is it really more refreshing if it's on a vendo?" She asked herself as she pushed the button for a ponta.

BUDUMP!

"Here…three ponta…but if the other one's for me…to whom is the other one? Is it for Hikari-senpai again? Oh well…" Misaki stated as she grabbed all the three ponta.

BUDUMP!

"Jeez! These are so cold! Cold weather plus cold drinks oh no…here comes cold for me too…" Misaki glooms as she marched along the streets.

BUDUMP!

"But no! Misaki's immunity shall succeed this time!" Misaki heatedly charged the air.

"Uh…" Misaki finally took notice of the orange-violet sky. "Sunset…"

BUDUMP!  
"Uh-" Misaki's blood started to rush throughout her body as she finally took notice of that sound. "The sound of a bouncing tennis ball…still practicing tennis at this hour…could it be?" Misaki ran through the tennis court in front of her and her eyes opened wide at the sight of a Seigaku tennis regular delivering a powerful serve unto the opposite area. Gasping for breath, he took a tennis ball out of his pocket. He was about to serve when he finally noticed a person watching him from the gates.

"Uh…neko…" This movement had Misaki iced up.

"_Ryoma hates you"_ Yoshikuwa's words were repeatedly chanted at the back of Misaki's mind.

"_Misaki…"_

"_Really…stop being so annoying…"_

Misaki wanted to run but she couldn't just move her feet. Ryoma approached her from the other side of the court.

"Oi!"

"Uh-Go…gomenasai…" Misaki finally managed to break loose from the ice in her body.

"_Stay away from him…"_

"I…I won't bother you anymore…" Misaki lowly muttered which had Ryoma open his eyes in realization. Misaki took a step back and finally managed to walk away.

"Uh-oi!" Ryoma pissed off, finally went out of the tennis court.

'_Gomenasai Ryoma-kun…starting now I will not bo—'_

SHOOOOOT….badump…

"Aaahh!" Misaki shouted as a raging ball went pass unto her ears. She froze and looked from the origin of the tennis ball.

"R-Ryoma-kun…" Misaki managed to call in sweat as Ryoma swings his racket and walk towards Misaki.

"Oi…just what the hell are you blabbing awhile ago?" Ryoma finally asked the minute he reached her.

"Ah-eh…gomena-"  
THUMP!  
"Ayyyyy~ ITAI! RYOMA-KUN!" Misaki finally shouted as Ryoma banged a tennis ball unto Misaki's forehead. "What was that for?" She heatedly asked.

"Nothing…" Ryoma monotonously answered, then he took one of Misaki's ponta opened it and drank it.

"Aaahh! That's Hikari-senpai's-" Misaki cried but it was too late as Ryoma was already enjoying it while he marches back unto the tennis court.

"O-oi! Ryoma-kun! Give it back!"

"Ah…so refreshing…"Ryoma monotonously expressed aiming to insult.

"Ryoma-kun! I don't have money for extra one you know that? Pay for it! It's for Hikari-senpai!" Misaki repeated as she followed Ryoma.

Ryoma suddenly paused his walk, looked back, then stick out his tongue. "No way."

"Ughhh! Ryoma-kun!" Misaki, in full heat, finally charged Ryoma aiming to grab the ponta which Ryoma easily and triumphantly keeps out of her reach.

"Ugh! Give it!" Misaki demanded as he hammered Ryoma's sweaty shirt.

"Yada."

"Ugh! You are sweaty you know that? Give it back!" Misaki complained but Ryoma never listened as he took another sip.

"Give it!" Misaki charged and as she was finally able to grab hold of the ponta, she hurriedly pulled it away from him however Ryoma managed to grabbed it back, and with his strength, not only did the can came unto Ryoma but also Misaki who on the process spilled the ponta unto his body.

"Ah~ g-gomenasai Ryoma-kun…" Misaki's eyes were shimmering as she worriedly looked at Ryoma.

"Ah…now look what you did." Ryoma, still in his monotonous insulting tone, looked at his own Seigaku uniform. "Cats are really clumsy aren't they?" He stated.

"W-well it's your fault! You stole that ponta!" Misaki accused. "Which reminds me…give it back!" She further insisted.

Ryoma looked from Misaki to the ponta, then finally drank everything that was left of it. "Hai." He uttered as he gave the can to Misaki.

"E-eh? THIS CAN IS ALREADY EMPTY!" Misaki wailed in anger to Ryoma who was already marching off to his bag. "Pay for it Ryoma-kun! Pay for it." Misaki kept on repeating those words as he follows Ryoma up until he reached the changing room.

"What? Are you coming in here too?" Ryoma monotonously asked.

"E-eh?" Misaki's tongue tied to which Ryoma gave back a smirk.

"Fine." He uttered as he started to pull up his shirt.

"AAhH~~~" Misaki rapidly pulled his shirt back down and rapidly pushed him inside. "I can wait for your payment outside go change!" She rapidly stated then ran off. Ryoma, on the other hand, could not help but laugh at Misaki's reaction.

* * *

'_It seems like Ryoma's okay now…'_ Misaki ponders as she waits for him on the bench under the tree. _'He was back to his irritating self once again…'_

"Too irritating actually...I don't think they cured him…they made it worse."

"What made it worse?"

Misaki panicked after hearing Ryoma's voice repeat those words. She looked to her right and found Ryoma chilling beside her with his arms up in his head and with his legs crossed. He was already wearing his uniform back  
"S-since when have you been here?" Misaki asked.

"Since I heard cats talk to themselves." Ryoma answered confidently.

"Stop eavesdropping on people's conversations!" Misaki heatedly demanded.

"Hai. You plus yourself equals conversation…hai…lesson learned." He further answered.

"Grrr…just pay me back now…please?" Misaki politely asked in compressed anger.

"Why should I pay you? It's not your money." Ryoma argued back.

"Yes, but I'll give it back to Hikari-senpai." Misaki clearly explained trying her best to not be consumed by her anger.

"Nope. I don't think so." And with that, Misaki's sanity was finally broken.

"AaaaaRggh! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She roughly punched but Ryoma quickly evaded it.

"Oops. Missed it." He further insulted which triggered a hundred more punches coming from Misaki.

"Waaahh!-I give up." Misaki expressed in exhaustion.

"Really? You haven't even tapped a part of me yet." He truthfully answered and Misaki rapidly delivered a punch unto him. However, his reflex was quick enough to hold Misaki's wrist before it could reach him.

"Hn…" Ryoma smirks as he looks at her. "Mada mada dane…" He melodically sung as he smiles at her. Somehow, that made Misaki sick of herself.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" She whispered as she bows her head in shame.

Ryoma was shock at first but he rapidly gained consciousness. "Should I be?"

"YoU sHoULd bE!" Misaki aggressively shouted. "I…I said something harsh about you! I wished for you to LOSE! I ANNOYED YOU -A LOT! I…I-can't you find any of those reasonable enough to hate me?" She charged with persistent eyes looking at Ryoma.

Ryoma was overwhelmed by the aggressiveness of Misaki. He straightly looked upon her honest eyes and after a few seconds, he averted it with a sigh.

"Then…I am mad at you…" He monotonously stated to which Misaki iced in shock.

"Happy?" He continued.

It took Misaki about three seconds before she got a hold of herself and sighed. "I…I…" She is tongue tied as of the moment. "WHAT WAS THAT?" she finally shouted.

"Well you asked for that didn't you?" Ryoma monotonously stated leaning back at the bench.

"I…I… WhY aReN'T yOu MaD aT mE?" Misaki shouted in anguish.

Ryoma's head turned at her, examined her, and then shrugged. "Who knows…"

"What—who knows?" Misaki asked waiting for Ryoma to respond but Ryoma just couldn't seem to tell her his answer.

"Ugh~! You're impossible." Misaki finally gave up and sits back unto the bench. "I can't believe you wouldn't get mad at me." She mumbled in mixed emotions of disappointment, confusion and wonder.

"Cats are really war freak animals aren't they," and with that sentence, Misaki rapidly gave her killing look towards Ryoma.

"N-NANI!" She heatedly asked. "WhAt Is rEaLLy yOuR pRoBLeM hUh RyOmA-kUn?" She invited with burning fist.

"Hn…see…" Ryoma smirked as he pointed the burning fist of Misaki aimed unto him. "You're a proof yourself." He monotonously stated.

"ARRGGHH! Fine. Whatever. Just do what you please. I don't care anymore." Misaki vented out her anger in front of him and stomped her way to leave. She was a few steps away when she suddenly turned back, took Ryoma by the hand, and pulled him up.

"Uh…oi-neko…" Ryoma called her attention in both confusion and surprise.

"If you don't want to give the payment to me then I'll drag you down to Hikari-senpai and pay to her yourself!" Misaki bossily commanded as she pulled Ryoma to walk unto her side.

"Ah-oi! Neko!" Ryoma groaned but he was helpless as Misaki's arms tightly clung unto his.

All the time that Misaki drags Ryoma, he was giving Misaki a straight face, but Misaki, looking ahead, doesn't seem notice it. "You know you could let go of my hand now." He informed her and with that Misaki stopped.

"How can I make sure you'll not run away?" She asked him but Ryoma averted his gaze.

"See? So no can do mister." Misaki stated as she continued to pull Ryoma. Soon she started laughing feverishly and this somehow offended Ryoma.

"Oi neko, are you mental?" He straightforwardly asked, almost ticked off.

"Pesu…" Misaki started to call as she holds out her laugh, breaking the serene silence of their walk.

Ryoma tilted his head implying that he did not get the message.

Misaki smiled back at him. "It feels like I was walking a housedog right now." She stated in pure amusement. She looked back at Ryoma. "Pesu!" She addressed to him and that's how Ryoma started to get it.

"Pesu!" She called once again as she caressed his face almost thinking of her victory in teasing Ryoma.

Ryoma, however, instead of being insulted, was dazed at Misaki as she smiles brightly before him with her left hand holding his right hand, and her right hand caressing his face.

"Misaki…"  
"Hai? Pesu pes—" Misaki stopped at the surprise of what Ryoma just said.

"You just called out my name…" She murmured in disbelief. It may have been the second time Ryoma called out her name but it was the first time he seriously did without mere emotions of anger or hatred. Misaki, now feeling grateful, happily gazed upon the hazel ones of Ryoma. However, as she connected unto his eyes, she started to feel something different…a dangerous trap hidden beneath a warm, blinding light. It crept unto her head like an impulse and so in discomfort, she removed all her hands away from Ryoma and rapidly looked the other way around. Silence has been winning that round.

Ryoma smirked. "Hai…that was a good name for a cat isn't it?" He continued.

"Uh…" Misaki snapped back from her senses. She was about to let those words go when she realized what it meant.

"N—nani?" Misaki cracked up and heatedly looked back at him.

"Misaki-neko-chan…hmmm sounds like a good cat name, don't you think?" Ryoma wondered.

"Don't just use other people's names for your cat name quest!" Misaki shouted in anger.

"Ah…don't worry I won't change Karupin's name. Karupin is still better." Ryoma monotonously answered her. "But maybe I'll use it someday when we get another cat or when Karupin got to have a son or daughter and be a father." He continued.

"ARRRGGHHH! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Misaki was already shouting in anger.

"Why?" Ryoma finally asked with evil schemes in his eyes. "Do you want 'Misaki-neko-chan' to be yours only?" He playfully asked.

"ARRGGHH! SHUT UP!" Misaki shouted and roughly grabbed Ryoma's hand once again. "Let's just go shall we?" Misaki suggested as she pulled Ryoma and stomped her way unto the sighted restaurant.

"Hn…so the idiot cat decided to lead the way…just make sure we will not be bumped by a car okay?" Ryoma playfully stated.

"Hai-hai! So just shut up pesu." Misaki answered back and as Misaki kept on pulling Ryoma's hand and drag him to a place he knows not, unconsciously…his lips curved up a sweet, gentle smile.

* * *

"Hikari-senpai!" Misaki called and Hikari waved back at the sight of the two.

"See?" Hikari mumbled at Kawamura who seemed to be waving at them in sweat.

"Oh Violinist! I didn't know you were here!" Hikari greeted in pretend. She took notice of Misaki holding unto Ryoma's arms but as Misaki rapidly let go she tried her best to ignore it.

"I didn't know Kawamura senpai would be here…" Misaki stated.

"Well…at least he is here I got a bit entertained while you are taking a very long time buying the ponta." Hikari complained to which Misaki arrowed an angry look to Ryoma who just ignored it in turn.

"Come to think about it why are there only two pontas?" Hikari asked and Misaki arrowed Ryoma once again who just ignored it again.

"Ryoma-kun…the payment." Misaki reminded him to which Ryoma finally sighed.

"Hai-hai…"

"Uh…no need! Violinist." Hikari halted Ryoma from pulling up his purse. Ryoma stared at her for explanation. "It's my treat!" She answered then delivered the other ponta to Kawamura while opening the one in her hands.

"Uh hey what about me?" Misaki wailed.

"You already got your smoothie didn't you?" Hikari answered back.

"Eeh?" She complained then arrowed an angry look once again at Ryoma who just ignored her -once again.

Soon enough, Kawamura's cellphone rung while Ryoma's cell phone lighted and vibrated signaling a message. They both opened their phone.

"What is it?" Hikari asked in curiosity.

"They seem to be asking for us to assemble at the riverbank…any ideas?" Kawamura asked the person at his side. Ryoma shook his head left to right.

"Oh well then…I guess we should just go…" Kawamura bid as he and Ryoma stood up. "Arigatou gozaimashita Douji-san, Misaki-san…." Kawamura bowed.

"Arigatou gozaimashita." Ryoma politely thanked at Hikari senpai. He turned to Misaki. "Ja." He bid then went off with his senpai.

"I wonder what that is about…" Misaki wondered.

Hikari opened up her phone. "Beats me…" She answered as she sends off a message to a person she thinks she could get an answer from.

* * *

"Uh, Ryuzaki-sensei! How was it?" Oishi stood up as the most awaited person came in on a bike.

Ryuzaki-sensei happily gave Oishi a thumbs up "It's okay now!"

"Excellent!" Oishi happily shouted.

"Hey everyone! Gather round, I have something to discuss with you." He called and everyone assembled before him.

"What's up?" Kawamura asked in wonder.

Oishi cleared his throat. "Well, everyone knows that the finals have been postponed for a week. But is it enough to train like we normally do?"

Fuji chuckled. "Heh…what exactly are you up to?"

"That is why we are going to a training camp in preparation for the finals against Rikkadai." Oishi continued enthusiastically.

"Training camp!" Everyone repeated in surprise.

"But what about school? It's okay for us to miss classes?" Eiji asked with shimmering eyes.

"We have obtained permission from the school already. After finals, everyone will attend make-up classes instead." Ryuzaki-sensei proudly announced in smile.

"So that's it…" Eiji mumbled in disappointment.

Oishi charged his fist. "Let's do our best!" He stated in full spirit.

"Yup"

"Yeah!" Everyone replied in the same high spirit.

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning at 7:00 AM. We will meet in front of the station. Everyone, don't be late." Ryuzaki sensei filled in the details.

"Hai!" Everyone agreed unto.

* * *

"Eh? 4 days camp at Karuizawa?" Misaki shouted as Rie filled her up with the details. "Why all of a sudden? I don't think I'll be allowed by my parents for that…besides…school!" Misaki answered back in panic.

"Yeah but they said we could attend make-up classes together with Ryoma after finals. Sakuno said her grandma, Ryuzaki sensei, needs help in other works out there so well I don't know…Tomoka and Sakuno are obviously going. Liara already got permission from her parents. June has no problem since Kikumaru senpai will be there. My mom, however, is depending her decision on you actually.."

"W-what? B-but…" Misaki couldn't seem to find the right words to express so she just took a deep breath then sighed. "Fine. I'll ask for my mother's permission."

…...

"NO."  
"EH?"

"You will leave tomorrow at 7 am and you are just telling that to me now?" Mrs. Sakura seems to be mad. "No."  
"Uh…hai…" Misaki lowly muttered. "B-but…"  
"Misaki…No means no."

"H-hai…"

…...

"She said no…" Misaki answered as Rie called up to her house once again.

"Oh…so that means no for me too…jeez what a waste. I could have taken inside scoop pictures and sold it for a hundred thousand yen." Rie bitterly stated on the other end of the line.

"G-gomenasai." Misaki wailed. "But I told you, didn't I? It's too sudden. My mother wouldn't allow me."

"Oh well…let's not cry over spilled milk." Rie quoted. "Well then ja."

"Ja." And as soon as Misaki put down the phone she walked straight unto her room, opened her window, and gazed upon the night sky.

Looking upon the half moon she sighed. "You'll be leaving at Karuizawa to train tomorrow…" She addressed in no one in particular, and after a few seconds she finally gave a serene smile.

"Goodluck…"

* * *

"NANI!" Tomoko shouted in anger on the phone.

"T-tomo-chan please calm yourself down." Sakuno persuades her in fret.

"We're sorry Tomoka…it's just that…if Misaki is not going, Rie's parents were not allowing her to go too and well because of that June doesn't want to go anymore too and I just don't want to be left out soo-"  
"YoU wILL nOT bE LeFt OuT!" Tomoka yelled on the other side of the phone once again and Liara could not help but to take it off her ears.

"G-gomen-neee…" Misaki apologized as Liara handed her the phone. It was quarter to seven and most probably Tomoka, Sakuno and the rest of the Seigaku tennis team were already at the station while they were hanging out to Misaki's favorite place at school.

"Hai-hai…like I can do anything couldn't I?" Tomoka uttered bitterly. "Oh well then, be jealous because we will be spending four days with Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka happily stated. "Hai-hai…" Misaki just replied back.

"Well then, ja!"

"Ja…take care." Misaki bid.

"Have a safe trip!" Liara added and as soon as the phone was put down, Liara sighed. "Well at least that's over."

"Oh yes. With just the two of us with Tomoka-no Rie-no stupid Misaki-uh nu-uh!" June continued as she checks up her nails. "Really, given the choice, I would definitely want to just spend time with the four of us here Tomoka free, than spend the time of my life there WITH Tomoka…" She added. "Oh yeah, umm…Rie do you have assignment in English?"

"We are of different sections; we have different senseis what makes you think we have assignment?" Rie snootily asked as she flipped her notebook back and forth.

"I was just asking! No need to be snarky." June said back then delved herself on her notes.

"Rie's definitely pissed off because she will not be able to cover training photos that would surely give here thousands of yen." Liara shared.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you were not given the permission to come with them…" June shielded herself.

"G-gomenasai…" Misaki doesn't seem to stop giving them the apologetic look.

"Like you can do anything with your sorry…" Rie coldly stated which somehow blew a cold gust of wind in Misaki's arena.

"Go-gomenasai…" Misaki wailed once again.

"Shhh!" June gestured for Misaki to keep quiet.

"Gomenasaii-"

"Misaki stop talking!" June assaulted which somehow struck not only Misaki, but Rie and Liara as well. "E-eh?"

"Didn't you hear that?" June asked the rest of them.

"Hear what?" Liara asked.

MEOOWWW!

"That…" June pointed.

MEOOOOOOWWW!

"What was that?" Misaki followed the sound and as soon as she faced a Sakura tree she panicked.

"A cat!" She yelled to which the rest of them followed suit.

"Oh my!" Liara expressed as Misaki points a trembling cat at the top of the tree.

"A—Misaki don't!" June shouted as she found Misaki almost about to climb up to the tree.

"Misaki you'll get hurt!" Liara added in concern.

"No, I'm used to this. We often did this when we were children don't worry about me." Misaki assured them as she rapidly climbed up the tree.

"NONSENSE! You are afraid of heights you idiot!" June shouted which had Misaki remember but it was too late, she was already up high. With remorse Misaki looked down, and the minute she did so had her freeze up her limbs.

"Not good." Rie answered. "Idiot! Why did you look down?" Rie loudly scolded.

"Go-gomenasai!" Misaki wailed, now with tinge of fear.

"I-I'll go get some help." Liara announced as she ran out.

"Misaki you idiot! Could you hold on any longer?" June asked in worry.

"I…I'm fine…" Misaki tries to convince herself even though her overall muscles where frozen in fear.

MEEEEOOOWWW!

After hearing that cry, Misaki's attention went back to the lost kitten. The kitten was crawling its way towards the smaller and weaker branch of the tree and this had Misaki act out in panic.

"No good…Leone! Don't go there!" She said to the cat as she crawled into the smaller branch.

"This is getting bad. Misaki don't go any further!" Rie demanded in worry.

"I…I'll be okay…but Le-leone…"

"Misaki!"

"But-"  
MEEEEOOOOWWW!  
BREAK!  
"NOOOO!" Misaki shouted as the branch started to break, having the little kitten fall down unto the ground.

"LEEEOONNNE!" Misaki cried.

"Uh-" June was definitely iced.

"N..no!" Rie expressed as she tried to move to catch the cat.

It was almost a dreadful scene for the three of them if it weren't for a man who highly jumped into the scene, catching the kitten on the process. He landed right on his two feet, with the kitten purring comfortably in his hands.

"Wow, that was a nice catch." Rie expressed as she claps her hands in awe.

"That was one heck of a jump." June added as he approached the guy.

Misaki on the other hand, was awe-struck. What that person did right there…it was something no ordinary man could do...

"Tsubasa…" She whispered. 'It was definitely something only he could do…'

The guy stood up and faced June and Rie with a smiling face. "Is this kitten any of yours?" He asked with shimmering hazel eyes with his dark brown hair coolly flowing through the autumn breeze.

"Well…" June pointed Misaki on top of the tree. "She calls it Leone."  
"Ugh…" Misaki was dumbfounded. "It's not mine!" She denied.

"Duh! We know that. What I meant is that you are going to take care of it now, right?" June implied to her with her arms on her waist.

"Uh—hai!" Misaki responded at once.

"Well, go down there then." Rie commanded.

"Uh…h—hai…" Well, it was what Misaki wishes to do all along but her limbs are all frozen. "Umm…why don't you just all go?" She happily smiled.

"You can't go down can't you?" June stated with folded arms and raised eyebrows.

"What?" The guy seems to be amused.

"Oh you see she's afraid of heights." June explained to him.

"T-then why is she up there?"

"I don't know. That idiot just started climbing up to that tree after seeing that kitten in danger." June further stated.

"Oh…" the guy voiced and in an instant he walked in front of the tree looking up at Misaki.

"C'mon…I'll help you down." He gently offered as he reached his hand unto her.

"Ugh…but I-" And soon enough the guy climbed on to the tree and went towards her.

"Uh…that guy…" Rie's eyes suddenly flinched.

"Umm…any problem Rie?" June asked in curiosity.

"No…" Rie answered. "Nothing…"

"Can you at least move?" The guy asked the girl in front of her.

"I…"

"Here" He reached his hand unto her and Misaki shakily tried to reach it. "There…" He gently sung in smile then flung Misaki's arms towards his neck and gave her a piggy back ride.

"A—arigatou." Misaki whispered in his ears.

"U..uh-hai…" The guy flustered in embarrassment. _"He really is like Tsubasa…"_ Misaki marveled as she kept on looking at his ears as they went down into the tree.

"Jeez Misaki you really are one troublesome girl!" June heatedly scolded.

"Gomen gomen!" Misaki once again apologized.

"Anyway, what's taking Liara so long? The scene's over already." June impatiently stated.

"WAHH! Gomen! It's hard to find help you know that?" Liara arrived right on track, gasping for breath, while a janitor follows unto her back.

"Ah…no need - no need-that dude already saved the day." June pointed at the guy on the back who was smiling happily at them.

"Oh…." Liara answered back. "The new student from states?" She asked to which Misaki looked back at the guy while June looked at Rie first then to the guy.

"Ah…haha nice to meet you all." He answered.

"Well then…" Liara shyly looked at the janitor. "Gomenasai! It seems like the problem has been solved." She explained and the janitor scratched his head in confusion and left.

"W—welcome to Seigaku." Misaki innocently greeted at the guy right after.

"Uh—hai!" He shyly answered then suddenly shifted his mood as he curtsied into Misaki like a prince bowing in front of a princess.

"_It's my pleasure."_ He uttered in English words.

"Uh…" Misaki, together with Liara, Rie and June, was stunned after seeing that sudden stunt of the guy before Misaki.

"Oh no…" Rie uttered.

"Rie…is there any problem? You seemed disturbed." June asked after observing the worried face of Rie.

"No…its just that…" Rie couldn't seem to find the right words. "Misaki…I just hope after all these, her world would not be turned up-side down…"  
"Huh? What do you mean?" June asked.

"That guy…" She traced off.

"Hmm…_the pleasure is mine sir…"_ Misaki playfully bowed back which had the guy smile in pleasure.

"Please just call me Tsubasa…" Misaki's face suddenly transformed from a normal to being a surprised one.

"Umm…what did you say your name once again?" Misaki politely asked.

"Tsubasa." The guy clearly stated and with a smile, he took Misaki's hand, bowed down and kissed it like an old renaissance man.

"I'm Tsubasa Kallenberg, nice to meet you..."

=========E====N====D=====O==F=====C=H=A=P=T=E=R===1=1===========

* * *

Again... I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!

and...sorry...for not being able to update asap-and for grammars too-and for the long chapter! .

Pls. do review! :D Your reviews are the ones that inspires me to continue this story. :)

I hope you liked it even if its this long. ..

-PS...I'll be posting summary of what my characters look like soon (decriptions and/or pictures)...since i know you are already taking a hard time memorizing/ taking note of each...(sorry! .)

Anyway. thanks once again and please! Do review! :D .


End file.
